When Black Eyes Meet Blue
by Sevfan
Summary: Complete! A new teacher comes to Hogwarts. Snape has vowed to dislike her.Will he be able to keep his word?She will affect the lives of many, especially one student in particular. Years 6&7; SS&OFC PLEASE R&R! Spoilers: OOTP Rated:R-language,sex,violence.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I have attempted to be accurate in all of the details but if I messed up somewhere along the way, please forgive me. There are also one or two little points that I gave my own 'spin'. I would appreciate your reviews, if you have the time. I hope someone out there enjoys my work. I've had a blast writing it!

Chapter 1

Severus Snape had spent a most enjoyable summer. There had been almost no interruptions to his work – no lessons to plan, no papers to grade, no crowds of students yelling, fighting, getting into all kinds of mischief. Most important of all, there had been no Granger, Weasley, and Potter. Those three had been the source of many a headache to Severus. Granger, although an excellent student, was a know-it-all; Weasley was a bumbler; and Potter, well, he was just Potter. Harry was the least favorite of his students, even though he was 'The Boy Who Lived'. He had no patience for such things.  He had sunk even lower into disfavor when Snape had caught him with the Pensieve. "How dare he learn of my most private thoughts! Albus was foolish to have asked me to teach Occlumency to Potter," thought Severus. The boy obviously had no talent for it. His mind was like the front page of The Daily Prophet – open for perusal to anyone with the power. It was such a relief when they all left for summer vacation. Peace at last!

The Headmaster had occasionally popped in to see what Severus was up to, all the while encouraging him to get out of Hogwarts for a least part of his vacation. The pleas fell on deaf ears. Snape had spent his free time doing what he loved best- chopping, weighing, calculating, brewing, testing – in other words- he had spent the summer with his beloved potions.

 He was even happier when Dumbledore and McGonagall left for two weeks in August to attend the COMET (Conference of Magic & Enchantments Teaching) being held near Montreal. Every two years, one of the world's most prestigious magic schools played host to teaching witches and wizards from all over the globe. They came together to discuss methods, policies, differences in approach from country to country. There were workshops, panel discussions, seminars, conferences. You name it, they had it. It was the place to be if you were involved in the shaping of young witches and wizards. Minerva McGonagall herself was to speak on her teaching methods for Transfiguration. Hogwarts had been host ten years ago. This year, L'Académie de Sorcellerie de Montréal in Quebec, Canada had the honor. 

Albus and Minerva had practically _begged_ Severus to join them. They had said,

 "It will do you good to get away; it will do you good to speak with other Potions Masters; it will do you good to meet new people; it will do you good.., do you good…, do you good…."  Snape had politely, but vehemently, declined their offer. He remembered what it had been like ten years ago. He had found it most boring and the whole time he had wished he had been elsewhere, anywhere but there. He saw this as his chance to work uninterrupted – to make some real progress in his experimentation. So, it was not with a sad heart, that Snape wished his fellows a safe journey. In fact, he even smiled a crooked little smile as he saw them off to the Portkey. Real peace at last!  And that he had - Severus Snape spent the next two weeks alone, save for the house-elves that brought him his meals in the lab. He was really and truly _alone_. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks to my beta-reader Francine. I couldn't have done it without ya, kid!

Chapter 2

Severus awoke that morning with a groan. Albus and Minerva would be returning from their trip that afternoon. Blast! The time had gone by all too quickly. He let out an even bigger groan when he realized that September first was just one week away. The students would be returning to Hogwarts to start another term. Blast and damnation!  Slowly, his fellow teachers would be returning as well. Professor Sprout had, in fact, arrived last night. She had spent a fabulous summer in South America and had come back with all kinds of exotic plants to show her students. Sprout had tried to corner Severus so she could regale him with all of her botanic adventures, but he managed to escape by pleading a severe headache. Close call! He snuck back to his lab to get in one more night of solitude.

So, on that last morning, Severus begrudgingly arose, showered, dressed and proceeded to the staff room for breakfast. He was pleased to see that Professor Flitwick had also returned. He and Sprout were engaged in animated conversation, each telling the other about their summer, and neither one listening to what was being said. Snape ate in relative peace and tried, as best as he could, to block out the chatter. He threw in an occasional "oh really" or "you don't say", whenever he thought it was expected.  Thank Merlin for Flitwick! He shuddered to think it would have been him on the other end of that blabbering.

Severus decided that it was time to get back into 'teacher mode' – grab the bull by the horns, so to speak. He went to his office and reviewed his course outlines to see if there were any modifications to be made. He worked diligently and only realized that it was 1:30 when his stomach grumbled.  On his way to lunch, he spotted Albus and Minerva, who waved enthusiastically and beckoned him to come over. 

 "Albus, Minerva, welcome back! I trust you both had an enjoyable and worthwhile trip?" 

 "Severus, my boy, wonderful to see you! We had an amazing time, didn't we, Minerva?" Dumbledore replied with great glee. 

McGonagall nodded wholeheartedly. Albus requested that Snape join them in his office at 3:00 saying that there were a few things he would like to discuss with him regarding the conference. Severus agreed and left them to settle in while he went for a late lunch. 

Promptly at 3:00, Severus presented himself at Dumbledore's office. Albus told him briefly of some of the sessions he had attended. There were some new ideas that intrigued Albus and he was anxious to discuss them at the term's first staff meeting on Friday. Minerva blushed when Albus said she had been the star speaker at the conference.

 "Tut, tut, my dear, you know I only speak the truth", he replied to her blush. 

Snape was surprised that McGonagall could blush –she didn't seem the type. Dumbledore gave Severus a large stack of documents. They were papers written by some of the world's foremost experts in Potions. He glanced quickly at some of the authors and recognized them immediately – Swigworth from America, Zaubertrank from Germany, Kifimbo from Africa, and even Yoshimatsu from Japan! Snape was truly touched that the headmaster had remembered him in such a fashion. He thanked Albus profusely and said he couldn't want to tuck into them. 

Minerva spoke highly of the great hospitality they had been shown by Madame Baguette, the Headmistress of L'Académie de Sorcellerie de Montréal. The Canadian school was considered to be second only to Hogwarts amongst the wizarding world's schools. 

"Madame Baguette seemed to be quite taken with you, Albus," said Minerva. It was Dumbledore's turn to blush.

"Well, I don't believe she still has the same opinion of me after what I did."  

Snape raised an eyebrow – "What did you do, if you don't mind me asking, Headmaster?"

 Albus cleared his throat and said, "That was one of the main reasons I wanted to speak to you today, before the staff meeting, Severus."  Snape raised the other eyebrow. "I am afraid that I 'stole' one of her staff members. I had the great fortune to be able to entice Miss Jolicia Medwin to become our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She should arrive in time for the meeting on Friday. " 

Severus stiffened. This did not go unnoticed by both Dumbledore and McGonagall. They had been concerned about his reaction. They both were keenly aware, as was the whole school, that Snape had desired this position for many years. In spite of his expertise in and love for potions, he, himself, always felt that he was well suited to take the DADA job. Every time a new professor was engaged to fill this post (and there had been many), he took it as a slap in the face. 

Dumbledore continued, "She comes very, very highly recommended – was tops in her class, in fact, she was tops in all of North America. I engaged her for two reasons – one, she will undoubtedly be a great asset to all of our students and two, she will be even more so to Harry Potter." At the mention of Potter's name, Snape bristled.

 "Jolicia will be able to continue teaching Harry Occlumency. Please do not take this as a criticism of your abilities. You know I hold you in the highest esteem, no matter what. I was wrong to have asked you to undertake that task, Severus, but there was no one else of your caliber available at the time. Harry needed help right away. Now, he needs to be taught by someone who has no emotional ties to him. I am truly sorry that I made that request of you." 

Snape showed no outward reaction, save for an icy stare.  "I see, Headmaster. I am sure that you know what is best for Hogwarts and for Mr. Potter. If there is nothing else, I have some business to attend to. Thank you once again for the articles," replied Severus calmly. He grabbed the stack of papers and left.   

"Oh, Albus, do you think that we did the right thing? He is so upset," queried Minerva, in her lilting Scot's accent.

"Don't worry, Minerva. This will be the best thing that ever happened to Severus. I know it will, for a fact, I know it will," answered Dumbledore. His eyed twinkled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 3

Severus was incensed! He stormed back to his rooms and slammed the door so hard, the whole of Hogwarts shook (or so it seemed). Throwing down the papers, he let out a scream of frustration and pounded his fists on his desk. Blast and double damnation! FUCK!  He was not prone to using Muggle swear words, but somehow this particular expletive seemed to fit. This was the ultimate humiliation. Someone _new to the school _was going to teach a subject that was his expertise.

 "It should have been me," thought Snape. "I have been screwed out of this job by Mr. Harry- Fucking- Potter! Why should I be punished because he is too thick to grasp the principles I was trying to demonstrate?  Albus was trying to butter me up by saying it wasn't a criticism of my abilities – dragonshit. What else could he have meant," he reasoned.

He flopped down in the easy chair and brooded for days. The house-elves were terrified. Professor Snape was scary at the best of times, but this was too much for them. They snuck in and out of his rooms, bringing him food and cleaning up, all the while avoiding contact with him and his wrath.

The truth of the matter was that Severus was _not_ the right person to teach Occlumency to Potter, although Snape could not (or perhaps would not) acknowledge that fact. He was too caught up in his 'poor little me' existence. He _had_ had a difficult life, but it seemed to those who knew him that he used it as an excuse to shut himself out of living.  There were just too many emotions between Potter and Snape. Severus never missed an opportunity to needle him and point out his shortcomings. Even though poor Harry had nothing to do with the cruel teasing that had been inflicted on the young Severus by Harry's father, James, and his friends, Snape seemed to hold it against him. Also, Potter was a celebrity in the wizarding world – undeservedly so, according to Severus. It didn't matter that Harry had not sought out this fame on his own; it had been thrust upon him by a series of astounding, but unfortunate events and that he would have given _anything_ just to be 'the wizard next door'. Snape had only negative feelings towards the boy, and it showed.

After a few days, his rage cooled down to a simmer. He would have no choice but to face the situation. The staff meeting was tomorrow and he would be meeting this 'wonder' teacher for the first time. Severus had decided that he didn't like her, sight unseen. He would be cordial, but just barely so. He would do what was required of him, and nothing more. He would be his usual cold, hard self, but even more so towards her. He was an expert at playing that role. "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Miss Mi, Mo…"  What had Albus said her name was? He pondered it briefly- ah yes- Medwin. "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, Miss Medwin." Severus thought with a smirk.  "You will be dealing with Severus Snape, a force to be reckoned with!"  What Severus failed to consider was that, perhaps, she herself was of a similar strong character.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 4

The late August day was a hot and sticky one, typical of the waning summer days in the province of Quebec.

 "Thank goodness it is cooler here in the mountains," Jolicia thought to herself as she strolled the grounds of L'Académie de Sorcellerie de Montréal, "I'd hate to be stuck in the city with this humidity. I hope I don't find this type of weather in England."  

Although her Alma Mater was called (in English) the Academy of Sorcery of Montreal, it was in fact, located to the north of the city in the beautiful Laurentian Mountains. It would have been impossible to hide such a large complex from the city Muggles, so therefore the mountain location served this purpose wonderfully. Jolicia had spent so many years here- first as a student and then as a teacher. She was making one last tour before she left to begin her new career as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts in England. She still couldn't believe that she had been recruited by Albus Dumbledore himself, one of the greatest, if not the greatest, wizard of our time. She had thought that her life was all mapped out for her here at the Académie – she would teach here for many, many years until one day, she would become Headmistress. It had all been so clear to her, and now, at the age of 32, her world had been turned on its ear. Dumbledore had pled a good case, but the thing that convinced her to accept was that she was to teach Occlumency to HARRY POTTER. Imagine that! Her efforts could one day help young Mr. Potter defeat Voldemort. She shuddered as she thought his name.  It would have been impossible for her to decline such an opportunity. From what little Dumbledore had told her about Harry, she knew he needed help desperately. So, this is how Jolicia came to find herself on her way to the other side of the world.

After taking in all of the grounds, she climbed the steps of the main building. This was going to be difficult – to take her leave of Headmistress Baguette. Except for her parents, no one else had given her so much support and had so strongly believed in her abilities. She would not be on her way to Hogwarts, if it had not been for Madame. Jolicia knocked lightly on the office door. 

"Entrez, entrez, come in," called Aldine Baguette.  She was a round, jovial woman with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. Since the school was bilingual (English and French), she always spoke a mixture of the two languages.

 "Ah, ma belle (my pretty) Jolicia, come in, my child." She welcomed her with a hug and a peck on both cheeks, as was the French custom. 

"Dis-moi (tell me), are you ready for your voyage (trip) to 'ogwarts?" 

Jolicia replied, "Not quite yet, Madame, but almost."  She swallowed hard. There were so many things she wanted to say, but didn't know where to begin.

 "I still can't grasp what has happened over the last few weeks. I feel happy, sad, excited, scared all at the same time. I also have to admit, I feel a little bit like a traitor to the school and more so to you, Madame."  

Baguette was taken aback. "Zer is no raison (reason) for you to feel zis way, ma belle (my pretty)." She pulled Jolicia to the sitting area and took the young woman's hands in hers. "I haf never been zo proud of one of my éleves (students). If Dumbledore 'as chosen you to teach at 'ogwarts, then you know eet is because you are ze best zer is, ma chouette (my sweet)."  

Jolicia's eyes welled up with tears. 

Aldine continued, "C'est ton destin, eet is your destiny."  She pulled a large handkerchief out of her sleeve and gave it to Jolicia. She then pulled out another for herself.  Both women dabbed their eyes and blew their noses.

 "I knew we would need un mouchoir (handkerchief) aujourd'hui (today)!" exclaimed Aldine, trying to lighten the mood. They both chuckled. 

Jolicia said," I want to thank you for everything you have done for me Madame, but I fear that words won't be enough. Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur pour l'aide, le support et l'amour que vous m'avez donné pendant mes années ici à L'Académie. Vous êtes comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Je vous aime, Madame Aldine." (I thank you with all my heart for the help, support and love you have given me during my years here at the Academy. You are like a second mother to me. I love you, Madame Aldine). With that, both women hugged tightly, neither on wanting to be the first to let go.  

Finally, the Headmistress said, "Eet is time for you to fulfill ton destin (your destiny). Je t'aime aussi, Jolicia (I love you, too). The words were lumped in her throat, so Jolicia could only shake her head- yes.

 "Une dernière chose (one last thing), tell Albus zat he is a voleur (a thief), but zat I forgive him. À bientôt, ma petite (see you soon, little one)," said Aldine, smiling through her tears.

 "À bientôt, Madame," replied Jolicia. And with that, she turned on her heel and left her home of many years. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 5

Jolicia was busy packing in her room at her parents' house. She had always divided her time between her childhood home and L'Académie. Whenever school let out for the summer, she returned to the city to spend time with her family. Her father, Alaisdair Medwin, was prominent in the Ministry of Magic. He was a tall, solidly built man with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes. He was also a very powerful wizard. It was from her father that Jolicia inherited her strong magical powers, for her mother was a Muggle. 

Éliane Collette had fallen in love with a handsome young man, who just happened to be a wizard. It had taken her quite by surprise when she discovered the truth, as it always does when a Muggle finds out that there are things in this world that they had never imagined. Alaisdair's parents had been opposed to the marriage. They had felt that the magical bloodlines should remain pure and not be tainted by Muggle blood. Éliane and Alaisdair loved one another so deeply, that Alaisdair renounced his family to build a life with the women he adored. Although he regretted the loss, he never once, not even for one second, did he regret his decision to marry Éliane. The young couple swore that their children would be brought up in a home filled with love, compassion and tolerance. They remained true to their word. Jolicia had been the first-born. She had shown signs of being magical at quite an early age. Her brother, Robert, had been born six years later. Robert, as it turns out, was a Squib. This had not been a disappointment to Alaisdair. He accepted his son for what he was, and that was that. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in," said Jolicia, "ah, it's you, Baboule." 

Baboule was the Medwin's house-elf.  He had been named for his round, roly poly shape, 'boule' being the French word for ball. He was also quite old, having been in the Medwin family since Alaisdair was a baby. 

"Mademoiselle Jo, you still are packing?" inquired Baboule. "I thought your Maman had convinced you to stay." 

"Whatever gave you that impression?" asked a surprised Jolicia.

"It is just that Madame Éliane has been crying almost non-stop since you made your announcement, so I thought that you would stay so that she could be happy again," replied Baboule. 

 Jolicia sighed, "I'm afraid that things don't work like that, Baboule, I also am sad to leave my family, but that is the way it has to be. I am needed in England." 

 "Ah, bien, (good) I see. Can Baboule help you to finish packing?" 

 "No thanks, I'm almost done. I will miss you as well, Baboule, very much so," said Jolicia. Baboule burst into tears and ran from her room. 

Sigh… "This is not getting any easier," thought Jolicia to herself, and then turned to finish the job at hand. 

Later, as Jo sat in the garden waiting for her parents to return home so that they could spend their last evening together, she pondered what was to come for her. Would she get home-sick? What was the school like? Would the other teachers accept her? Would the students? What was Harry Potter really like? Would she be able to accomplish the task that Dumbledore had set for her?  That was the question that really nagged at her. She wasn't sure that she was up to it. She then remembered what Madame Aldine had said to her- that Dumbledore had chosen her because she was the best there was and that this path was her destiny. The more she thought about this being her destiny, the more she felt it was true. There was a little voice inside of her telling her that something wonderful and unexpected was about to happen.

 "Put away your self-doubts, girl," Jolicia told herself. She decided right then and there that she was going to be the best damned DADA teacher Hogwarts had ever seen. She was going to kick ass!

A voice woke her from her reverie – "Hey, Miss Jo-Jo, you at Hogwarts already?"

She ran to her brother and gave him a big hug. "As a matter of fact, I was, Rob," laughed Jolicia. "You can always read me, little brother."

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" he inquired. 

"Packed, yes; ready to go, about as ready as I'll ever be," she answered. 

"Having some doubts, Jo?" Robert asked. She nodded. "You shouldn't be-you know you are going to blow them all away."

"You always know the right thing to say. How did you get so smart?"

"Hey, Squibs are intelligent, too. Just 'cuz we can't make things disappear, we get a bad rap!" 

Jolicia laughed. "Hey Mr. Squib, give us another hug. I'm going to miss you lots."

"Me too, Sis, me too. Hey, turn off the water works before I start." Rob replied. "You know Maman is going to do enough of that for the both of us, don't you."

"Is someone talking about me?" Éliane asked.

Éliane was a very distinguished looking woman. She also was tall, had neatly styled blonde hair and green eyes. She moved gracefully into the room and gave both of her children a kiss. 

Rob smiled and said, "I was telling Jo that you would be doing enough crying for all of us!"

"Robert (she pronounced his name the French way- 'row-bear'), that is not funny. There is nothing amusing about me losing my little girl." said his mother indignantly. 

"Honestly, Maman, you make it sound like I'm dying. I am only changing jobs. I am sure that I will be able to come for visits quite often. After all, you're only a Portkey away," responded Jolicia.

"I know, but it's not the same."

Quickly changing the subject, Jo asked, "Is Daddy with you, Maman?"

"Yes, he went to speak to Baboule about supper. He wants to make sure everything is just perfect. Bless his heart. " 

"Is someone talking about me?" Alaisdair asked.

"Daddy!" Jolicia ran to hug her father. 

"Hey there, Pixie," said Alaisdair, holding his little girl tightly. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course, but it's just that emotions are running a little high at the moment, Dad," replied Jo.

Alaisdair proclaimed, "Tonight is a joyous occasion, not a sad one. We are celebrating a triumph for our beloved Jolicia, so there are to be no tears shed. Do I make myself clear everyone? Éliane?"

Éliane scoffed, "You had better cast a 'no-crying' spell on me, in that case. You might as well ask me not to breathe; you'll get the same results."

Alaisdair went to his wife, pecked her on the cheek and laughingly said, "Do your best, my love, do your best."

Just then, Baboule entered the garden and announced that dinner was served. Everyone suddenly realized how hungry they were and went enthusiastically to the dining room. A wondrous sight greeted them. Never before had they seen so much food! Baboule had prepared every single one of Jolicia's favorite foods. He had truly outdone himself. 

Jolicia cried, "Ooh, merci (thank you), Baboule, thank you! This is amazing."

Alaisdair pulled out his wand, gave it a quick flick and another place setting appeared on the table before a raised chair. He then bade Baboule to join them in the feast, saying that it was only fitting, since he was a member of the family, too. Baboule's first instincts were to decline, after all, he was a servant, but when Mademoiselle Jo insisted, he took his place at the table with great joy. 

Robert opened a bottle of sparkling pumpkin wine and saw to it that everyone had a glass. Alaisdair stood up and tapped his glass lightly with a knife. 

"Your attention please. I would like to propose a toast. We are gathered here tonight to wish our darling Jolicia bon voyage. We do not need to wish her good luck because we know that she will be a roaring success. She is leaving us to undertake a most important mission; one that could very well impact the future of the world as we know it. We can think of no one else who holds the skills, knowledge and insight to accomplish this goal. She will prevail where others have failed. May Merlin watch over you, and guide you in all that you do. Come back to us safely, darling child. We love you and we are so, so proud. To Jolicia!"

The family responded in kind and they all clinked glasses. Jo stood up, and cleared her throat, determined not to cry. "I just want to say how much I love you all. Maman, Daddy, no girl has ever had better parents than you. You have taught me so much, and I don't mean just book learning. You have taught me the ways of the worlds- Muggle and Wizarding. I shall endeavor to live up to your example."

Alaisdair and Éliane looked at one another and squeezed each others' hand. They knew they were both thinking the same thing -you already have.

Jolicia continued," Rob, thanks for helping me keep my feet on the ground and for never letting me take myself too seriously. I guess you're a pretty good little brother, even if you are a Squib." Rob laughed. This had been an inside joke with them since they were kids. 

"Last, but not least, Baboule… thanks for always being there for me. I know I could always count on you when I needed someone to talk to, my friend, my confidant." Baboule swelled with pride.

"Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm famished. Let's eat!" exclaimed Jolicia.

They ate; they talked; they reminisced; they ate some more; they joked; they teased; they ate even more until they thought they would explode. Finally, when the hour grew late, they all bid one another good night. Jolicia climbed the stairs to sleep in her room for what would be the last time for quite awhile to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 6

The departure day had finally arrived. Everyone in the family was more determined than ever to keep the mood light. They shared breakfast and discussed when Jolicia should come back for her first visit- Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Jolicia exclaimed, "I'm not even gone yet and already you've got me coming back! I can't make any promises; I'll just have to wait and see how things go, okay?"

No one could argue with that. 

Finally, Jo said, "I had better get going. Headmaster Dumbledore is expecting me for a staff meeting this afternoon. I want to settle in a little bit before then. I trust you're all coming to the Portkey with me?"

"Dumb question, Miss DADA Professor," quipped Robert.

With that, they gathered up Jolicia's belongings and apparated to the Portkey. 

The Portkey in question was an empty pop can in an abandoned field on the western edge of the Island of Montreal. The field was well hidden and there was no chance of being spotted by Muggles. The fellow in charge checked her booking and decided everything was in order. 

"Your departure time is coming up within two minutes, Miss," announced the Portkey keeper.

They all hugged, kissed, told each other how much they loved them, how much they would be missed. Miraculously, no one cried, although there were moist eyes. At the proper time, Jolicia grabbed onto pop can and was gone. It was then that Éliane broke down, having only her husband and her son to console her. 

Within seconds, Jolicia appeared with the pop can in her hand. She looked around. Something wasn't right. This didn't look like England. Slowly turning around to survey the area, she saw a beach and some palm trees. 

"Where in the name of Merlin am I?" wondered Jo. She walked over a dune in search of the Portkey keeper. She found a lanky fellow asleep under a tree. 

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked. The chap continued to snore.

"EXCUSE ME, SIR?" she tried with a little more force and a little prod for good measure.

"Huh?" the sleepy fellow mumbled.

"Sir, are you the Portkey keeper?" inquired Jo.

"I most certainly am, Missy. Wilbur Picklemouse, at your service. Y'all aren't from around these parts, are y'all?" he answered.

When Jolicia heard the term "y'all" she knew she wasn't in Hogsmeade.

"This may sound like a dumb question, but where am I?" Jo wanted to know.

"This here is Hogsmine, South Carolina. Where did y'all think?" eyeing her a little suspiciously.

"I was on my way to Hogsmeade, England. You know, to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How did I end up here?" Jo replied.

"Well now, I guess somebody sure messed up the connection; messed it up real good, too." He answered, scratching his head as he pondered. 

Jolicia wanted to say 'duh', but refrained. No sense antagonizing the man.

She smiled at him sweetly and said, "Do you think you will be able to re-route me to my destination? I have a very important appointment and I can't be late. I'd be ever so grateful, Mr. Picklemouse."

Wilbur blushed as he answered, "I sure enough can, but it'll take about an hour. I have another party comin' through here in about 30 minutes. I should have everythin' set up for y'all by then, Missy." 

"Thanks so much. I'll wait under that tree over there. Will you let me know when you are ready for me?" Jo replied and gave him one of her killer smiles. Wilbur was red as a beet.

Jolicia levitated her belongs over to the tree and plopped herself down. An extra hour was cutting it close. The last thing she wanted to do was to be late on her first day.

Finally, after an hour, Wilbur beckoned her over to the Portkey. This time it was a deflated beach ball. She took hold and was off to Hogsmeade, or so she thought.

This time she looked around. It certainly seemed to be the right place. Just to be sure, she asked a young lady who was standing nearby, no doubt waiting her turn at the Portkey. Jolicia gasped when the woman replied, with a thick Irish brogue, that she was in Hogsmany, Ireland. Jolicia couldn't understand. Someone must have hexed her; that had to be the answer, but whom? She now had thirty minutes to get herself to Hogwarts on time. She would have to apparate. This would be the longest distance she had ever traveled in this fashion, but she was in too much of a hurry to worry about it.  She pulled out her wand and crossed her fingers, hoping she would finally see Hogsmeade. When she opened her eyes, she would have jumped for joy, if there had been time.  There, before her, was a signpost indicating the way to Hogwarts!  She hurried along the path as fast as she could, with her trunk floating along behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Thanks to those who have reviewed! They are very much appreciated. LOL, I was beginning to wonder if anybody out there was reading this!

Chapter 7

All of the way to Hogwarts, Jolicia tried desperately to figure out who had tried to stop her from arriving at the school. None of it made any sense. She had no known enemies. Could it be one of her former students? She tried to think of any that she had not gotten along with over the years. There had been one or two difficult children, but there had been no one who could be so angry with her. A former boyfriend, perhaps? No, it couldn't be- they had all been amicable separations.  As she walked up the steps, she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Her 'investigation' would have to wait until later. She now had more pressing matters before her. She wasn't looking forward to walking into that staff room thirty minutes late. 

"You're starting out on the wrong foot here, girl", she thought to herself, hoping Dumbledore was the forgiving kind.

She pushed open the door and peered in, wondering how she was going to find her way around. 

"How may Dobby help you, Miss?"

Jolicia nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Dobby is so sorry to have startled you, Miss."

Jolicia replied, "It's okay, Dobby. I am Jolicia Medwin, the new DADA professor. I was supposed to be in a staff meeting half an hour ago. Do you think you could show me the way?"

Dobby bowed and said, "Dobby would be most honored to take you there. Professor Dumbledore told me you would be arriving today. Dobby is pleased to make your acquaintance. Please follow me, Professor. Dobby will take your belongings to your quarters, if you like."

"Thank you, Dobby. That would be wonderful. I am pleased to meet you as well," smiled Jolicia.

Meanwhile, things were not going well in the staff room…

"Honestly, Albus, how long do you expect me to stay here and waste my valuable time?" sneered Snape.  "Professor Medwin is certainly not making a good impression by arriving so late, is she?"

"Now, now, Severus," Albus said in a calming tone. "I am sure that Professor Medwin has a perfectly good explanation for her tardiness."

"Yes, I am sure she does," seconded Minerva McGonagall.

"I don't understand why you two are making excuses for her," seethed Severus. "We don't even know her yet. I am telling you both right now, if she isn't here in five minutes, I am leaving. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Severus. I fail to see why you have your knickers in a twist over this. It isn't that big of a problem," quipped Dumbledore. "As you just said, we don't know her yet, so we should give her the benefit of the doubt, don't you think?"

Severus stood up indignantly and bent down over the table, glaring at Albus. "Headmaster, my knickers are not in a twist, as you so eloquently put it," he said with a clenched jaw. "I am upset at the lack of respect this woman is showing; a lack of respect to this school and to you. I don't think…"

Snape never got to finish his last statement. There was a knock at the door and   Dobby popped in his head.

"Dobby is sorry for the intrusion. I believe you have been waiting for Professor Medwin? She has just arrived," Dobby said, bowing his head.

"Wonderful! Please show her in, Dobby," replied Albus.

The door swung open and in walked Jolicia, trying very hard to hide her nervousness. All in the room looked towards the door and saw a tall blonde woman with the bluest eyes any of them had every seen striding towards them. She was dressed in Muggle jeans, a tee shirt and trainers, which they all found a little unusual. As she walked further into the room, her blue eyes were immediately drawn to another pair; a pair of black, piercing eyes. His head had actually snapped around to gaze at her. She felt herself shiver. 

"Strange," she thought.  "It's still summer. There shouldn't be any cold drafts in this castle. I hate to think about what it'll be like in winter."

Dumbledore stood up and extended his hands. "Jolicia, at last," he exclaimed.

He took her hands in his and gave her a welcoming smile. 

Jolicia began, "Professor Dumbledore, everyone, please forgive me for my lateness. I had a most frustrating morning. I had two mishaps with Portkeys. When I left Montreal, I was sent to Hogsmine, South Carolina in the USA. When I finally managed to leave there, imagine my horror to see that I had still not arrived in Hogsmeade, but Hogmany, Ireland. I was obliged to apparate here. I have an awful feeling that someone put a hex on me. I have no idea who, but that can be the only explanation. Oh, please also excuse my appearance. I didn't want to further delay my arrival by stopping to change. Once again, please accept my deepest apologies."

"We knew there had to be an explanation, didn't we?" said Albus, looking over at Snape. Snape just rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

Albus continued, "Let me introduce you to everyone."

He made his way around the table and told her a little bit about each of her new colleagues. She was enthusiastically greeted by all, well almost all.

"Last, but not least, this is Severus Snape, our most highly esteemed Potions Master," said Albus.  

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Medwin," Severus replied coldly.

She extended her hand with a smile. He took it reluctantly. As soon as he touched her, she felt a shiver again. Oddly enough, she saw that he, too, shivered. 

"Hogwarts seems to be a little on the drafty side. I'll have to remember to dress accordingly," she joked.

"Quite," Snape replied through tight lips. 

With the introductions finished, Jolicia took a seat at the table and then the meeting began. After an hour and a half, Albus adjourned the meeting, saying that was enough for the first time. Snape was almost out the door in a flash, but Albus caught him.

"Severus, my boy, I wonder if I could impose on you and ask you to show Jolicia to her quarters? She will be right down the hall from you, so it _is_ on your way," asked Dumbledore.

Snape stopped in his tracks, turned and said, "Of course, Albus. This way please, Professor."

As the two left, Albus turned to Minerva, and gave his head a little shake "yes". She smiled back at him. His eyes twinkled.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 8

Snape was furious. As he marched to the teachers' quarters, he thought to himself, "What does Albus take me for, a house-elf, a tour guide? Why did he have to ask _me _to show her the way? Sometimes I think he does these things just to get under my skin. The meddlesome old goat!"

Luckily for Jolicia, she was almost as tall as Snape and therefore could meet his pace, stride for stride. A shorter person would have been left in the dust by his bounding steps. She had the sinking suspicion that Professor Snape didn't much care for her, although she couldn't understand why. What had she ever done to him? Maybe this was his way with everyone? She decided to test the waters.

"Have you been teaching here at Hogwarts for a long time, Professor Snape?" she politely inquired.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

"Do you enjoy your job?" she tried again.

"Yes," he replied just as coldly.

Jolicia thought, "Well, this is going nowhere fast. I wonder if he knows any other words besides yes?"

"I was just thinking, how am I to know where everything is located in the school? Is there any kind of map available?" Jo asked.

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "Professor Medwin, in your quarters you will find a book entitled, 'Everything You Need to Know About Hogwarts.' It contains all the information you will require."

"Excellent! That should be a great help. Please call me Jolicia, Professor," Jo ventured.

Just then, they arrived at their destination. 

"These are your quarters, _Professor Medwin_. Good afternoon," Snape said, looking icily in her direction. He then turned and strode away, his black robes billowing behind him, before she even realized he was going. 

She called after him, "Thanks for your time," in her head adding 'asshole'.

He did not turn around to acknowledge her thanks. She felt herself shiver yet again.

"So much for 'call me Jolicia'.  He definitely has a problem with me. I'll have to ask the Headmaster if he knows why Snape feels this way," Jo thought as she opened the door to her new home.  She was at a loss to explain the events of the day. Most perplexing!

"Good," she said, as she spied her belongings.  Dobby had been true to his word and had delivered the trunk to her chambers.

She surveyed the outer room. It was of a good size and well furnished. There were comfy looking easy chairs arranged in front of the large fireplace.  In one corner stood a large desk and bookshelves; in another, there was a round table, four chairs and a side-board. The window was wide open and let in a sweet, late summer breeze. There were two doors to one side of the room. Opening the first one, she saw that it was a private bathroom. 

"Thank Merlin," she thought. "I wouldn't have wanted to run into Snape in the middle of the night on the way to the community john."

It had a large, deep tub – perfect for soaking after a long hard day. There was also a separate shower stall. Jo was glad of this as she preferred a quick shower in the mornings. All in all, it was a well-appointed bathroom.

The next door revealed her bedroom. She was quite surprised to see that it contained a queen-sized four poster bed with night tables on either side. There was another small fireplace and a chaise longue beside it to curl up in. A large wardrobe, a bureau, and a vanity and chair completed the room's furnishings. On the vanity, there was a crystal vase filled with beautiful pink roses and blue Witch's Wands that filled the air with their heavenly perfumes. 

"_Someone_ here knows how to make you feel welcome," she mused. "Don't judge everyone by that arrogant ass, Snape."

As she sat down on the bed, she suddenly realized that the room was decorated in her favorite color – blue. The bed was made up with a rich, royal blue silk comforter. There were matching drapes on the bedposts and the window. She wondered how they could have known. It was at that moment she decided she was going to be very happy at Hogwarts, in spite of a certain dark someone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! They really make my day. There were 5 of you who reviewed on Saturday, but I never got them due to the problems on the site. Blast and damnation! Special thanks to Hapi Le Fey; your kind words mean so much! I send you thanks from the bottom of my heart. P.S. I feel the same way you do about Severus!

Chapter 9

Jolicia decided that she would quickly thumb through her copy of 'Everything You Need to Know About Hogwarts' before starting to unpack. She realized it would be a good idea to know when and where she was expected to be. She was happy to find that there was a pull-out map. Hogwarts was such a large place and there were so many nooks and crannies and twists and turns. She did not want to end up lost down some forbidden corridor. Yes, the map would be godsend. Jolicia sat down in one of her easy chairs with the map in hand and read off all the names on the legend and found where they were located in relation to her quarters.   

She read aloud," Headmaster Dumbledore's office- the Tower; the Great Hall – ground floor; first floor – Professor McGonagall's office, Muggle studies, History of Magic, and, oh, my classroom, too; second floor - my office; third floor -  Charms and the Hospital wing; fourth floor – the library. Here's somewhere I won't be going – the dungeons – Snape's office and classroom." She continued studying the map intently. Jo decided that she would check out her office and classroom tomorrow. Tonight she would try to settle in as best as she could.

 It would suppertime in a couple of hours, so Jolicia looked up the section on 'Meals'.  When school was not in session, the professors took their meals in the staff room; otherwise they ate in the Great Hall with the students. She found the staff room on the map and memorized the route. 

She looked at her trunk and said to it, "You're not going to unpack yourself, so I better get started."

 She, of course, could have cast an unpacking spell, but she preferred to do it herself, the Muggle way, if you like. The trunk had, naturally, been enchanted – otherwise she would have arrived with dozens instead of just one. She had cast the spell of the bottomless valise. There was literally no end to the amount of items it could hold. She removed all of her books, which were many, and placed some in the bookshelf next to her desk. The rest of the books belonged in her office. She arranged her quills and parchments in the desk itself. She looked down at the well-worn wood and saw herself marking papers. She smiled. She pulled out her knickknacks and doodads and all manner of little objects and arranged them here and there throughout her rooms. Some of them she had picked up on her travels; some had been given by friends and family. Sometimes the smallest things mean the most. One of her most cherished possessions was a tiny, glittering model of the solar system that her father had given her the day she graduated from school. As she placed it on the corner of her desk, the planets hovered briefly, and then began to revolve around the golden sun at the center. When Alaisdair had given this gift to Jolicia, he said that he had chosen this because she had the whole universe at her feet; her life was open to endless possibilities.  

She felt a sharp pang of emptiness at the thought of her father. She quickly pushed it aside for now; there was too much to be done. She hung the pictures of the family and stood back. They smiled and waved at her. It made her feel better to see their faces, even if it was just photos. All of her clothing was quickly settled into the wardrobe and bureau. As she hung up her robes, she wondered if she should change into them for supper. Undoubtedly, she would be required to wear them starting on Monday when the students arrived, but what about now? She decided that she would change into something besides jeans, but the robes would wait until Monday.

Finally, every one of her possessions had a found a new home. She took up her wand and said 'Reducio' and the trunk shrunk down so small that she picked it up in one hand and tucked it away in a drawer of her bureau. Jolicia surveyed her handiwork and decided it was a job well done. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 10

She decided to wear a long, multicolored cotton skirt and matching blouse to the evening meal. The ensemble was finished off with a spritz of her favorite perfume, "Spellbound".  Jo assessed her appearance in the mirror.

"Not too casual, not too dressy, perfect," she said aloud. 

She left her quarters and walked purposefully to the staff room. It felt good to actually know where she was going. It wouldn't take her long to know Hogwarts like the back of her hand, but tonight, just to be safe, she folded up her map and stuffed it into the pocket of her skirt. 

Jolicia Medwin was not what would be considered a true 'beauty' in the classical sense. She was what you would call 'pretty'. However, she had three things about her that made her stand out from other woman, and these three attributes often led people to describe her 'beautiful'. Firstly, she was very tall for a woman – she measured 5 feet, 11 inches in her bare feet. She literally stood out above the crowd. Secondly, she had the most amazing blue eyes; the color defied description. It seemed that they were every shade of blue possible, all rolled into one. Thirdly, she had a smile that came way down inside, indeed, from her very soul and enveloped you in its radiance. Hence, she had the illusion of true physical beauty.

She pushed open the door and entered saying, "Good evening, all." 

She gave them one of those smiles. They responded in kind; they couldn't help themselves.  Dumbledore motioned for her to come and sit between himself and Professor Sprout. Jo was glad to see that Snape was not at the table with the rest of his colleagues. She felt herself relax. 

The table was set with a most generous quantity of food. It all looked delicious. She tucked in with the best of them. The meal was most enjoyable. It was accompanied by jovial conversation. All of the other teachers were anxious to give her hints about the ins and outs at Hogwarts. They also told her about some of the students – which ones were trouble makers, which ones were top drawer, which ones needed a little extra encouragement. She wanted to ask them about Harry Potter, but thought better of it. She would wait and speak to the Headmaster himself. He would give her the truth without the embellishment of gossip.

Jolicia felt her energy draining from her body. She was exhausted after her long day. It had been quite an adventure, to say the least. Jo begged forgiveness for leaving so early, but they understood. Dumbledore requested that she meet with him in his office the following morning at 10:00. There was much for them to discuss. She agreed and bid them all good night and pleasant dreams.

She reached for the door to pull it open at the same time as someone on the other side pushed it in. Whack! She caught the edge of the door on her right cheekbone. She covered her face with her hand and looked through her tears to see who had hit her. Snape!

"Oh, gods, Professor Medwin, I am truly sorry. It was an accident," offered Severus.  

She stared at him. As much as she would like to believe he had done it on purpose, he really did look sorry for his actions. He actually seemed concerned.

"It's okay; I can see that it was a question of bad timing. Don't worry about it," replied Jolicia graciously. She tried to smile, but it hurt too much. The others rushed to her aid. Minerva McGonagall looked at the side of her face – it was very red and had started to swell. 

"Severus, I think it would be a good idea if you took Jolicia to see Madame Pomfrey. She can make sure that everything is in order – no concussion or broken bones or such," said Albus. It was not a request.

"Certainly, Headmaster. Professor Medwin, please come with me," Snape said quietly.

He put his left arm around her back and supported the elbow of her right arm with his right hand.  She felt so strange. Her face was paining her something fierce and her whole body had started to tingle.

 "It must be the shock of the accident," she thought.

They made their way slowly to the infirmary. When her tears became too profuse, Severus stopped and gently dabbed them with his handkerchief. She was quite surprised by his demeanor. He was actually tender. Perhaps she was too hasty to judge him.  Would he come to the same realization about her?

Upon arriving at the hospital wing, he called for Poppy to come immediately. He explained what had occurred, even admitting that it had been his fault. Jolicia told him he could leave, but he insisted that he stay.

"Not a good way to meet one another is it, Professor Medwin?" exclaimed Poppy.

"No, it certainly isn't. I'm happy to meet you anyway, Poppy. Please call me Jolicia," responded Jo. 

Poppy finished her examination and declared," Nothing is broken, your eye is not damaged and there is no concussion. You are very badly bruised, however. Don't worry, my dear, I have just the thing to fix you up. The bruise will be completely gone by Monday when the students arrive." 

This hadn't even occurred to Jolicia! How awful it would have been to greet her new students with a whopping great bruise on her face. Thank Merlin for modern medi-wizard technology.

Madame Pomfrey picked up her wand and pointed it at a small cloth.

"Glacialis*," she cried. "Here Jolicia, hold this to your face. The cold will help the swelling go down."  She then left to fetch the proper potions. The iciness felt wonderful on her cheek.

Upon her return, Poppy gave Jo three potions to drink, explaining each one as she went. 

"This one is for the swelling, the next is to heal the damaged tissues, and finally, this one is for the pain," said Poppy confidently. "Also, you should know that this combination of potions will make you very sleepy. You should sleep right through until tomorrow morning without any trouble. If you notice anything unusual or if you don't feel better soon, come back and see me right away. Right? Severus will see safely back to your rooms."

"Thank you so much, Poppy. I think I'm feeling better already. Good night," replied Jo, starting to feel drowsy.

Severus once again slipped his arm around Jolicia and escorted her back to her quarters. 

"Poppy is very good, isn't she? She seems to be very thorough," Jo said yawning widely.

"Yes, she is. The school is lucky to have her," replied Snape.

Not too far from her door, Jolicia stumbled. Severus caught her before she could fall to the floor.

"Oh my, I…I can't keep my eyes open…I…" she said and then collapsed, asleep in his arms. 

Luckily, there was a chair in the hall and he sat her in it while he went to her door. It was locked. Severus pulled out his wand and said, "Alohomora" and the door sprung open.  He lit the candles of her room and turned down the bedclothes. He then gathered her up from the chair and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down, removed her shoes and covered her over with a light blanket. He stood there for a brief moment and stared at her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He shivered and shook off those thoughts. He saw that the window was open and closed it, not wanting her to catch a chill. He looked at her one more time, extinguished the candles and left. Severus then went to find Dumbledore and informed him of Poppy's findings. Jolicia would be fine tomorrow. Severus bid Albus a good night and turned to leave.

"Don't blame yourself, my boy. It was an accident, you know, "said the Headmaster reassuringly.

"Yes, Albus, I know. Sleep well," replied Snape wearily and left. 

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes watched him leave.

 "Patience," he thought. "Patience."

Snape _did_ feel guilty. Although he had vowed not to like the woman, he would never have harmed her physically. No one ever knew, including Jolicia, that Severus crept into her room three times during that night, just to make sure she was all right.

*glacialis – from the Latin, meaning "icy, frozen, full of ice"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 11

The next morning, Jolicia awoke to a beautiful, sunny day. She lay there and recalled the events of the night before. Laying her hand on her cheek, she discovered that it only hurt a little. 

"Poppy is definitely good at what she does. I bet there's hardly a bruise, either, just as she said." Jo thought.

 She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, wondering what time it was. She looked at her bedside clock, blinked to try and focus her eyes, and then lay back down with a groan.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she exclaimed. "It's 11:00, I was supposed to meet with Dumbledore at 10:00. He is going to fire my ass before I even say one word in a classroom. I've never been late on the job before and it seems that's all I am here - late."

She hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. Peering at herself in the mirror, she saw that indeed, there was no bruise, just a little red mark on the side of her face. She also realized that she was still wearing the same clothes from last night. She found this very odd indeed. Why would she not have changed into her nightgown? Just then, there was a knock at her door. She gingerly opened it, expecting to find a raving mad Dumbledore with a pink slip in his hand.

"Dobby is sorry to bother you, Professor. We are all wondering, how you are feeling this morning?" Dobby asked timidly.

"Dobby am I ever glad to see it's you. I am feeling better, a little confused and late, but on the whole, much better," replied Jo.

Dobby smiled and said, "Dobby is instructed by Professor Dumbledore to give you this letter. Dobby is to wait for your answer."

Her heart sunk as she took the letter from his hand. Jolicia took a deep breath and opened it.

The letter said: 

Dearest Jolicia, 

I hope this letter finds you feeling better than you did last night. Severus explained that the potions Poppy gave you would cause you to sleep for quite awhile in order to allow your body to heal. Don't fret about our 10:00 appointment. Come to my office whenever you are ready. The password is "peppermint humbug". 

Please let me know if you not are up to it. If this is the case, we can meet tomorrow. Dobby will assist you with anything you may require. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Jolicia sighed with relief, "Dobby, I could kiss you for bringing me such good news. I was sure that I was going to be fired."

"Never would the Headmaster do such a thing, Professor," said Dobby blushing. "Dobby knows you are too valuable to the school to be fired."

"Thank you again, Dobby. That makes me feel a lot better. Please tell the Headmaster that I will happily meet with him after I pull myself together. Also, could you do me a favor?" Jo inquired.

"Dobby would be most happy to do _anything_ for you, Professor. How may Dobby help you?"

"I am starving. Do you think you could round me up a little breakfast and some coffee? I'll eat after my shower." 

"Dobby will have it ready and waiting for you," he said with a smile. He bowed and left.

The shower felt wonderful. She let the warm water pour over her as she thought more about yesterday. There were so many things she didn't understand. Who had caused her to be sent astray? Why was Snape pissed off with her? How did she come to sleep in her clothes last night?  Hopefully, Dumbledore could, at the very least, tell her about Snape. The rest of it, well, time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 12

After her shower, Jolicia dressed and sat down to the breakfast that Dobby had brought for her. The coffee was wonderful; it seemed to be the best she ever had. The table was laid with orange juice, toast, marmalade, bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes, fresh grapes and melon wedges. There was even ketchup for her eggs!

"I'll have to be careful or I'll be gaining weight pretty soon if I keep eating like this," she thought to herself with a chuckle. She set to it and ate with a hearty appetite, in spite of what she had just said to herself.  She deserved it, after yesterday, she reasoned.  

When she had finished, she took up a quill and notepad and set off to Dumbledore's office. She easily found her way, having memorized the route. There was no door before her, only a statue of a rather hideous gargoyle.

Reasoning that the door must be hidden by the statue, she called, in a loud voice, "peppermint humbug." 

Sure enough, the statue slid aside and the wall opened to reveal a moving spiral staircase. She climbed on and found herself at the entrance to Dumbledore's sanctuary. She timidly entered and looked around. She was met by the most amazing assortment of things. All of the portraits on the walls looked at her with curiosity. She felt as if she was being scrutinized. 

"Headmaster?" called Jolicia. 

Dumbledore appeared on the upper level and exclaimed, "Jolicia, how are you, my child?"

"Just fine, sir. Thank you for your concern. I'm afraid I have been quite the nuisance since I have arrived here. My apologies," Jo said humbly.

"Pish tosh, don't give it another thought. You didn't cause yourself to have an accident, did you? No, of course not. So, there you go, enough said," he replied, offering her a toffee from a little paper sack.

"No thank you, Headmaster. Dobby supplied me with a huge breakfast and I'm afraid I made a little bit of a pig of myself," Jolicia laughed. 

"Very well then," smiled Dumbledore. "Shall we get started?" 

Jo nodded in agreement and he bade her to sit. She suddenly remembered something.

"Headmaster, before I forget again, I have a message for you from Madame Baguette," Jo said.

He chuckled and said, "Let me brace myself first." He grabbed the edge of the desk. "All right, let's hear it."

"Madame Aldine said to tell you that you are a thief, but that she forgives you," grinned Jolicia.

Albus was highly amused by this and continued laughing for some time. 

"I guess this thief will have to send her a little token of my appreciation, especially since all is forgiven," he mused. 

 He laughed one last time, sighed, and got down to business.  He gave her a course outline for each level. She glanced at them. They were very well done, so there would be no doubt about what she was to teach. Albus also informed her of last year's events at Hogwarts, focusing what went on with Umbridge, as she was her predecessor. He supplied her with the list of students who had participated in Harry Potter's private DADA classes. Jolicia had to admire Harry – it took guts to take matters into your own hands, especially with someone as dangerous as Umbridge. She requested access to the sixth year students' files so she would be able to teach each one on an individual basis since they were obviously at different levels. Dumbledore pondered this for a moment and then determined that this would be a good approach for her and the students in question. 

"My goal for the sixth years is that they should be all on equal footing when the school year comes to an end, Headmaster," she added. Dumbledore nodded, admiring her determination. 

"This brings us to the matter of Mr. Potter, Jolicia," Albus said seriously. "For you to successfully teach Occlumency to Harry, I believe that you should know of his life as it has unfolded so far."

 He began to tell her Harry's tale, sparing no details. He talked of how he came to be an orphan, his life with the Dursleys and why he had to return there each summer, his encounters with Voldemort in all of his incarnations, Harry's strengths, as well as his weaknesses, the loss of his beloved godfather, Sirius, and how Harry blamed himself for this death. Jolicia listened raptly, feeling like she was listening to a work of fiction rather than the life story of a real boy. How could someone so young have endured so much hardship? To be brought up with no love at all? To be treated like a slave? To know that some evil monster was out to get you, never knowing when he could re-appear? She felt her heart break for him over and over. She knew she loved this child who was almost a man without even having met him. 

Finally, Dumbledore said, "And that is the life story of our young Harry." He obviously had a great deal of affection for the boy. She could see how shaken up he was, just by telling the tale. 

Jolicia cleared her throat and took a solemn vow, "Headmaster, I swear to Merlin and to you, that I will do everything in my power to see that Harry learns the skills that he needs to help defend himself against this monster or I will die trying."

"That is precisely why I brought you here, Jolicia. I _know_ you will succeed," Albus replied confidently. "Also, please remember that this must, I repeat must, remain a secret. I fear you would be in grave danger if Voldemort found out that you were assisting Harry in his fight against him. Only Professors McGonagall and Snape know."

Jolicia shook her head in agreement. She seemed to be far away. It had never really occurred to her that she, herself, might become a target of Voldemort's wrath. She was not afraid of what was to come. It was just she just felt a little foolish for being so naïve, for not seeing the big picture. Her brow was furrowed. 

 The Headmaster saw this and said, "I think a spot of tea is called for, don't you?" in an attempt to break the tension. She agreed, looking forward to a change of topic. A tray appeared with a silver tea service. She held out her cup to the teapot as it poured itself. 

"Do try one of the tea cakes, they are delicious," suggested Albus, helping himself to four of them. She complied.

"Now do tell, how do you like our little school, so far?" inquired Dumbledore.

Jo answered, "It is amazing and so different from my old school. Here, there always seems to be so much going on."

He laughed," Wait until Monday when the students arrive, then you'll see some action."

"I was wondering, Headmaster. Would you know why Professor Snape seems to hate me?"

"Goodness, child, Severus doesn't hate you. What ever gave you that idea?" Albus wanted to know.

"He was so cold to me when I first arrived. He barely spoke two words and I got the strangest feeling when I shook hands with him. Are you familiar with the Muggle expression 'like someone was walking on your grave'? Yes, well, that was how I felt, all shivery and tingly and unsettled. I don't know what to make of it"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That is just his way, I'm afraid. Severus is not a warm person. He has had a hard life. Also, I think he is angry because I gave the job to you and not to him."

"I don't understand. He is the Potions Master, why would he want the DADA position?" 

"I don't really understand it myself, but it is something Severus has wanted for many years. I see fit to keep him where he is, where he teaches what he knows best – Potions. He is one of the best in the world, you know," answered Albus honestly.

"So, that explains it - he's a little jealous and angry," Jo said with a nod. "Does he ever smile?"

"Alas, I'm afraid not. I don't remember the last time I saw Severus smile. He is very joyless soul," sighed Albus.

Jo felt a tug at her heartstrings for the second time this day, for Professor Snape. So many sad people in the world - it made her appreciate her life all the more. She had been blessed. 

"I guess I should be going now, Headmaster. Thank you for your time. It was most informative." She stood and walked to the door.

"One more thing I think you should know, Jolicia," called Dumbledore. "Harry's last Occlumency teacher – it was Severus."  


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 13

What a meeting! Jolicia felt overwhelmed. That last little piece of information that Dumbledore had thrown at her as she was leaving was a kicker. If Snape was displeased with her now, imagine how he was going to feel when she succeeded where he had failed. 

"I don't think I'm going to be on his dance card at the Christmas Ball," she thought. 

This situation would call for tact and discretion. She would have to remember not to run and tell Severus about Harry's progress - that would be tantamount to rubbing his rather prominent nose in it. That information would be best kept between the lad and herself. She was just going to have to be particularly nice to the good Potions Master. 

Jolicia decided to familiarize herself with her new work area. The classroom was bright and airy. There was lots of room for the students to practice in, as well. She especially liked the fact that her second floor office was directly connected to the first floor classroom by stairs. It would be very handy indeed. She sat on top of her desk at the front of the room, looking back over all of the desks. In three short days, this will be full of inquiring young minds. She closed her eyes and envisioned what it would be like. She could hardly wait. 

Jo returned to her rooms to fetch her books and other items that belonged in her office. Finally, everything was arranged as she liked it. She was even more pleased with this set up, now that it had her personal touch.

Jolicia next went on a self-guided walking tour of Hogwarts. She went up and up the stairs as far as she could go and then pulled out her trusty map and began her exploration. 

Soon Jo was feeling more confident about her presence in the school. She was now able to navigate about quite well. She had even run into Argus Filch, the school's caretaker. He had startled her in one of the corridors by suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He gruffly inquired who she was and wanted to know what she was doing lurking about. She explained who she was and then completely won him over by praising Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. They parted ways, he with a smile on his face, and she feeling relieved not to have made another enemy.

Hogwarts castle was huge, but Jo felt she had taken in all that was necessary for the moment.  She knew there was a lot more she hadn't seen, but it would wait until later. She even managed a stroll around the grounds. The lake and the giant squid were unusual, to say the least. She brushed along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, wondering what dangers lay within. If it was off limits to the students, there had to be good reasons. The Quidditch pitch brought back memories of her own school days. Jo had been seeker for her team, Les Carcajous (The Wolverines). They had been the winning team of, not only her school, but of the North American Inter-School Quidditch Championship. It had been a long time since she had played, however.

The only staff member left to meet was Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and Hogwarts' groundskeeper. Jo had gone to his little house on her way back to the school to introduce herself, but she found no one home. From what she had gathered, Hagrid was quite an unusual person, not only physically, but in demeanor as well. 

Professor Sprout had told her, "If you run into someone who is huge, hairy, and happy, it has to be Hagrid."

Jolicia was quite anxious to meet this gentle giant who loved strange and wonderful creatures. She, herself, had always had an interest in magical beasts, but had rarely had the opportunity to deal with them hands on. Hogwarts could turn out to be a learning experience for her as well as the students.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 14

Jolicia had another pleasant evening meal in the staff room. Everyone was quite relieved to see that she was no worse for the wear after her little accident. She had not seen Snape since then. She wondered if he was avoiding her, perhaps feeling a little uncomfortable after what happened. 

"Oh, well," she thought. "No sense forcing the issue. We'll see each other soon enough."

Jo inquired about Monday's events. Professor McGonagall explained that after the students arrive on the train, they congregate in the Great Hall, all except the first years, that is. She, herself, personally escorts them into the Great Hall after all of the staff and students are seated. It is at that time that the sorting ceremony takes place. 

"Professor, how do you determine which house a child goes into?" asked Jo.

"The Sorting Hat is placed on their heads and it is the hat who decides," answered McGonagall. "The hat has never been wrong. After all are sorted, Headmaster Dumbledore gives a short speech of welcome and makes any announcements that are needed. It will be at that point where he will introduce you to the students, Jolicia. You will stand, but you are not required to speak."

Jo nodded in acknowledgement. 

"By the way, I should also mention that we all have our assigned positions at the head table. DADA always sits between the Headmaster and Potions, so therefore, your place will be to the left of Severus."

 "Thank you for letting me know, Professor. I wouldn't want to make any social faux-pas," Jolicia gulped. "Seems we're thrust together, whether we like it or not," she thought.

McGonagall continued," After that, the feast will begin. It is quite impressive; I'm sure you will enjoy it immensely, as I always do. At the end of the feast, the students are escorted to their respective dormitories by the prefects. Classes begin Tuesday morning promptly at 9:00."

It was at that point that Professor Sprout took over the conversation, launching into a discourse on all the wonderful plants she had to show the students this year. She spoke with such enthusiasm; it was hard not to get caught up in it. Jolicia thought how nice it was to work with people who are passionate about what they do. She found it inspiring.

"You must come down to the greenhouse, Jolicia. I would love to show you my 'babies'. That is, if you're interested," bubbled Sprout. 

"Definitely," responded Jo. "We'll find a time that suits us both once classes get going. I'm looking forward to it."

This pleased Professor Sprout to no end. She beamed with delight, thinking she had found a kindred spirit.

"I have some work I'd like to finish this evening. Good night, everyone. Thank you all again for your help. Thank you, Professor McGonagall for telling me about what happens on Monday. I always like to know what is to come; it helps me from making an ass of myself," Jolicia said laughing.

They bid her good night in turn. Jolicia rose and went to the door. She approached it gingerly, half expecting Snape to barge in again.

 After Jo left, Professor Sprout turned to McGonagall and said," What a lovely child. I am so glad the Headmaster found her."

Minerva shook her head in agreement and replied," Yes, I believe that Albus made an excellent choice. She fits right in here. I'm sure that the students will love her." In her head, she added, "As will a certain staff member."  No one at the table noticed the cryptic smile on Minerva's face.

Jolicia smiled as she walked back to her rooms. She was starting to feel at home here at Hogwarts. Yes, she had made the right decision by coming here. She rounded the corner and came face to face with Snape, who had just closed the door to his quarters.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," said Jo with a smile.

"Good evening," he replied, without a smile. He touched the side of her face and turned it towards him. They both thought 'there's that strange feeling again'. 

"I see you have suffered no permanent damage from our little encounter last night." He let his hand linger there briefly and then dropped it to his side.

"Nope, good as new, thanks to Poppy," she offered. "Can I ask you a question, Professor?"

"You undoubtedly can. You _may _ask me a question, that I _may_ answer," he said with a touch of sarcasm.

Jolicia's cheeks reddened at his correction of her grammar. She chose not to comment and continued. 

"I don't remember too much after leaving the infirmary. How did I get to my room?" she inquired.

"Ah, yes. I escorted you back and you made it as far as that chair," he pointed. "It was at that point that you passed out."

She looked shocked. "I passed out?" 

"Perhaps you don't remember Poppy telling you that the combination of potions she gave you would make you very sleepy, but it certainly had that effect on you. It was a wonder that you were able to walk as far as you did. You fell asleep mid- sentence. I caught you just before you hit the ground. I placed you in that chair while I opened your door and then carried you inside and laid you on your bed. I covered you over and left." Severus did not mention coming back to check on her. No point in ruining his nasty reputation.

"That explains why I woke up fully dressed. It all makes sense now. Thanks for looking after me. I appreciate it," Jo said earnestly.

"It was the least I could do, since I was the reason why you were in that position to begin with," replied Snape. "If there is nothing else, I will wish you a pleasant night, Professor Medwin."

"No, that was all I wanted to know. Thanks again and good night," she said and watched him walk away. Sigh…

Jolicia spent the rest of the evening planning her lessons. She slept well that night, but had an unusual dream. She dreamt that someone was trying to tell her something. There was no face associated with voice; it kept repeating the same thing over and over. The only problem was that she couldn't understand what was being said. She knew it was something very important, something vital. She struggled harder and harder to comprehend, but to no avail. The words remained a mystery. When she awoke on Sunday morning, she recalled the dream uneasily. Perhaps she would ask Professor Trelawney to interpret the dream for her. 

Jo spent her Sunday by reading the sixth years' student files. She wanted to be prepared for Tuesday. Jo was so caught up with her reading, that when she saw Sybill Trelawney at supper that night, she had forgotten about the dream. It was just as well, for she would not have believed what Sybill had to say.  


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 15

The first day of school had arrived at last. Jolicia could hardly contain her excitement. Actual classes only began tomorrow, but today she would get to see the students, including one Mr. Harry Potter. The Hogwarts Express would pull into Hogsmeade later that afternoon, so Jo had the better part of the day to further prepare her lesson plans. 

Jolicia stood in her classroom, gazing out the window. She was trying to decide on the best approach for the sixth year students. This could be a little tricky. It came to her in a flash – she would conduct personal interviews with each of them. She had completed reading all of their files yesterday, but what was in the files and what was the truth could be quite different. By speaking on a personal and private level with each student, she would be able to gain real insight into what each child required. She wanted to get to know them all very well. Yes, interviews would be just the ticket.

She became so engrossed in preparing her questionnaire that she lost track of time.  Jolicia suddenly became aware of a sound. What was that? 

"Oh, no! It's the whistle of the Hogwarts Express. The students are here and I'm not changed yet. Crap," cried Jo and ran full speed to her room to change.

She finally emerged, dressed in her teaching garb. It was quite different from anything she had worn so far. She wore tight black pants, knee-high black leather boots, a white, long sleeved blouse with a high neck that had a ruffle both at the   cuffs and neck. Over her blouse she wore a black, silk brocade vest that accentuated her curves very nicely. However, these generous curves, while highlighted by one of her garments, were actually hidden by another – her black robes. 

She arrived at the Entrance Hall and was relieved to see that the first years were still there. Professor McGonagall was trying to get them in line so they could enter. As she walked by, Professor McGonagall shot Jo a look, not quite a dirty look, but one that said 'you're late'. 

Jolicia just smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall." Jo quickly continued on to the Great Hall. 

She was amazed by the sight within. So many students! The décor was astounding; even the ceiling was enchanted. She found herself walking to the head table by going between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, instead of walking down one of the side aisles. She was met by whispers of 'who is she?' As she walked further into the room, she came upon a face. She had never seen him before, but she knew who it was – Harry Potter. As she walked by him, she reached out and touched his shoulder. They smiled at one another and she kept right on walking, never missing a beat.

"Who's she, Harry? Do you know her?" queried Ron, looking a little dumbstruck.

"I haven't got the foggiest idea who she is, mate," answered Harry truthfully. They watched her stride up to the head table.

"I don't know who she is, but I'm in love," grinned Ron. "Did you see those long legs, those eyes?"

Hermione scoffed and said, "Oh for heaven's sake, Ron. Get a grip. She is obviously out new DADA teacher. Who else could she be?"

Jolicia greeted her fellow teachers and spied someone she hadn't met.

"You must be Professor Hagrid. Pleased to meet you. I'm Jolicia Medwin," said Jo, extending her hand.

Hagrid blushed and said, "It's jus' Hagrid, Perfesser. Pleased ter make yer acquaintance as well." Hagrid shook her hand, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Please call me Jolicia. I'm looking forward to seeing what weird and wonderful creatures you have for the students this year, Hagrid. I'm sure it will be fascinating," offered Jo.

"I'd be right chuffed ter show yeh, Jolicia," said Hagrid, puffing out his chest with pride.

Jo smiled and took her seat next to Snape. He nodded to her in greeting. She was about to say something to him, when the doors opened and the parade of first years began. One by one all were sorted into their houses and Professor Flitwick removed the stool and Sorting Hat. He and Professor McGonagall returned to their spots at the head table.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, welcome all to another year at Hogwarts. Special greetings to all those who are here for the first time, as well as to those returning. I know that this is going to be a banner year for all our students. You have a lot of hard work ahead of you, that is true, but there is also a lot of fun to be had as well. Good luck to all those students who will be writing their OWLS and NEWTS. I wish to remind you all, as I do every year, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and I do mean all. Also, Caretaker Filch wants me to remind you that the school rules are posted on the bulletin board and he expects each and every one of you to adhere to them."  Not surprisingly, Dumbledore looked in the direction of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They just tried to look nonchalant.

"Crikey, I don't know why he always looks at us when he says that," exclaimed Ron. "You'd think we were the only ones who got into, into…a little mischief."

Harry laughed. "You know full well we get into a little more than mischief. Our reputation precedes us, Ron. "

Hermione said, "Shhh! The Headmaster is about to introduce us to the new teacher."

Dumbledore continued. "The returning students have probably noticed a new face here at the head table. I have the great pleasure to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jolicia Medwin."

Jo stood up, bowed slightly to the students and gave them one of her smiles. She stood there with her hands clasped in front of her while the Headmaster continued to speak.

"She comes to us from far away. Until recently, the good professor held the same position at L'Académie de Sorcellerie de Montréal in Canada. Please forgive my pronunciation. I know you all are going to learn a lot from her expertise. Please join me in welcoming her." He started to applaud, and soon all were joining in. Jolicia blushed, acknowledged the applause, and sat back down.

"Now, let the feast begin!" exclaimed Dumbledore. Vast quantities of food suddenly appeared, much to the joy of students and teachers alike.

Jolicia thanked the Headmaster for the warm welcome he had given her. She had never expected to receive applause; after all, she hadn't done anything at the school yet. The feast continued and Jo was glad to see that she and Snape could keep up a conversation.  Meals would be interminably long otherwise. She figured that her accident must have taken the edge of his dislike for her. She hadn't won him over, though. That was going to take time and effort. 

At last, when nobody could eat so much more as a crumb, Headmaster Dumbledore declared that the feast was over, and that all students should retire for the evening.

"Please follow the prefects to your dormitories. Pleasant dreams all," called Dumbledore.

All of the students stood up and waited their turn to file out of the room. Harry turned his attention to the teachers' table. Jo had risen and was searching the crowd. Their eyes met.

"She's coming this way," choked Ron, giving Harry a nudge with his elbow. Ron and Hermione were prefects and should have been escorting the students to the dorms. Ron purposely stayed back to meet the new teacher, in spite of Hermione's urgings that they leave. She was a little curious herself and stayed as well.

"Mr. Potter, I presume," said Jolicia, shaking his hand.

Harry replied, "Yes Professor, have we met before?"

"No, never. Why do you ask, Harry?" inquired Jo.

"I was just wondering, how did you know it was me? Did you see my scar? When you came in, you touched me as you walked by, just like we were old friends."

"No, I didn't notice the scar. I honestly don't know the answer to that. Some how, I just _knew_ that you were Harry Potter," stated Jolicia. She became aware of someone clearing their throat over and over again.

"Oh, sorry guys. Professor Medwin, these are my two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," said Harry. She shook hands with both of them, Ron turning as red as his hair in the process. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing all of you in class. You'd better go, everyone has almost gone. Goodnight," smiled Jo. 

Ron and Hermione ran ahead to try to catch up to the others and at least have some semblance of doing their jobs as prefects. 

A little later on, Ron came to the Gryffindor common room to join his friends. He had a goofy, love struck look on his face. His feet barely touched the floor, or so it seemed.

Hermione was saying, "I definitely like her. She seems very nice. Imagine her coming all the way from Canada to teach us."

"I definitely like her too," Ron interjected, almost drooling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry said, "Gee Ron, we never noticed." The two friends burst into fits of laughter. They couldn't help but tease Ron; he was so obvious. 

Ron got huffy and stormed up to bed muttering, "Just wait 'til one of you falls in love."

Harry and Hermione just cracked up even more. 

Jolicia returned to her quarters, very satisfied with her day. 

As she climbed into bed, she thought, "Yes, I'm home," and drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 16

At long last, classes began. Jolicia's first ever session at Hogwarts was with some of the second year students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Houses. She had to admit to herself that it went very well. She seemed to bond quickly with the children and they with her. They had such a hunger to learn, lapping up every word she said. The lesson finished without incident. After lunch, it was the sixth years' turn. This class was made up of students from all four Houses. Jo was anxious to see if what she had heard about the Slytherins was true; were they the trouble makers of Hogwarts? Time would tell.

Jolicia stood at the front of her classroom, smiling while the students filed in and found themselves a desk. She noticed that they tended to group together with members of their respective Houses; Gryffindors with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs with Hufflepuffs, and so on. She knew that Harry, Ron and Hermione would have sat at the same desk, no matter what House they belonged to – best friends always stuck together. Once all were seated she began her greeting.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts" said Jo. "My name is Professor Jolicia Medwin."

"Good afternoon, Professor Medwin," replied the students with one voice.

Jolicia pulled out the class list and began to take roll call. She tried to look at each student as they called 'here' so that she could begin to associate a face with the name. She began with Hannah Abbott and called out names until she came to Blaise Zabini. When all were present and accounted for, she continued her planned lecture.

"I am aware that some of you have participated in some private lessons last term, and hence are a little further advanced than the others. I have decided that the best way for me to get to know all of you and to see where you stand academically is to conduct a private interview with each and every one of you," stated Jolicia. This was met by murmurs and rumbles from the class.

"There is nothing to be worried about; it will just be a get acquainted session, if you like," she said with a smile, trying to reassure them.

"However, before I get to know all of you, I think you would like to get to know me first. Yes?" she asked. They nodded in agreement, especially Ron, who still had that puppy dog look on his face. She began to tell them a little of her life story – where she was from, what school she had attended and had eventually taught at, how she came to be at Hogwarts. She also spoke lovingly of her family. Jo shared the great love story of her parents with her new charges. This was met with different reactions. Hermione thought it was just wonderful and romantic.

Draco Malfoy whispered under his breath to Crabbe and Goyle, "She's a fucking Mudblood!"

Before any one knew what was happening, Jolicia had pulled out her wand and yelled, "PETRIFICUS IMPERFECTUS!"

Malfoy was suddenly paralyzed from the chest down. He looked down at himself in terror, trying hard to move his lower body to no avail. The rest of the class stared in shock, many with their mouths wide open.

"MR. MALFOY, WHAT DID I JUST HEAR YOU SAY?" roared Jolicia.

"No-nothing, Professor," stuttered Draco, having just had the shit scared out of him.

"You and I are not getting off on the right foot. A lie is not a good way to start a relationship. You will find that I have EXCELLENT hearing Mr. Malfoy. I'll ask you again, what did you say?" pressed Jo.

"I said you were..." he began and stopped.

Draco looked pleadingly at Jolicia, hoping she wouldn't make him repeat his slur aloud. She just stood and stared him in the eye, arms crossed and clutching her wand.

His eyes looked down at his desk. "I said that you were a fucking Mudblood."

The class gasped in horror. Not only had he said a particularly nasty Muggle swear word, he had called the new teacher the most foul, demeaning name possible.

"I see. If I EVER hear you, or any one of you for that matter, say that word, Mudblood, again, in this class or anywhere else in this school, I will have you expelled. I don't care if your father is the Minister of Magic himself, you will be on the next train out of Hogwarts. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she barked.

"Yes, Professor Medwin," responded a shaken class.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Professor. You make yourself more than clear," the half petrified boy answered.

"Excellent. In that case, I will continue where I left off. Finite Incantatum," said Jo with a flick of her wand. Malfoy regained the full use of his body.

Jolicia continued as she had planned, trying it make it light to lessen the tension in the room. As she looked around, she saw that the faces staring up at her were more than tense. Some of them looked terrified. She hated what she had just done, but racism was one thing she could not and would not tolerate. If he was capable of saying such a horrible thing about her, a teacher, imagine what he must say to the students of mixed or Muggle blood. Nasty piece of work. She also noticed he was the only student who could not look her in the eye. He was cowardly to boot. She would have her work cut out with him.

When Jolicia finished her story, she announced, "I will begin the interviews now. While I am doing this, I want the rest of you to write an essay, at least three feet in length, on what you hope to achieve in this class this year. I don't want any talking while I am out of the room. As I just demonstrated, I _will_ hear you. Now, since you and I are already acquainted, Mr. Malfoy, you will be first. Please come with me to my office." She motioned for him to accompany her up the stairs. After the door closed, they all looked at one another in disbelief, no one daring even to whisper.

"Please have a seat, Draco," said Jo. "I trust there are no ill effects from the spell?"

"No, Professor," he replied.

"I really didn't enjoy doing that to you, you know. I had to get my point across. Do you understand?" inquired Jolicia.

"I understand that you shouldn't have done it. My father won't be pleased when he hears about it," answered Draco, reclaiming a little of his arrogance.

"I don't want to be mean, but I hardly think that your father is in a position to help you at the moment. Am I correct in thinking he is currently in Azkaban?"

Draco's cheeks flushed and he replied "He won't be there for much longer, Professor."

Jolicia assumed she was supposed to be worried about that – she wasn't. She studied the blonde boy before her.

"Draco, I have a question for you. Will you answer truthfully?" she wanted to know.

He looked at her, wondering what she was about to ask and decided to play along. "Yes, I promise I will answer truthfully," he offered.

"Good. I trust you. What is your opinion of Mudbloods, based on your own personal experience?" she queried.

He was surprised at the question. He mulled it over for a few moments and then began his answer.

"Mudbloods are stupid, lying, dirty, cheating…" Draco rhymed off.

She cut him off mid sentence.

"No, no, no – I asked you 'from your _own_ experience'. I don't want you to repeat back to me what you have learned from your father. I assume that you know at least one person who does not have pure wizard blood in their veins?" Jo asked.

"Yes, Hermione Granger is a Mud…has Muggle parents," Draco said, catching himself.

"I see. Hermione is stupid then?"

Draco had to admit she wasn't; she was the smartest in his class. "No, Professor, she isn't."

"So she is dirty?"

"No, she isn't"

"She has been caught cheating at school?"

"No, never."

"And as for me, also a Mudblood, do you suppose that Headmaster Dumbledore would hire me and bring me all the way from Canada if I was even one of those things? Do you think he is that bad of a judge of character? Do I seem incompetent to you?" Jo probed.

"No, Professor."

Jolicia continued, "Draco, I want you to think long and hard about our discussion. Prejudice is a terrible, terrible thing. It is like a cancer, eating away at our society. I have known many so-called pure blood witches and wizards who perfectly fit the description you gave for a Mudblood. I have known some who would sell their own mother for a few Galleons. There is good and bad in all sectors of society and it is unfair to any one of them as a whole to be deemed unworthy. You must learn to see each person as an individual and decide on his or her merits accordingly. Don't just spit back what your father has drummed into you. Learn to be your _own_ man with your _own_ values."

Draco remained silent. Jo hoped he was digesting what she had said to him

"Enough lecture for now. Shall we begin again, Draco?" Jolicia said, offering her hand to the boy.

He studied her for a moment and then took her hand and said, "I'd like that very much, Professor Medwin."

She smiled, picked up his file and said, "Okay, my boy, now tell me what you know."

The rest of the class was just bursting to talk over what had happened. There had been a few notes passed back and forth, but they were nervous about doing that as well. They were all quite surprised to see Draco emerge from Professor Medwin's office in one piece. In fact, he seemed to be serene. Impossible! She must have cast a spell on him again. He returned to his seat and gave them all a 'what the fuck are you looking at' glare. He set about to write his essay as Susan Bones was called in for her interview.

Jolicia saw six more students and then dismissed the class. She had hoped to get in more interviews, but the encounter with Mr. Malfoy had been unexpected. After they had all gone, she sat on her desk with her head in her hands, and let out a long sigh - that had not gone too well. She hopped off the desk and set out to find the Headmaster. Jo thought she should let him know what she had done before he found out from someone else. Better to hear it from the horse's mouth than through the grapevine.

Jolicia had finally found Dumbledore and recounted the events of her first class with the sixth years. He listened intently and only his eyebrow rose when she got to the part about casting a spell on the boy. Naturally, she explained why she felt such an extreme measure was called for; she also assured him that this was not her usual teaching method. There had just been something so venomous about the way the boy had said it. She apologized profusely, but did not say that it wouldn't happen again. She knew that it might, if similarly provoked.

"How do things stand between you and young Mr. Malfoy, Jolicia?" inquired Albus.

"I think we have come to an understanding. We shook hands and had a good talk about his knowledge of DADA. I believe we will be able to put this little matter behind us, Headmaster," answered Jo truthfully.

"Good. Draco is not an easy child. I hope, as you do, that this was a learning experience for him. An experience that hopefully won't have to be repeated," suggested Dumbledore, giving her a serious look.

"No, Headmaster. I hope not as well. Thank you," said Jo, taking her leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 17

The very second that the students were out of the classroom, they began to chatter. Can you believe what she did? Did you see Malfoy's face? Is she allowed to do that? I bet she gets the sack. Wait until Dumbledore hears about it. Never mind Dumbledore, wait until Snape catches wind. I've never been so scared in all my life. And on and on…

Draco was one of the last to exit. He pushed his way roughly through the crowd, not stopping to speak to anyone.  His fellow Slytherins called after him, but even they were ignored. He hurried his way back to his room, his face burning with a mixture of anger and humiliation. 

Hermione gushed, "Isn't she wonderful? At last, we have a champion. It's about time that someone put Malfoy in his place. I hope he learned something today."

"I doubt it, Hermione," scoffed Harry. "I think that it would take more than that to make him see the error of his ways. It is hard to change your way of thinking when that's all you ever heard since you were a child. Draco is certainly his father's son."

Ron added, "At least you won't have to hear 'that word' from him anymore, 'Mione. If I were him, I wouldn't even dare _think_ it." 

"I'm sure he will be thinking it, though – every time he sees me or Professor Medwin. Come on, we'll be late for Charms," said Hermione. The three friends set off for their next class, still discussing recent events.

Professor Flitwick called the roll, and noticed that Draco was absent.

"Does anyone know the whereabouts of Mr. Malfoy?" inquired the tiny man.

The students looked at one another, not knowing what to say. Should they tell him that Draco just got cursed by the new teacher and was too embarrassed to show his face? 

"Please, sir. He wasn't feeling well and went back to his room. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Professor," offered Hermione. The rest of them couldn't believe she had just covered for Malfoy, after the way he always treated her.

Flitwick responded, "I hope it's nothing serious. Let us begin."

After the last class of the day was over, all of the students returned to their common rooms until it was time for supper. 

Pansy Parkinson entered the Slytherin common room and called, "Draco? Draco, are you here?"

"What?" came a voice from across the room. He was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire.

"Are you okay, Drake?" she wanted to know.

"I've told you before not to call me that. My name is Draco. Yes, I'm fine. Why do you want to know?" he spit.

Pansy replied with a tone of annoyance in her voice, "So-r-r-y. After what happened in DADA, I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all. Pardon me for caring."

"Well, don't. Why shouldn't I be okay? She'll never get the best of me, that bitch," he sneered. He was going to call her 'Mudblood' but didn't. "Leave me alone, okay?"

"Oh by the way, you should know that Granger covered for you in Charms. She told Flitwick you were sick. He swallowed the story without question," Pansy retorted and left.

Why would Granger stick up for him?  What a fucking, rotten first day of school. Something Professor Medwin had said kept coming back to him. As much as he tried to push it out of his mind, it persisted in coming back, haunting him, tormenting him. She had said, " Learn to be your own man..." 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 18

Snape had almost exploded when he learned of what Jolicia had done to Draco. It had put the fear of death into Crabbe and Goyle. Tattletales that they were, they had promptly gone to see their House head with this juicy bit of gossip. They stood shaking as the Potions Master raged. They couldn't recall ever having seen him this angry.

"Who does she think she is?" he snarled. "How dare she! If she thinks she can just waltz into this school and do what she likes, she is sadly mistaken. We have rules of conduct here. Wait until the Headmaster hears about this. Professor Medwin will be the next one on the train out of here, not Draco. I must give her a piece of my mind." With that, he stormed out of his office. Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another and shook their heads, as if congratulating each other for a job well done.

Severus burst into Jo's office.

"HOW DARE YOU, MADAM!" he roared, leaning forward on her desk so that he could get right up in her face.

Jolicia very calmly raised her eyes from the text she was reading and said, "I see you have heard about the incident in my class this afternoon."

"I most certainly have. Surely you don't think you are going to get away with this do you?" he snapped.

She leaned back in her chair and studied him. "I assure you, I am not trying to 'get away with' anything. The boy needed to be put in his place and that is what I did, no more, no less. Draco and I have made our peace over the whole thing," Jo said sternly. "I would appreciate it if you stood back from my desk, Professor Snape. I had my shower this morning."

She just sat there, staring at him until he did, indeed, move back. He couldn't believe she could be so bold and yet so calm. She should have been quaking with fear by now.

She continued, "I don't see why this should concern you. It was a matter between Draco and me, and as I have said, it is over."

"It is my business, Madam, because not only is Draco a Slytherin, and is therefore under my charge, he is also my godson," Snape replied with a clenched jaw. 

"How wonderful for you," she said sarcastically. "Listen, I don't appreciate being called, and I quote your precious godson, 'a fucking Mudblood' anymore than you like being called 'a greasy git'." She had been in contact with the students for only a day, but already she knew his nickname. She had over heard Ron telling Harry how glad he was that they didn't have Potions until Wednesday since it gave them all a break from the 'greasy git' for one more day. 

She saw Snape flinch ever so slightly when she said his nickname aloud. Surely he was aware of what the students called him? How could he not be?  She had known that some of the students back in Canada had called her 'meddling Medwin' because she always tried to involve herself with their lives. She couldn't help it; she cared about them so much. Some of her students appreciated the attention, while others didn't, hence the nickname.

"It's a shame," he said.

"What's a shame?" she questioned.

"It's a shame that you are going to have to pack up all of your gear when you just got it settled. Headmaster Dumbledore will undoubtedly be calling for your resignation when he finds out," Snape stated smugly.

"Bastard," she thought. "He thinks he is shut of me already."

"My dear Snape, I hate to disappoint you, but he knows already. As you can see, I'm still here," Jolicia sweetly said, twisting the knife a little.

He looked at her in disbelief –how?

Jo continued, "I told the good Headmaster myself right after it happened. We both agreed it would be better if it didn't happen again, although no promises were made. I assured him that Draco and I are on good terms and that was it, sorry."

Snape fumed. What was the hold that this infernal woman had over everyone? How did she get away unscathed?  He started to say something when Jo cut him off.

"The matter is closed. Good day, Professor Snape."

"But I…" he tried to interject.

"I said good day to you sir," Jo stated, raising the tone of her voice ever so slightly. He noticed.

He glared at her and turned to leave, muttering under his breath.

"One last thing," she told him. "Do you see that door? The next time you come here, you will KNOCK on it and WAIT for my permission to enter." 

He was even further enraged by her words. He slammed that same door on his way out, choosing to ignore the words and her as well.

"Merlin, she has to be the most infuriating woman I have ever met!" Snape thought.

He had to admit, to himself anyway, that she had balls. It took balls to own up to something like that to Dumbledore. It took even bigger balls to stand up to himself, the scary, evil Potions Master. He knew his reputation and used it to his full advantage. Sadly, it had not worked this time. She hadn't even gotten up out of her chair during their 'discussion', nor had she trembled. It was the first time in many, many years that he had failed to intimidate. Yep, she was ballsy, all right. He wasn't sure that it displeased him, however.

A little later on, Draco strolled casually into the Great Hall for supper. He was acting as if nothing had happened. 

"Harry, look who's here," said Ron to his best friend. Both Harry and Hermione looked over to see Malfoy coming their way.

Hermione tensed. She was worried what he was going to say to her. He would undoubtedly have come up with another foul nickname for her, one to replace Mudblood.

"Granger," Draco spit.

Ron stood up and growled, "Leave her alone, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Weasel. Let me finish," Malfoy snapped back at Ron.

Malfoy continued, "Granger, I understand you covered for me in Charms this afternoon. I don't know why you would do such a thing, but I… I just wanted to say thanks, Hermione." He extended his hand to her.

Everyone was dumbstruck. Had they heard and seen correctly? Malfoy, pure Slytherin, was offering an olive branch to Hermione, a Gryffindor and a Muggle born. There was silence at both tables.

Hermione hesitated for only a second. She took his hand and said, "You're welcome, Draco." They shook hands for only but a brief moment before he turned and took his place at his House table. He shot his fellow Slytherins a look that said 'not a word'. No one would have dared.

Harry said, "I think I might have to take back what I said about Malfoy this afternoon. Perhaps he _has_ learned something today."  His two best friends had to agree.

This event had not gone unnoticed at the head table. Both professors Snape and Medwin had witnessed it. Jolicia decided she wouldn't gloat, well, not too much anyway. She didn't say a word to Snape; she just cleared her throat, loudly, several times. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction by commenting. He coughed, sneered into his soup and tried to ignore Jolicia the best he could. Jo just smiled quietly to herself. Perhaps her little deviation from standard teaching practice was not in vain after all. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 19

Jolicia's next class with the sixth years went much more smoothly than the first. She began by saying that she had made a fresh start with Draco and she wanted to do the same with them. She reassured them that, unless they were foolish enough to go down the same path as their classmate, her wand would be used for teaching purposes only. 

"How about if we make a deal?" asked Jo. "You don't insult my heritage and I won't curse your ass."

The use of a swear word, all be it a mild one, by a teacher made them laugh. It broke the ice and they were able to carry on in a normal fashion. Jolicia continued her interviews, and the students, their essays. This time the interviews progressed nicely. She was getting to know them all fairly well. She even discovered that Neville Longbottom could speak a little French. She promised to help him perfect his accent; this pleased the boy immensely.

Ron Weasley's interview made her smile. It was quite obvious that the boy had a crush on her. He had spent the greater part of the interview time in a state of red, stammering confusion. It only made matters worse when she put her hand his arm to try to get him to calm down a tad. He was red, stammering, confused and now sweating as well. 

Finally, Jo had said to Ron, "Mr. Weasley, get a grip!" 

Where had he heard that before? He managed to settle down a little and was at least able to answer a few questions sensibly. He left with his head in a cloud. 

As she rejoined her class, she thought, "I'll have to find a way to let him down gently, poor sweet boy."

Picking up her class list, she realized that there was only one student left to be interviewed – Harry. She glanced at the time.

"Harry, you're the last one. Do you have anything to do right after this class?" Jolicia queried.

"No, Professor. I am finished for the day," replied Harry.

"Would you mind staying over time so we could finish your interview today? That way, we will be able to get down to learning next class," she asked. Harry agreed to her proposal. The rest of the group was dismissed, a few minutes early for once.

Hermione shook her head and said to Ron as they left, "You're such a prat, and you don't even know it." 

He was, as she had pointed out, at a loss to understand why she would say that to him. He kept on singing Jo's praises as they walked along and Hermione kept shaking her head. 

Jo closed the door to the classroom and bade Harry to sit. She asked him to tell her what had happened last year, sparing no details. He did just that; he told her the complete story, including what happened with Voldemort. He alluded to the death of Sirius, but was somewhat vague. Jo was glad that Dumbledore had told her how Harry blamed himself. She decided not to press him further. There would be time later. Hopefully, she would be able to help him to come to terms with the loss, but for that to happen they would first have to build a strong foundation of mutual trust and friendship. When he had finished recounting his tale, Jo asked him what he hoped to learn from this class. Harry pondered for a moment or two and then gave her a list. She agreed that what he asked for would be appropriate.  He nodded in agreement.

"If there's nothing else, Professor Medwin, I'll be going now," said Harry standing to leave.

"Wait, Harry. We have something else to discuss - something private," Jolicia told him.

Harry looked at her, wondering what she could possibly mean. What would be private between them?

"Headmaster Dumbledore has requested that I take over your instruction in Occlumency," declared Jo.

She saw Harry tense. She knew that his previous experience had been a disaster.

"I'm not cut out for that, Professor," exclaimed Harry in a worried voice. "I was unable to learn the techniques Professor Snape attempted to show me. I was a miserable failure."

Jolicia smiled at him. She pulled up a chair, sat directly in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"Harry, dear, Professor Snape was… how can I say this... not the right person to instruct you. I am aware that you and he share some negative feelings towards one another. You and I do not have a past. We are starting with a fresh slate, so there will be nothing to hinder your progress. Do not doubt yourself, Harry. You _can_ do this. You _need_ to do this. Besides, I'm prettier than Snape. That should count for something, shouldn't it?" joked Jo. 

Harry broke into a wide grin. "Are you sure, sure I can do this?" he asked, still full of self doubt.

"Harry, look at what you have accomplished so far. Look at your life. How many of your friends do you think would have survived the challenges you have faced? You have come through it all with courage, grace, and good humor. Your heart is as big as any I have known. Harry Potter, you can do anything you set your mind to. If you will let me have the privilege, I would be most honored to help you," Jolicia offered.

He looked at her, a lump forming in his throat. "How…how do you know all this about me, Professor Medwin?"

Jo said," Some of it, the Headmaster told me. The rest of it, what I said about you personally, I know it here." Jo put her hand over her heart. 

Harry smiled shyly and said, "When do we start?"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 20

It was thus that Jolicia settled into her daily routine. Her classes were all going well now. Snape was again civil to her. He had calmed down a few days after the 'Draco incident' and they were able to carry on their mealtime conversations. She rarely saw him outside of meals, not even in the corridor to their rooms. 

Jo and Harry had decided that Tuesday evenings would be the best time for his Occlumency lessons. She had, of course, reminded him of the importance of secrecy. No one could know what they were doing. Jo suggested that, if asked, he should say he had become her teacher's assistant. Harry agreed that it was a plausible cover. 

Before Harry's first lesson, Jolicia had made a trip into Hogsmeade. She had gone to Dervish and Banges to purchase a Pensieve. She thought that it might make Harry feel more at ease if he knew he could keep some of his thoughts private from her. She herself did not intend to use the object; it really was for his benefit. She knew at some point, they would move into the field of Legilimency once he had mastered Occlumency. It was the next logical progression. The two went hand in hand.

Harry presented himself to her office that first night, looking rather nervous. 

"Harry, welcome," smiled Jo. "Are you ready to begin?"

He nodded that yes, he was. She drew his attention to the bookshelf. Harry immediately recognized the Pensieve.

"It's empty, Professor," Harry said with surprise.

"Yes of course it's empty. It is for your use, Harry, not mine," offered Jo.

"Mine? I don't understand," he questioned.

"I don't really have thoughts or memories that I feel I should keep from you. Whatever you might pick up from me won't be a problem. However, please feel free use the Pensieve to store any ones that you might want to keep private from me," said Jolicia.

She saw him hesitate.

"Go on, Harry. It's all right. I bought for you," she urged.

With that, he went to the device, pulled out his wand and removed several memory strands from his mind. Once they were safely stored, he returned to Jo's side.

She put her arm around his shoulders and said, "We'll begin with some relaxation exercises. Sit."

He listened calmly to her voice as she told him to close his eyes and breathe slowly and deeply.

"Concentrate on your breathing, Harry. Inhale and exhale slowly and deliberately. Let yourself go. Let your tension flow out of your body through your arms and legs. Block out everything except the sound of my voice. It is just you and I here, Harry. This is between you and me. No one will ever know what transpires in this room. You can feel free to let yourself go. No one will judge you. You will not be graded on your performance. We will take this at your pace. Take as much time as you need. We are here for you. I am here to help you ever step of the way. You are not alone. Trust me, Harry, you can do this," chanted Jo.

She watched him carefully as she spoke. She saw his body sink down further into the chair – her technique was working. She spoke more words of encouragement until she felt he was ready for the first attempt.

"It is time, Harry. I want you to try to block me. Empty your mind of all emotion. Do the best that you can. Take out your wand and prepare yourself," Jo bade him.

She gave him a few more seconds before she pulled out her own wand and cried, "Legilimens!"

Her mind became filled with images she had never seen and emotions she had never felt: the sound of the latch being closed on the door under the stairs; the feeling of being trapped; humiliation at being teased because the clothing was too large; the wonder of discovering wizardry; suffocation because he was sitting on you again; hunger day after day. Suddenly, the imagery stopped as if a switch had been thrown. She was seated on the ground half way across the room. Harry had tripped over the chair and was down on his hands and knees, panting.

"Harry, Harry are you all right?" Jo called.

It took him a few seconds to reply, "Yes, I think so. What happened? Did I hurt you, Professor?"

"No. Don't worry about me," she said rising to help him. "You cast 'Expelliarmus' and my wand went one way and I the other."

Harry looked down at the floor and muttered, "That sucked. I told you I was no good at this."

"It was only our first try. You did manage to throw me off, eventually," said Jo, trying to encourage the lad. It was draining on both of them, but she was curious.

"Harry, do you mind if I ask you some questions about what I saw? You are not obliged to answer if you'd rather not," Jolicia inquired.

"No, it's okay. What did you want to know?"

"Why were you in the cupboard under the stairs?"

"That was my 'room' for the early part of my life."

"And you were often locked in?"

"Yes. It happened whenever I did something that displeased my aunt or uncle. I displeased them a lot."

"I sensed a feeling of hunger. Did they not feed you properly?"

"No, not really. I often got scraps or a piece of bread and cheese. I guess that's why I'm a little on the small side nowadays."

"Who was it that sat on you?"

"It was my cousin Dudley. He gets the greatest pleasure in torturing me."

Jo listened to Harry with disbelief. How could his own flesh and blood treat him so poorly? She would never understand.

"I don't know what to say to you, Harry. I'm sorry to make you talk about these painful memories. I am being insensitive," said Jo.

"No, Professor Medwin, don't be sorry. I said I didn't mind. They are just the facts of my life, that's all. Happily, most of them are in the past now," Harry offered graciously.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here. I'm a pretty good listener," she smiled. "Do you feel up to giving it another go?" she asked. 

Harry agreed and they tried four more times. The results were the same. 

Finally, seeing the boy was exhausted, Jo said, "I think that's enough for tonight, don't you?" He agreed whole heartedly. He retrieved his memories from the Pensieve and turned to leave.

"We'll pick it up again next week. Good night, Harry. Sweet dreams," wished Jolicia. "Hey, chin up. We made a good start."

Harry smiled weakly back at her. He wasn't too sure.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed! It is quite gratifying to read such nice comments about my work. Kisses! 

Chapter 21

Quidditch had begun. Trials for the House teams were held the second week of September as usual. Ron made the Gryffindor team as Keeper, since he had been the reason they had won the House Cup the previous season. That win had given him the confidence he was so lacking. Harry was back as Seeker, after being banned from playing by Umbridge. Ginny Weasley didn't mind losing her position as Seeker. She knew that the job had belonged to Harry; she had only filled in for him during his ban. This year, she became Chaser instead, as well as back-up Seeker. 

Harry was thrilled to be back on the team, even though he had a full schedule. It seemed that every minute of his day was spoken for – studying, writing reports, researching in the library, practicing Occlumency, and now Quidditch. He didn't mind it all, rather, he relished it. Being so busy made him happy, except when it came to Potions. Snape was as snarky and cutting as ever. Gryffindor seemed to lose points at every lesson. It was usually either Harry or Neville who was the cause. Snape picked on all except, of course, his own students, the Slytherins. The others all found this to be most unfair, but there was nothing they could do about it. None of them dared to stand up to Snape, not if they wanted to live to graduate from Hogwarts.

Occlumency was progressing very slowly; too slowly for Harry's liking. Professor Medwin still maintained that he had it in him. She wasn't discouraged by his slow pace, so he was determined not to be either.  She had told him that one day, out of the blue, he would be able to keep her out of his mind and to let her see only what he chose. He couldn't wait for that day to arrive. In the meantime, he kept plodding away.

Professor Dumbledore met with Jo on a regular basis so that she could update him on their progress. He, also, was not put off by Harry's evolution. He, like Jolicia, knew that Harry would soon be a master at the technique. Not one word of this was spoken to Severus, although Jo figured he must be curious. She was sure he was waiting for her to fail just as he had done. He didn't ask about it, and they didn't tell.

Jolicia was astounded to find herself totally and hopelessly in love, in love with her job. She had loved teaching at L'Académie, but somehow Hogwarts outshone it by a mile. She couldn't really explain why; she just knew she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. Everything just felt _right_.  

Jo found herself at the Quidditch pitch very often. Anytime there was a practice, she was there. It brought back memories of her playing days. She was anxious for the real matches to begin. L'Académie had disbanded their team three years ago, due to a lack of interest. Quidditch had lost some of its appeal with the younger Witches and Wizards back home. Jo was glad to see that the game was still wildly popular here in Britain. 

One afternoon, Jo was on her way to watch a practice, when she spied Snape.

"Good afternoon, Professor Medwin," he said. "From the way you are dressed, I would hazard a guess that you are on your way to watch practice again?"

Looking down at her jeans, Jo replied with a grin, "Naturally. You know me, can't resist anything to do with Quidditch." She always dressed casually on such occasions – she liked to be comfortable. It was bad enough to have to wear the robes during school hours, never mind on her own time. 

Indeed, Jo had garnered quite a reputation as a Quidditch fanatic amongst both the staff and students. She never missed an opportunity to chat about the latest results, no matter who it was with. Of course, Ron picked up on this very quickly and was always more than eager to discuss his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. She favored the Montrose Magpies and took great pleasure in rubbing his nose in it every time they won. He was in heaven during those chats. What more could you want – Quidditch and a hot teacher!

"Why don't you come with me, Professor Snape? It's a lovely afternoon out there," ventured Jo. 

He looked at her as if she had asked him to cut off his right arm. 

"Surely you jest? Me, go to watch _Gryffindor_ and _Hufflepuff_ practice Quidditch? I'd rather be dead than be seen there. Perhaps if it had been my own House team, but even then, I attend matches only," he replied coldly. "I have better things to do than watch two inferior teams practice." 

The way he said Gryffindor and Hufflepuff made her think he would choke on the words. She also felt that he wanted to add 'I have better things to do than spend time with _you_'. Her cheeks flushed.

"Sorry to have bothered you then, Professor. I'll leave you to your more important matters," Jo quickly said and then left.

 "Git," she thought as she left.

"Pain in the ass," he thought as he watched her walk away. However, he watched that 'ass' until it was out the door.

Several afternoons later, Jolicia was walking through the courtyard when she came across a group of students. As she looked to see who they were, she realized they were all on one or other of the Quidditch teams. She heard them complain.

"It's no use if we don't have a second Seeker. Harry needs to practice, too," griped Ron. "If only Ginny didn't have an exam to write. No body else is available either."  The rest of them grumbled in agreement.

Jolicia inquired, "Good afternoon all. What's all the complaining about?"

Harry replied sadly, "Hi, Professor Medwin. We were all going to have a game of pick- up Quidditch, but we're short a seeker. We were looking forward to it too."

A thought raced through Jo's mind, but she wasn't sure if she should offer or not. She decided to take a chance. The worst they could do would be to say no.

"Ahem, I have a suggestion, but you're not obliged to take me up on it. If you want, I could play Seeker for you," Jo said.

They all looked at her in surprise and then looked at each other, and in unison they yelled, "Yes! Please."

She broke into a wide smile, "I have been dying to play again. I have to warn you though; it has been a very long time, so I'll be a little bit rusty. If you're sure you don't mind?"

Harry grinned, "We'd love for you to join us, Professor. I warn you, I take no prisoners."

"I stand forewarned. I'll go change and meet you all at the Quidditch pitch in about ten minutes," Jo said and quickly took off to her room.

She changed into her old Quidditch uniform and stood back to look in the mirror. She was quite pleased to see that it still fit with only some slight adjustments. She took out her broom and the memories of her playing days came flooding back. Damn, it felt good to be in uniform again! She hoped she would be able to keep up the pace.

As luck would have it, she ran into Snape on her way out to the pitch.

"My, my – what do we have here?" he asked with a smirk. "A Quidditch uniform, Professor Medwin? Really!"

"How observant! Nothing gets by you does it?" she replied sarcastically. "The students needed a Seeker and I volunteered. I _was_ a Seeker in my school days, you know. Is there a problem with my playing? Am I breaking some rule that I unaware of?"

"No, I imagine that you are able to play. If you so desire," he said silkily. "-to live in the past." 

Grr- he was infuriating! 

"I'd invite you to come and watch, but I know you have better things to do," she snapped. She shot him a dirty look and left.

"Git," she thought.

"Pain in the ass," he thought.

Ten minutes later, the 'git' snuck into the Quidditch stands to watch the 'pain in the ass' play.

Jo took a deep breath, hopped on her broom and soared high up to where Harry and the others were waiting for her.

"Let me have a few practice laps around the field to warm up," she yelled as she took off. 

She had forgotten how exhilarating flying was. She felt so alive, so free as she sped higher and higher. She did a few fancy maneuvers – sweeping, diving, rolls, upside down. It was all coming back to her. She rejoined the students and the game began. 

She and Harry hovered high above the others watching the action below, all the while scanning for the first glimpse of the Golden Snitch. He cheered when his team managed to get the Quaffle in. Jo booed jokingly. She and Harry were chatting about techniques when all of a sudden she caught a flash in the corner of her eye. The Snitch! Before Harry even realized it, Jo had taken off and was speeding towards the ground near her goalposts. He spied it as well and took off, right behind her. Jo had the longer reach but Harry was smaller and therefore more maneuverable. They chased and chased the glittering globe, but it eluded them both. 

Jolicia was having a great time. Even though she narrowly missed getting hit in the head by one, she was even enjoying dodging the Bludgers. She was impressed with how well the students all played. Jo now knew why Harry had been the youngest player for a House team in over a century. He was amazing. 

On one of her routine scans for the Snitch, she thought she saw someone move in the spectator area. She casually descended until she was level with the stands and without being obvious, looked to see who it was. Snape! He was hiding behind a banner. Interesting ! She thought about flying over and calling his name but decided not to, reasoning that if he was hiding, he didn't want to be seen. She just kept her eye on him and to her surprise, he stayed for the whole match. More than interesting!

Harry's team won, but it was close. Although Jo's team had scored more points, Harry beat her to the Snitch, by a fraction of an inch, but he managed to capture it before her. They had both lunged at the same time – she landing on her stomach in the dust and Harry still on his broom, his prize in hand. 

Jo was thrilled when the students told her she was welcome to join them any time she wished. She joyously accepted their invitation. They made their way back to the school all the while talking boisterously about the game they had just finished. Jolicia couldn't wait to have a shower; she was covered head to toe in dust. She also knew she was going to sleep like a log that night.

The following morning, Jo had discovered an unpleasant after effect of yesterday's match. She was aching all over. She ached in places where she didn't even know she had muscles. It was all Jo could do to climb into a hot tub. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to get back out again. She lay there contemplating her pain. 

"And you thought you were in shape, idiot," she said aloud. 

She managed finally to crawl out of the water, get dressed and drag herself to breakfast. She was determined to keep this her little secret. Putting on a brave face, she strolled into the Great Hall, stopping to chat with her fellow players. She was a good actress. Each step was agony, but there was no way she was going to let anyone, especially Snape, see her in pain. She sat slowly down beside him.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," Jo tried to say brightly.

"Good morning, how did you enjoy your Quidditch?" he queried. "No after effects?"

"None whatsoever. I loved it. I can't wait to do it again," she replied. "You really should have come. It turned out to be a great game." She watched for his reaction.

There was none. He just said as smoothly as ever, "I think not. I'm too busy for such nonsense."

"Liar," she thought.

"Liar," he thought.

They ate in companionable silence. Snape watched her very closely as she left. She knew he was watching, so she walked briskly out of the room. Once on the other side of the door, she stopped, leaned against it and groaned in pain. She hobbled her way to see Poppy, thinking she might have something to put her out of her misery.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews. To K-chan16 – Of course your reviews make me smile, they make my day! With regard to the length of the chapters, I now realize that some of them are a little on the short side, but the fact of the matter is that this story is complete. One thing that frustrates me is that many of the stories posted on FFN do not seem to have conclusions. I keep looking for endings, but they are a long time coming, if ever. I swore that if I ever wrote a story that it would be complete before I posted it. I don't really want to start fooling around with it at this point. Next time, I promise to make them longer. I swear! Just so you know, there are lots more chappies to come!

Chapter 22

The pick-up Quidditch games became wildly popular with everyone at the school. Soon, there was a large group of spectators every time they played. Jo enjoyed the games even more because it wasn't always the same players that came out. Also, she varied what position she played depending on which one was needed at the time. Jo even took a turn at Beater. She found out she wasn't too bad anywhere she played, but her first love remained Seeker.

One afternoon, they were getting ready to play when a surprise came their way, a surprise in the form of Draco Malfoy. He was there alone, without benefit of other Slytherin players. 

"Hi, Professor. Do you mind if I join in today? I could use the practice," Draco asked warily. He was fully expecting to be turned away.

Jolicia replied, "We don't mind at all, do we?" 

She glanced at the other players. Jo couldn't tell if they were just stunned at seeing him there, or if they really didn't mind, but she took the decision. 

"Welcome, Draco. Glad to have you on board. You came along just at the right moment – we were short a Seeker. Now that we have the full complement, let's go!" Jo called enthusiastically. She put her arm around Draco's shoulder and walked with him into the stadium.

Jo said quietly, so that only he could hear, "I 'm really thrilled that you came today. It is nice to see you without your usual gang. Good man!"

Draco smiled. He picked up on her 'good man' comment right away. Everyone had certain expectations of him- his father, his school mates, even the teachers; he was to be a 'Malfoy' at all times. That meant being cold, cruel, calculating, and above all, totally Slytherin, even if there were times when he didn't feel like it. For example, there had been so many instances that something amusing had happened but Draco had to suppress his laughter. He was expected to laugh _at_ someone, never _with_ them.  Draco's father, Lucius, had always taken it for granted that his son would follow in his footsteps and become a Death Eater. Increasingly, Draco wasn't so sure about taking the Dark Mark. Professor Medwin's speech about being his own man had not fallen on deaf ears. It was difficult for him to do that, so he was starting out small and would hopefully be able to work himself up to the big one. He had thanked Hermione for her help. That was really hard for him to do. Now, of his own free will, he was joining in with other students, ones who were not Slytherin. This also was a first for him. Draco was on his way to becoming his own man. Only time would tell if he had the courage to defy his father's wishes if he did, indeed, decide on another path.

For now, he was there to have fun. When they weren't chasing the Snitch, he and Professor Medwin chatted about all kinds of things. It was an opportunity for them to get to know one another. The more that Jo found about Draco, the more she liked him. His reputation was probably deserved, but she thought that it could be repaired, if only he let everyone get to know the real Draco. 

The more he got to know Jolicia, the more he liked her, too. He was developing a great respect for her. He appreciated the way she treated him; she never spoke down to him or made him feel inferior. Whenever she thought he needed to be pulled back in line, she did it. She wasn't afraid of any repercussions from his father. Draco knew that Professor Medwin was fully aware that his father, while still in Azkaban, was still powerful. She wasn't scared. Draco felt almost like an equal when he spoke with her-that made him feel pretty damn good about himself. Under Draco Malfoy's arrogant, self-confident exterior, lay an insecure, frightened boy. Jolicia was one of the few people to see this.  

They all played a fantastic game. The players were so equally balanced that the game went on a little longer than usual.  Ron was at the top of his form, making save after save. He was turning out to be a great Keeper. 

After a brutal serious of attacks on goal, Draco flew over to Ron and said, "Hey Ron, way to go! Keep up the good work and our team might just win."

Ron was stunned. Not only had Malfoy given him a compliment, he actually called him 'Ron' instead of Weasel or something worse.

"Um, thanks, Malf…I mean Draco. Keep up the good work, too," Ron stammered. Something had really gotten into that boy. Ron was dying to find out what.

Harry had finished his detention with Snape and had gone out to the pitch to find Hermione. He scanned his way through the crowd until he spotted her with Hagrid. 

"All right there, Harry?" asked Hagrid, jovially. "Yer missing a right cracker of a game. Score's all tied up."

"Hi, Hagrid, Hermione. Sorry I had to miss most of it. I had detention with Snape," said Harry. He was going to say 'git', but thought better of it. After all, Hagrid was a teacher, too.

"Harry, look who's playing on Ron's team," gushed Hermione. She was bursting to tell him.

Harry looked at all of the players, until he spotted something.

"No, it can't be," he thought. 

"Is that Malfoy?" Harry asked them incredulously. They both shook their heads.

"Oh Harry, you should have seen it. Draco came up to Professor Medwin and asked her if he could play and of course, she said yes. Everyone was shocked and nobody dared to object in front of Medwin.  That's the first time he's ever joined in with us. It's just so bizarre. Do you think she's cast some kind of a 'get along with others' spell? Do you think that there's something else wrong with him?" Hermione rambled. She was so excited about Malfoy that she was talking a mile a minute.

"It _is_ curious, but no, I don't think she's cast any more spells on him. She might have made him see a little sense about his behavior, though. We'll have to wait and see what happens next. Perhaps we should keep an eye on him, just in case," offered Harry.

Hermione agreed that this would be a prudent course of action. They turned their attention to the game and began cheering madly.

Finally, it was Jo who caught the Snitch, right out from under Draco's nose. They had been talking when the Snitch suddenly appeared just behind Draco's shoulder. He, of course, couldn't see it. Jo just kept on talking and casually reached out and grabbed it, thus winning the game.  The crowd went wild. Draco congratulated Jo on making such a calm, cool, and collected catch. Harry and Hermione rushed down to meet Ron. 

They arrived just in time to see Malfoy clap Ron on the back and say, "Great game. We'll beat 'em next time." Draco then made his way back to the school.

When Malfoy was out of earshot, Ron said "What is up with him? He gave me a complement twice and he's started calling me 'Ron'. I don't trust him; he must be up to no good."

Harry replied, "We don't know what to think either, mate. Hermione and I decided we'd all watch him." Ron agreed. They stopped talking about Malfoy and started rehashing the game. Ron filled Harry in on the parts he missed. Hermione followed behind them, not saying too much, which was unusual for her.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

To all those who reviewed- thank you, thank you, thank you!

Redlady27 – Thanks for taking the time to comment

k-chan16 – I'm not giving any hints about what is coming! You'll just have to stick with the story!

Violet – Wow, thanks for your kind words. Don't go hungry on my account!

Chapter 23

It was a glorious Saturday. The weather was unusually warm for a late October day. The sun was shining brightly and there was only a slight chill in the air. Jo stood at the window, trying to decide how she should spend her day. There were essays to grade, but she wasn't in the mood. The students were all going into Hogsmeade. Jo thought about accompanying them but decided against it; the last thing they needed was her tagging along, cramping their style. Many of them had invited her to come along, especially the younger children. Jo had become much beloved by the students. They always had a good time with Professor Medwin and wanted to be with her, even outside of the classroom. The children didn't realize how much they were all learning with her since lessons were so enjoyable. 

"No, let them have fun on their own today," thought Jo.  "What can I do, hmm?"

Then it hit her – she would go for a hike in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. Yes, she would take a lunch and her drawing equipment and make a day of it. Perfect! It had been so long since she had done any drawing out in the wilds and she was sure today she would come across something that would strike her fancy to sketch. Jolicia summoned Dobby and asked if it would be possible for him to pack a lunch for her. Naturally, it was no problem. Dobby was always so eager to please, especially when it came to Professor Medwin. A short while later, Dobby appeared with a back pack and assured her it contained everything she'd need. 

"Thanks, Dobby," smiled Jo. "I don't know what I'd do without you. See you later."

"Dobby is always happy to be of service, Professor," said Dobby with a bow. "Have a good time."

Jolicia took off and climbed higher and higher into countryside. In some ways it reminded her of the hills surrounding L'Académie and in some ways it didn't. Right about now, the mountains back home would be ablaze with the colors of the fall foliage. It had always been her favorite time of year. 

She missed her family. Naturally, they had been in constant contact with one another. Jo had received weekly trans-Atlantics owls from them. Her mother was doing fine, but missed her terribly. She always asked when she was coming home for a visit, something Jo couldn't tell her. Her father had been promoted to Deputy Minister of Magic. Jo was so proud of her Dad! She was sorry she hadn't been able to attend the ceremony when he had been sworn in. Her brother, Rob, was in love, again. He had had so many girlfriends over the years that Jo often called him 'Romeo Robert'. However, from the tone of his last letter, it sounded like this latest girl might be _the one_. Jolicia hoped it was true; her brother deserved to find the woman of his dreams. He was going to make a great husband. 

Jo sighed and thought, "Lucky him."

At last, she came to a place high up on the mountainside where she stopped to take a rest. She turned around and the view literally took her breath away. There, below her, was Hogwarts in all its glory. The lake glittered to left side of the castle and the mountains rose majestically all around. This was the spot she had been looking for. A portrait of Hogwarts was to be her project of the day.

Jolicia spread out her blanket under an old oak tree and sat down with her back against the trunk. She sat there for awhile basking in the sunshine and the sight before her. It was so peaceful here. She closed her eyes and listened to the sweet sounds of nature - the swish, swoosh of the wind rustling through the tall grass; the chirp of unseen insects; the birds singing in the distance. Jo decided that this would be 'her place', a place she could come to whenever she needed to be alone and reflect. Feeling inspired, Jolicia took up her sketch pad and pencil and began to draw.

Severus had also noticed what a beautiful day it was. It had inspired him to do something he rarely did – he went for a walk. He left Hogwarts and strolled towards the edge of the grounds –which direction to go? He decided that today he would go west and set off. He was thoroughly enjoying the solitude. It was a relief to be away from the children, as they were a constant source of aggravation to him. Also, it felt good not to have to engage in some mindless small talk. He had never been one to babble or gossip. Unfortunately, the small group of colleagues and tight quarters was conducive to such behavior. He was obliged to participate, to play well with others if you like, but was able to keep it to a minimum. There were times when his patience grew quite thin and it was all he could do to keep a civil tongue in his head. He had, however, come to look forward to his chats with Professor Medwin. At least she was capable of some intelligent conversation and was well versed on a variety of subjects. This realization had come as a surprise to Severus. He had been unable to keep his vow of disliking her, much to his dismay. Normally, once he made his mind up about something, there was nothing that could be done to change it. It was decided – end of story. What was it about her that made him feel differently? He couldn't put his finger on it. It disturbed him, to say the least. He walked along, mulling the problem over in his head. She was attractive – but he had seen far more beautiful women than she; she was intelligent – but so was Minerva; she was skilled – but so were all of the other teachers. It made no sense. Why couldn't he see what it was about her?

Severus came up over a small hill and spotted something. There was some one under the oak. He crept up silently to see who it was. Professor Medwin was spread out under the tree, drawing. She had not heard him behind her. He thought about sneaking away and not making his presence known but stood transfixed. He peered at her sketch pad – he could see what she was drawing. She was good! 

He watched her for a little while longer and then found himself saying, "You're an excellent artist, Professor Medwin."

Jo let out a yelp and clutched her hand over her heart in fright.

"Merlin, you scared the crap out of me, Professor Snape," she panted.

"My apologies. I thought you heard me," said Severus, knowing full well she hadn't heard him.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting to run into any one," she stated. "Isn't it magnificent here?" 

"The view is certainly breathtaking," Snape said, looking intently at Jo. "I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help seeing your drawing. It is very good."

Jolicia blushed and said, "Thanks. I don't mind that you saw it. I have others. Would care to join me, that is, if you don't have anything better to do?"

He realized that he had said that quite often to her. She had noticed as well. He hesitated briefly and then said, "I don't want to disturb you, but if you are willing to show me, I would like that very much."

Jo blushed and cleared a spot for him on the blanket. She patted it and said, "Sit."

He obliged. Jo took up her portfolio and began to show him her work. There were a variety of types – charcoal, quill and ink, water color, even one in oil. There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was a water color of an autumn scene. 

"Surely you have exaggerated the colors on this one, Professor?" he asked.

"No, that is the way it really is. Have you never been to Quebec in the fall?" she inquired.

"No, never."

"You must experience it at least once. This was done at a small lake not far from L'Académie. Those colors were drawn by Mother Nature, not me. I just copied them. I like this one because I like the way the colors in the trees reflect off of the lake, creating a mirror image. Professor Snape, there is nothing more beautiful than Quebec in autumn," said Jo enthusiastically.

He just nodded and continued inspecting the rest of her portfolio. When he had seen them all, he asked, "May I see your sketch pad as well?"

Jolicia handed it to him, adding that she had begun it since she had come to Hogwarts. Severus began flipping back the pages, starting with her current work.

As he turned the pages, he realized that the sketches were a glimpse into the daily life at Hogwarts: a Quidditch match; Dumbledore at his desk with his hand in a bag of candy; Harry Potter chasing the Golden Snitch, windblown, with a look of absolute joy on his face; a serious looking Draco Malfoy sitting at a desk; Hagrid with his eyes all scrunched up while Fang licked his face; Hermione, standing behind a smiling Ron, a wistful look on her face;  Dobby carrying a tray laden with food; Professor Sprout talking to one of her very large plants; Minerva placing the Sorting Hat on the head of a frightened first year; the Great Hall filled with students; himself.

Severus was shocked to see himself in the sketch book. Jo had captured him perfectly – his dark eyes blazing. 

Jo saw his reaction and said, "I hope you don't mind that I drew your portrait, Professor?"

"No, not at all. You seem to have created a remarkable likeness. I am honored,' he said bowing his head ever so slightly. "You are quite an accomplished artist."

Jo smiled at the complement. She knew he didn't hand them out very often so she was even more pleased with his words.

"I was just about to stop for lunch, would you care to join me?" Jo asked, noticing he had no bag with him. "I'm sure there is more than enough for two. Dobby is always generous."

He protested, once again saying he had not meant to intrude. Jolicia once again assured him there was no intrusion. Snape acquiesced. 

"Good. Let's see what delights Dobby packed for us," said Jo getting up on her knees to open the back pack. 

"What? This is odd," she exclaimed, sitting back on her heels.

"What's odd?"

"There's _two_ of almost everything in here," she said. She spread out the feast on the blanket and sure enough, there were two ham sandwiches on homemade bread, two bundles of carrot sticks, two little packages of cheese and biscuits, two apples, two pumpkin tarts and two glasses to go with the bottle of white wine! 

"Did you ask for a lunch for two?"

"No, I told Dobby I was going for a walk and asked him to pack _me_ a lunch. Did you tell Dobby you were going for a walk?"

"I most certainly did not. I haven't seen Dobby for weeks. Besides, I'm not in the habit of reporting my comings and goings to a house-elf, Professor Medwin," replied Severus with an ever so slight grin on his lips.  "What ever the reason, shall we tuck in?" He reached for the bottle of wine, opened it and poured two glasses. He handed one to Jo and said, "What shall we drink to?"

Jolicia smiled, held up her glass and said, "To Dobby." 

He looked at her, smirked, and then raised his glass as well and said, "To Dobby."

The lunch was delicious. The wine helped them both to relax. They talked and talked. Actually, it was Jo who did most of the talking. Severus listened intently. She had been telling him about her childhood. It sounded so wonderful. He could see that she had been brought up in a home filled with much love. How different their lives had been. Jolicia suddenly realized that she had been monopolizing the conversation.

"Tell me about your childhood, Professor," she asked, hoping to get him to open up. She saw him tense.

"I do not speak of my childhood, Professor," he replied sharply.

Jo realized she had made a grave mistake. She was afraid he would leave and therefore quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, well then let me tell you about the time I …" Jo began to tell him about some of the trips she had made. The mood of the afternoon had changed. She could feel his discomfort. She cursed herself for ruining the day.

Finally, Jolicia came to the end of her story, wondering what she should do- should she apologize or just ignore what had happened. They sat for a short while in silence. 

Without realizing it, Severus began to speak.

"I did not have a happy childhood as you did, Professor. My life has been, shall I say, difficult. My parents did not love one another as yours do – theirs was an arranged marriage. I grew up in a home filled, not with love and caring, but with arguments, hatred and violence."

Jo held her breath. He _was_ opening up to her. She listened carefully to what he said, taking it all in. 

"My father was an extremely cruel and violent man. He took great pleasure in humiliating me. He never missed an opportunity to point out what an ugly child I was, or to make fun of me. If I had the misfortune to make a mistake, no matter how small, he would beat me. There were many times I feared for my life. He also had a fondness for Ogden's Old Firewhisky. When he was drunk, his wrath was magnified ten-fold. It was at those times when…he…he would curse me, curse me with the Cruciatus curse." 

Jo gasped in horror. His father had used one of the Unforgivable Curses on him. She shuddered at the cruelty. Severus took a deep breath and then continued. He was visibly shaken.

"At first, my mother had attempted to intervene on my behalf. Father would then direct his anger at her, and I would be spared. It came to the point that he would torture both of us - me for some minor infraction and she for providing him with such a pitiful heir or just for being there. He didn't need excuses any more. As time went on, she became more and more fearful, and she withdrew into herself. She was no longer able to help me. I took the brunt of his attacks once again. During my sixth year, I came home from Hogwarts for Christmas vacation. He was in a particularly foul mood and began to beat my mother mercilessly. I couldn't stand it anymore and tried to stop him. It was the first time I had ever dared to stand up to him. My mother looked at me with pleading eyes and begged me to stop. I wouldn't, I couldn't. He was faster than I and he reached his wand before I got to mine. He again performed the Cruciatus curse on me and my mother. I will never forget my mother's screams of agony. At last, he released me and I lay there, unable to move. He did not release my mother, however. He continued to torture her until she let out one final scream and died. She died right there before my eyes, by the hand of her husband and my father, and I had been unable to help her. My mother died because she failed to bring him his Firewhisky fast enough. That was what had sent him into a rage that day."

Severus drew a ragged breath and hung his head. Jo reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief. She had been sobbing for quite some time and stopped to dry her eyes and blow her nose.

"Where is your father now?"

Snape didn't look up. 

"He drank himself to death about ten years ago. It was one of the happiest days of my life."  He looked up at her and stared into her red-rimmed eyes.

Jolicia put her hand on his arm and whispered, "I don't know what to say to you except I'm so, so sorry for all the pain you have suffered. It is so unfair."

He replied coldly, "I don't need your pity."

She tightened her grip on his arm and said, "It isn't pity, Professor. It is called compassion. There's a difference. I have compassion for you, my friend."

Severus gazed at her and responded, "Is that what we are, friends?"

"I'd like to think that we are," said Jo.

He remained silent for a short while and then suggested they head back to the school. 

Jo gathered up her drawing equipment and loaded up the back pack. Severus took the bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. They began there way back down the mountain.

He had surprised himself by confiding in her. The only other person he had told was Dumbledore. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He then had a thought.

"Professor Medwin, can I trust you not to repeat what I have confided to you today?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry. I would never breathe one word of what you have said to another living soul. You can trust me," said Jolicia. She put her hand on his back and she saw him shiver.

When they were almost at the school, he turned to her and said, "You may call me Severus, Jolicia. That is, if you would like to."

Jo's breathe caught in her throat. It was the first time he had called her Jolicia. She liked the way it sounded.

"I'd like that very much, Severus. I'd like it very much indeed," smiled Jo.

Later on, Severus returned to his quarters after spending the evening alone in his office. He had not even appeared at the supper table. He felt as if he wasn't ready to see Jolicia just yet. It felt strange that she knew such personal and private information about him. Coming up to his door, he noticed a small package wrapped in brown paper leaning against it. He picked it up, wondering what it could be. He set it on the table and tore open the paper. Inside was Jolicia's water color, the one Severus had admired, framed and ready to be hung. 

There was a note:

Dear Severus,

Thank you for sharing your day with me. I hope you will enjoy this small token of appreciation. Perhaps, one day, I will be able to show you this spot in person. 

Your Friend,

Jolicia

He stared at the note and the painting, not knowing what to make of them. He was not in the habit of receiving gifts. Naturally, he couldn't insult her by refusing to keep it - that would be ungracious. He then began searching his quarters, searching for the perfect spot in which to hang the art work. The painting found a new home, hanging beside Severus' desk. He put it where he could see it easily whilst seated and then stood back and admired his token of friendship.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 24

The following Wednesday afternoon, Jo found herself on the way to the Quidditch pitch yet again. This time Harry, Ron and Draco would be playing. She had decided that the three would be on the same team. This would require a little strategy on her part, since both Harry and Draco were Seekers. She would flip a Knut to see who would get to be Seeker, all the while insisting she would be Seeker for the other team. She would say that she was tired of playing the other positions. Who ever lost the toss would be Chaser, for this time only. Yes, it was a good plan. She hoped that the camaraderie of team play would rub off on Draco. Perhaps he could even be accepted into the triad of friendship that existed between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"That would be wonderful for Draco," thought Jo. She had her doubts about it happening any time soon, but she was cautiously optimistic. 

Just outside the door, she spied Snape coming up the path.

"Hello, Severus. How are you today?" she smiled broadly at him. "What's that you've got there?"

"Good afternoon, Jolicia. I am well, thank you. This is some Red Devil's Root that I acquired from Professor Sprout. I need it for a potion I am currently brewing. Off to a game, I see?" he asked.

"Yes, and it is going to be a good one, too. All of the best players will be there, including your godson. Severus, please say you'll come this time? I know you'll enjoy it. Please?" 

He looked at her and the corner of his mouth turned up, just a little. She was persistent, if nothing else. 

"Perhaps, I might be persuaded to come and watch, just this once. I can't come right away, however. I have to add this to my potion in exactly twelve minutes. If everything goes well, I'll come along then. Is that acceptable?"

"It is more than acceptable, Severus. I've got to go. I'll look for you in the stands," she said running away. She yelled 'bye' and then she was gone.

Severus quickly made his way to his lab and began dicing the Red Devil's Root. He happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror – he was smiling! He promptly returned his usual scowl to his face and continued chopping. At precisely the right moment, he stirred the root into the cauldron. The potion turned bright orange, and gave off little wisps of vapor, just as it was supposed to. Satisfied that everything was under control, he left the potion to brew while he went off to see the Quidditch game.

"Merlin, you'd think this was a regulation match from the amount of people here," he thought. He found himself a seat and began to watch.

Harry had lost the toss and agreed to be Chaser. He had never played that position before but he knew what to do. He thought he might even enjoy it. 

He was surprised when Draco flew over to him and said, "We can switch positions later on Harry, if you like."

Now he knew how Ron had felt the other day. It was the first time Malfoy had called him by his first name.

"Thanks, Draco. Let's see how it goes, all right?" said Harry.

Jo had overheard the exchange and was quite pleased. The game was a fast one. It turned out that Harry was a pretty good Chaser. He had managed to get the Quaffle in three times already. The crowd was eating it up. Jolicia and Draco had raced to catch the Snitch four times with no result. It was especially elusive today, or so it felt. Jo scanned the crowd and spotted Severus. During the next time out, she flew over to where he was seated.

"Potion under control?" she inquired.

"Obviously, or else I wouldn't be here, would I?" he replied silkily. "You were right, this is a good game. Why are you Seeker instead of Harry? I thought this was for the students to get practice, not you." Just then the whistle blew for the match to resume.

As she flew off, Jo called back, "I'll explain later. Gotta go."

The fast pace continued. Ron made a great save that almost caused him to fall off his broom, but he didn't and managed to hold on to the Quaffle.

"Nice save, mate!" called Harry. 

"I'll second that," added Draco. Ron broke into a wide grin and tossed the Quaffle to Harry who sped off down the field.

"Where is that bloody Snitch?" Jo wondered. 

She hadn't seen it for quite awhile. Thinking perhaps it was lower than higher, Jolicia dropped her altitude just a little. She was so intent on finding the Snitch, that she didn't notice the Bludger coming her way. The hard ball caught her squarely on the back of her head, the impact knocking her off her broom. The crowd gasped as Jolicia plummeted to the ground. Severus had not seen the impact but had turned to see what was going on, just in time to see her hit the ground with a loud thud. He was on his feet immediately and was running towards her.

Draco had witnessed the whole thing. He didn't have time to warn her, it all happened so fast. When she started to fall, he screamed and flew to her to try to break her fall. He wasn't fast enough. He reached her a fraction of a second after she hit. He stood there in horror, not knowing what to do. 

He called, "Professor Medwin, Professor Medwin, can you hear me?"  There was no response. Draco knew he shouldn't touch her. Blood had started to ooze from one of her ears. Soon, all of the other players had crowded around, all equally as shocked as Draco.

Severus arrived and pushed his way through the crowd. He yelled at them to move back.  

"Draco, go fetch Madam Pomfrey. NOW, MOVE BOY," shouted Snape. Draco hopped on his broom and sped off.

Severus dropped to his knees and gently put his fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. Thank Merlin, she was alive! He pulled off his robes and covered her over with them. Where in damnation was Poppy? No one in the crowd was speaking – they couldn't, they were all too scared.

Just then Draco returned with Poppy hanging on behind him on his broom. 

"Oh, my goodness, poor child! Stand back and let me examine her," cried Poppy. After a thorough check, Poppy gave her diagnoses. 

"Jolicia has a severe concussion. Also, since she landed on the right side of her body, there are many fractures – her shoulder, three ribs, and her hip. I must get her back to the infirmary so I can stabilize her. Severus, please help me," commanded Poppy.

He withdrew his wand and cast two spells over Jo. First, he called out 'Petrificus Totalus' so that she would become immobile; if she was petrified, none of her broken bones would be further displaced. Next, Severus said 'Mobilcorpus' and Jo's body slowly rose and hovered a feet off the ground. In this way he was able to guide her along safely. He and Poppy made their way slowly. They were followed by a completely silent army of students. 

Upon reaching the doors to the infirmary, Severus turned to the students and said, "I'm sure Professor Medwin would be touched by your presence here, but however, there is nothing any of you can do. Please return to your dormitories at once. When there is any news of the good professor's condition, I will inform you."  He disappeared and closed the door tightly behind him.

Many of the students did as they were instructed. Still others chose to ignore the order they had been given and waited in the hallway. Among them were Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. 

Severus made his way to Jolicia's bed. She had been lowered on to it but still remained petrified. He said 'Finite Incantatum' and her features once again became supple. Poppy got right to work and started to set all of Jo's broken bones. Severus stood to one side and watched silently. One by one, his fellow teachers joined the vigil until all were assembled in the infirmary. 

Several hours passed before Poppy finally said," That's all I can do for now, Albus. All of her bones are mended, but she is still unconscious. There is no way I can tell how long she will remain like that – it could be hours, days, or Merlin forbid, longer. I suggest all you return to your quarters. I promise to keep you all updated."

Many of the teachers nodded and shuffled out of the room. Minerva and Professor Sprout held on to one another for support and left dabbing their eyes.

"Are you coming, my boy?" queried Albus. "It is getting late, you must be tired."

"No, Headmaster. I will wait here a little while longer, if Poppy doesn't mind, of course," said Severus. She shook her head in approval.

"Don't worry, Severus. She'll be all right, you'll see," offered Albus. He gave Severus' arm a little squeeze of reassurance and left. 

The Headmaster insisted that all of the waiting students turn in for the evening, which they did under protest. He gave them the same reassurance he had given their Potions Master – their beloved Professor Medwin would come out of this unscathed.

"She has to," Albus said to himself. "Please Merlin, she just has to." He wearily made his way to his chambers.

Once his colleagues had gone, Severus pulled up a chair beside Jo's bed and silently kept her company.

"Don't stay too long, okay?" called Poppy.

"I won't. Good night and thanks," replied Severus. Once Poppy left the room, he took up Jo's still hand and held it tightly. He held it all night long and into the next morning.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: My gratitude to the reviewers, as always! I bow to you, redlady, K-chan and NightBlossom.  To K-chan:  Just for you, I am going to try and combine some of my chapters to make them l-o-n-g-e-r!

Chapter 25 

Poppy awoke earlier than usual the next morning. She was anxious to check on Jolicia. She knew that if there had been any change overnight, Bubble, the infirmary's house-elf would have come to fetch her.

She slowly entered the large room and was surprised by what she saw - Professor Snape was still sitting with Jo and he was holding her hand!

"Have you been there all night, Severus?" she inquired.

He quickly released Jo's hand.

"Yes, I have. There has been no change in her condition."

"You should go get a little something to eat and some sleep. I promise to stay with Jolicia," said Poppy.

"I prefer to stay here," he said matter of factly. "Please."

There was something about the look in his eyes when he said 'please' that made Poppy let him stay.

"Will you eat something if I summon a tray for you?" asked Poppy. He agreed and she set off to find Dobby.

She found Dobby in the kitchen and placed an order for Severus. Once that was done, Poppy went to the Headmaster's office to make her report.

Poppy began, "Good morning, Albus. I just thought I'd let you know that Jolicia's condition has not changed. She is no worse or better than last night. We just have to wait and see. By the way, do you know that Severus spent the entire night at her bedside, holding her hand? I must say I was a little surprised."

Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Nothing much surprises me any more, Poppy. I'll make the announcement to the students over breakfast. Thank you." 

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes watch the medi-witch leave. He would make arrangements for someone to take over Severus' classes as well as Jolicia's. Severus was otherwise occupied.

Hermione had also risen earlier than usual. She hurriedly made her way to the infirmary, hoping to have some more news about Professor Medwin. As she approached the door, she saw that there was already one person waiting. He had his head in his hands and his shoulders were moving up and down. The boy was crying!

"Has something happened to Professor Medwin?" she gasped.

The boy looked up at her. It was Draco!

He quickly wiped his face, embarrassed to be caught weeping. 

"No, Bubble told me there has been no change," he answered.

Hermione was somewhat relieved – at least she was no worse. She sat next to Draco on the step. She pulled out her hanky and gave it to him.

"Why are you crying, Draco?" asked Hermione softly.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can. I'm a good listener. Try me."

"I'm…I'm scared that Professor Medwin might die. I don't want that to happen. She is the first person to treat me like an adult. She is the first person to be _nice_ to me, to care what happens to me. I should have been able to break her fall. I wasn't fast enough." His tears began to flow anew.

Hermione sighed, "Oh, Draco. First of all, there was no way you could have prevented her from falling. It happened too fast and you were too far away. You tried your best, even though it was impossible for you to succeed. Okay? She isn't going to die. You heard the Headmaster – he said she would be fine. He knows everything, so it must be true. Stop worrying. I … I care what happens to you, too. I promise I'll try to be nicer, as well. Okay? Stop crying."

Draco looked at her, stuck out his hand and said, "Friends?"

Hermione smiled, shook his hand and said, "Friends."

He sniffled and asked, "Hermione, you won't tell any body that I was crying, I hope?"

"Friends don't tell on friends, Draco," Hermione said, giving him a hug. 

Just then Madam Pomfrey came along and shooed them away to breakfast, saying that the Headmaster had an announcement to make. She told them the same thing Bubble had told Draco, there was no change.

Headmaster Dumbledore did indeed tell the student population the same story. He also added that even though they were most upset, they should all attend classes as usual.

"Professor Medwin would not want you to miss your lessons. So please attend them with that in mind. Do your best for her," he had said. 

Jolicia remained unconscious all day Thursday. Severus still refused to leave her side.

Late Thursday night, he asked Poppy if she thought Jo would ever wake up.

"Of course she will, Severus. Her brain is just taking a little longer than we had hoped to recover from the concussion. Her body will know when the time is right and will let her wake up. Don't worry," she said reassuringly.

"Poppy, I have a favor to ask you. When Jolicia does wake up, I want you to promise me that you won't tell her I have been with her the whole time," he requested.

"Severus, I don't understand why you don't want her to know."

"I have my reasons. Will you promise me?"

"If it means that much to you, I promise I won't tell her," said Poppy shaking her head. "I still don't understand, though. Good night."

"Thank you, good night as well," he replied.

As she walked away, Poppy thought to herself, "I promised _I _wouldn't tell, but Bubble never made such a promise." She smirked at her own cleverness.

At about five o'clock Friday morning, a small movement caught Severus' attention. Jolicia had opened her hand. A small groan escaped from her lips.

"BUBBLE, COME QUICKLY," shouted Severus.

The house-elf appeared with a stunned, sleepy look on her face.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey at once. Tell her Professor Medwin is waking up. Be quick now," he commanded.

Jo opened her eyes and tried to focus. 

"Severus? Wh…what happened?" she managed to whisper.

"Hush. Save your strength. You had a Quidditch accident, but you're going to be fine. Here's Poppy," he said, pushing his chair away from the bed.

"Hello, my girl. How do you feel?" inquired Poppy.

"Headache, bad one," Jo croaked.

"That's understandable, after what you've been through. Let me examine you and then I'll get you something for the pain."

As Poppy did her work, she briefly explained to Jolicia what had happened. She didn't go into too many details; they would wait until she was stronger. All of Jo's bones were nicely healed, so Poppy left to fetch the medicine. Jo looked up at Severus.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He replied, "It is 6:05 Friday morning."

"Friday? It was Wednesday afternoon. I don't get it," she said.

"You have been unconscious since then. You've lost about a day and a half," he replied honestly. "Don't worry about that right now."

"How come you're here so early?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came along to see how you were. How lucky I just happened to be here when you awoke," he said with a slight smile.

Poppy heard that last line and rolled her eyes at Severus. He glared at her, defying her to say anything to the contrary. She kept her word and held her tongue.

Jo drank the potion and, after a short while, fell into a deep sleep. At least this time, it was only sleep. 

Severus said, "I think I'll do the same. Thank you, Poppy." 

She watched him leave and shook her head. 

Poppy once again made the trip to the Headmaster's office, this time bearing good news.

She said, "Jolicia finally woke up at around five this morning. She had a bad headache, but otherwise she seems to have suffered no damage. I will be keeping her in the infirmary for about a week just to make certain that she is completely healed. Also, Severus finally went to get some sleep once he knew Jo was out of danger. I think you should get someone to cover for him again today; I'm sure he'll be out for the greater part of it. That boy never ceases to amaze me."

"Quite," replied Dumbledore. "He has earned a day off, I should think. I can't wait to share this news with the students. They'll be overjoyed. I must say 'well done' to you Poppy. Excellent work, as usual."

Madam Pomfrey blushed and replied, "It's all part of the job, Albus. I'm glad the outcome was a good one."

After she left, Professor McGonagall appeared in the Headmaster's office.

"I just ran into Poppy – what wonderful news! We were all so afraid for her," she said.

"Yes, Minerva, my dear. It is the best news possible. However, I have additional information that is just as wonderful," he replied.

 "Oh really Albus? Do tell."

"_It _has started." She looked at him quizzically.

"Severus never left Jolicia's side for one minute. He stayed until she woke up."

"It is about bloody time. I was beginning to think you'd lost your touch," she grinned.

"Your lack of faith in me cuts me to the quick, my dear," he replied with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Lemon drop?"

Dumbledore's announcement was met with a great cheer. Draco searched out Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Their eyes met and they both burst into wide smiles, Hermione giving Draco a look that said 'I told you she'd be all right'. She knew how much Professor Medwin had come to mean to Draco. She couldn't believe how much he had changed over the past two months. Hermione found herself staring at him quite often.

The Headmaster also said that Professor Medwin would not be able to receive any visitors just yet. He requested that the Prefects from each house select a small group of students from each year to visit her in the infirmary. Obviously, not all would be able to go; there were just too many of them.

The students had been busy ever since Jo's accident. Almost all of them had prepared a get well wish for her. Many had made cards or drawn pictures; others had written small notes of encouragement; still others had written poetry. A mountain of papers was stacked beside Jolicia's bed. 

"Never before has Bubble seen so many well wishes, Professor," exclaimed the house-elf.

"Isn't it amazing? I can't believe it myself, said Jo. "It'll take a month just to read them all."  No matter how long it would take, she would read each and every one.

"So many love you, Professor Jo - it makes Bubble want to cry."

"Bubble, don't start blubbering because I'll start, too. Yes, I do think the students love me. I love them just as much."

"Not just them, Professor Jo, Bubble thinks the dark one loves you. Yes, very much he does. Bubble can feel it."

Jolicia was taken aback.  "What? Who do you mean, Bubble?" she asked.

"Bubble is very frightened of him. The children and other house-elves are frightened, too. Hide from him, they do. Always dresses in black, he does, Professor Snape."

Jo couldn't believe her ears. Why would Bubble come to this conclusion about Severus? They were friends - that was all. She was about to inquire further when Bubble volunteered the information.

Bubble was busy straightening Jo's bed and generally fussing about.

She continued, "Here he was, the whole time you were sleeping and would not wake. Sat on that chair and held your hand. Held it until you woke up. Bubble watched him, she did. Saw it all – loves you, he does."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Bubble. Professor Snape and I are good friends. He was concerned about me, that's all. Really, he isn't in love with me," said Jo.

"Please excuse, but Professor Jo is mistaken, she is. Bubble sees these things. She knows the truth. Coming, Madam Pomfrey," called Bubble and then left.

Jolicia was confused. Her memory was a little foggy, but she distinctly remembered that Severus had said he had just arrived when she inquired why he was there so early. Why would he lie to her? Surely he knew she would be pleased if he had stayed with her. 

Jo thought, "If what Bubble said was true, wouldn't Severus want me to know so that I would look at him differently? Wouldn't he show me he cared so that I might feel the same about him? No, it can't be true. It makes no sense at all."

Thinking about it gave her a headache. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Later on that evening, Jo was sitting up in bed, reading some of her get well wishes.

"You're looking infinitely better this evening, Jolicia. How are you feeling?" asked Snape.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm starting to feel like my old self, thanks, Severus. Look at all the lovely cards that the children have sent me. It's a little overwhelming." She patted the side of her bed for him to sit.

"They were all quite concerned for you, as we all were. I am told they were most joyous when they learned that you would recover." 

"Oh? You weren't at breakfast this morning?"

"No, I was detained. Albus told me of their reaction."

"I think that they could come and visit me tomorrow, don't you? I feel well enough."

"Ah, I think Poppy should give her approval, not me, Jolicia. After all, she is in charge here."

"Yes, I suppose. I don't know what to do with all of the cards. They're too nice to leave in a pile."

Severus stood up, withdrew his wand and performed a sticking charm. All of the cards fastened themselves to the walls around Jo's bed.

"Wonderful," exclaimed Jo. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Severus sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Will you tell me exactly what happened, Severus? Poppy seems reluctant to tell me for some reason."

"I assume she is just trying to spare your feelings. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Severus told her the whole story, after which she thanked him. She didn't see what the fuss was all about – it was just an accident. These things happen sometimes. She was just grateful that there was no permanent damage.

Poppy finally came along and shooed Severus away. He took his leave of her bidding her pleasant dreams.

"Severus?" she called after him. "Thanks for everything."

He stopped in his tracks, turned and said, "I would say you're welcome, but I really haven't done anything."

"Yes you did. I repeat, thanks. Thanks for being here for me."

He bowed and left.

Jo lay back on her pillow and wondered, "Could it be true?" 

She decided that it couldn't. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

The following day was a busy one for Jolicia. Poppy had, after a little arm twisting, decided to let Jo have visitors. There was a steady stream of students coming to wish her well. She received many hugs and more cards and letters and all matter of candy and flowers and more cards and more hugs. At one point she exclaimed to Neville Longbottom and Colin Creevey that she would have to take over the whole floor, not just the ward, if this kept up. 

Poppy was in and out, constantly checking on Jo to make sure that she was not being over taxed. Jolicia protested all the attention from the medi-witch - she had never been happier. This out -pouring of love was just the thing to help her heal faster. Jo had even suggested that she be discharged so she could go back to her normal routine. This did not sit well with Poppy.

"Listen my girl, you've just had a nasty accident. You must take your time before going back to work. I told the Headmaster that I would keep you here for a week. If you persist in nagging me, I'll make it two weeks. If you're a good girl and follow my instructions, I might just let you out in a couple of days. Right?" warned Poppy sternly.

Jo replied meekly, "Yes, M'am. I'll definitely be good. You'll not hear another peep out of me." There was no way in hell she wanted to stay there for two whole weeks.

Naturally, all of Jolicia's co-workers had been in to see her as well. Professor Sprout brought her a plant (what else); Hagrid a jam roly-poly.

"Made it meself," he said proudly.

She thanked him profusely and said she'd keep it for later. She had become well acquainted with Hagrid's baking on her many trips to his house. Having tea with him was always an adventure. You learned quickly to stick to the tea and leave the sweets alone. Fang always came in handy; she slipped the treats to the massive dog when Hagrid wasn't looking. She didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had come in together. They stayed and had tea with Jo. They chatted happily about all kinds of subjects.

"I guess this'll be the end of your Quidditch career, won't it, Professor?" asked Ron.

"What ever gave you that idea, Ron? I'll be back on my broom as soon as Madam Pomfrey says it is okay. Me, quit Quidditch? Never!"

He broke into a broad grin, as did Harry.

"You mean you're not afraid to go back?" queried Harry. "We just assumed that you'd be put off by your accident."

"Harry Potter, I thought you knew me better than that!" she exclaimed.

Hermione wondered why she said that. Why would Harry know her any more than they did? She'd have to ask Harry later.

Professor McGonagall arrived and sent them on their way. Jo beckoned Hermione over.

She whispered in her ear, "Tell Draco I want to see him, please." Hermione nodded and left to join her two friends.

Outside the door, Hermione turned to Harry and asked him, "What did Professor Medwin mean when she said that you should know her better than that?"

Without missing a beat, Harry replied, "Since I've become her teacher's assistant, we chat quite a bit. I have gotten to know her pretty well." He was relieved to see that Hermione believed his answer without question.

As she watched them leave, Minerva said, "I think Mr. Weasley has a wee bit of a crush on you, Jolicia. Judging by the look on his face as he said goodbye to you, that is."

"I'm afraid so, Minerva. He's been like that since the first day we met. I keep hoping he'll grow out of it, but so far, no luck."

"Ach, well," said the older woman. "These things usually have a way to work themselves out." Jo hoped so.

Minerva chatted awhile with Jo until her last visitor appeared in the doorway.

Jo smiled and said, "Come in, Draco." He took the hand she extended to him.

"Good night, my child. Sweet dreams," said Minerva, bending to buss Jo on the cheek. After she closed the door, Draco sat down on the bed.

"Are you all better, Professor? I've been very worried about you."

"I'm almost there. Madam Pomfrey wants to keep me here a little while longer just to be on the safe side. I want to thank you, Draco."

"Thank me? What for?"

"Professor Snape told me that you tried to break my fall after the Bludger got me. That was a brave thing for you to do. You could have been hurt as well. He said you were the first one at my side and also the one who fetched Madam Pomfrey."

"I should have been able to catch you."

"I sense a little guilt on your part. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You tried but I was out of reach. The important thing is that you _tried_."

"Hermione told me the same thing – that I shouldn't feel badly."

"She's right, as usual. It was a selfless act, Draco. You should be proud of yourself. I know that I am very proud of you. Thank you." She hugged him. Draco held on tightly. Someone was proud of him!

Jolicia slept very well indeed that night. It had been a wonderful day. 

The following morning, Bubble had brought Jo her breakfast and then assisted her with her toilette. She had just finished helping her into fresh pajamas when a visitor appeared.

"Good morning, Severus. How nice to see you," said Jo.

"Good morning. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he inquired.

"No, no. Bubble was just leaving. Weren't you, Bubble?" said Jo. The house-elf had suddenly started coughing when Snape appeared. Jo knew why she had started to do this – it was her way of saying –see, I told you so.

"Yes, Professor Jo. Bubble will leave you alone, yes all alone." The elf left, giggling madly.

"She's acting oddly this morning," said Snape.

"You know house-elves, Severus. They're an odd bunch to begin with," offered Jolicia. She was hardly about to tell him why Bubble was laughing.

"I didn't come to see you yesterday, Jolicia. I assumed that you had more than your share of visitors. It wasn't too much for you?"

"No, not at all. It was fantastic. You must think I'm just as crazy as Bubble. I'm in a hospital bed and I think it was one of the best days of my life." She looked for his reaction. He seemed a little puzzled, so she continued.

"It felt so good to know so many care about you. It warms the heart."

Severus just nodded, as if the concept might be foreign to him. At that moment, Poppy came bustling in.

"Good morning, Severus. You're just what we need. Jo, you're going for a walk, and Severus, you're just the right height to lend your arm in support."

Jo swung her legs to the floor. Severus helped her on with her dressing gown and then offered his hand. Slowly, with his help, she stood up. She grabbed onto the crook of his arm and slowly they made their way around the room.

"How is it?" asked Poppy.

"Ooh, it hurts quite a bit, especially my hip." Jo sucked in her breath and tried to will the pain away.

She grasped Severus' hand very tightly and said, "Let's keep going, please."

They slowly made their way back around the room and then out into the hall. Jolicia came back in under her own steam. Severus followed close behind, just in case she should stumble. She didn't. Each step was easier than the last.

"Well my girl, I don't think I've ever had a patient who made such quick progress. How would you like to get out of here this afternoon? I'll let you out of the infirmary on one condition. You have to promise to take the next week off. I do mean completely off – no teaching, no lectures, nothing and especially NO Quidditch." 

Jo's eyes went wide. "Really? Oh, yes. Please. I agree. No, I'll do better than that. I, Jolicia Medwin, do solemnly swear that I'll not lift a finger for the next seven days." 

She hugged Poppy and then turned around and hugged Severus and said, "Don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise."

They agreed to remain silent. Poppy nodded her approval and left.

Severus said, "Do you know what today's date is?"

Jo stopped and thought, "It's October 31st!"

"Yes, you'll be out in time for the Halloween feast. Do you think you're up to it Jolicia?"

"Most definitely!" she replied.

Late in the afternoon, Jolicia slowly made her way to her own quarters. It was such a relief to be back. Although it had only been a few days, she felt as if she had been gone for an eternity. The first thing she did was to run herself a nice hot bubble bath. As she luxuriated in the delightful foam, she contemplated recent events.

She chuckled to herself and thought, "Maybe you should start wearing a crash helmet. Two head injuries since you got here, girl. Maybe the next time you won't be so lucky." 

Jo finally had the proof – she did have a hard head!

Bubble's words were nagging at her, even though she had decided the whole thing was poppycock. She had been with Severus several times since and had seen no evidence to support Bubble's claim. Jo had made a point to look deeply into his eyes for any sign of something more. His black eyes could be best described as lukewarm with friendship, not burning with passion. Way down deep inside, she felt an ever so slight twinge of disappointment. He did have the darkest eyes she had ever seen. They were like rich, luxuriant black velvet. Jolicia wondered how they must look when filled with desire. The thought made her quiver.

Jo dressed herself and was preparing to make her way to the feast, when a knock came to her door.

"Come in," she called.

Severus peered through the open door.

"It's good to see you up and dressed, Jolicia. I came to inquire if you are in need of assistance. My arm is at you service, Professor Medwin," he offered with a bow. A small smile crossed his lips.

Jo laughed and said, "How gallant, Professor Snape." She curtsied in answer to his bow. 

"I think I'd like to come in alone, if you don't mind. It's hard to refuse your charming offer, however."

"I understand. See you in a few minutes?" She nodded and he went on ahead.

As she neared the Great Hall, Jolicia could hear the excited voices of the students. This evening was something they had been looking forward to for weeks. She had to admit, she had as well. She was glad she had not missed it.

Jo opened the doors and walked in, feeling a little nervous. Slowly, the room became aware of her presence.

"Look, it's Professor Medwin!"

"She's back!"

"Professor Medwin's okay!"

She saw them burst into wide smiles. Many of them stood up to hug her as she passed by. Jo glanced up at the head table. All of her co-workers were smiling as well. Even Severus had a smile that, on him, was huge. On anybody else, one would have had to look pretty hard to find it.

Jolicia was hugged by Dumbledore as he said, "Welcome back, my child. Welcome back to where you belong."

Jo turned to face the crowd before her – they were all standing and had started to applaud. She began to cry tears of joy.

Jo bade them, "Please, enough. Enough. Thank you all for the warm welcome. I don't think I would have gotten well so quickly if it hadn't been for all of you. I love you all. Thank you. Please, enjoy the feast."

They all did. It was the best Halloween feast any body could remember.

Jo and Severus made their way slowly back to their rooms. He turned to say something to her, when he noticed Jo wince.

"Jolicia, are you feeling all right?"

"It's my hip. It is acting up again. Poppy gave me a potion to take to ease the pain. I must say I'm looking forward to taking it."

Severus took her arm and placed it through his. 

"I think that next time, you shouldn't say no when a gentlemen offers the lady his arm."

"I think next time, the lady will leave her pride at home and say, yes thank you, kind sir."

She was most grateful for the assistance. Her bed was screaming for her to come and snuggle in.

At her door, Severus inquired, "Is there anything else I can do for you before I bid you good night?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you, gentle sir." 

Feeling a little bold, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, said good night and went in. Once inside, she leaned back on the closed door, shut her eyes and stayed there for a few moments, thinking about what she had just done.

Severus went into his chambers, leaned back on the closed door, shut his eyes and thought about what had just happened. He brought his long fingers up to his face and slowly caressed the spot that Jo had just kissed.

The following week was a difficult one for Jolicia. She was not accustomed to being idle and was itching to be back in the classroom again. However, she had made a promise to Poppy that she dared not break, so she occupied her time as best she could by reading and chatting with whoever was handy. She also used the time to write to her family. She had thought long and hard before telling them about her little accident, but decided that they might as well know. After all, it was just another happenstance of her life. 

The calm of Thursday morning's breakfast was broken by the sound of beating wings. The post was arriving! Everyone cast their eyes upward to see the sudden arrival of a hundred owls. The mail delivery was always met with great anticipation for it brought news from home and of loved ones. Little parcels filled with treats and goodies were especially welcome. Jo was among those looking towards the ceiling when she spotted it – a great European eagle owl. This largest species of owl was reserved for overseas mail; due to its tremendous wingspan, it alone had the power to cover such large distances. She watched anxiously as it came closer and closer. She looked into its large orange eyes as it swept by and then she grabbed for the envelope – the red envelope. Jo sat there staring.

"Crikey, a Howler!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Who'd be sendin' yer that, Jo? Best open 'er up an' get t'over with."

She agreed and gingerly opened the red flap of paper. Her mother's voice began shrieking.

"As-tu perdu tout bons sens? (Have you lost all good sense?)" it began. Her mother launched into a tirade about how she was too old to be playing Quidditch (you're not 16 anymore, she had said); how could she be so foolish and take such risks; it was time she settled down; you're setting a bad example for the students; and on and on. 

The Howler finished, "Tu me manques beaucoup. Je t'aime. (I miss you very much. I love you)." 

When the last word was said, the letter promptly burst into flames and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone was staring at her, waiting to know what had been said. 

Jo cleared her throat and said, "That was my Maman. It seems that she is a little upset about my Quidditch."

"Here, here," said Poppy. "Smart woman, your Mum."

"She sounded a trifle more than _a little upset, _Jolicia," smirked Severus.

"That was the last time I tell her anything about anything bad that happens to me. Mothers, no matter how old you are, they still think they can run your life," she said, shaking her head.

A realization came over her and she instantly regretted her last statement. Severus had lost his mother under horrible circumstances and here she was complaining about hers over some trivial matter. She suddenly felt very small.

"Sorry," she whispered to him. "I am such a twit sometimes. I have a tendency to think _after_ I have spoken."

"Don't worry about it," he replied and continued with his breakfast, not looking at Jo.

"You're an idiot," she reproached herself. Jo felt badly for quite sometime. 

Friday was the first official Quidditch match of the season. This year, Hufflepuff was playing against Gryffindor. Naturally, Jolicia was there to cheer on the players. Poppy had said no Quidditch, but that didn't include _watching_ Quidditch. Jo had been tempted to join Hermione in the Gryffindor stands, but had decided that she shouldn't show favoritism (even though she was pulling for Gryffindor) and took a spot in the teachers' area. 

The match was just getting under way when a voice asked, "May I join you?"

"Oh, yes please, Severus," answered Jo. She was quite surprised to see him.

"I thought you only watched your own house play?" Jo couldn't resist asking.

"I seem to have found a greater enthusiasm for the sport these days." He thought, but did not say, 'because of you'.

Jolicia was a most vocal spectator. She was on her feet often, cheering the players on, groaning over the missed goals, and generally carrying on. Severus could not stop himself from looking at her when ever she was standing. At these moments, she was looking away from him and therefore could not see his gaze. She was so full of life. When he was with her, it felt like, somehow, he was too.

"Did you see that? What a save! WAY TO GO RON! WOO HOO!" 

She sat back down and said, "Did you see that amazing catch that Ron made?"

"No, sorry. I seem to have missed it."

"Severus, are you not paying attention? All the action is down at the Gryffindor goals."

"I am paying attention. I just happened to be momentarily looking elsewhere."

"What were you looking at?"

He said without hesitation, "The Snitch. I thought I saw the Snitch on the west side of the pitch. I was mistaken."

She accepted his explanation and turned her attention back to the action.

Four rows back in the teachers' stands, Albus was busy elbowing Minerva in the ribs.

"Do you see him, Minerva? Did you notice? He isn't watching the match at all. Got better things to look at, I'd say. Shouldn't be much longer now. Take back what you said about me losing my touch."

"For heaven's sake, Albus, stop poking me! You'd think you were ten years old the way you are carrying on. Yes, yes, I admit it. You've still got your touch, old man. Good thing, too. If there has ever been a time when I've wanted you to be right about such matters, it's now. Satisfied? Good! Now, are you going to share those toffees or are you going to scoff them all yourself?" 

The match finally ended when Harry caught the Snitch. It had been a tight race between the two Seekers, but Harry had emerged victorious. He stood proudly with his prize held over his head, waving to the crowd. His fellow teammates all gathered round to cheer him on.

Up in the stands, Jo was going wild. 

"YEAH, HARRY. NICE CATCH. HURRAY FOR GRYFFINDOR! WELL PLAYED HUFFLEPUFF!" She was flailing he arms wildly.

"Severus, did you see it? Isn't Harry a great Seeker? What a match!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him in the joy of the moment, not even thinking about what she was doing. He stood there somewhat woodenly, wanting very much to return the hug, but not daring to.

"Potter is an adequate Seeker. That was a good catch. I'll give him that much."

Jolicia laughed and said, "My, my Severus, don't get too excited. You might pass out from the stress." He just stared at her.

"It's a joke. You know, a witticism, a humorous remark - you're supposed to laugh."

"I didn't find it that amusing. I gave you my honest opinion of Potter's performance. Surely, you don't expect me to offer enthusiasm where none exists? Wait, am I missing something? Are you making light of _me_?"

"Merlin, no! I would never do that. I was teasing you that's all. I was trying, feebly I might add, to get you to loosen up. I would never, never make fun of you Severus." 

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes and said, "I value your friendship too much. Please don't be offended." 

"I'm not offended. It is just that, I... I don't like to be mocked. I thought for a brief second that was what you were doing. It brought back some unpleasant memories. Forgive me, I should realize you wouldn't do such a thing." 

They stood there in silence, looking into each other's eyes. 

It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a brief moment later when Severus said, "Let's go back to the castle. You've goose bumps from the cold, Jolicia. I, myself, am also shivering. I think a pot of tea is in order, don't you?"

The temperature was not that cold.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Is it gauche to beg for more? Ahem…hinting!  I would love to know how many of you out there are reading this! Too bad this site doesn't have a 'hit' counter.

Monday finally dawned and Jolicia awoke with great joy. She was going to teach her classes for the first time since her accident. She knew that the students were just as anxious as she was for her to come back. Severus had taken over during her absence and things had not gone as smoothly as one would have liked. He had a completely different teaching method from Jolicia. It was not her place to criticize him, but she did not agree with his tactics of bullying and intimidation. She heard how the students spoke of him – most were frightened silly. She knew that he had another side, but the students would surely never catch a glimpse of it. She was his friend and she had barely seen it herself.

She swore that she could actually see the tension wash away from their faces when she walked into her classroom. She was greeted, once again, by enthusiastic applause. She quickly gained control of the room and picked up where Professor Snape had left off. It went very well. Before Harry left with the others, Jo asked him to stay behind for a couple of minutes.

"Harry, I know you're even busier than ever, what with Quidditch season in full tilt and everything, but do you think we'll have time for a little Occlumency this week?"

"I don't think I can. Not this week, anyway. I have detention every night with Snape, I mean with Professor Snape. Next week should be fine, though, Professor Medwin. Sorry."

"My goodness, Harry! What did you do to earn a detention every night?"

"That's what makes me so angry, Professor. I didn't do anything. Professor Snape hates me, so I get detention. I got them in Potions and in this class as well. So, there goes my week."

"Harry, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. What is it between the two of you?"

"Oh, he _does_ hate me. I know he does. Most of it wasn't even my fault. Part of it has to do with this 'The Boy who Lived' crap. Sorry, Professor Medwin."

"Harry, it's okay. You can speak freely. When we're alone together, you can call me Jo. Go on with your story."

"Really? Cool! Anyway, I survived this attack from Voldemort and I get stuck with a title. I didn't ask for it. Hell, I didn't even know anything about it until a few years ago. Snape figures that I fancy myself a celebrity. I don't. That is the last thing I want. I just want to be Harry Potter – nothing more, nothing less. Who knows, maybe he's jealous of me. Do you think that's possible, Jo?"

"It might be, but I would only be speculating. Professor Snape and I have never discussed you. I really couldn't say what his feelings are towards you. The only thing I can say is that they are definitely negative. I can feel it. Is there more, Harry?"

"Yes. Professor Snape was a student here at Hogwarts at the same time my parents were here. They did not get along well. There were some bad things that took place between them. I think Professor Snape holds what they did to him against me, even though I wasn't even born yet."

"How do you know this, Harry? Did he tell you?"

"He did, but indirectly. I don't know if I should tell you this. He'd kill me if he knew. You won't tell him, will you Jo?"

Jolicia felt that she should tell Harry not to tell her, but her thirst for some insight to Severus' psyche was too strong. She found herself swearing to Harry that she would never divulge what he told her.

Harry said, "It began last year, when Professor Snape was teaching me Occlumency. He always used his Pensieve. One day, I looked into it and saw one of the memories stored within. It was not a happy memory."

Harry proceeded to recount how his father, James, and his friends had teased and humiliated the young Severus. His mother had even been part of the scenario.

"I knew I shouldn't have looked into the Pensieve, but I couldn't help myself. It was because of what I did that he stopped teaching me Occlumency. I don't think he can bear that I know about his humiliation. You're the only person I've told."

"Do you regret what you did, Harry?"

"Yes, very much so. I don't like the fact that I betrayed Professor Snape. He must have trusted me on some level. I don't think he ever thought I would do what I did. I didn't think I ever would either, but there you go. I'm not the perfect boy that some people think I am. My curiosity got the better of me. I also don't like what I saw about my father. Snape had always told me that my father was arrogant. I never believed him. I saw it for myself."

"It must be hard for you. You never knew your Mum and Dad, so you've built up a perception of them, put them on a pedestal, if you like. You saw something that went against everything you believed about them. That had to hurt a lot. But you know something, Harry? They were human. They had their faults, along with their strengths. They were young when the event you witnessed took place. Sometimes in our youth, we do things we regret later. I'm sure if they had lived, they would be sorry for the pain they caused Severus. Unfortunately, something that he said to me recently causes me to think that the scars he carries have not healed - the wounds are still quite raw. I don't know if he will ever be able to heal them, Harry."  Harry saw how sad his teacher suddenly looked.

Jolicia continued, "Headmaster Dumbledore told me how your parents died. They gave themselves for you, Harry. That's one thing you can always hold on to – they loved you more than they loved life itself. Hold onto that love, it will see you through any hardship that life brings you."

"I try to, Jo, but it's hard sometimes. I really do try." Tears had started to make their way slowly down Harry's cheeks.

Jolicia held out her arms to him and said, "Let it out, son, let it out."

He flew to her and the river of tears came – tears for his parents, tears for the sadness he suddenly felt for Professor Snape, tears for himself, for the weight he carried on his shoulders. Jo rocked him and cried right along with him until neither had a single drop left. They sat together in silence, trying to absorb all that had been said.

Harry glanced at the time and came to a realization.

"Oh, no! I just missed Charms."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I never planned to get into this today. It just all came out naturally. Here let me write you an excuse for Professor Flitwick," said Jo picking up her quill and a piece of parchment.  She handed him the note.

"Wait one more second, Harry." She picked up her wand and waved it at his face and then hers.

"That's better. No more red nose and eyes. No one will ever know. One more little secret to share, my boy," she said with a grin.

"Thanks, Jo. See you later."  Harry hugged her one last time and left.

Jolicia climbed the stairs to her office. She sat down at her desk and leaned back in the chair.

"No wonder Severus was freaked out when he thought I was making fun of him," she thought. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place.

"Severus Snape, you're a very complex man!" Jo said to no one but herself.

Hogwarts settled back into its daily routine. Nothing of special import took place – the days rolled into one another as the month of November sped by. Severus had not missed a single Quidditch practice or match since the beginning of the season. He made it a point to sit with Jolicia, something she had come to appreciate. She found herself looking forward their time together, no matter where it was. There were also days when she saw neither hide nor hair of him. On one such occasion, Jo had even gone to his office, thinking she might entice him to join her for supper. She had been most disappointed when he was nowhere to be found. It had piqued her curiosity – where did he disappear to? This added one more Snape mystery to be solved.

Jolicia began to think that he also looked forward to being with her. She had noticed how he searched the Quidditch crowd looking for her, his eyes roving until they found their target. Jo could swear he was annoyed the day that Professor Flitwick had sat with them in the stands. Severus had even gone so far as to suggest that the tiny man might be better off if he took a seat higher in the stands.

"Better view from up there, you know," Severus had tried. Flitwick didn't take the hint. Severus had scowled to himself, or so he thought. Jo had noticed.

One Saturday evening, Jo came into the staff room carrying a fancy little paper bag. Her pulse quickened slightly when she saw that Severus was the only other occupant of the room.

"Look, Severus! Look what Harry brought me back from Hogsmeade, bless his heart," Jo exclaimed.

He watched intently as she removed a small silver hammer and a silver box from the bag. She removed the lid, set it on the table and then held the box up to her nose and inhaled deeply. She then tipped the box so he could see the contents.

"Oh, just chocolate – is that all?" he said, obviously not impressed.

"Is that all, you say? My dear Severus, this isn't 'just chocolate' as you put it. This is the world's best – Honeyduke's Extra Fine Special Dark Chocolate. It is to _die for._"

"Why in the name of Merlin would anyone 'die' for chocolate?"

"It's an expression. I just mean it's _that_ good. Don't you like chocolate, Severus?"

"I like it. I never thought it was something I would give my life for, however. I can take it or leave it."

Jo looked at him in mock horror. "You _like_ chocolate. I LOVE the stuff. I had this kind only once before. It is THE BEST, trust me. Want some?"

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the company of your lover," he smirked.

"Ah ha! Severus finally shows he has wit! Nice one. Since you're my good friend, I will share with you, if you promise to behave. I just thought of something- if the chocolate is my lover, and we sharing it, does that mean we're having a ménage à trois?"  She waited for his reaction.

Severus just cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrows.

"Damn! He is unflappable!" Jo thought.

She picked up the little hammer and gave the rectangle of chocolate a good thump. It broke into bite sized morsels. She offered the box to him first. He took a small piece and popped it into his mouth. She looked for a reaction.

"Severus! Are you chewing?" she gasped.

He stopped, looking a little bewildered and said, "Yes, that is how one normally eats. You remember how, don't you? Once the food is in your mouth, you move your jaws up and down and your teeth do the rest."

"Very funny. Don't tell me you don't know how to eat chocolate the proper way?"

"I wasn't aware that there was a right and wrong way. Would you care to enlighten me, Jolicia?"

"Well, for starters, you never chew. Put the chocolate between your tongue and the roof of your mouth. You let the chocolate s-l-o-w-l-y melt, savoring every molecule. You experience the chocolate. Here, watch me."

She took a fair sized morsel and did what she had just told Severus to do. She closed her eyes and made little moans of pleasure as the divine richness flooded her senses.

"Oh, yes. Heaven, pure heaven." She opened her eyes and gazed at him.

Severus found himself mesmerized. Jo had a little touch of melted chocolate at the corner of her mouth. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to lean over and lick it off. He swallowed hard.

He cleared his throat, pointed to the corner of his own mouth and said, "Um, you have a little chocolate just there."

Jo slipped her tongue slowly to the spot he had indicated and lapped it up. She was sure he was breathing a little faster than he had been. Good, she was getting to him at last.

"My god, I forgot how wonderful it could be. I think I just had a gastronomic orgasm. Your turn now, Severus." 

She saw him swallow hard once again. Instead of offering him the box, Jolicia selected a piece and fed it to him. As she placed it in his mouth, her finger grazed his lower lip. He was struck by another overwhelming urge - this time to capture her finger and suck it. He resisted the temptation once again. Severus attempted to duplicate her technique, but without the vocalizations. This time, he let the chocolate melt slowly rather than gobbling it down. He did have to admit it was wonderful. She studied him, waiting for comment.

"It _is_ better taken your way, Jolicia. The chocolate tastes completely different. I wouldn't go so far as saying it was orgasmic, but it was enjoyable."

Jo laughed and said, "Good, I'm glad I was able to initiate you. That concludes tonight's lesson - Chocolate 101. I'll leave you some so you can practice. Next class, there might be an exam, so study hard. I have to go, Severus. Have a good night." She wrapped up a good quantity of the chocolate, placed it on the table, smiled and left.

Jo undid the collar of her blouse and fanned herself as she walked along. She had worked herself up pretty well and was sure she had done the same to him. She had shocked herself with her own daring. Jolicia had been called many things in her life, but temptress was not one of them. What had occurred in the staff room had not been a planned scenario. The chocolate had brought out the vixen in her. She would have to thank Harry again!

Severus stayed in the staff room for quite awhile. He was stunned. What was that infernal woman doing to him? He could not believe how turned on he had become just from eating chocolate. He conceded that it wasn't so much the chocolate, but the way Jolicia had eaten it. He had never witnessed anything so sensual.

"I can't let this happen again. I can't let Jolicia get under my skin," he vowed. "I must try to stay away from her as much as I possible. No, it mustn't happen again."

Before he realized it, he had eaten all of what she had left for him. He had let the entire mound of chocolate melt slowly, deliciously in his mouth.

The students had also settled back into their routines, a routine of lectures, studying, research, and writing essays, not to mention extra-curricular activities as well. To them, there weren't enough hours in the day. It felt to as if each professor had forgotten that they weren't the only one teaching and assigned mountains of homework. Most students felt crushed under the weight. Hermione, on the other hand, thrived on it. The more she had to do, the better it was. Most nights, Hermione could be found slaving away in the library. She had very few distractions.

Hermione was hard at work putting the finishing touches on her essay for Professor Snape entitled 'Bloodroot – Fact or Fiction?' exposing the potent plant's true uses in potion making and debunking the properties that were of legend only. Among the many properties that the Bloodroot was purported to possess was that it could be used to brew a longevity potion. This, of course, was untrue and Hermione had gone into great detail explaining why this was so. Snape had requested three feet of parchment; Hermione had written five. She had just finished re-reading her essay for the third time when she heard a loud banging coming from behind a row of bookshelves. She got up to investigate and was almost hit by a flying textbook.

"Fucking Arithmancy!" cried Draco, pitching another book across the room.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why are you throwing your books around the library? You almost beaned me." inquired Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione. I don't get Arithmancy. I keep going over these damned number charts and I can't get them to make any sense. Ask me to brew you a potion, any potion – no problem. Ask me to calculate your star chart – no problem. This – big problem. I'm too fucking stupid to get it!" cried Draco with frustration, running his fingers through his pale blonde locks.

"Calm down. What section is it that you're studying?" Draco picked up his charts and showed them to her.

"You're in luck. Arithmancy is my favorite subject. Go collect your textbooks and explain it to you."

"You don't mind helping me, Hermione?"

"No, of course not. Have you forgotten we're friends? I'd love to tutor you," smiled Hermione.

Draco picked up the textbooks he had thrown in anger and sat down beside Hermione.

She began, "The trick to understanding Arithmancy is this…"

Hermione spent three hours going over all of his homework. Most of it she had to explain twice, but by the end of the three hours, Draco finally understood what he had not been able to understand since September.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! I understand. I really and truly understand!  You weren't kidding when you said it was your favorite subject. It would have to be for you to understand it so well."

"I knew you'd get it eventually Draco. You are not stupid, so don't ever let me hear you say that again, okay?"

"I guess you've never had a problem trying to learn something, have you?" She shook her head.

"Well Hermione, let me tell you something, it is the most frustrating experience you can have. I was ready to pull out my hair before you came along. How did you get to be so smart?"

Her cheeks flushed and she replied, "I suppose I get it from my parents. They're both dentists, you know."

Hermione held her breath, waiting for Draco to make some snide comment about it being impossible for her to have inherited her intelligence from her Muggle parents. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Your parents are lucky to have a daughter like you, Hermione."

"Thanks, Draco. That's very sweet of you to say." The flush in her cheeks became a full blown blush.

"Hermione, I was wondering, um, if, perhaps we could study together? Sometimes? If you wouldn't mind, that is."

"Sure, Draco. Anytime you'd like. Just come over and join me."

A wide smile crossed his face.

"Brilliant! Thanks, Hermione.  It's getting late. I think we better get going, don't you?"

They gathered up their belongings and left the library. Just before they split up, she to go up to the Gryffindor common room and he to go down to the Slytherin, Draco gave Hermione a quick, somewhat awkward hug and told her thanks once more.

Draco entered the Slytherin common room feeling quite pleased with himself. A loud voice disrupted his mood.

"Well, well. Wasn't that the most precious thing I've ever seen?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Pansy?" he snarled.

"You and the Granger Mudblood - all cozy together in the library."

"Are you spying on me, Parkinson?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just happened to be there. What's up with the two of you?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but she was helping me with Arithmancy."

"I think you fancy her. Next, you'll be snogging in the broom closet."

Draco had to think fast. He didn't want Pansy to know that he and Hermione had become friends.

"Are you thick? I'm using her, that's all. I needed help with my work; she was the one to do it. I even tricked her into letting me study with her from time to time. Isn't that rich? I fooled her into thinking we're friends." He let out an evil laugh. "Gross, me, kiss Granger? Makes me shudder to think of it. I'd rather kiss McGonagall."

"That's a relief. I thought you were going soft, Malfoy. Nice one, fooling Granger and all. Sorry for doubting you, Draco."

He gave Pansy the Malfoy sneer. "Don't let it fucking happen again, Parkinson."

Once in his room, Draco was again feeling pleased with himself.  Not only had he mastered his worst subject, he had covered up brilliantly with Pansy.

Draco lay on his bed, arms under his head and congratulated himself, "I won't have to come up with excuses all the time. From now on, my fellow Slytherins will think I'm just using Hermione whenever they see us together. Bloody brilliant, if I do say so myself!"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

November had rolled into December and Severus was unable to stay away from Jolicia. He had tried, very hard, but it was impossible. He was obliged to see her at meals. There was no way he could get out of that. She was in the staff room, in the halls, everywhere. For the first week he had stayed in his office, his lab, or his quarters. All of the others kept asking where he was. Finally, he decided he missed her company too much and had come to the conclusion that he could handle her and himself as well. Why should he deprive himself of one of his few pleasures – he would see to it that nothing more came of their relationship. He would allow himself to be her friend once more.

Jo had noticed that he was trying to avoid her and it made her regret her little incident with the chocolate. Obviously, he was not interested in her that way and was trying to send her a message. The message being – back off, Jolicia. She blamed herself for letting what Bubble said go to her head. She had realized that she wanted it to be true. Now she knew it wasn't. She decided that if Severus ever showed that he wanted to be friends again, she could handle it. She would keep herself in check and be just that, and only that, his friend. She would suppress the feelings she was developing for him. Yes, she could handle it and him as well.

One afternoon, Severus went  to the staff room for afternoon tea. He saw that Jolicia was the only one there and had just finished pouring herself a cup.

"May I join you, Jolicia?" he inquired.

"Oh, yes please, Severus. Do sit down."

She poured him a cup of tea, adding lemon and a half spoon of sugar, just the way he liked it.  She also served him his favorite sweet – a slice of Battenburg cake.

She was a little unsure of what she should say but finally ventured, "You'll notice that there's no chocolate here. There won't be, ever again."

He smiled ever so slightly and replied, "I liked the chocolate, but this cake is more suitable."

They both knew what the other was trying to say without actually saying it. Both seemed to be relieved; relieved that the ice had been broken and relieved also to be back as friends. They spent an enjoyable afternoon conversing, just the way they had done on many occasions.

"Will you be going home for Christmas, Jolicia? It's not that far away," he asked.

"No, not this year. My parents have decided to go away for Christmas. They are going to take a cruise around the Caribbean. I think it is actually a second honeymoon, if you ask me. They're still lovebirds, even at their age! It will be strange not to be with them at the holidays, though. I have only missed two Christmases at home. It will be hard not to be a little sad. I assume you stay here at Hogwarts, Severus."

"Yes. There is always myself, Hagrid, Albus and Minerva and a small handful of students that spend the holidays here. Potter is one who always stays."

"I was sure that he would go home with Ron or Hermione. I'm glad you told me. I'll make sure I find him something nice to open up on Christmas morning."

"Tell me about your family celebrations, Jolicia."

"On Christmas eve, we usually get dressed up very warmly and go out into the country to find the perfect tree. We bring it home and decorate it. We have a nice fire going in the fireplace and once the tree is up, my brother, Robert, brings out his guitar and we sing carols. Then we have a tremendous meal where we all eat like pigs. My Maman makes the best tourtière and bûche de Noël in the world. It won't be the same without those two goodies."

"Just what are those dishes?"

"Tourtière – that's a meat pie made from beef and pork and the bûche de Noël is a Christmas cake shaped and decorated like the log of a tree. They are both traditional back home. What do you usually have here, Severus?"

"The usual British fare - turkey with stuffing, ham, assorted vegetables, roast  and mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce,  as well as every dessert you can think of. There are always the inevitable Christmas crackers on the table. Every year Albus wants me to wear one of those ridiculous paper hats. I have been thus far successful in avoiding that particular 'pleasure'."

Jolicia laughed, "Yes, I can't quite picture you in a pink tissue paper crown, Severus. The Headmaster, yes; you, no."

They suddenly realized that it was supper time; the entire afternoon had sped by without either noticing. The two friends made their way to the Great Hall to share a little more time together. Later that night, the shadow of an eagle owl was seen cutting across the shimmering moon as it left Hogwarts' owlery.

Jolicia awoke that morning to a great surprise. It had snowed during the night! She ran to her window and gazed out into the courtyard. Everything was covered in a blanket of pure white snow. Mother Nature had, in her infinite wisdom, decided that it was time for it to look like Christmas.  As far as Jo was concerned, Christmas just wasn't Christmas without snow. She knew that there were people all over the world had never seen so much as one snowflake and still others who thought snow was one of nature's cruel jokes. Jolicia thrived on it. She adored all manner of winter sports – skiing, skating, sledding. You name it, she had tried it. She was itching to go outside but, alas, it would have to wait. She barely had enough time for breakfast before her morning classes. The snow would have to wait until lunch time.

Several times during the morning, she found herself staring dreamily at the fluffy white stuff that was floating lazily down from the sky. She had been brought back to reality by the arrival of her students, all ready and eager for their next class. She found it strange that none of them seemed particularly excited by the snow. Back home, all of the students would have been just as eager to get to it as she.

"I guess it's a cultural thing," she shrugged and proceeded to teach her lesson.

Jo went to the Great Hall, gobbled down a quick bite and then rushed outside. It was beautiful. The temperature wasn't too cold, there was no wind and the snow was still falling slowly. She walked beside the lake and then doubled back and passed as close as she dared to the Whomping Willow. Its branches began to rustle loudly, so realizing she had misjudged her distance, quickly moved away.

Minerva McGonagall was standing at the window overlooking the courtyard admiring the snow, just as Jolicia had done.

"Something interesting, my dear?"

"Albus! I was just watching the snow come down. So peaceful, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes. It certainly is. Buttermint?" he offered. "Look, here comes Severus."

As she popped the candy into her mouth, she cried, "Dear Merlin, look at that! Someone just pelted Severus with a snowball. I pity the child who was so daring and so foolish. I do hope he or she isn't from Gryffindor. I hate to think how many points Severus will deduct."

"I can't imagine who it could be, Minerva. Severus must be fuming. Dear heavens! They got him again!"

They both peered out the window, anxiously waiting to see who the culprit was.

Meanwhile, down in the courtyard…

"WHO DARES TO HIT ME WITH A SNOWBALL? SHOW YOURSELF," cried Severus. No response came.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY. THE LONGER YOU WAIT, THE MORE POINTS YOUR HOUSE WILL LOSE." Still no reply came.

"200 POINTS…250…300."

 It came again. Whack! Another snowball caught him on the shoulder.

"IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF AT ONCE, YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL. COME FORWARD. NOW!" he screamed.

"I didn't know teachers could be expelled, Severus."

He turned around and there was Jolicia, hiding behind a column, another snowball in her hand.

"You!"

"Got you good, didn't I? You have to admit I'm a pretty good shot," she grinned.

Severus bent down, quickly formed a ball in his hands and threw it towards Jo. It hit the column.

"Come, come. You can do better than that." She threw hers, and it narrowly missed his head.

"Losing your touch? You'll not get me again." He made another snowball and ran towards her.

He chased her around the column trying desperately to get her back. She was laughing joyously as she dodged snowball after snowball. Before he knew it, he was laughing as well.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were a brat, Jolicia?"

"Many times," she replied and stuck out her tongue at him just to prove it.

She took off across the courtyard. He followed after her, still trying to get in at least one hit. When Jo made a mistake, he moved in for the kill. She had turned around to taunt him a little more. That gave him the chance to get closer. At last, he got her with two direct hits.

"No, no. You're not supposed to get me, Severus. The brat is supposed to get her own way. Stop," she cried, still laughing. She held up her hands to cover her face.

He was still laughing as well as he started scooping up the snow and throwing it over her. Soon, she looked like a snowman.

"That will teach you to show some respect, Madam."

Jo tried to back away from him but didn't notice the rock behind her. She tripped over it and fell backwards into the snow. Before he realized what had happened, Severus tripped over Jo and fell on top of her. Both were stunned to find themselves on the ground, for all intents and purposes in each other's arms. Both began to laugh once again.

"A little decorum please, sir."

"You wanton hussy! In broad daylight, too. Unhand me."

As far as Jo was concerned, she could have stayed there forever, feeling his body next to hers, but she began to feel something else as well – wet. The snow had sunk right through her cloak and into her pants. They were soaking wet and cold to boot.

"Severus, as much as I am enjoying our little lark, I think we should get up. My ass is freezing."

"Quite. Mine is as well," he answered. He got up and offered his hand to Jo and pulled her up. He withdrew his wand and dried them both up in a flash.

"I am late for class, Jolicia. As are you, I'm sure."

She was and they set off for their respective classrooms.

Just before they went their separate ways, Jo said, "You should do that more often."

"What, freeze my ass, as you so charmingly put it?"

"No, Severus. Laugh. I've never seen you laugh like that before. It suits you."

She then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I hope I get to see it again very soon." She was off, climbing the stairs, two at a time.

Back at the window, Minerva exclaimed," Ach, he should have kissed her when they fell but he didn't. What's wrong with that boy? He missed a golden opportunity. Albus, I'm starting to doubt you again."

"I have to admit, that this is taking a little longer than I would have thought. I think a little intervention is required. Severus needs a gentle push in the right direction."

"I think what he needs is a good swift kick in the seat of the pants, if you ask me. Just what kind of push are you going to give him, Albus?"

"I don't know yet, Minerva. When the time is right, I'll know what to do. Don't worry."

Minerva looked in to the Headmaster's twinkling eyes and just nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers, k-chan and redlady. To EvilQueen: As for Hermione and Draco getting together, as I said before, this is a completed work of fiction, so que sera sera – what will be, will be. I'm not saying that they will be getting together, but I'm not saying they won't either. You'll just have to wait and see.

"…and with that, I wish you all a wonderful vacation. Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas, Professor Medwin," responded the students, in one voice. Many of them came up to the front of the class for a quick hug and one last 'Happy Christmas'. A small group lingered.

"You're staying _here_, Professor?" asked Draco. "I thought you'd be going home to be with your family." He had a fleeting thought that he should invite her home with him but then realized it wasn't a good idea. His parents didn't know that Jolicia wasn't 'pureblood' – if they found out, it would be a disaster.

"My parents are going on a trip over Christmas and my brother is going to his fiancée's house. So, there's no point me going home. Harry and I'll tough it out here together, won't we, Harry?" Jo had just received word that her brother had indeed found 'the one'.

Harry laughed and said, "It'll be difficult, but I guess we'll manage." Both Ron and Hermione had invited him to come home with them, but he had decided he'd stay at Hogwarts once again.

"You all better get a move on it. You don't want to miss the train," said Jo. She gave them all a hug. "Ron, could I have a quick word with you? I promise it won't take long."

"Um, sure, Professor Medwin," he answered. He glanced at Harry and Hermione. What had he done?

Once the rest left, Jo began, "This is a little difficult. I am aware that you have a crush on me, Ron."

Ron turned purple with embarrassment. He hadn't realized he'd been obvious.

Clapping his hands over his face he said, "I could just die!"

"Ron. Look at me. Don't be embarrassed. Look at me," he said, gently prying his hands away from his face. "I'm very flattered that a good looking young man like you is interested. You must know that nothing could ever come of it. You do know that, don't you?"

Ron just stared at her, unable to speak.

"I am too old for you. I am also your teacher. The rules forbid teacher and student involvement. It just wouldn't work out, Ron."

He finally found his voice and whispered, "If I had been older?"

"Who knows? Maybe it would have worked out, maybe not. We could have at least tried. However, our reality is that we can't. Nothing can stop us from being friends though, Ron."

"You mean it?"

"Of course! Nobody here understands the way I feel about Quidditch except you. You have no idea how much I look forward to our little chats. You're very special to me Ron, but just not in the way you'd like it to be. Can you accept that?"

He gulped and shook his head, "I, I guess so, Professor."

"Good. Don't let this spoil your vacation. I chose today to tell you this because I thought it would be better if we didn't see one another for awhile. It'll give you a chance to get used to the idea. You better go now. Give us a hug."

"Hey, I think you've grown! Soon, you'll be taller than me, Ron. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," he said shyly and left.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over," thought Jo. "It didn't go too badly. I hope he'll be okay."

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, Hermione said, "It's about time you're back. What did Professor Medwin want, Ron?"

"Um, it was about the last essay I handed in. Harry, could you give me a hand with my things?" His eyes looked pleadingly at his best friend.

"Sure, mate."

Once they were alone in their room Harry asked, "What did she really want with you?"

"Harry, I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me! She said she knew I had a thing for her and she told me it wasn't possible. Never been so embarrassed in all my life! How will I be able to face her again?"

"Hermione and I both tried to warn you, Ron. Was she pissed off?"

"No, not at all. She was great, actually. She said she wants us to be friends. I'm a stupid git!"

"Listen, if Professor Medwin said she wants you as a friend she means it. Go home, have a great vacation and when you come back, carry on from there. Try to get your hormones in check while you're at it. That should help," laughed Harry.

"Yeah, I guess. Don't think I can do anything about the hormones though," said Ron. "Maybe I can ask Snape for a hormone-calming potion."

They both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Um, no. Not a good idea, Ron. Besides, I don't think Snape would have such a thing. Can you imagine him needing one? No, neither can I. Ugh! Let's not go there - I don't want to be stuck with that image in my mind!" shuddered Harry.

They laughed all the way to the train. Hermione was quite indignant when they wouldn't let her in on the joke.

"You had to be there 'Mione," answered Ron. "You had to be there."

The three friends said their goodbyes and Harry watched wistfully as the train slowly puffed its way out of the station.

Christmas morning finally arrived. Jolicia had thought long and hard before buying a present for Severus. She had decided to play it by ear, if he bought her something, she would be prepared. If he didn't, then she would keep quiet and return the gift at a later time.

Severus entered the staff room and found Jo alone, drinking coffee.

"Happy Christmas, Jolicia."

"Yes, the same to you, Severus. You're up early." She said, pouring him a cup.

"I always arise early. What about you? I don't usually see you here at this time."

She laughed and said, "I guess it's a habit leftover from childhood. We always got up very early to open our presents."

He hesitated briefly and then said, "Speaking of which, I have a little something for you."

"You do?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

He handed her a brightly wrapped box and said, "It isn't much, but it was bought at my own risk."

She looked at him questioningly. She tore open the paper and began to laugh, understanding what he meant. It was a box of her favorite - Honeyduke's Extra Fine Special Dark Chocolate.

"I always knew you were a brave man Severus, but I never knew exactly how brave until now," she laughed. "Thank you. You already know how much I'm going to enjoy this."

'You're quite welcome. There's a little something else for you, but you have to wait until later."

"More? Why do I have to wait? Can't I have it now?" She sounded like a little child.

"No, you have to wait. No hints will be given, so don't ask."

"Can you at least tell me when?" He shook his head. She pouted a little for effect and then reached under the table.

"I have something for you as well, Severus," she said and pushed the box across the table towards him.

"I didn't expect anything in return."

"I didn't think you'd buy me anything either. Go on, open it."

He held the box and ran his hand over the smooth paper. It was dark green and the box was tied with silver ribbon – Slytherin house colors. He read the note that was tucked under the bow:

'To my dear friend Severus,

For our next snowball fight

XX

Jolicia

Inside he found a pair of black winter gloves made of the finest dragon's skin he had ever seen. There was also a soft black scarf that he realized was made of Fourwinds Mountain yak hair – very rare and very expensive.

"Jolicia, this is too much. I can't accept these gifts," he said awkwardly.

"Hush. Of course you can. Try them on for size. Please?" she asked.

He picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. He had never felt anything so soft. The gloves were perfect. They fit snuggly over his long slender fingers.

"I don't know what to say."

She said, "You can say you'll keep them, for starters."

He stood up and pulled her up. He pecked her on the cheek and then very tentatively put his arms around her. Jo was holding her breath.

He pulled back and said, "Thank you, Jolicia. I love them. Yes, of course I'll keep them."

Just at that moment, the door to the staff room burst open.

"Happy Christmas! Breakfast is served. OOPS! Sorry, you two," said Albus.

"Happy Christmas, Albus. We just exchanged presents. I was just saying thank you to Jolicia for the wonderful gifts she gave me." He held up his hands.

"Yes, yes. Very nice, indeed. I'll leave you alone, ahem, so you can finish saying thanks," said Albus backing out of the door.

"We _are_ finished. Coming Jolicia?" said Severus, removing his gloves and scarf.

"Yes, right behind you," she said. She was thinking, 'damn'.

Albus walked along and thought to himself, "Damn! What bad timing! Minerva'll kill me when I tell her what happened."

At breakfast there were many wishes of joy and good tidings. There were five other students besides Harry who had remained at school for the holidays. The Headmaster had assured that they all received a stocking and presents. He did not wish to see any of them sad.

Jo pulled Harry aside and said, "I have something for you as well. Can you come to my room afterwards?"

"You do? Brilliant! Sure, I'll be there," he replied excitedly.

Harry was surprised to see that Jolicia had a small tree in her room.

"Open that one first, Harry," she said pointing to a large bag.

He pulled out the tissue paper that was stuffed in the top.

"Oh, wow! Look at all this stuff." The bag was chock-a-block with sweets from Honeydukes, including Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, and Sugar Quills. There were also some jokes and tricks from Zonko's.

"This should last me for a couple of days, Jo!" he exclaimed.

"You'd better make it last longer than that, my boy. I don't want Madam Pomfrey on my case because you overdosed on sugar. Open the other one now, Harry."

He picked up the beautifully wrapped box and shook it, trying to figure out what was within.

"Oh, Jo! I can't believe it!" Inside was a set of professional quality Quidditch shin and arm guards. "Look. They fit perfectly." Harry stood up and modeled for her.

"There's one more little one."

He picked up the last little box and felt it vibrate. What could this be? Removing the wrapping paper he read on the top of the box 'Practice Snitch'.

Jo told him, "That's your own personal practice Snitch. It has a spell on it that will allow you and only you to call it back to its box when you are finished. Give it a try."

He opened the lid and the tiny golden sphere lifted itself up. He saw that it was monogrammed with his initials. There were little "HP's" all over the surface. It took off, buzzing madly about the room.

He called, "Snitch, box." It came back at once and settled itself back inside.

"That is so COOL, Jo. I never knew such a thing existed. Thank you, thank you so much. This is the best Christmas I've ever had. Thanks for everything, Jo."

"You are most welcome, Harry." She had never seen him so happy. "What do you say you and I go out to the pitch and give your new gear a go?" She didn't have to ask twice.

"I've got some things for you, too."

"Harry! You shouldn't have!"

The first box contained more chocolate. She broke it into pieces and shared it with Harry. The second box was very heavy.

"It's wonderful," she exclaimed. She flipped through the pages of 'The Big Book of Quidditch'. This was the ultimate authority on the sport. She had wanted this for quite some time.

"How did you know, Harry?"

"I heard you tell Ron. I was hoping you didn't buy it for yourself in the meantime."

"I can't wait to read it. I think I know someone who'll want to borrow it. He'll just have to wait," she laughed. "Thanks, Harry. I love it."

The two dressed up warmly and headed out to the Quidditch pitch and played until it was time for supper.

Harry and Jolicia came into the Great Hall with rosy cheeks and glowing with joy. They had so much fun with Harry's new Snitch, neither had found the time to feel sad.

Albus announced, "The house-elves have outdone themselves this year. Everyone grab a plate and come up to the buffet. You're in for a treat."

The children went through the line first, helping themselves to whatever took their fancy. Next came Minerva, Albus, and Hagrid; Jolicia and Severus going last. Severus studied her as she made her way down the table.

She said, "The turkey looks delicious, the ham, too. Wait, what's that?"

"I believe it is called tourtière. Try it," suggested Severus.

Jo cut herself a slice and put it on her plate. She tasted a bite.

"Oh, Merlin! It, it tastes just like my Maman's!"

"It should. I owled your mother for the recipe. I had Dobby make it for you. That's your surprise, Jolicia. Merry Christmas," said Severus, smiling ever so slightly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She put down her plate and wiped away her tears.

"Severus, I can't believe you did this for me. Thank you so much."

She hugged him tightly. He couldn't help but hug her back. For a moment, he even forgot they weren't alone.

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"We should eat. The food is getting cold, Jolicia."

Minerva wiped a tear away as well and smiled at Albus. Hagrid, too, had started to blubber a little. He was very sensitive for a big man. Harry managed to calm him down.

The Christmas crackers were pulled and everyone wore their silly paper hats, even Severus. He had traded with Hagrid for a black pointed one that was at least similar to a wizard's cap. Hagrid happily put the purple crown on top of his head. It perched precariously there throughout the whole meal. Of course, Hagrid's head was way too large for the crown to fit properly, but he didn't mind. He pronounced himself 'King Hagrid' anyway. He had also dubbed Minerva 'Queen' and little Rebecca Johnson-Wells from Ravenclaw 'Princess' since they had received crowns as well.

Everyone laughed and ate to their heart's content. Minerva became a little tipsy from the pumpkin wine and began to giggle. The children were stunned to see her like this. She was usually so prim and proper. Harry couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Ron. They would never believe that Professor McGonagall could tell jokes like that. He had even seen Snape smile! They wouldn't believe that either. He also wondered about Jolicia. He had noticed the way she looked at the Potions Master. Could there be something going on between the two of them? Snape was unreadable. Although he seemed to be in one of the best moods ever, he wasn't really showing any emotion. Harry had studied his face when Jo had hugged him and had seen nothing. Harry decided they had become close friends, that's all. Snape couldn't be in love with her; he was just too mean spirited to love anyone. Jo deserved someone better.

Although no one had much room, they made their way to the sweet table. Severus had not been exaggerating when he said there was every dessert imaginable. There was apple pie, mince tarts, Dundee cake, trifle, jelly in ever color possible, shortbread, chocolate gâteau, treacle pudding and bûche de Noël!

"Also your mother's recipe," said Severus.

He had amazed her with his thoughtfulness. This Christmas had turned out to be one of her best ever.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 30

Jolicia had asked Harry if he minded practicing Occlumency during the holidays.

"It's the perfect time. There's almost no one around. We can practice uninterrupted," Jo said.

He had reluctantly agreed. It had begun to feel like he would never master the technique, when it happened.

"Once again, Harry. Prepare yourself. Legilimens!" she had cried. Jolicia found herself blocked from his mind. As hard as she tried, he managed to keep her out.

"Harry! You did it! YOU FINALLY DID IT! "

He broke into a grin and said, "I did, didn't I. I can't believe it! Let's try again."

Once again he was successful.

"Try this time to let me see only what you want me to see. Tell me how much you hate Quidditch. Let me see if I can tell that you are lying."

Harry began to tell that he hated the sport and couldn't understand how anyone could like it. She searched his emotions and couldn't tell that it was all a lie.

"Excellent. You never believed me did you, Harry? I _knew_ you could get this. Congratulations Mr. Potter, you are an Occulmens."

"Thanks, Jo. I owe it all to you. I _have_ to tell someone. Can I go find the Headmaster?"

"Sure. He'll be just as thrilled as I am. Ready to become a Legilimens next?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

Harry knocked on the door of the staff room. The door opened and Minerva stood there, glaring.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor McGonagall. I was wondering if Headmaster Dumbledore is here. I must speak with him."

"You're in luck, Potter. I'll get him for you. Wait here."

Dumbledore came out and greeted Harry with a smile.

"What can I do for you, my boy?" he inquired.

"I had to come and tell you right away, sir. I've done it. I've finally mastered Occlumency." Harry beamed at the old man, waiting for his reaction.

"Well done, Harry! I had faith in you. Congratulations!" he said with pride and gave the boy a hug, patted him on the back and said once again, "Well done."

Albus returned to the staff room where Minerva and Severus sat quietly reading.

"What did Potter want?" she asked.

"He is so proud of himself. He has just become an Occulmens."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Minerva. Snape said nothing and continued with his journal.

Later that afternoon, Snape and Harry crossed paths.

"Good afternoon, sir," said Harry, continuing on his way to the library.

"I understand that congratulations are in order, Mr. Potter. It seems I was wrong about you. You did have it in you."

Harry was surprised. He had forgotten that Jolicia had said that Snape and McGonagall knew that she was tutoring him.

"Thank you, sir," was all he could say.

"I might test you, Potter, so be on your guard," he said and strode away.

"Shit," thought Harry. What if he was stronger than Jo and failed the test? He needed to stand up to Voldemort, so it was just as well that someone else had a go. The thought made him uncomfortable, just the same. Harry continued on to the library.

For three days after Harry's triumph, Jolicia saw nothing of Severus. She hunted everywhere for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She had asked Minerva and Albus about it and they both gave the same answer – he's around here somewhere. He'll turn up soon. Jo had a funny feeling that they were covering something up.

"He's disappeared again," she thought. "Why?"

On the fourth morning, Jo awoke very early, being unable to sleep any longer. She was really worried about him now. She left her room to go for a walk in the crisp clean air to try and clear her head. Severus was at his door!

"Severus! There you are. Where have you been? I've been worried." He did not answer nor did he look at her.

"Severus, are you all right? What's wrong?"

She walked over to him and gasped when she saw his face. He looked exhausted. He was paler than usual - almost pure white. The left side of his face was black and blue and there was a large gash on his forehead.

"Merlin! What happened to you? Let me help you to the infirmary."

"I slipped on some ice and this is the result. I'm fine, Jolicia. You don't have to worry. There's no need to bother Poppy. I just need a little sleep, that's all."

"At least let me look after that cut. It looks…"

Severus cut her off and said firmly, "No, I told you I'm fine. Thank you. I'll see you later." He disappeared inside his room. She heard him lock the door.

He was lying to her again.

 "There's no way he got like that from a fall on the ice," she thought.

She was more worried than ever. She decided to seek out Dumbledore. Jo roused him from his slumber.

"Forgive me, Headmaster. I forgot that it was so early. I can come back later if you like."

"No, that's all right. It must be important for you to come now. What is wrong, Jolicia?"

"It's Severus. He has been missing for three days. I just found him going into his quarters. He looks like hell and he's hurt. He was bleeding, but he wouldn't let me take him to the infirmary. I'm so worried about him but I don't know what to do. I think he is in some kind of trouble."

Albus studied the young woman before him. Her face was lined with concern. He knew she was deeply in love with Severus, even though she didn't really know it yet. He decided it was time she knew the truth, well at least some of it.

Albus continued, "There are many things you don't know about Severus, Jolicia. He's going to be cross with me for telling you, but I think you need to know. Severus is a Death Eater."

"I don't understand. What's a Death Eater?"

"It is what we call someone who is a follower of Voldemort. A disciple, if you like. Severus bears the Dark Mark on his arm. It is like a brand or a tattoo that Voldemort uses to summon his followers when he requires their service. This is not the first time you have noticed Severus' absence. All these times he has been summoned by Voldemort. He is bound to do his master's bidding."

Jolicia looked at the Headmaster in horror. She couldn't grasp what he was saying.

"How can he be here at Hogwarts then? Why would you keep a sworn enemy in you midst? My gods, what about Harry?"

"Calm down, let me finish. There is more to the story. Although it is true that Severus joined the Death Eaters of his own free will, he came to realize that it was a grave mistake. He is a spy for us now, Jolicia. Severus spies on Voldemort for _our side_. He is a vital link in the resistance movement."

Jolicia stared dumbfounded. She suddenly was aware how much more she had to learn.

The Headmaster added, "Every time Severus is summoned, he is grave danger. I shudder to think what would happen if Voldemort ever discovered the truth. Our dear friend would come to a most horrific end, I'm afraid. Also, although he has never confided in me as to what Voldemort requests him to do, I'm sure it is all most distasteful to Severus. He has no choice but to comply. Anything less than complete obedience would be seen as a betrayal."

"I don't know what to say, Headmaster."

"There's really not much to say. Just be there for Severus, but let it be at his pace. Tonight, he didn't want your help. Accept that without question. Next time, he might change his mind. I also ask you to please keep this information to yourself. Above all, don't let on to Severus that you know. As I said before, he would not be happy with me for telling you. I told you so that you could understand our friend better."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Once again, I swear to you that I will tell no one. This does answer a lot of my questions."

Jolicia walked back to her quarters, her head still reeling from what Dumbledore had told her. She stopped at Severus' door and ran her hand over the smooth wood. She wanted desperately to go inside and tell him that she understood; to hold him tightly and make all of his pain stop. With a sigh, she continued on to her own room.

When Severus finally emerged, he was back to his usual self, as if nothing had occurred. Jolicia looked at him with new found respect.

Severus kept his word. On the last morning of Christmas vacation, he had come up behind Harry, taking him quite by surprise.

As Harry spun around, Snape said, "Legilimens!"

Harry successful blocked the attack.

"Congratulations, Potter. You _did_ master the technique," Snape sneered and left.

Harry knew that it was not easy for Snape to congratulate him. Harry considered it to be one of his proudest moments. Even Jolicia was surprised when Harry told her what had taken place.

She laughed and said, "Maybe the good professor is mellowing."

Harry didn't think so.

That evening, Harry went down to greet his friends. He was most anxious to tell them about his Christmas and he was sure they felt just the same as he. As Harry scanned down the side of the train, a curious sight met his eyes. Malfoy was helping Hermione down onto the platform. Ron jumped out after Hermione, with a scowl on his face.

"Harry, over here mate," called Ron. Harry ran up to meet them.

He nodded. "Malfoy. Nice Christmas?"

Draco replied, "Cracking, Potter. You?"

"Same here."

"Shall we go?"

Draco and Hermione walked up to the castle together. Harry and Ron hung back a little.

"What is all _that_ about?" asked Harry.

"Haven't got a clue. All I know is that Malfoy spent most of the trip in our compartment."

"Weird!"

"What's even weirder is that he was pleasant the whole time," said Ron.

"Do you think Malfoy fancies Hermione?"

"Crikey, no Harry. Anyone else, yes. This is Malfoy we're talking about. There's no bloody way he'd want Hermione. Remember what he used to call her?"

"I guess you're right, Ron. Perhaps he's just trying to be our friend. Anyway, wait until you see what I got for Christmas."

Ron was more than impressed with Harry's haul. He couldn't wait to try out the practice Snitch, but unfortunately, it was too dark and too late. It would have to wait.

Classes started up the next morning and things got back to normal at Hogwarts.

Draco was spending more and more time with Hermione. Of course his lie had spread like wild fire amongst his House mates. Some of them had even congratulated him on the fine job he was doing on the 'Mudblood'.

One evening he had gone to the library to study with her but was disappointed to find Ron and Harry already there. He was about to leave when she spotted him.

"Harry, Ron make some room for Draco, please," she asked.

"Um, sure 'Mione," answered Ron. They moved their books further down the table.

"Sure you don't mind?" Malfoy asked warily.

"No, we don't mind, Mal…Draco. Sit," replied Harry.

They had given him the seat opposite Hermione. Harry discreetly watched them as they conversed. He wasn't so sure he agreed with Ron's assessment of the situation. There was something about the way he looked at her. He didn't have the 'I'm in love puppy dog eyes' look but yet, there was something there. He was sure of it. He'd have to ask Hermione when he got the chance, when Ron wasn't about. Ron had strong convictions about Malfoy. He knew he wouldn't like the fact she was seeing Malfoy, if that were the case. Harry, himself, was willing to give the Slytherin a chance.

Jolicia and Severus slipped back into their usual pattern. She found herself dreading the days when she realized he had been 'called'. She was a nervous wreck until she saw him once again, until she saw with her own eyes that he was unharmed. She was falling deeper and deeper in love with him but still did not realize it. As far as Jo was concerned, she was worried about her _good friend_ Severus.

Harry began his study of Legilimency. The day that they began, Jo told him not to be discouraged if it didn't come to him right away. She had realized he was feeling a little cocksure of himself and that he might expect to have instant success.

"I just want you to be prepared, Harry. It might take you just as long as it did to learn Occlumency," she warned. "Let's begin."

"Are you not going to use the Pensieve first, Jo?" asked Harry.

"Nope. Don't need to. I'm ready when you are."

Jo had been right on the money - Harry had not been able to read anything at all from her.

"Are you blocking me?" he asked in frustration.

"No, I'm not. How could you learn if I were to close my mind to you? Keep trying."

He had no success at all. He had none in the second lesson, or the third. He came to realize that this _was_ going to take time after all.

After a particularly frustrating session, Harry stormed up to his common room. He was greatly relieved to find it empty and flopped own in a chair by the fire to brood.  He was trying to figure out just what it was that he was doing wrong. He was doing everything just as Jolicia had instructed but still had no luck.

"FUCK!" he yelled, just to release the tension.

"Harry, what's wrong with you? You look very upset. You must be to swear like that," asked Hermione.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered.

"Liar," she said. "You expect me to believe you just said 'fuck' for the fun of it? I'm not thick, you know. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"You wouldn't understand, Hermione. It's a _guy_ thing. Okay?"

"Oh, my. Okay, I guess. If you ever change your mind, I'm here," she said sitting down by the fire as well. "Talk to Ron, in that case."

"Maybe," replied Harry, anxious for her to change subjects. She didn't disappoint him. Hermione began talking about the essay she had finished.

After a short lull in the conversation, Harry finally got up the courage to ask her what he had been dying to ask for a long time.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question? A personal question?"

"Sure, Harry. Ask away."

"It's about you and Draco. Are you two seeing one another?"

"We see each other all the time." Once in awhile, not very often, Hermione _was_ a little thick.

"No, I mean are you seeing each other, as in boyfriend – girlfriend?"

"NO, no way. Harry, where did you get such an idea from?" She seemed truly shocked.

"Dunno, just a feeling I had, that's all."

"Well, your feeling is wrong. We're just friends. Study friends."

"Okay, thanks. I was worried about you," he said and then decided to tease her a little. "After all, I wouldn't want you to be the new Slytherin babe."

"Harry!"

He laughed, "Or even worse, a notch on Malfoy's belt. You know his reputation."

"Harry Potter! This is not funny."

He decided to quit while he was ahead. Hermione sat and fumed for a little while but began to wonder.

"Harry, just what is Draco's reputation?"

"You mean you don't know?" He couldn't believe she hadn't heard the rumors. She shook her head.

"If the grapevine is accurate, Draco has shagged every eligible Slytherin girl. He has even nailed a few girls from the other houses as well. They call him the 'Slytherin Seducer'."

"No way! Harry, it can't be true, can it?"

"Why can't it be true, Hermione? There's a lot of shagging going on in this school, whether you realize it or not."

She _hadn't_ realized. She suddenly felt very immature, like a six year old child. She blushed.

"We're growing up, Hermione. We're not kids any more. I think about sex, a lot as a matter of fact. I'm sixteen years old – it's natural. You must think about it, too."

Harry noticed how red she was becoming. "Don't be embarrassed, Hermione. We're best friends aren't we? That means we can talk about everything."

Hermione replied shyly, "I do think about it, Harry. I'm just as curious as you. I just didn't know that _it _was happening here at school. I guess I should take my head out of the books once in awhile and look around me."

Harry laughed and said, "That'd be a good start."

"Can I ask _you_ a personal question?"

"Sure."

Hermione hesitated and then asked, "Are you still a virgin, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Is Ron?"

"Oh yes."

"Whew, I'm glad I'm not the only one! G'night."

"Night, Hermione."

Hermione lay in bed for the longest time, unable to sleep. She really had not heard the rumors about Draco. She wondered who he had been with. It hurt her that he had not so much as tried to kiss her. She suddenly felt ugly and unwanted. She didn't sleep much at all that night.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Please note that this chapter contains things a sexual nature. If you are not of age, please don't read.

Chapter 31

Dumbledore had been studying the 'problem' of Severus and Jolicia for quite some time. He had told Minerva he was going to give Severus a little push, but the problem was how and under what circumstances was he supposed to do this. He couldn't just walk up to the Potions Master and say,' look here old chap, you don't realize it but you're in love with Jolicia and she feels the same about you. Go shag her. There's a good lad.' It would require a certain modicum of finesse.

"What to do, what to do?" he pondered. He began to toy with some of the objects on his desk. He picked up an old chocolate box that he now used to store his toffees. He stared at the box and then looked at the calendar.

"Perfect! I should have thought of this sooner. I have to find Minerva and tell her," he said. He popped a toffee in his mouth and set off, rubbing his hands together with glee.

The next day Albus made an announcement at the staff meeting.

"One last thing before we adjourn, I have decided to institute a new tradition here at Hogwarts."

The teachers looked from one to the other, wondering what the Headmaster could mean.

"I have decided that we will celebrate Valentine's Day and we'll do it in a big way. There will be a formal Valentine's ball in the evening." Albus saw Snape snicker to himself. He knew what the Potions Master was thinking.

The Headmaster continued, "Attendance will be _compulsory_ for all staff and students. There will be no discussion on the matter." Severus closed his mouth, swallowing his protest.

"Since Valentine's Day falls on a Friday this year, I am cancelling classes. Any thoughts on what we might do to celebrate during the day?" No one spoke.

"Come, come. Surely one of you has an idea."

At last Jolicia broke the silence and offered, "What about a skating party?"

"A skating party?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Headmaster, as in ice skating. There's certainly plenty of room outside for a huge rink. We can put up some decorations, make a big bonfire, and have some romantic music playing. Oh, and we could have big cauldrons of hot chocolate and pumpkin cider for refreshments. Anyway, it's just a suggestion."

"Does anyone else have any other ideas?" asked Albus. "No, well I rather like your idea, Jolicia. Are there any objections? Good! Then it's settled – a skating party it is. Will you organize it, Jolicia?"

"With pleasure, Headmaster," beamed Jo.

After the meeting, Severus said to Jolicia, "You seem quite enthusiastic about this idea of yours."

"It is going to be so much fun, you'll see," she replied.

"I think not, Jolicia."

"You'll be there, Severus, won't you?"

"Merlin, no. It is bad enough that I am obliged to attend the dance, never mind making a fool of myself in public. Lying on my back on the hard, cold ice in front of a group of giggling teenagers is not my idea of a good time, Jolicia. I'll leave that to you, my dear."

"I wouldn't let you fall, you know. Please come," she asked.

"No, thank you."

"I'm going to keep asking you and asking you until you say yes just to shut me up, Severus."

"And I am going to keep saying no until you get tired of asking and then you'll be the one to stop, Jolicia."

"We'll see. Will you at least help me set up the rink when the time comes?"

"That, I will agree to, with pleasure. I'll see you at supper."

Jo watched him walk away and said to herself, "Can't wait to get you on a pair of skates, Severus."

The next morning over breakfast, Headmaster Dumbledore announced the Valentine's Day celebrations to the students. The idea was generally well received but, as usual, there were those who were against it. Most of the girls were especially pleased, looking forward to a romantic day with their boyfriends. Those who were without companionship thought that such a day could present them the opportunity to hook up with someone - after all, who could resist such an atmosphere? The boys for the large part found the idea to be a waste of time. All that romantic gobbledygook wasn't for them. No matter the opinion, the discussion was a moot one. The Headmaster had said attendance was compulsory, everyone had to grin and bear it.

Friday morning arrived and after breakfast, Jolicia and Severus went outside to set up the rink. As hard as she had tried, she still had not convinced him to attend. Jo had not given up. It was a glorious day – not too cold and the sun was shining brightly.

"We have to make the rink big enough, Severus, so that there will be enough room for everyone to skate without bumping into his neighbor. I think from here all the way down to there should do the trick. Can you handle the ice? I'll set up the rest area."

Each went about their task. Once she saw the size of the rink, Jo decided that two rest areas would be better than one. Benches and an everlasting bonfire appeared at both ends.

"What should we do for decorations?" she asked.

"I don't know. You decide. I don't really see the point of this to begin with. If you love someone, you shouldn't need a special day to celebrate it. Every day should be a Valentine's Day."

"Why Severus! What a romantic thing to say. You do surprise me."

He did not intend for his statement to be romantic at all. He had meant to let her know what a crock of shit he thought it was and there was no way he was going to get caught up in a moment of weakness.

"Jolicia, you misunderstand what I mean. This whole thing is silly and a complete waste of time."

"People enjoying themselves is not a waste of time. You should try it sometime. You might like it."

"I do enjoy myself. I save my efforts for more worthwhile pastimes."

She chose to ignore him. She waved her wand and suddenly a myriad of red, pink, and white hearts floated in the air above the ice. Nice, but not quite right. She added some tiny glittering spheres. Still missing something. The last wave of her wand completed the look she was going for – plump cupids flitted about, shooting their arrows into the sky.

"I know you hate it, Severus. It's corny, I admit it, but _I_ like it. No mistaking it, it is Valentine's Day!"

He just stared at Jo with a sour look. It was definitely too saccharine for his tastes. This event wasn't for him, so it didn't matter.

"I have to try the ice," exclaimed Jo.

Before he knew it, she had transformed her boots into skates and was gliding silently over the smooth surface. He watched her as she sped off to the far end of the rink. On the trip back she began to practice some of her fancier moves – spins and jumps and the like. It had been some time, but it all came quickly back to her.

"This is amazing!" she cried as she passed by him.

"She's good," he thought. "Why are you surprised - she's good at everything she does."

On her next pass by, he yelled, "You're missing something Jolicia."

He waved his wand and music began to play. She smiled back at him and began to skate even faster in time with the waltz.

"That was lovely. Thank you. Come and try it, Severus," she asked.

"No, I'll just watch you, if you don't mind."

"Please? You said you didn't want to try it in front of the children. We're alone, so now's the time. Please?"

"No, thanks."

"Yes, thanks," she said pulling him onto the ice.

Before he knew it, he was wearing skates. He began slipping. Jolicia put her arm around his waist to prevent him from going down.

"Hang on to me. That's it; try to find your balance. You're doing great, Severus."

Why did he let her get away with it? She had the knack to get him to do things he didn't want to do.

"Good, now that you're steady, we're going to push off. Ready? Let's go."

He did as he was told and started to move. He almost fell once again but Jo held on fast. She had promised him that she wouldn't let him fall and she was determined to keep her word. Slowly, they made their way around the edge of the rink. By the time they came back around to where they had started, he was starting to get the hang of it. She let go of his waist.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me," he said, with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"I'm right here. Skate by yourself now."

He looked very unsure of himself but set off down the rink. He was doing it! The further he went, the more confidence he had. Jolicia skated up beside him.

"You see, Severus. I told you that you could do this. Come catch me if you can." She took off in the other direction. He did as well, but at a much slower pace.

She thought to herself as she sped along, "You face Voldemort on a regular basis but you were afraid of a little pair of skates, Severus. You are _so_ afraid to be humiliated, aren't you? Gotta get you to loosen up, my friend."

When he finally caught up to her, she said, "Shall we go for one last trip around before lunch?" He nodded. Jo slipped her arm through his and off they went.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I have to say it is rather exhilarating. How did you know I wouldn't hate it?"

"I know you better than you think, Severus. Next time, listen to me, will you? It'll save me begging."

He smiled and said, "I don't know why I let myself get wrapped around your little finger."

"Because you like it, Severus."

She was right; he did like it, although he would never admit it, not even to himself.

He scoffed as they left the ice. Jo just grinned.

"See you later?" she asked.

Perhaps was his answer.

When the time came, the students presented themselves at the rink. Jo was pleased to hear all their oohs and aahs when they beheld the sight before them. The effort had been worth it. She was about to make her welcoming speech when she spotted the delegation of teachers strolling down from the castle. Severus was with them! A thrill went through her. Once all had arrived, she began to speak.

"Welcome. Welcome everyone to Hogwarts first annual Valentine's Day skating party. I know we're all going to have a wonderful time this afternoon. Remember not to wear yourselves out too much. Save some energy for tonight's ball. That is going to be fantastic as well. Before we begin, I would like to thank Headmaster Dumbledore for allowing all of this to take place." There was enthusiastic applause for the beloved man.

"I would also like to thank Professor Snape for creating this wonderful skating rink. He did a fine job." There was a smattering of applause this time. The children were shocked to hear that he had done something for their benefit.

"Those of you who already know how to skate, feel free to begin. Those of you who need some lessons, stick around and I'll show you how. Have fun!"

"Professor Medwin, we don't have any skates," said Jenny Whitburn, one of the first years.

"Not a problem, Jenny. Take out your wand, there's a good girl. Repeat after me, Calceus Lamnia (from Latin: calceus – shoe; lamnia – metal blade). Voila – skates."

One by one, they all had skates on their feet. Jolicia demonstrated the basic techniques and off they went. Jo skated around the rink, offering her help where it was needed. After she was sure everyone was having a good time, she went over to Severus. When she came to his side, he began to skate as well.

"You're wearing my presents, Severus," she observed with great pleasure.

"It seemed appropriate to wear them today." Jo smiled.

"Look at how much fun the kids are all having. I'm so happy for them. They all work so hard and deserve a break."

"It seems that your idea was a good one, Jolicia, after all. They even liked the decorations. No accounting for some people's taste."

He was teasing her and she loved it. She had loved her whole day so far. There was more to come.

Jolicia relaxed in a bath filled with fragrant bubbles. She hadn't stopped smiling. She found herself thinking about him. How wonderful it had been to see Severus once again with a smile on his face. Jo had begun to notice that this was happening more and more frequently. She wondered what the cause was.

"Whatever the reason, I'm grateful. Maybe I can bottle it, what ever _it_ is," she laughed.

Jolicia, like Hermione, could be a little thick at times. She still didn't realize that she was the cause for the change in his demeanor. Jo was still hung up on the 'we're friends' theory.

She was looking forward to the evening ahead. It had been a long time since she had danced and even longer since she had worn formal robes. She had bought a set many years ago and had worn them only once. Fortunately, they were a classic style and had not gone out of fashion. The shop-witch had suggested that she keep that in mind when she made her selection. She was now very glad she had listened to that advice. Jo was also grateful that the Headmaster had made the dance compulsory. She knew very well that she would not see Severus otherwise. She was hoping to get him to dance; once again she wanted him to enjoy himself.

Jolicia tried to fix her hair as best she could. She had never had much of a knack for hairstyling. When she finished, she was quite pleased with the result. Jo donned her dress and matching robes and stood in front of the mirror.

"Not bad, girl. Not bad at all," she said to herself. She was almost out the door when she ran back to give herself a spritz of perfume. Her ensemble complete, she made her way to the Great Hall.

Severus had donned his formal robes as requested by Albus. He hated to wear them. Once again he found himself wondering what the hell he was doing there.

"What a lot of rubbish," he thought. "Valentine's day is for fools."

He resented having to be there; to make small talk with his colleagues, to watch over the spoiled brats and make sure they toed the line. He was determined that he would, under no circumstances, dance. Professor Sprout had corralled him one year at Christmas time – he had despised every second of it. He would much rather have been reading a journal by the fire than having to listen to such a racket. Dumbledore had enlisted the services of Lee Jordan to act as DJ. So far, he had played an unusual mixture of Wizard and Muggle music. The students seemed to appreciate it, but Severus most definitely did not. It was going to be a long evening.

As is often the case at school dances, the boys stuck with the boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other, complaining about the boys ignoring them.

Harry and Ron were firmly ensconced with their fellow males when something happened to shake them up. Ginny Weasley, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Each of them was dressed to kill. Harry and Ron had never seen them like that – they had cleavage! Ron was relieved to see that his younger sister was dressed more modestly. If she hadn't been, he would have had to read her the riot act. Once he had determined that Ginny passed inspection, he quickly forgot about her and turned his attention to the other lovely ladies coming towards him.

Hermione looked especially lovely. She had put her hair up so that it fell softly in ringlets about her face. When did Hermione get a figure? She had grown up and they hadn't even noticed. Tonight, they noticed. Harry and Ron were not the only ones. Across the room, Draco stood with his mouth open. He couldn't believe how beautiful Hermione looked. He knew that, somehow, tonight he _had_ to dance with her. He studied her all evening, feeling jealous whenever she was with another boy.

Severus had been talking with Albus when he suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Albus turned to see what had caused this to happen. When he saw why, he smiled and quietly left to join Minerva.

Severus' breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Jolicia looked like a princess he had once seen in a Muggle child's storybook. She wore a gown of ice blue satin, trimmed with gold. The color of her dress made the blue of her eyes stand out even more, if that was possible. In her hair, she had arranged a myriad of tiny diamond-like stones that shimmered as she moved. He stood in the shadows and watched as she moved gracefully through the Great Hall, greeting all of the students as she went. The love that she had for them was evident; she received it back from them in abundance.

"She gives her love so easily," he mused. He continued to watch her from his hiding place, mesmerized.

Jo joined Harry's 'gang' and admired how pretty the girls looked and how handsome the boys were.

"How come none of you are dancing?" she asked.

The girls of the group were interested in the answer for they had been wondering the same thing. None of the boys could really answer so Jolicia put them out of their misery.

"Get out on the dance floor now, all of you. You too, Ron. I'll be right back. I have a request for Lee."

By the time she returned, a popular Muggle song was blaring – 'Wannabe' by a group called the Spice Girls. It was a catchy, fun tune and soon everyone had begun to move in time with the beat. Even Draco had joined in, trying very hard to be next to Hermione. Once she got them going, Jo quietly slipped away and joined her fellow teachers.

"What is it about teenage boys? It practically takes a spell to get them out on the dance floor," she exclaimed to Minerva.

"Ach, it's not just the young ones, Jolicia. It has been my experience that men, in general, do not like to dance. I have a hard time to get Albus out there as well."

Jo laughed and tried to imagine the Headmaster getting down to the Spice Girls. She couldn't. She searched the room for Severus – he was supposed to be here. She was just about to ask if anyone had seen him when she spied him lurking behind the refreshment table.

"Ooh, my, you look very uncomfortable, my friend," she thought. Jo could plainly see that he hated being here. "I'll leave you be for the moment."

Jolicia danced a foxtrot with Draco at his request. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he was quite an accomplished dancer. He told her that his mother had insisted that he take lessons, since it was expected of a cultured young man to be able to dance and do it well. Jo marveled at the young man who guided her deftly across the floor – how he had changed since that first day!

She then danced with Harry and Ron, separately of course. Harry had also chosen a slow dance. He was not quite as skilled as Mr. Malfoy, but Jo could see he had promise. With a little more experience, he would be just as good. Ron on the other hand, saw fit to ask Jo to join him for a pop tune. She knew he would be too embarrassed for anything else. As she once again left the floor, she saw Draco invite Hermione for a slow dance. They made a nice couple. Jo glanced at the group of Slytherin students that were hanging out together. She could see that Draco's actions had become the topic of discussion. She hoped that they weren't going to give Hermione a hard time. Although she had not heard one of them utter the 'forbidden' word, she knew full well they still had the same opinion of Hermione's parentage. She'd have to keep her eye on them.

"Jolicia, just in time! I was just about to serve the wine," said Dumbledore.

"I'll be right back," she answered. Jo made a line directly for Severus.

"Good evening, sir. My, don't you look handsome!" she said with a smile.

"Hardly," he scoffed. "You, on the other hand, look gorgeous."

"Thank you. Come join us for some wine," she said, taking his hand. "You _do_ look handsome, so don't think otherwise." He did not reply.

"Ah, here you are. A glass for you, Jolicia, and one for you, Severus. What shall we drink to? Ah, yes, I know – to good friends!"

"To good friends," came their reply as they clinked glasses. They all took their seats around the table. A waltz began to play.

Dumbledore said, "Strauss, my favorite. May I have the pleasure, Jolicia?"

"Certainly, Headmaster."

He swept her across the floor, quite nimbly for a man of his age. As they came around to where they began, Dumbledore cried out.

"Ouch, damned cramp in my leg. I'm sorry my dear, I'll have to sit the rest of the song out. Here, Severus, take my place," he said pulling him up and putting his hand in Jolicia's. Dumbledore limped over to his seat. Having no choice, Severus began to dance.

After a few spins, Jolicia exclaimed, "I thought you said you couldn't dance. You're wonderful, Severus!"

"I said I didn't dance, I never said I couldn't. There's a difference."

"True enough. You have so many hidden talents. How many more are you hiding from me?"

He smirked and said, "You'll just have to discover them for yourself, Jolicia. It would be immodest of me to tell you myself."

They were in the middle of the dance floor when the music suddenly changed. The waltz had turned into a slow Muggle song. Severus hesitated briefly and then changed his rhythm to suit the new tempo. He had never heard this song before, so he listened intently to the words.

'I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight

I've never seen you shine so bright… 

…And I've never seen that dress you're wearing

Or the highlights in your hair… 

…The lady in red is dancing with me

Cheek to cheek

There's nobody here

It's just you and me… 

He found the lyrics strangely fitting - they seemed to be describing how he himself was feeling! The longer they danced, the closer and closer their bodies came. He could feel her heart beating – it was racing. Was she trembling? 

…And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away

And I have never had such a feeling

Such a feeling of complete and utter love 

As I do tonight…

His breath became quicker. He his slipped his arm under her robe and around her waist. He pulled her even closer, until there was no space between them. They were moving as one, swaying to the music. He moved his cheek against hers, marveling in its softness. He inhaled deeply and took in the intoxicating fragrance of her perfume. His head was spinning. 

… It's just you and me

It's where I wanna be

But I hardly know this beauty by my side

I'll never forget the way you look tonight 

I never will forget the way you look tonight

The lady in red

My lady in red

I love you

(Lady in Red by Chris de Burgh) 

Jo's head, too, was spinning. She ran her hand down his back and felt him shiver. The feeling of his strong arms around her made her feel safe and protected. He smelled of herbs and spices and of the woods. She felt his hand slip under her robe, coming to rest on her hip. She could not remember when a man had made her tremble so. She suddenly felt a hardness pressing into her flesh – he was excited! The realization that she had done this to him made her weak in the knees. A revelation came to her! Everything became crystal clear. She loved him, like she had loved no other before him. There had been something wrong all these months; there had been a feeling that something was missing. Standing here in his arms, those feelings washed away. This was what Madam Aldine had meant – _this_ was her destiny. All the times she had shivered and felt oddly, all of the times she had seen him shiver as well, she now realized that it was because of him, because of them. Their bodies were calling out to one another. Severus was her soul mate. Severus was Jolicia's destiny, and she his. 

Jo became aware that the music had stopped and yet they still held on to one another. Severus finally realized it as well and broke the embrace. They stood for a brief moment gazing into one another's eyes. 

Severus said, "Thank you for the dance, Jolicia." 

He turned and walked across the dance floor and out the door. Jo stood there, stunned. How could he just leave like that? She slowly walked to her table and tried to digest what had just happened. She was crushed. It was all she could do to hold back the tears. She put on a brave face and asked Draco to dance with her one last time. 

Severus quickly made his way to the washroom. He went to the sink and splashed ice cold water on his face. He was hard as a rock! What had she done to him? 

"Get a grip on yourself. This shouldn't be happening. You're not some hormonal 16 year old boy," he growled to himself. 

Severus tried to think of the most banal thoughts he could in an attempt to rid himself of his aching erection – the formula for a sleeping draught, how many steps are there down to my office, how to calculate your star chart. No effect. He tried thinking unsexy thoughts – Albus and Minerva dancing naked through the courtyard, even worse, Hagrid. No good! No matter how hard he tried, her smell, the way she felt in his arms kept coming back to haunt him. 

"Blast," he uttered in frustration and went into one of the stalls and locked the door. 

"Bloody, infernal woman," he cursed as he unbuttoned his fly and began to stroke himself. "I'll not let her do this to me again." 

"Bloody…infernal…oh Merlin…woman," he whispered as he came into his hand.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always guys! If you only knew how much I look forward to all of your kind words. To Violet: Sorry you were sick and no, your e-mail wasn't too long at all!

Chapter 32

Dumbledore had been observing Jolicia and Severus. At first, he had been quite pleased with his little plan, but once he saw Severus storm out of the Great Hall, he knew something had gone horribly wrong. 

"What happened? Why did he leave like that, Albus?" asked Minerva. 

"I wish I knew, my dear. They looked like they had finally connected. I don't think you could've gotten so much as a slip of paper between them. Look at Jolicia now – she looks devastated. Minerva, I am at my wits end. What are we to do now?" 

"I don't think there is much that we can do. We have to hope they will be able to work things out for themselves. Pray to Merlin that they can, Albus." 

For the rest of the dance, Jolicia kept staring at the door waiting for Severus to come back. He didn't. She couldn't fathom what she could have possibly done to upset him. They had not said one word to each other. She had not purposely caused him to have an erection by rubbing her body lasciviously against his. _He_ had been the one to pull her closer so that they touched. It made no sense. As she walked by his door, she desperately wanted to enter his sanctuary and _make_ him tell her what had happened. She resisted the temptation. 

"I don't dare anger you further, Severus. I'll wait until you calm down, and then we'll have a nice long chat and clear this whole matter up," she thought. 

Jolicia cried herself to sleep that night. No man had ever caused her to do this before. No one had ever made her feel the way he made her feel. 

The day after the dance, Jo never caught so much as a glimpse of Severus. Sunday was the same. She wondered if he had been 'called' yet again. She had asked some of the teachers and students if they had seen him. The reply was not what she wanted to hear – they _had_ seen him. Professor Snape was spotted here and there, any where except where Jolicia was. 

She had seen him at breakfast Monday morning; seen him for all of fifteen seconds. Jo had wished him a good morning as they passed one another. He had replied good morning and had kept right on walking. He did not slow down at all nor had he looked at her. 

"He's definitely avoiding me. How am I supposed to 'fix' this if he won't even fucking look at me?" she wondered. 

The students noticed that their Professor Medwin was not herself. She seemed distracted and was short-tempered. They had not seen her anything but happy since that first day when she had cursed Draco. They all wanted to know the reason for her change in behavior and how they could help put things right again. Several students had been brave enough to ask her what was wrong. Their answer was 'nothing'. Jo had even given Harry the same response. She later gave the same line to Draco. The students received the lessons that were required, but the joy had gone out of her classroom.

One evening, Harry arrived for his 'private' lesson. Jo was standing with her back towards the door, so she did not see him enter the room. Harry was about to say hello when he realized that Jo was using the Pensieve! She had always said that she had nothing to hide from him – so what had changed? It obviously had to do with whatever was making her sad. It was horrible enough for her to ensure complete secrecy. Harry silently withdrew from the class until he saw that she had finished what she was doing. He then re-entered the room and greeted his favorite teacher. He wished he knew what to do. 

The days went by and still Severus managed to avoid Jolicia. She suspected he had even started taking his meals in his office. Many times she had knocked on his door but no reply was forthcoming. Once, she had hidden and waited until she saw with her own two eyes that he was indeed present. He once again, he did not answer. Two weeks had passed by and still the situation was unresolved. 

On Saturday afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to the library to do some research and a little studying. 

The boys were joking and carrying on when Hermione said, "Shhh! Do you hear that?" 

They stopped to listen. "We don't hear anything, do we Harry? You're losing it, Hermione! You're starting to hear things," laughed Ron. 

"No, I heard something. Listen."

"Wait. That…that sounds like someone _crying_. Hermione, where's it coming from?" said Harry. They strained their ears to determine the source of the sobs. 

"It's coming from down that corridor. Let's go see who it is," answered Hermione.

Carefully, the three made their way down the deserted hallway. Rounding the corner they came upon Jolicia. She was sitting on the window ledge, staring out into the cold, grey sky, sobbing. They looked at one another and motioned for Harry to go forward. 

He quietly walked to her side and said very softly, "Jo, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" He put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Harry, what are you doing here? Hermione and Ron, too?"

"We were on our way to the library when we heard someone crying. We came to see who it was and to see if we could help, didn't we guys?" Hermione and Ron nodded solemnly. 

"Jo, we know something is wrong. We've all noticed that you haven't been yourself. Won't you tell us?" 

"It's nothing, really. The whole thing is a silly misunderstanding. I don't really want to get into it. There's nothing you could do any way. I'll be okay, really I will. Don't worry. Okay? If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for awhile longer." 

They wanted to stay to keep her company, but she finally convinced them to leave. They reluctantly agreed. 

"Harry, something awful is going on with her. We have to do something," said Hermione. 

"I agree, but how are we supposed to help when we don't know what the problem is?" queried Harry. 

"Maybe we should go see Dumbledore," said Ron. "He'll know what to do."

"Brilliant idea, Ron," said Hermione. Harry agreed. 

The trio tried the staff room and luckily the Headmaster was there. 

"What can I do for you?" he asked. 

"Sorry to bother you, Professor Dumbledore, sir, but it's Professor Medwin – we found her crying," said Harry. He then explained her demeanor of late and that she had denied that anything was wrong. 

"We _know_ something is not right. Could you speak to her, sir? Perhaps she'll confide in you." 

"Not to worry. She's in the sixth floor corridor, you say? I'll see if I can help. Off you go now." 

Albus sighed. He knew exactly what was wrong with her. He wasn't sure what he could do, but it was worth one last try. 

He found her sitting in the window, just as Harry had said. He watched her for a few moments, trying to decide what he was going to tell her. Could he tell her the truth? No, the truth was something she was going to have to discover for herself. She probably wouldn't have believed it anyway. 

"Here goes nothing," he thought. 

"Jolicia, my child, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked in the kindest, most caring voice he could muster. 

She sat up, wiped her eyes and said in an annoyed tone, "Headmaster. The 'Terrific Trio' sent you, didn't they? I told them I wanted to be alone." She looked once again out the window. 

"Don't be cross with them. They are quite concerned about you, Jolicia. That is why they sought me out - they want to help you, but they don't know how. Would you like to talk about it?" 

"No disrespect intended, but no thank you, Headmaster." 

"I think it's time you called me Albus, don't you? Are you sure? I think I have acquired a certain amount of wisdom over my many years. I might be able to offer you a different perspective." 

"I _can't_ talk about it. It is too personal." 

"Nonsense, my dear. Surely you know you can trust me? Anything you would like to share with me will be kept in the strictest confidence. I can see that this is weighing heavily on you. Unburden yourself, child." 

She looked at him, suddenly wanting to do just that – divest herself of the weight that was pressing on her, choking her. Albus took out his wand and saying 'Accio chair' called the seat over to the window. He made himself comfortable, took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze as if to say 'begin'. 

She wiped her eyes, swallowed hard and began, "Albus, I don't know what to do. You see, I have fallen in love." 

"That's wonderful!" 

"It would be, but he wants nothing to do with me. He has been avoiding me for two weeks. He won't even talk to me. My heart is broken" 

"Ah, that explains why we have barely seen Severus of late." 

Jo was shocked. "How…how did you know that it is Severus?" 

"My child, it has been obvious. Not to everyone, mind you, but to me. I see the way that you both steal looks at one another when you think no one is looking. I see the way he watches you as you go about your day. I see the smile that crosses your face whenever he enters a room. Severus has smiled more in the last seven months than he has in his whole time here at Hogwarts. You have been here seven months. So you see, I have known for quite sometime." 

"But Albus, I only realized that I was in love with him at the Valentine's Day dance. How could you see something that wasn't there?" 

"Just because you didn't know, doesn't mean it didn't exist. Your hearts knew before your brains figured it out." 

"The problem with all this is that he doesn't love me. As I said, he is avoiding me like I had the plague. Whatever feelings he might have had for me have disappeared. I don't know why. I didn't _do_ anything." 

"Tell me, Jolicia. You say Severus stopped talking to you at the dance? It looked to me like you two were getting on like a house on fire."

"We were. He was enjoying himself. I could, um, tell that he did. All of a sudden, he was gone. No explanation." 

Dumbledore pondered this for a little while. He searched for the proper words. 

"He's petrified, Jolicia. That can be the only explanation. These feelings he has for you are overwhelming him. He doesn't know how to handle them." 

"How can that be, Albus? I could understand being a little afraid and unsure, but to be that scared that you're willing to give it all up?"

"Think about it. I've told you some things about his life, as I'm sure Severus has told you as well. It has not been a happy existence. He has probably convinced himself that he doesn't need anyone, that he's better off continuing as he is now - alone and unloved. You can't hurt him if he doesn't let you into his heart." 

"I would never do that Albus! I could never hurt him." 

"Severus doesn't know that, Jolicia. Perhaps he feels the risk is too great. Are you really sure that it is love you feel for him?" 

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. It came to me all of a sudden while we were dancing. This man is my soul mate; I know he is"

"Then I think it is time you tell him how you feel. Reassure him, make him understand. Help him to come to terms with his feelings. Let him see that he is allowed to love you." 

"I don't know if I can get through to him, Albus. What if I can't make him see the truth? I'm so afraid to push him even further away. I couldn't stand it. This distance between us is killing me." 

"I fear it is doing the same to him, Jolicia. You have to _try_. Make him listen to you." 

Jo shook her head, realizing he was right. She had to do this. 

"Thank you, Albus. It has helped to get this off my chest. Wish me luck." 

"I wish you all the luck in the world, my child." He stood and gave a kiss on the forehead. "I'll leave you with your thoughts." 

As he walked away he thought, "She knows the truth. I only hope she can make him see it as well." 

Jolicia mulled over Albus' words – she knew he was right. How in the world was she going to make Severus listen to her? If he felt that strongly about not giving in to his feelings about her, maybe there was nothing she could say or do to convince him otherwise. She would have to choose her words very carefully, but the main problem was how to broach the subject. She couldn't walk up to Severus and say 'I love you' out of the blue. Jo decided that she would worry about what she was going to say once she got her foot inside his door. That in itself was going to be a daunting task. 

Jo let the rest of the evening slip away. The next morning, she went for breakfast but barely ate. As had been the rule of late, Severus did not show his face. Albus judged by her appearance that she had not yet spoken to the Potions Master. If she had, and it had gone well, Jo would have been ecstatic and quite likely Severus would have been at her side; if she had spoken to him and it had _not_ gone well, Jo would never have come to the Great Hall – she would have been too devastated. Dumbledore could tell Jolicia was nervous, so that meant the task had not been completed. He did not engage her in conversation; he only whispered 'courage' in her ear as he got up to leave. Jo gave him a weak smile. 

"I need more than courage," Jo thought. "I need a miracle."

She returned to her room to gather herself together. Jo paced back and forth for quite some time until she finally said, "This is ridiculous. I have to get this over with." 

Jo took a deep breath and left her room to knock on his door. She banged loudly, but no answer came. 

"Severus, it's Jolicia. Please, I must speak with you." No answer. 

"Please, we need to talk. Open up." No answer. 

Pounding on his door, she yelled, "SEVERUS, PLEASE, I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU. LET ME IN. I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU DO." Still no response came. 

Jo banged for half an hour when finally it opened. Severus glared at her and said, "Do you not take a hint? Does the fact that I have not answered you not make you realize that I do not wish to speak to you? You are driving me insane, woman. Please leave. NOW!" He moved to slam the door. Jo pushed her way in. 

"Jolicia, leave my room at once. We have nothing to discuss. GO AWAY," he cried. 

"I'm sorry, I can't. I need you to explain something to me. What have I done? What did I do or say to you that caused you to abandon our friendship?" 

He closed his eyes and sighed. This was the confrontation that he had been dreading. 

"You have _done_ nothing, Jolicia. I think it will be best for both of us if we dissolve this 'friendship' as you call it. It brings nothing to me, therefore it is pointless. If you would be so kind as to leave now," he said, moving to the door. 

"You're not getting rid of me so easily. What do you mean, it brings you nothing? Are you trying to tell me that you have not appreciated one, single solitary moment of our time together over the past seven months?" 

"Ah, you have finally grasped what I have been trying to tell you. That is correct, I have not." 

"Liar!" 

"I beg your pardon? Who do you think you are, barging into my room and calling me a liar? I am trying to be honest with you and this is how you treat me? I think you should go, woman." He glared at her with a look that would have made any other run in fear for their life. Jolicia stood her ground. 

"You don't know how to be honest, Severus Snape. Not only are you lying to me, but you are to yourself as well. You forget I was with you. I'm not blind. I was told recently that you have been seen smiling more in the last seven months than you have in your time here. Isn't that funny? I have been here seven months. I suppose you are going to tell me it has all been an act." 

"How dare you discuss me with others! My smiling has nothing to do with you. It has been a coincidence." 

Jo shook her head in disbelief. "Right. Let's just say that this is true. Why then did you not leave my side when I had my accident? No feelings of any kind for me, huh?" 

Through clenched teeth he said, "Poppy was not supposed to tell you." 

"Poppy never said one word to me. She's not the only one who saw you." 

"I stayed with you out of concern for a colleague." 

Jo snickered and said, "A co-worker you pop in and check on; a friend you stay with." 

"That is your opinion. This discussion is getting us nowhere. Will you not leave?" 

She could see him becoming more and more uncomfortable. "What about the Valentine's Day? You enjoyed our dance."

"I didn't have much choice but to dance with you. Albus forced me into it. I didn't want to be ungracious." 

"I suppose he forced you to get an erection as well? I felt how hard you were, Severus." She saw his discomfiture; she was hitting home. Jo touched his arm and whispered, "I was excited just as much as you were. I waited and waited for you to return. I wanted our evening to end differently." 

Severus pulled away from her and looking coldly into her eyes said, "It was a purely physiological response." 

"What?"

"You rubbed yourself against me. My body reacted to a stimulus, that is all. Don't read anything more into it, Jolicia."

She decided not to point out the fact that he was the one who had pulled her closer. 

"You mean to tell me that if you had been dancing the same way with Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout, you'd have been just as hard?" 

"Yes." 

Jo clapped her hands over her eyes and shook her head saying, "I have never in my 32 years seen anyone who could shovel the dragon shit the way you can!" 

"This discussion has ended. You might as well leave, Professor Medwin. I shall ignore you from this point on." He walked over to an easy chair by the fireplace and threw himself into it, his face turned away from Jo. 

She stood staring at him, wondering what she should say now. She went to the chair and got down on her knees before him; he turned his face away yet again. 

"I can't leave, Severus. This is too important to me, _we_ are too important to me. I understand you more than you realize. I …I know you are afraid."

He wanted to reply, to say he was afraid of nothing, especially not her. He remained silent, keeping his vow to ignore her. 

"I want you to think back to my first day. Do you remember what happened when I walked into the staff room? Our eyes met and there was a reaction. I felt it and I know you did as well. I _saw_ you shiver just as I did. I didn't think much of it at the time but now I know what that was. I have felt it many, many times and you can't tell me that you haven't as well. All of the time I thought it was this draughty old castle but it isn't, Severus. It is _us_. Our bodies and souls are calling to one another, reaching out." She stopped and looked for a reaction and found none. He remained steadfastly staring into space. 

"There has been something nagging at me for many months. I discovered what it was the night we danced. As you held me so tightly in your arms realized that this is where I was supposed to be. I felt complete. What had been missing is _you_. Looking back I knew that the only times I felt whole was when we were together. When we are apart, I am miserable. I can think only of you, Severus." She once again paused and once again was met by silence. She continued, taking a deep breath before saying her next sentence. 

"Severus, I can't live without you. I need you. I…love you. I love you with all my heart and soul." Still no reaction. 

"Look into your own heart. I know you love me as well. I can feel it, in spite of all your protests to the contrary. Let yourself be happy, Severus. Love me. Don't be afraid to let yourself go. I will never, ever hurt you. Please, admit it. Can't you see it? We are soul mates, Severus." 

He never flinched. 

With desperation rising in her voice, Jo said, "Think back about what I have said. You have had those feelings, haven't you? Felt all tingly and shaky? Felt like you couldn't wait until you saw me again? Felt that sense of relief when I came into the room? Felt at peace when I was by your side?" Her questions remained unanswered. Time was running out. 

"Don't you think you deserve to be loved, Severus? You do just as much as anyone. You deserve happiness. Let it happen. Please." 

She stood up on her knees and grabbed him by the arms. 

"Please, Severus. PLEASE!" she begged. He turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes with as much ice as he could muster. She could actually feel the cold; it pierced her soul. She sunk back down on her heels, the bitter taste of defeat rising in her throat. 

Sighing, she said, "I don't know what else I can say, Severus. If this is what you truly want, I have no choice but to comply with your wishes. Are you sure? I won't ask again." 

"I am sure," were his only words. 

She hung her head briefly and then looked once again into his coal black eyes. A single tear made its way down her cheek. 

"There's one thing I must do, before I go," she said. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I knew it; your hair isn't greasy at all. It is like silk, fine black silk." She arose and ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. If you are not of age, please come back later.

Chapter 33

Severus sat fuming in his chair.

"Who does she think she is? Coming here and saying all those things to me! Insulting me! She has a very high opinion of herself. Imagine her thinking I'm in love with her. Ha!"

No longer able to remain seated, he jumped up and began pacing.

"She is delusional. I showed her friendship and now she thinks I love her. I never once did anything to encourage her. Foolish woman! How could I possibly love someone like her?"

He picked up a glass and poured himself a shot of whisky, and then another and another. He felt the amber liquid burn his throat and warmth spread in his belly. A memory flashed before his eyes – his father, holding a bottle in his hand, taunting him. Severus gasped in horror and smashed the glass against the wall.

"I am not my father," he cried in disgust. "Merlin help me! This can not be happening to me. I am in control. I do not need this whisky. I do not need HER."

He continued to pace around the room, trying desperately to regain that control. Thoughts were racing through his mind.

The hours passed. He was slowly coming to a realization – everything Jolicia had said was true. He had felt those shivers. He had sat in anticipation at the teacher's table waiting for her to arrive. The dance had been heaven. He could still feel her in his arms. As hard as he had tried, he had not been able to control that one thing. His feelings for her would not go away. He had willed them away, but yet they lingered.

"This can not happen. She does not know who I am, what I am. She deserves someone better than me; someone worthy of her love. I do not deserve it. I can only bring her misery."

The hours passed – long, tormenting hours. It had hurt so much to treat her like that. The look in her eyes when she had touched his hair was excruciating. He had wounded her very deeply. He had looked into those deep blue eyes and had seen into her soul; it was bleeding. He was standing there, still holding the dagger in his hand.

"I have to make her understand. She is blameless. She offered her love to me but I can't accept it. It is not her, it is me. She has to know the reason why I can't love her. I can't let her go on thinking it is her when it is me."

Severus raced to her door, not aware of the late hour. He had only one thought on his mind – I have to make her understand.

He banged loudly, waiting for a reply.

"Whoever it is, go away," she cried.

"It's Severus, Jolicia. Please, I must speak with you."

"The shoe is on the other foot now, isn't it? Go away."

"I have to explain, please let me in."

"No, you had your chance. There is nothing you could possibly say that I want to hear. Leave me alone."

"You have to listen to me, Jolicia. Please, it's important."

"NO. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR. LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Alohomora," he cried and her door swung open. Jo was sitting in a chair by the fireside, dressed in her nightgown. He could tell she had been crying.

"How dare you break into my room like this! Who do you think you are?"  She reached for her wand but was not fast enough.

"Accio wand," he said and Jo's wand flew through the air to his hand.

"Give me my wand!" she commanded.

"No, I'm keeping it until you hear me out."

"You've got some nerve, you insufferable prick. Can't stand a taste of your own medicine, can you? It was okay for you to do this do me for two whole weeks but you can't even take a few hours."

"I'm sorry I did that, Jolicia."

"It is too late for sorry, Severus. Have you come back to see me humiliate myself a little more?"

"You didn't humiliate yourself."

"That's where you're wrong. I was down on my knees in front of you Severus. I begged you, pleaded with you to no avail. I have never done such a thing in my life. Never before have I begged a man to love me. If that isn't humiliation, I don't know what is. Merlin, I have never seen such a cold man in my entire life."

"That is why I came here, to explain why I acted thusly."

"Save your breath. I got the message, loud and clear. Give me back my wand and get out."

"No. You'll listen first."

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. GET OUT."

She had never been so angry in all her life. It made her do something she had never done before, not even as a child. She raised her hand to strike him. He caught her before the hand found its target. She formed her other hand into a fist, but he grabbed that one as well, leaving her defenseless.

"Ouch, you're hurting me. Let go of me."

"Promise you won't hit, and I'll let go."

"Promise you'll leave and I'll stop."

"No," came his reply.

Jo started to struggle against him. She tried with all her might, but his grip was too strong, she could not break free.

She continued fighting him, all the while yelling for him to let her loose. He had backed her up against the door in an effort to get her under control. He had not intended to do it, but somehow it seemed right. Before he knew what he was doing, Severus pressed his lips to hers. He felt his resistance slip away.

Jo struggled briefly and then she suddenly realized he was kissing her! She stopped fighting him. Severus knew the very second that she started to kiss back, he had lost not only the battle, but the war as well. All the months of struggling to fight his emotions were in vain. The covering of ice that had surrounded his heart for so long began to melt. From that moment on, he knew he was madly, passionately, hopelessly in love with Jolicia.

At first, their kisses were chaste, almost hesitant. She felt his tongue graze her gently, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth to his and their tongues intertwined. He pulled away slightly and stopped to suck on her bottom lip. Merlin, his breath was so hot! He plunged back in and finally let go of her hands. She brought them up from underneath to his shoulders and then ran them slowly down his back until they clutched his ass. She heard him gasp. He reached around and took hold of her hands once again.

"Don't touch me. I'll not last if you do," he whispered. "I don't want it to be like that. Let this first time be for you. Don't speak; keep you hands against the door. Let me do all the work." She nodded her consent.

He kissed her deeply once again, taking her face in his hands. When he withdrew, she followed him upwards, as if begging for more. He rained tiny kisses down her neck and cleavage and then traced his way back up again with his tongue. He placed the palms of his hands against her breasts, teasing her nipples until they were oh, so hard. Severus turned her around so that she faced the door and pressed himself up against her, letting her feel his excitement. Nuzzling the nape of her neck, he reached around and cupped her breasts, pinching the now erect nipples until she groaned. His hands dropped down to lift the hem of her gown, until it exposed her ass. He moaned in appreciation.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he turned her back around to face him. He captured her lips once again and began to undo her buttons. The gown slipped from her shoulders and she stood naked to his gaze. His hands pushed her breasts together and he sucked at her nipples, going from one to the other, gently at first but steadily growing more impatient. He raked his nails gently down her sides and then began to caress her stomach. Slowly, slowly he inched his fingers downward until he found her nub. Jo's breath hitched, and she let out a moan.  He teased her mercilessly. The sensations were exquisite.

"Oh," she cried as he inserted two long fingers inside her. She was so wet, so hot. His thumb and fingers drove her mad. She edged closer and closer, her gasps becoming louder.

His voice was deep and throaty as he commanded her, "Open your eyes, Jo. Look at me. Look at what I am doing to you. Look at me while you come."

She longed to grab him, hold him close to her, to call his name, but she did not dare. She had agreed to remain silent and to keep her hands away. It was torture, delicious torture.

He caressed her faster and faster and watched her face as she was overcome by pleasure. It contorted and she cried out, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Yes, come for me, Jo. Yes, that's it. Yesss!" He held his breath with her as she climaxed. He felt it on his fingers.

She rode the wave, all the while staring into those eyes. Those eyes that had been so cold were now aflame, burning into her soul. She lost herself.

He stared back at her, the slightest smile crossing his lips. He heard her gasp as he withdrew his fingers. She gasped even louder and moaned when he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean, pulling them out very slowly afterwards.

"Nectar," he whispered. 

Oh, Merlin, she had never seen anything so hot and sensual! She could no longer restrain herself. Jo threw herself around him, plunging her tongue deep in his mouth. Summoning all the force she could muster, she flipped him around so _his_ back was against the door.

"I believe it would be your turn now, Professor Snape. Same rules apply to you as they did to me – no touching and no talking." Severus smirked his agreement.

"I do think you have far too many clothes on, sir. Let me give you a hand."

Jolicia ran her hands up his arms and let them rest on his shoulders. Kissing him, she began to undo the buttons of his frock coat and shirt underneath.  She suddenly stopped when she was just above his waist. Severus looked at her, wondering what was wrong. Jo dropped down to the floor and removed his shoes and socks. She sat back on her knees, and stared up at him, starting to run her fingers up his legs. Her trek stopped at the tops of his thighs. She then began to undo his coat, this time from the bottom up. As she passed by his groin, she 'accidentally' let her fingers brush up against his cock. Severus moaned loudly.

"Merlin, she is a tease," he thought.

When she finally removed his coat and shirt, she stood back to appreciate his body. His skin was like the finest alabaster. There was a light thatch of black hair, not on his chest, but on his belly, that pointed its way downward. To Jolicia's delight, he was surprisingly well muscled. She reached forward and caressed his arms, feeling their strength.

"Your body is amazing, Severus. I can't wait to taste every inch of it," she said, biting at his nipples until she heard a moan escape his lips. She worked her way downward, stopped to tickle his navel. She stood up, looked him in the eye and began to unbutton his fly. She accomplished her task barely touching him, much to his disappointment. His balls were beginning to ache. He needed her to touch him.

Jo pulled down his trousers, but left his boxers in place. She was anxious to see what was under the green silk tent in his lap, but wanted to make him wait, just a little longer. She turned him around, as he had done to her. His shoulders were broad and his waist narrow. She caressed him and pulled down the back of his boxers, exposing his flesh.

She slapped him and said, "Nice ass. Merlin, you are delicious, Severus. Turn around." She removed his last piece of clothing.

"You are even more delicious that I thought. My gods, you are beautiful," she gasped when she saw his impressive erection.

She ran her fingers over his body, everywhere except his cock. He couldn't stand it much longer.

"Please," he croaked.

Jo abruptly stood up, clapped her hand over his mouth and pushed him roughly against the door.

"You are breaking our agreement. If you say one more word, I'll stick you to the wall and leave you there for hours, teasing you, never letting you come. Is that what you want, Severus?"

He shook his head, 'no', a look of panic in his eyes.

"I didn't think so. Since you were so kind to see to my needs first and since you asked so nicely, I'll do what you want." Jo kissed him and dropped to her knees. She picked up her wand and said "Accio cushions" and made herself comfortable.

He groaned loudly as she ran her tongue over the tip of his cock. She swirled it around briefly and then took his whole length in her mouth. He groaned again. She began to move up and down, squeezing him with her hand as she did. She knew he wouldn't last too long. Severus was moaning loudly. He almost grabbed her head but caught himself at the last second. She surely would have stopped her ministration if he had. He did _not_ want that to happen!

The sensation was so good he did not want it to stop, even though he needed release so badly. He wanted to tell her how good she was, to tell her how much pleasure she was giving him, but once again he did not dare. She looked up at him, eyes filled with love and passion. He exploded, filling her mouth with his seed. Severus felt like his orgasm would never end. Never before had he experienced such feelings. He collapsed to the floor, panting. He leaned back on the door, his elbows on his knees and his hands over his eyes. Jo was between his legs.

"Are you okay, Severus?" He just nodded, unable to find the strength to speak.

"I don't know why, but I never figured you were into the kinky stuff."

He peered at her from behind his hands and said, "Whatever do you mean by kinky, Jolicia?"

"You know domination, bondage and the like. Kinda like what we just did, in a way."

He laughed and said, "I'm not into that sort of thing. I didn't want you to touch me because I was going to come right then and there. We would have been over before we began."

Jo chuckled and said, "Oh, well then." She added somewhat shyly, "It was good though, wasn't it?"

Severus pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "It was more than good, it was amazing."

They lay together for awhile, basking in the afterglow.

"I'm cold. Come to bed, Severus," said Jo standing up.

"I don't have the strength, my dear. You drained me."

"Shall I get my wand out? A little 'Mobilcorpus' and I could float you in."

"No, I think I can manage after all." He arose and gathered Jo into an embrace.

"Lead the way to your chamber, milady."

They climbed into Jolicia's bed and snuggled together under the warm down comforter. She had her head against his chest and their legs were intertwined. Neither spoke for quite sometime, enjoying their new found closeness.

Finally, Jo broke the silence and asked, "What was it you were going to tell me, Severus? You never got the chance."

She felt him tense at her question. A wave of panic shot through his mind – should he tell her the whole truth?

Severus sighed and said, "I came here tonight to tell you that I couldn't love you, to tell you you'd be better off without me."

Jo sat up, wrapped the sheet around herself and turned to face him.

"I don't understand. How can you say those things after what just happened?"

"I never intended to kiss you, let alone make love." He saw the hurt look that crossed her face and added, "I wanted to, I have done for a very long time, Jolicia, even if I wouldn't admit it to myself. You have tested my will over and over. You have been most difficult to resist. Tonight, you finally won."

"What do you mean by 'you couldn't love me'?"

"There are…things about me that you don't know. Things I am not proud of. If I could go back and start over again I would, but none of us can do that, Jolicia. I have to live with my past. I don't want you to have to live with it as well. I am going to tell you everything and then you will understand. You'll not see me the same light. You'll no longer love me, Jolicia, of that I am sure."

He unfolded his life story before her, sparing no detail. She listened to every word he had to say without comment. His tale was shocking; his exploits on behalf of Voldemort beyond belief. As he spoke, he waited to see a look of revulsion cross her face, but none came.

Thrusting his left arm forward, he said, "Look, Jolicia. Look at my arm. This is the Dark Mark; the brand of Voldemort. I am tainted, can you not see that? This is why I can't love you. You must not love me either. I am not worthy of your love."

He grew angry, "I should never have come here tonight for I have made our situation worse. I have tasted you and you me. I want it; I want it even more now that I know what I'll be missing." He moved to leave the bed, but Jo held him back.

"Don't go, Severus. Listen to me now. What you have told me is hard to digest, I admit. Although I was unaware of the details, I have known you were a Death Eater for quite sometime. Don't be angry with Albus. He was only trying to help. I also know that you are a spy against your former master."

"My reformation does not erase the evil I have done. It does not excuse me."

"No, it does not excuse you, my love. It does mean, however, that you are no longer the man you once were. The fact that you did reform means that you are not evil but in fact a good man. You are a good man who is trying to make up for his mistakes."

"How can you call me 'my love' after what I have just told you?"

"Simple – you are my love, Severus. Do you remember what I said to you a few hours ago? I told you that I love you with all my heart and soul. I knew then what you are and I said I loved you. I know who and what you are now, Severus Snape and I love you. It's that simple."

"How can you be willing to take this risk, Jolicia? I could be killed by Voldemort at any moment."

"If we can spend ten minutes together as lovers, as soul mates, then it will be worth it. If I can hear you say that you love me at least once, then it will be worth it. I'll risk everything for us, my love."

Severus stared at her, not knowing what to say. He felt as if his chest was not big enough to contain his heart. It was about to explode. He said the only thing he could say.

Pulling her to him and caressing her face, he whispered, "I'll risk it all too, my love. I do, you know. I have been waiting for so long to tell you, but fear held my tongue silent. I am no longer afraid. I love you, Jolicia."  The two lovers fell into a deep kiss.

When they parted, he asked, "You're really sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!"

He smiled and said, "In that case, I have one more confession to make."

"Go on," she said warily.

"You remember your first day here at Hogwarts? You had all that trouble getting here? Well, um, I don't know how to say this but it was me who sent you astray."

"WHAT?"

"I called in some favors that were owed me. I had the Portkey keepers bribed to send you anywhere but here."

"You bastard," she said with mock anger. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Very easily, as a matter of fact. How fortunate it is that I was unsuccessful."

"Severus, you really are a bastard. You have to make this up to me, you know. As punishment, you have to make love to me for the rest of the night."

"I repent at your feet, madam." With a deliciously wicked grin on his lips, he moved down to them and began to suck her big toe. Jo squirmed with delight. She never knew toes were an erogenous zone!

He worked his way up her legs, stopping to lick behind her knees.

"Stop, stop. It tickles," she screamed.  He would file that away for future use!

He continued upward until his face was between her legs. He heard her gasp in anticipation. She was not disappointed. His tongue darted out and parted her folds, searching for her sweet spot. He captured it between his lips and began to suck ever so gently. She was no longer bound by a vow of silence.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus…don't stop. Oh…yes."

Her release came quickly. Severus didn't miss a beat; he kept on what he was doing – teasing her towards another peak.

The sensations carried her away. She thrashed and moaned; she called his name and grabbed his hair, begged him not to stop. Once again she came with ferocity. Once again his tongue began its work.

"No more, Severus. Oh gods…Oh… I can't anymore…please, Merlin help me…potions are not the only…oh yes…only thing you master. Don't stop! SEVERUS!" Her climax lifted her off the bed.

She pulled him up and begged, "Please, I need you inside me. I need to feel you, Severus."

He entered her ever so slowly, watching her face as he did. Her eyes were heavy with desire. They both hissed 'yes' once he was fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh, Merlin. Jo, you are so hot, so wet…so good."

At first, he maintained the slow, sweet pace, savoring each thrust. As his desire grew, he built up speed until they fell into a rhythm. Jo hooked her legs around his waist. They panted and moaned and called one another's name. They begged Merlin for release. They couldn't get close enough to one another.

Finally, Jo cried, "Sev, I'm coming." The sound of her calling him 'Sev' pushed him over the edge as well. Never had he experienced anything like this! They collapsed in one another's arms, too exhausted to move.

They were on the verge of falling asleep when Jo asked, "Love, grab your wand would you? I need you to cast a contraceptive spell please."

"We better not forget that. Next time, we should do it before we start, that way there's no chance of a slip up. We don't want to have an 'accident' do we?"

"Good idea, Sev. That's the last thing we need."

He replaced his wand on the night table and slipped his arms around Jolicia.

"So I'm 'Sev' now, am I?"

Oh, sorry love. If you'd prefer, I'll stick to your full name."

"No, it's all right. It's just that it has been a long, long time since anyone called me that. I rather like it."

"In that case, let me just say, I love you, Sev."

"I love you, too, Jo."

After one last kiss, they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Once again, this chapter has sexual content. If you are not old enough, you know what to do. See you later!

Chapter 34

Severus awoke very early the next morning. As he opened his eyes, he remembered he was not in his room, but in Jolicia's. He felt a very fleeting moment of panic – as if he did not belong in her bed and that he should run as fast as he could. He quickly pushed those feelings away. He lay there and stared at the beautiful creature next to him. She looked so peaceful, so serene. He relived the previous night's events in his mind. How his life had taken an unexpected twist! Severus had gone to Jo to turn her away from him and just the opposite had occurred. They now were lovers, not just in the physical sense, but the emotional as well. Severus felt a twinge of regret – he should not have denied his feelings for her. Precious time had been wasted!

He was still at a lost to understand how she could love him, a man with such a sordid past. He marveled at her capacity to love. He had observed it many times with the students, but now that he was on the receiving end of that love, he was in awe of her.

"She should not love me, but she does. She should be repulsed by my touch, but yet she craves it. How does she do it? I'm not so sure that I could be so forgiving if the situations had been reversed. Thank Merlin for her heart! Let me worthy of its blessing," he thought.

Severus had the overwhelming urge to waken her, but didn't; the hour was still too early. He snuggled himself to her and felt her stir. She moved herself closer to him, all the while staying asleep. He listened to her breathe and its gentle rhythm lulled him back into slumber.

Severus once again waked and found he could no longer lay still. He began to kiss the back of her neck and rub her belly gently.

He whispered into her ear, "Jolicia, love. It's time to wake up." She barely moved.

He stroked her breast and nibbled her earlobe. His hardness pressed into her hip. Merlin, he needed her!

"Love, come on now. Wake up. Love?"

"Hmmm, what a delicious way to wake up!" she purred. Rolling over to face him, she said, "I like the sound of that – hearing you call me 'love'. Do you realize what a sexy voice you have?"

He captured her in a deep kiss and then replied, "You're the first one to mention it, Jo. Do I really?"

"My lord, yes! You underestimate yourself, Sev. You are hot!" she said, leaning up to return his kiss. She suddenly grabbed him, causing him to moan loudly.

 "Is this for me, love?" she asked innocently, all the while stroking him.

He hissed, "Ohh, yes. Don't stop."

Jolicia threw back the bedclothes so she could have better access and then swung her leg over top of him. As she straddled him, she reached around to position him at her entrance. She allowed just the head enter her and then she stopped.

Breathing heavily, she whispered, "This is definitely the most delicious…oh…yes…way to wake up… yesss."

She let herself slowly, slowly sink down until his full length was buried deep inside her. She stopped again, eyes closed, and let her head fall backwards. He reached up to caress her breasts, to pinch her nipples. Severus could feel her velvet walls contracting around him. It was bliss. Jo then leisurely raised herself upwards until he was almost completely withdrawn; she plunged back down, again taking her time. She repeated her actions over and over, driving herself and Severus to the heights of ecstasy.

"So good…Sev…I don't want to stop... so good."

"Jo, it's too good…I don't know how …'hiss'…how much longer I can last…oh yes."

She began to move faster and faster, grinding herself into him. Severus was about to tell her he couldn't continue when she screamed that she was coming. He let go as well, grateful for her climax. Jolicia rolled off of him and the two lovers lay panting and spent.

"It just keeps getting better, doesn't it Sev?"

"That it does. Imagine what it will be like in ten years," he laughed.

"I can't wait," she replied.

"I do think we should get dressed soon. We are going to be late for class if we don't get a move on, Jolicia."

"Yikes! Is that the time? Come take a shower with me," said Jo, leaping out of bed.

She stopped to perform a contraceptive spell before following him to the bathroom. While they soaped one another, they discussed how they should handle their 'situation'- should they keep their relationship under wraps for the time being or should they go public. Severus convinced Jo to keep things quiet for now and Jo convinced Severus that they should at least tell Albus. Once out of the shower, Severus went to the fireside to retrieve his clothes, which were completely wrinkled having spent the night in a heap on the floor. He laid them out on the bed, waved his wand and then began to dress in the now perfectly clean and pressed clothing.

Once they were both fully clothed, they made their way to the Great Hall, judging there was still time for a quick breakfast.

"It is going to be hard to keep my hands off you, Severus."

"It will be for me as well, my dear. We have to practice a little self restraint, that's all. The brats don't need to know our business, at least for now."

"They're not brats, Sev. They're children. Be kind."

"I can't suddenly be nice to them, Jo. They have certain expectations of me; I have an image to maintain."

"We'll talk about your image later," she laughed. "Do you want to go in first or shall I?"

"Ladies first. I'll follow in a few minutes," he said. Severus looked around to see if anyone was in the corridor. Finding that they were alone, he gave her a quick kiss.

"I like to live dangerously," he smirked. "Go on in now."

She walked into the room and made her way up to the head table. She saw that the students seemed to be staring at her, but she didn't have a clue why. Taking her usual place, she greeted her fellow teachers. They were staring as well.

"Is something wrong, Albus?" she asked quietly. "Everyone is staring at me."

"We haven't seen you smile like that for quite some time, my child. You are glowing, as a matter of fact." His eyes were twinkling as he asked, "I trust everything has worked out to your satisfaction, Jolicia?"

She blushed and said, "Most definitely. Even better than my wildest expectations. Thanks for your advice. It was the right thing to do." She looked up and saw Severus enter the room. She smiled and said, "It was the best advice anyone has ever given me."

Albus sat back down and waited for the Potions Master to pass by.

"Everything all right, Severus? We haven't had the pleasure of your company lately."

"Good morning, Albus. Yes, everything is fine. Thank you for asking. I have been…indisposed."  Realizing that the Headmaster knew already, he leaned in and added quietly, "We want to keep this quiet, please."

Dumbledore tapped his nose with his index finger and said, "Mum's the word."

Once Severus was seated, Albus turned very discreetly to Minerva and gave her a knowing smile.

Albus and Minerva purposely lingered in the Great Hall. He knew that she was bursting to know what had happened between Severus and Jolicia. After the last child left, he began to stroll slowly away from the table.

"Where are you going, Albus? You can't leave me hanging like this!" she cried, hurrying after him.

"I was asked not to say anything, my dear," he replied with a grin.

'Since when has that stopped you, old man? Tell me and be quick about it."

"Well, I don't know…"

"Albus!"

"All right, all right. I am sure you noticed the smile on Jolicia's face? Yes, well we all did. They have finally resolved their differences. Severus has finally admitted that he loves her."

"It's about bloody time. I had really given up hope, Albus. Oh, I'm so pleased for Severus. He deserves to be happy," she sobbed.

"Now, now Minerva. Don't cry. You'll get me started as well. You know what a sentimental fool I am. Remember, you're not supposed to know anything about this. You have to act properly surprised when they tell you."

"I am well aware that I'm not supposed to know, Albus. Don't worry; I'll put on an act that will make you proud of me."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled; this was a happy day indeed.

The day had been unusual, to say the least. Jolicia's students had all noticed that she was back to her usual good humor. They were all dying to find out what had happened, although they all realized that they would probably never know the truth. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just as curious. They were sure that the Headmaster had helped Professor Medwin 'fix' the problem, whatever it was.

After the class was over, Ron said, "Harry, you're closer to her than we are. See if you can get her to tell you what happened."

"Ronald Weasley! You are so thick sometimes it makes me wonder how you are still here at Hogwarts. Of course Harry can't ask her. She didn't want us to know on Saturday when we found her, so I doubt that she'd open up now," said Hermione.

"Hermione's right, Ron. I can't ask her. Anyway, even if she did confide in me, I wouldn't tell you guys, so there's no point in me asking her for you, is there?"

"But Harry, we're your best friends. You'd have to tell us, mate."

Harry laughed and said, "Do you think I tell you everything?"

"You mean you don't?" asked Ron, looking quite shocked at Harry's confession.

"See what I mean? He's thick," said Hermione shaking her head. "Of course he doesn't tell us everything. Everybody has got to have some secrets, don't they?"

"I tell you everything," answered Ron indignantly.

"That's because you're thick," said Harry, bursting into laughter. Hermione joined in.  Ron turned red and started to walk away from them.

Realizing that they'd gone a bit too far, they ran after him and said, "Stop, Ron. We were only teasing you. Come on, mate. It was only for a laugh. We're sorry, aren't we Hermione?"

"Yes and I promise not to keep any secrets from you in the future. Okay?"

"Well…promise you won't say I'm thick anymore?"

Harry and Hermione replied together, "We promise we won't."

"Right, I forgive you. Let's go, we'll be late for Potions."

The Potions class was most surprising. Somehow, Snape was in a good mood! He had actually made a somewhat humorous remark about Neville's cauldron. Neville himself just stood there, with his mouth open. He was so used to Snape berating him that he waited for the cutting remark to follow. It never came. Gryffindor didn't lose any points, either. It had been a class of 'firsts'. None of them remembered the Potions Master being anything but snarky, mean and hateful. They didn't know what to make of it – imagine Snape, cracking jokes (albeit small ones)!  What was even more surprising was that none of the students made a connection between his good mood and the return of Jolicia's.

Jolicia had found it difficult to concentrate on her work that day. Any time there was a lull, she found herself thinking of him. They had seen one another over lunch, but had not had time to be alone. He had whispered into her ear just before he left for class how much he was looking forward to later. His tongue had ever so slightly grazed the tip of her ear. It was all she could do to keep from throwing her arms around him.

At last the long day was over and Jo headed back to her room, wondering if she would find him there. As she walked by his door, she suddenly felt herself being pulled inside.

"I have been going mad all day thinking about you, Jolicia," he said thrusting his tongue down her throat. "I have a problem that requires your assistance, love."

He grabbed her hand and placed over his crotch.

"I have been like this all day long. Won't you put me out of my misery?"

They were crazed, clutching at one another's clothes, trying desperately to be rid of their encumbrance. He drew her into his bedroom, and pushed her face down over the edge of the bed.

"I can't wait, Jo. I need you now," he growled, lowering her trousers and then his own. They both groaned as he swiftly entered her from behind.  He began pumping into her, reaching under to pleasure her as well. Jo pushed back on his every stroke, creating a most delightful sensation. She turned her head to tell him how good it was when she beheld a sight that took her breath away. There they were, perfectly framed in his cheval mirror! She watched excitedly as he took her.

She gasped, "Sev…oh gods…look in your mirror."

He turned his head, wondering what she meant. There they were, half-undressed and in the throes of passion. He saw himself entering her! Oh Merlin - he had never seen such an erotic sight!

"Look at us Jo," he cried. "Oh…YES!"

The view had sent him right over the edge. Jo watched his face as he came and reached down to complete the job he had started. She quickly reached her climax as well. They took off their remaining clothes and climbed into his bed. This was the first time she had been in his bedroom. She looked around, admiring her surroundings. It was a very masculine room decorated in black and dark green. Definitely Slytherin!

"I'm sorry, Jolicia. I couldn't hold myself anymore – what with being excited all day and then seeing us in the mirror like that."

"There's nothing to be sorry for – it was wonderful. Don't ever get rid of that mirror," she laughed.

And so the two lovers meshed their lives together, each learning to give and take, starting to build a solid foundation of love and understanding. Severus was surprised at how easily he adapted to his new way of life. He had been alone for so long that he had fully expected to have difficulty giving and receiving love. It was the easiest thing he had ever done! How could he not love her? He still couldn't believe that she had chosen him, but was grateful for it. He tried very hard to banish all of his fears and self doubts. Jolicia loved him, and that was good enough for him.

They spent as much time together as they could, finding little stolen moments for a quick hug or a caress. Jo loved to tease him just when she knew it was impossible for them to be alone. It made him wild for her. Severus was thankful for frock coats and robes; they hid a multitude of 'sins'. Their favorite time together was the long night in each others arms, sometimes in Jo's bed, and sometimes in Severus'. They touched and tasted, pleasured each other, explored each other's body, teased and talked until each became as familiar with their lover as they were with their own self. Neither had known it was possible to love and be loved so completely.

Much to the students' dismay, Severus went back to being his usual unpleasant self, although there was something different. His bite had lost a little of its edge. One could perhaps say he had mellowed. He and Jolicia worked hard to keep their love life under wraps and they almost succeeded.

One evening, Jolicia was late for her class with Harry. When she finally arrived, he noticed that she seemed flushed and a little distracted.

"Sorry, Harry. I was unavoidably detained. Shall we get right down to business?" she said.

"No problem, Jo. Aren't you going to…"

She cut him off before he could finish what he was about to say and bade him to begin. Harry shrugged his shoulders and did as he was instructed.

Harry felt as if he had run into a brick wall! Her emotions crashed into him with such intensity, he was hard pressed to make sense of what he was feeling and seeing from her mind. He also felt a rush of excitement – he was finally there! Harry put all of his will into what he was attempting to do. Gradually, he became aware of what the emotion was – it was love, waves and waves of love! He felt joy and contentment such as he had never himself experienced. Images were starting to solidify. He could see the shadow of a man – this must be her lover! Slowly a face began to take shape. Harry knew him – it was Professor Snape. Jolicia was in love with the Potions Master! He saw them kiss and smile at one another; they were in bed…

Harry pulled away, not wishing to see anything more. Those images were not for his mind. They belonged to her and her alone. Harry looked over at Jo and began to smile. He had felt how happy she was; he was pleased for his friend, pleased that she had found the man of her dreams, even if it was _him_.

Jolicia realized her mistake and said, "Harry, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I… I forgot to use the Pensieve."

"I know you did. That's what I was trying to tell you, Jo, but you made me start. Maybe you'll listen to me next time," he laughed. "So you love him, huh?"

"With all my heart," she replied. He could see from the look on her face that she was telling the truth.

"He love you?"

"Oh, yes. Just as much as I love him, Harry."

"Well, I have to say I'm a little shocked, but if you're happy, then I'm happy for you. Both of you," Harry said, giving her a hug.

"Can you keep this to yourself? Don't even tell Ron or Hermione, okay? Sev and I aren't ready to go public yet."

"Sev?" he asked with a chuckle. "Wow, you and Sev. I can't get over it, Jo. I won't breathe a word to anyone, even though it's gonna kill me to keep my mouth shut. This has got to be the juiciest bit of tittle tattle to hit Hogwarts ever!"

"Thanks, Mr. Legilimens. I knew I could count on you."

"Hey, yeah! I did it at last. I am a Legilimens now, too. Thanks Jo. You're the best teacher I've ever had."

"It's easy to teach, when you have a student as good as you, Harry. I'm very proud, son."  He was proud of himself as well.

The following day, Harry ran into Snape in the corridor. Harry had the overwhelming urge to call him 'Sev', but didn't dare. He smirked quietly to himself.

"Potter, congratulations once again. Jolicia told me what happened. Thank you for your… discretion."

"Thank you, sir. My pleasure." Somehow he almost believed that Snape had been sincere.

A week later, the sixth year students filed out of Jo's classroom after a particularly interesting lesson. Draco and Hermione were heading to the library to work on an assignment.

"Damn it, Hermione. I left my book back in the classroom. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in the library," said Draco, turning around.

He opened the door to the classroom and was about to go in when he stopped and drew back. Severus was talking to Professor Medwin.

'He must have come in through her office," thought Draco. Something made him linger at the door.

He watched them talk and then to his amazement, he saw his godfather slip his hands around her waist and begin to kiss her!  Draco stood transfixed. She was kissing back! Severus' hands had slipped down to her ass! She didn't push him away!

"Holy shit, they're lovers!" he thought. "I didn't think he had it in him."

He continued his voyeuristic pleasure, hoping to see even more, until a voice said rather loudly, "What are you looking at, Draco?"

"Shhh! Hermione," he admonished, putting his finger to his mouth to make her hush. "Be quiet and come see."

He pulled her to the edge of the door and stood closely behind her, his hands still resting on her arms.

"Look," he whispered.

Hermione peered inside and gasped. Professors Medwin and Snape were locked in a passionate kiss. They were actually feeling each other up! Hermione knew she should look away, but she was mesmerized just as Draco had been. When they finally broke apart, she saw him say 'I love you' as he gathered her into a tight embrace. Hermione quietly shut the door.

She felt light-headed. They were lovers! She turned to face Draco, who was standing oh so close to her. She had felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Wasn't that something, Hermione? Snape and Medwin together – who would have ever imagined!"

"I think it's wonderful. They looked…well suited to one another. I think we should keep this to ourselves, Draco. Don't you?"

"I suppose. Severus never said anything to me, so I guess this is top secret. Yeah, I'll keep quiet. It was hot to see though, wasn't it?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. She began to walk away.

"Wait, Hermione. Don't go just yet."

Draco pulled her towards him, leaned in and kissed her very gently. He felt her tremble as she kissed him back! He had been afraid that she would slap him or scream. He wanted very much to pull her in even closer, but he didn't dare. His arousal would surely frighten her away. For the moment, he was content with her delicious kiss.

When they finally parted, Hermione asked, "Did you kiss me because you got turned on by what you just saw, Draco?" The blush of her first real kiss lit up her face.

"No, I kissed you because it's something I've been thinking about doing for a long time."

"Really? What took you so long?"

"I was afraid you'd belt me again."

"You have to admit that you deserved it that day," she laughed. Her tone grew serious and lowering her eyes she said, "I thought you found me unattractive; that you only wanted to be with me because I'm smart."

"Don't you know how I feel about you, Hermione?" he whispered, raising up her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. "I'm crazy about you." He saw her tremble anew.

"You are?"

He showed her, not with words, but with a deep kiss. The small sounds of pleasure she made spurred him on.

"If only…" he said.

'If only what, Draco?"

"If only you were my girlfriend Hermione," he said wistfully. "I realize that can't happen." He turned away from her.

"Why not? I'd …I'd like that, too."

"You would?" he asked incredulously. "Shit, Hermione, it is because of my father. A Malfoy and a Muggle-born won't do. I shudder to think about what would happen if he found out."

"He wouldn't have to find out, Draco. We could keep it quiet. Look at them – who knows how long they've been together and nobody is the wiser. We can do this, that is, if you're willing to take the risk."

"You mean you're willing to?"  He slipped his arms around Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you've got yourself a boyfriend!" he grinned. "Give us a snog."

Hogwarts acquired its second undercover couple.

Hermione acquired two secrets that day, ones that, despite her promise, she was not about to share with Ron.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 35

Easter break was fast approaching. Jolicia's mother had been after her to visit ever since she left home. Jo had finally given in. She had agreed before she and Severus had gotten together. She was torn between her family and her lover. It felt too soon to be away from him, but she didn't want to break a promise. Two days before she was to leave, Jolicia decided it was time to tell him about her impending voyage.

"Severus, I have something to tell you," she said, breaking away from his embrace. She sat up in bed beside him.

"Hmm, sounds serious. Is something wrong, my love?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I promised my mother I would come home for Easter. Do you mind? She misses me terribly."

"No, of course I don't mind. I know you miss them as well. It'll do you good to see them," he said. He feigned a hurt look and added, "I'll just have to struggle along here all alone."

Jo laughed and said, "You're a nutter, you know that don't you?" She kissed him and had a thought.

"Sev, why don't you come with me? They'd love to meet you."

"I think not, Jolicia. Another time." He felt uneasy at the prospect of meeting her family. She was a little disappointed that he had declined.

Severus accompanied her to the Portkey on the day of her departure. He wished she wasn't leaving, but understood that he had to share her with others, especially her family.

"Have a safe journey, my love. Enjoy yourself." He needed to give her one last hug before she left, but he did not dare for there were people about. He settled for a quick word in her ear.

"I miss you already, Jo. Hurry back. I love you."

"I'll miss you too, Sev. I'll be back before you know it, my love." She was brave enough to give him a peck on the cheek. In an instant she was gone. Severus walked slowly back to Hogwarts.

It was a joyous occasion in Montreal. The Medwin family was reunited at last. Her whole family had come to meet her at the Portkey. After many hugs and tears of joy, they made their way home to catch up on each others' news. There were things that couldn't be said in a letter.

Jo finally met Robert's fiancée and took an instant liking to her. Anne was a pretty dark haired Muggle. Anne and Robert had met in the park not far from the building where they both worked. It had been a case of love at first sight. Jolicia could see how much in love they were. She wondered if she and Severus would have had the same appearance if they had been able to be overt about their relationship. She laughed to herself as she tried to imagine Severus with Robert's expression. No, it didn't work! Jo closed her eyes and remembered the way her lover looked at her; she felt a tingle run up her spine. A surge of emptiness and longing overtook her. Jo realized how much she missed Severus – there was an ache in the pit of her stomach that she was sure would not leave until she saw him again.

The family had been thrilled with her news! Jo's mother burst into tears and hugged her daughter.

"That name is familiar – Snape. I know, it was he who wrote for my recipes at Christmas time! It all makes sense now. When is the wedding, Jolicia?" asked Éliane.

"Maman! Severus and I have not discussed marriage. Let Robert get wed first. Okay?"

Alaisdair hugged Jo and said, "How come your young man didn't come with you, Pixie? We're looking forward to meeting him."

"He's busy with some experiments that could not be left unattended, Dad," lied Jo.

The week was short in one way, but interminably long in another. Jolicia enjoyed every minute she spent with her family – it felt so good to be back with them. Every second she was away from Severus was torture. She counted down the days to her departure home. She smiled at the thought – Hogwarts was now her home. Montreal was her family's home.

Severus fared no better during his Easter break. It was fortunate that there were few students about. His mood was particularly foul and he would have welcomed any excuse for a fight, just to break the tension. The return to the celibate life did not suit Severus at all! Sleep was practically non-existent. He would wake up several times each night and frantically search the bed for Jolicia. Each time he would remember that she was away and sink disappointedly back into fitful slumber. By the end of the week, he had to rely on a potion for dreamless sleep, just to get in a few hours of rest. He did not want to be too exhausted for his love's return. He as well counted down the days and then the hours and finally the minutes.

He went to greet her at the Portkey, pacing impatiently until she at last appeared. His heart leapt to his throat when she smiled at him! It was hell not being able to kiss and embrace. The second they were out of sight from all others, they flew into one another's arms and murmured words of love. A great sense of relief flooded over them. Things were right again – back to the way they should be.

It was all they could do to restrain themselves. They barely made it back to Severus' room. Even though it had been only a week, it felt like they were re-discovering one another after many years of separation. They made passionate love over and over, until both were nearly driven mad by the incredible sensations they experienced. They were sure that no one before them had ever reached such heights of ecstasy. Professing their love, they fell into a wondrous, contented slumber.

While searching for a place that they could be alone, Draco and Hermione had come across a room in one of the towers. They figured that it must have been the caretaker's quarters many years ago, but had long since been abandoned. Once they cleaned it up, it became 'their' room. They would sneak away there whenever the opportunity presented itself. It felt good to be able to be a couple, without having to think twice about every word and every gesture. Draco was free to call Hermione 'Babe' whenever he wanted, and not have to worry that someone might hear. They could kiss to their hearts' content and not be fearful that someone might see. Hermione loved to run her hands through his hair; here she was free to do just that. They would lie together on the sofa and talk for hours at a time. They shared everything about their pasts, presents, and what they hoped would be their futures. Sometimes they would just sit quietly at the table and do their homework, neither one speaking. What was important was that they were together.

Draco was coming increasingly dissatisfied with their relationship. He wanted more. He wanted to be able to hold her hand when they walked down the corridors. He wanted everyone to know Hermione was his girlfriend and that he was proud that she was. He detested having to sneak around. He wondered how in the name of Merlin his godfather handled it. He decided that he would seek out his advice.

Draco knocked on the door of Severus' office.

"Come in. Ah Draco, what can I do for you? I haven't seen much of you lately, except in class."

"I need your advice, Severus."

Snape noticed that the young Malfoy looked nervous – that wasn't like him. Draco _was_ nervous. He was worried about revealing his relationship with Hermione. Although his godfather was in a similar situation, that is, he was in love with a non-pure blood witch, he didn't have his father to deal with, at least not directly. The elder Malfoy scared the crap out of the younger.

"I…I need to know how you do it," he said. Seeing the blank look on Severus' face, he continued, "How do you and Jolicia live in secret?"

"How do you know about us, Draco? Who else knows?" There was a note of apprehension in his voice.

"Only Hermione and I know. We accidentally saw you kissing in the classroom one afternoon. We figured you didn't want the whole school to know, so we kept our mouths shut."

"I see. Smart move – we don't want everyone to know just yet. What do you mean, how do we live in secret?"

"Hermione and I are seeing one another and we also don't want anyone to know. How do you keep from showing affection for one another in public? Doesn't it drive you mad not being able to? I want to tell everyone about us, but I can't. I don't think I can stand it much longer."

"It is very difficult, Draco. I'll admit it. Many times I catch my self about to touch or kiss her and I pull back. I hate it – yes I hate it, too. I tell myself over and over, it is the right thing to do, at least for now. Are you in love with Hermione?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that your father will never accept your relationship, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. He is the reason why I want to be discreet. I could care less about what my fellow Slytherins think – fuck them. Father is another matter all together. What am I going to do, Severus?"

"For now, you have to do the same as I. Appreciate the time you can be alone together. Practice self restraint when you are with others, as difficult as it may be. Patience will reward you. One day you will be free to do as you choose," he offered. Draco nodded, wondering how it could ever happen.

 "You are fortunate to have found someone to love so early in life, my little Dragon."

Draco smiled. His godfather used to call him that when he was a small child.

"Thanks, Severus. You have always been easier to talk to than my father. I'll keep your secrets, if you keep mine."

"Agreed. May I tell Jolicia? She will be pleased. She cares about you very much, you know."

"Yes, of course you may tell her. I care for her as well. She has…been very good to me, in spite of our rocky start," smiled Draco.

Later that evening, Jo and Severus were enjoying a quiet evening in his rooms. She was grading papers at his desk and he was reading a journal by the fireside.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jo – it seems that we have company in our clandestine affair."

She laughed and said, "Is that what this is, an affair? I thought it was something more than that, love."

"You know what I mean. Don't be difficult."

"You know I can't pass up an opportunity to tease you. What do you mean by company?"

"Draco and Hermione are seeing one another. They are in love."

"YESS! I knew it!" she cried. She went to Severus and hugged him around the shoulders. Kissing him on the temple, she said, "This is wonderful news."

"How could you possibly know?"

"It was just a feeling. I guess the same way Albus knew about us before we did."

"Speaking of us, Draco and Hermione know. They saw us kissing in the classroom awhile back."

"They never let on!"

"They're both intelligent. They realized that it was a secret."

"Hogwarts has certainly become a hotbed of hidden passion," she blew into his ear, stopping to nibble his lobe.

Jolicia slipped herself into his lap, her long legs draped over the arm of the chair, her arms around his neck. His hand caressed her thigh.

"I thought you had papers to grade, " he smirked.

"Papers? What papers?" she asked innocently, undoing the collar of his shirt.

The following day, Dobby delivered two messages - one to Draco, whom he found in the Slytherin common room and the other to Hermione in the library. They both contained the same message:

"Please come to my office at 4:00 – Professor Medwin"

Neither was aware that the other had been summoned. Each was curious as to what was the reason. Promptly at the appointed time, both presented themselves to the second floor office.

"What are you doing here, Babe?" asked Draco, pleasantly surprised to see her.

"I got a message to come here at 4:00. You?" She was obviously pleased as well.

"I got a message too. Shall we go in and find out what this is all about?"

They knocked and entered once Jolicia called 'come in'.

"You wanted to see us, Professor Medwin?" asked Draco.

She looked strangely serious.

"Yes, I did," she replied sternly. She saw the two students tense and look at one another. "Sit down."

Once they were seated, she got up and strolled around to the front of her desk and perched on the edge. She crossed her arms and glared at them.

"It has come to my attention that you two are seeing one another. Is this true?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Well, I just wanted to say…" She paused and watched them look expectantly at her, wondering what was to come next.

Breaking into a huge grin, she said, "I just wanted to say I think it's smashing! Well done, you two!"  She saw them relax at once.

"You had us scared, Professor. We thought we had done something wrong," gulped Hermione.

"Had you going pretty good, didn't I? I couldn't resist. As Severus will tell you, I love to tease," said Jo.

Draco tried to imagine his godfather being teased good naturedly by Jolicia. He never thought anyone could do that and live to tell the tale.

"Wow! She sure has changed him," thought Draco.

"Does anybody else know, besides Severus and me?"

"No."

"Not even Harry or Ron, Hermione?"

"No, especially not Ron. I don't think he'd be happy. He doesn't really care for Draco. I think Harry would be more accepting, but I haven't gotten up the courage to tell him yet. I guess I'll have to do it soon."

"Can I ask, Professor, who else knows about you and Severus?" inquired Draco.

"I think you two can call me 'Jo', just not in class, of course. To answer your question, Professor Dumbledore knows, as well as Harry. That's all. Harry found out accidentally, much the same as you two did."

"Good. Now at least we all know where we all stand, Jo," said Hermione, beaming.

"Anyway, I won't keep you. I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm sure I don't have to remind you to be careful, do I?" said Jolicia, hugging both of them.

"No you don't, Jo. Thanks," replied Draco. "My godfather is a lucky man."

The young couple left the office and made the way to 'their' room. Both were quite pleased by what had just taken place.

"It's kind of nice that someone else knows about us, don't you think?" asked Hermione after their long kiss. She snuggled up to him, her head in the crook of his neck.

"I think I'm going to tell Harry. After all, he is my best friend."

"What about your other best friend?"

"No, I'm not ready for that yet!"

"You want me to be there when you tell him, Babe?"

"No, thanks. I'll do it myself."

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and found Harry alone reading a text book by the fire.

"No time like the present," she thought.

"Hard at work I see."

"Hey, Hermione! Where were you this evening? You didn't even come for supper."

"I was studying with Draco. Harry, I need to tell you something."

Closing his book, he said, "Sure, go ahead."

"This is a little difficult. It's about Draco."

"What about Draco? He didn't hurt you did he, Hermione?"

"No, no - just the opposite in fact. Harry, Draco is my boyfriend."

"You and Malfoy?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and tried to absorb what she had just said. Although he had suspected as such, it was still a shock to hear it.

"Are you in love with him Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Have you two…," he hesitated. "You know, have you and he…"

Hermione caught on to what Harry was trying to say. She blushed and answered, "No, not yet."

"If this is what you want, I guess I'm okay with it, Hermione. Does Ron know?"

"No, and I'm not ready to tell him yet. The only people who know are Professors Snape and Medwin."

She bid Harry a goodnight and left feeling relieved, glad that she had told him. Harry was pleased to hear that she and Draco had not slept together. He figured Draco must care for Hermione; otherwise he would have jumped her bones by now.

"Funny how life turns out," Harry thought and went up to bed.

The next morning Harry saw Draco in the corridor.

"Malfoy!" he called.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Don't hurt her, Draco. If you do, you'll have me to answer to. Believe me, you'll regret it."

"I have no intention of hurting her, so don't worry."

"Just tell me one thing, do you love her?"

"Not that it's any of your business Harry, but yes I do."

"Good, glad to hear it," stated Harry and the two walked into the Great Hall.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks to Ophelia – such kind words! As to where I got the name 'Jolicia': I wanted a real name for my character but at the same time I wanted something a little unusual. I did a search for an Old English or Celtic name and 'Jolicia' jumped out at me. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had found what I was looking for. I think there was a queen by that name a long time ago.

Also, I'm not too proud to beg, so here goes nothing – reviews please, please…

Chapter 36

Severus had been perturbed ever since Draco had confided in him about his relationship with Hermione. It wasn't about the two young lovers' relationship, it was about something that Draco had said, or more specifically, asked that was bothering him. Draco had wanted to know how Severus stood living a secret life with Jolicia; how he stood not being able to show her affection whenever he felt like it.

He had asked, 'Doesn't it drive you mad not being able to? I want to tell everyone about us, but I can't. I don't think I can stand it much longer.'

The more Severus thought about his situation, the more he began to feel the same way his godson did. It _had_ begun to bother him greatly. It seemed that he had spent his whole life hiding one secret or another. When he was still a child, his father's violence was not spoken of; it was kept hidden. No one had ever discovered the true circumstances of his mother's death. Later as a young man, he had joined forces with Voldemort and had become a Death Eater. He began a life of stealth and secrecy that continued into the present day. His mission as spy was just another aspect of his hidden life. Here, now, he found himself deeply in love with an amazing woman. He wanted to sing her praises from the highest tower of Hogwarts, but could not. Their relationship was secret! He hated that word!

"I just want to live my life as any other man would. I want to be free to love whom I want and whenever I want. Merlin, let this be over with!" he cried to himself.

The more Severus thought about it, the more he knew it was the right thing to do. He would do it for them. He would do it because it pleased him and he knew it would please Jolicia as well.

"Fuck them all," he said. His mind was made up.

Hogwarts awoke to a spectacular late May day.  The sun shone brightly, illuminating the green of the hills surrounding the castle. The lilacs were in bloom, filling the air with their sweet perfume. In the distance, clumps of wild bluebells and buttercups could be seen waving gracefully in the breeze. It was a perfect spring day.

Severus visited the kitchen, something he had not done in a very long time. His presence sent the house-elves into a tizzy. Professor Snape had never been one of their favorites. He ignored their excited chatter and sought out Dobby. Dobby knew something about him that the others did not, something that had been told to him by Bubble. At first he had not believed it, but after having observed for quite some time, he knew that his fellow house-elf had been telling the truth. Severus made his request quietly in Dobby's ear.

Dobby bowed deeply and replied, 'Dobby will be most honored to be of assistance, Professor Snape, sir. Dobby will have it ready for you, sir, most promptly."

He thanked Dobby and left. The other house-elves pressed Dobby for information, which he did not provide. He was proud to keep the 'secret'.

Severus entered Jo's quarters and found her just leaving the bedroom, the bedroom he had left not so very long ago.

"You're up early, love. I woke up and you were gone. Where have you been?"

"I had some business to attend to. Do you have any plans for this morning, Jolicia?"

"No, not really."

"Good, you do now. Get dressed."

"Is that an order, sir?" She stood at attention and saluted him.

He laughed and said, "Yes it is, now move." He gave her backside a playful swat.

"Hey, no fair!" she yelled as she retreated back into her room. She emerged a short time later dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse.

"Where are we going, Sev?"

"You'll see."

"I hate it when you're mysterious."

"I know you do. Why do you think I do it?"

They made their way out the door and into the warm sunlight. Severus picked up a back pack that was conveniently waiting for him on the first step and then they walked into the countryside.  They climbed higher and higher until they came to it.

"This is where we had our first picnic! I forgot about this place."

"I thought perhaps it was time for our second, Jo."

He spread out the blanket under the oak tree and sat down beside her.

'Let's see what we've got. I'm starving."

"It seems Dobby has outdone himself, once again." Severus prepared a plate for her and then himself and settled back to enjoy the breakfast. After they had finished, they sat together against the tree.

"We've come a long way since that first day here, haven't we, Severus?"

He kissed her cheek and replied, "Indeed we have, my love. If someone had told me that seven months later we'd be lovers I'd have thought them mad." He held her tightly.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she sighed. "What a wonderful day! Thanks."

"I had a reason for bringing you here, Jolicia."

She sat up and turned to look at him. He said nothing more.

"And?"

"Well, I have something to ask you."

"And?" she asked impatiently.

"I have been thinking about us a lot lately. I think it would be a good idea."

"What would be a good idea, Sev? You're being mysterious again. Get to the point please."

"What I wanted to say was… no, what I wanted to ask you was, will you marry me?" He did not give her the opportunity to answer. He continued, "As I was saying, I think it would be a good idea for us to be wed. I am rather fed up sneaking around, as I am sure you are. Not that I want to be conspicuous, of course. We could have a small ceremony, something simple. Perhaps your family could come in from Canada. I am sure that Albus would be pleased to officiate if…"

"SHUT UP," she yelled. Severus stared at her as if he couldn't understand why she had just shouted at him.

"What's wrong, Jo?" he asked innocently.

"What is wrong, Severus, is that you haven't let me get in a word edgewise. Don't you think you should hear my answer before you start making wedding plans?" Her eyes were flashing.

"Sorry," he replied quietly. He stared down at his lap. From her reaction, he was suddenly afraid that she would say no. The thought had never crossed his mind. He held his breath while he waited for her to speak.

"Yes."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said YES, I'LL MARRY YOU! Have you suddenly been struck deaf?"

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

She didn't answer. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, melting into the embrace.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly as he said, "This is the most wonderful news, my children. I would be most honored to perform the ceremony."

He gave Jolicia a hug and a peck on the cheek. After a mere millisecond of hesitation, he did the same to Severus. Albus had always had a soft spot in his heart for the Potions Master. In fact, in many ways he was like a son. He had been one of the few people who had been able to see Severus for what he truly was and not what Severus wanted people to think he was. It filled Albus' heart with such joy to see that Severus had found happiness at last. He looked forward to the day, as they all did, when Voldemort would finally be defeated so that Severus could be totally free to live his life as he saw fit.

Albus continued, "I have a question for you, perhaps one you have not considered. Do you want a regular marriage ceremony or do you want to be bonded?"

He had been correct in his assumption – the thought had not occurred to them. This was a step beyond a simple marriage. A couple who were bonded together would never, could never be separated. The joining was so complete, that each would be always aware of the other. It did not mean that minds could be read, but more that a sense of the partner could be felt. Bonding ceremonies occurred very infrequently these days; perhaps the commitment was too great to risk. Only those who were positive of the depth of feeling for one another selected this option. For a brief moment, neither answered the Headmaster's question.

Severus and Jolicia turned at the same instant to face one another and without consultation, said in unison, "Bonding ceremony, please."

"Severus, you are aware of the ramifications of your decision?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Albus, I am fully aware of what it means."

"And you Jolicia?"

"Yes, I know what it means as well. Although it was not our idea, it is what we both want, isn't Severus."

He took her hand in his and said, "Most definitely, my love. Let me rephrase my original question. Albus, will you perform our bonding ceremony?"

"Well, I don't have to rephrase my answer," he laughed. "I would be most honored to perform the ceremony."

After much discussion, it was decided that the ceremony would take place the day after all of the students had left Hogwarts for summer break. Although they were to be married (even though it was to be more than that, they would still call it marriage), all concerned felt it would be prudent to keep a low profile. The entire student body need not know - only Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco would attend. The staff would be invited, of course, as well as Jolicia's family and Arthur and Molly Weasley. That was all.

The Medwins were thrilled at Jolicia's news. Éliane had written to say 'I told you so' – she had been correct about a wedding in the offing. It turned out after all that Jo was getting married before her brother. The family was most anxious to visit Hogwarts and even more anxious to meet this man who had stolen their beloved Jolicia's heart.

The ceremony required two persons to bear witness and to participate in the joining. Severus had decided that Draco would stand up with him. A wizard bonding was different from a Muggle marriage in that the bride was not obliged to select a female friend or relative to act as bridesmaid. A witch was free to select anyone she liked, male or female. Jolicia chose Harry.

The four students had been very pleased to hear of the impending wedding. Ron had been most surprised, since he had no previous knowledge of Severus and Jo's relationship. Harry, Hermione, and Draco had put on a good act, trying to act just as surprised as Ron had been. Ron would have been very upset if he had found out he was the only one who didn't know, so the other three did their best to spare his feelings. Harry and Draco were proud indeed to have been asked to participate in the ceremony. Needless to say, Jo and Severus' colleagues were also thrilled with the news.

Severus was less than pleased with Jolicia's choice of a witness. He still harbored feelings about Harry, ones than he still had not come to terms with.

"I don't understand your logic. Surely Jolicia, you must agree that Miss Granger would be a more suitable witness than Potter," he said.

"First of all, I wish you would call him Harry instead of Potter. It sounds so formal. Second of all, if I had thought that Hermione was more suitable, don't you think I would have asked her in the first place? I don't understand your logic," countered Jo. Severus scowled at her.

She continued, "Look, I chose Harry because he and I have become very close friends. I think he is a wonderful young man and I love him very much. I want him to be in my life even after he leaves Hogwarts. So, Severus my dear, you better get used to the idea. I wish you would explain to me what it is that makes you dislike him so much."

"He is a Potter, that is enough explanation."

Jo sighed. She looked at Severus with frustration. If she didn't know better, she would say he was pouting.

"Yes, he is a Potter. But he is _Harry_, not James. I know about you and Harry's father, Severus."

He looked at her with shock. He knew how she had found out; there was only one way. Before he could speak, Jo cut him off.

"Harry told me about what happened between you and him last year. He told me what he saw in your Pensieve. He realizes that he betrayed your trust and for what it's worth, he regrets it very deeply."

Severus snickered.

"He does regret it. I was with him; you were not, so you can not possibly pass judgment on the boy. You were not the one to hold him as he cried, I was."

"I did not witness this so-called remorse."

"How could you witness it? You have never given him the chance to tell you how really sorry he is. You treat him with nothing but contempt. You are not exactly approachable, are you, Sev?"

He did not reply.

 "I understand you, more than you realize. My love, you have to stop blaming Harry for what his parents did. The child is blameless. His only sin is that his name is Potter."

"It is a little more complicated than that."

"So, explain it to me."

Severus hesitated and began, "When I was a student here, my life was miserable. I was the brunt of many practical jokes and brutal teasing. The only good thing that I had was that I had a friendship with a girl, a very lovely girl. She was the only bright spot in my wretched life. As time went by, I fell in love with her. I hoped desperately that one day she would come to feel the same about me. Then _he_ came along. He was everything I was not. She fell in love with him, one of my tormentors. They eventually married and had a son."

"You were in love with Harry's mother?" asked Jo incredulously.

"Yes. Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl. I adored her. She chose Potter instead."

Jo moved to the sofa beside him and took his hands in hers.

"Did she know that you loved her?"

"Yes, but I waited too long to tell her. It was too late; she was already in love with James. I could not compete with him."

"Oh my love, your life has certainly been intertwined with the Potters. I know how much this hurt you. I can feel your pain. I wish I could erase it along with all of the others." Jo leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Harry has his mother's eyes. Every time I look into them, I see her. It still hurts, even after all this time."

"You have to let her go."

"I know I do. All these years, I wanted to hold on to her memory, to keep her alive somehow. I can't do it anymore. If I am ever to accept Harry in my life, in our life, I have to let go."

"I am here to help you, love, every step of the way."

He kissed her deeply and then said, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you Jolicia Medwin?"

She smiled and said, "You might have mentioned it once or twice. I never get tried of hearing it, if you'd like to say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Severus."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 37

May rolled into June and Jolicia found herself so busy that she did not know where to turn. Exams were coming up and that required a great deal of her time. Even though the wedding was to be a small one, there were still many preparations to be made.  Jo could not decide what she would wear. She had made several trips to Diagon Alley, but had found nothing that pleased her. She didn't know what she wanted, but she would know it when she saw it.

Jolicia had sent Draco with his godfather to purchase a wedding suit. She knew that the young man had a good fashion sense and he would make sure that Severus picked out something suitable. She anxiously waited for their return.

She greeted them brightly, "So, how did you two make out?"

"Fine. It will be ready next week," answered Severus. "If you'll both excuse me, I have a class shortly. I'll see you later, love."

After he was gone, Jo asked, "Draco, tell me, did he get something nice?"

"Jolicia, I am crushed! Do you honestly think I would let him select something that wasn't nice?"

She grinned and said, "No, I guess not. That's why I sent you with him. Where did you get it?"

"Madam Malkin's."

"Tell me he didn't get robes!"

"No, no robes."

"Phew! For one fleeting second I pictured a set of purple robes with yellow stars on them."

They both looked at one another and said, "Nah!"

She had of course been joking. She knew Severus was far too staid for anything like that. Thank goodness! The discussion did give her an idea. She decided to make one more trip to Diagon Alley.

That evening as Severus and Jolicia sat quietly together in his rooms, a thought came into her head.

"Sev, love, are we going to take a honeymoon?"

"A honeymoon?"

"You do know what that is, don't you?"

"Of course I know what it is. I'm not an idiot. I hadn't thought about it. I am assuming that since you ask, you would like one."

"Yes, I do believe I would." She leaned over and kissed him. "I want to show off my handsome new husband."

He scoffed at her comment. From the time he had been a small child and was old enough to understand, Severus had believed one thing about himself – that he was ugly. He still thought of himself that way. His father had drummed it into his head and his school mates had continued where his father had left off. The only difference nowadays was that no one dared say anything to his face. He had heard an expression many years ago – that love was blind. He believed this to be Jo's case. She didn't see him for what he really was.

"There he goes again. Every time I give him a complement, he blows it off," she thought.

"Maybe one of these days, my love, you are going to believe me when I tell you, _you are handsome_. Perhaps I need to say it more often. Stop belittling yourself." Severus almost scoffed again but caught himself. He remained silent.

"Yes, as I was saying, I think that I'd like to go to Italy. Wouldn't that be grand? We could see all the sights, you know, do the Muggle tourist thing. What do you say, Sev?"

"If that is what you want my love, that is what we'll do. Italy it is. I'll make the arrangements." The way Jo hugged him, he could tell he had pleased her very much by agreeing to the trip. He had almost said that he did not want a honeymoon. He was glad he changed his mind.

Later that evening as they lay in bed after another round of spectacular lovemaking, Jo turned to Severus and said with a yawn, "We'll go into London on Saturday to buy you some new clothes. If we are going to be 'yawn' amongst the Muggles, you'll need to fit in. Love you. G'night." She turned over and promptly fell fast asleep.

She had fallen asleep so quickly, Severus did not have time to protest.

"Shopping for Muggle clothes! Blast and damnation! What have I gotten myself into?" he thought. He was starting to have some regrets.

Saturday came and no amount of pleading or shouting deterred Jo from her mission. They were going shopping and that was that.

"What is wrong with you, woman? I said I was not interested in going to London."

"What is wrong with you, _man_? I said you are coming with me. Case closed."

The argument went on for quite awhile. Jolicia had not backed down, not even when they began hurling insults at one another.

"Harpy!"

"Pompous prick!"

"Control freak!"

"Asshole!"

"Domineering bitch!"

"Fucking bastard!"

"Are you as turned on as I am?"

"Lord, yes, Sev! Fuck me."

They shagged right there on the spot, on the floor in the middle of his sitting room. Their need was so great, they didn't even bother to undress. Only the necessary 'bits' were exposed. It didn't take long before they were both screaming in ecstasy. In the end, Jo won out - they went shopping.

Jo realized that she was very lucky he had come with her. She had thought she was going to lose the argument, but in the end he acquiesced.

"I'll have to let him win next time," Jo thought to herself.

She knew exactly what she wanted him to buy so she decided it would better to get the shopping over with before he changed his mind. They entered the store and enlisted the help of a salesman. Jo told him what she wanted and after taking Severus' measurements, he brought out the items he deemed suitable. Jo accompanied Severus to the changing room, gave him an outfit to try and then sat down to wait.

"Come out when you've got them on, love. I want to see you," she called.

"I can decide for myself."

"I know you can, but I still want to see you, please."

Severus sighed and stepped out of the changing room. He was wearing a pair of charcoal grey slacks with a white dress shirt. They fit him perfectly.

"Oh, yes. Turn around. Very nice, indeed. What do you think?"

He surveyed himself in the mirror.

"I suppose they'll do."

It was Jo's turn to sigh. She gave him some more clothes to try on.

"I'll not wear that," he said, handing the shirt back to her.

"Why not?"

"Jolicia, it is pink. I do not wear pink."

"It's not pink, it's coral. It would suit you."

"You'll never know if it suits me or not because it will never touch my skin," he said as he grabbed another shirt from the pile. The black trousers and light green shirt also fit well. She pushed another set into his hands.

"These won't do at all. They're too tight."

"That's the way they are supposed to be. They're jeans."

"But I can't move in them. I am cramped."

"What do you mean cramped?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, woman? My privates are cramped."

Jo clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. She asked him to show her. She gasped as he stepped out. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans - very tight black jeans. The narrow cut of the pants accentuated his long legs and slim waist. The shirt was buttoned all the way up to the neck, as well as to the wrists.

"Oh, Merlin, you look amazing," she said. "Just two little adjustments."

She moved in front of him and undid the top three buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves about half way to the elbow. She was careful not to expose the Dark Mark. Jo stood back and whistled her appreciation. A faint trace of pink crossed his cheeks.

"These jeans are too confining." He whispered, "My testicles are being pushed up to my neck."

"My darling, that's the whole idea. They are designed to show off your assets and let me tell you, that they do! You look so sexy, I could take you right here and now."

"Please, Jolicia!" he said, scandalized. "A Muggle might hear you."

"I don't care. Severus Snape, you are one sexy beast!"  For once he did not scoff. "You are keeping that outfit on!"

The shopping expedition was a roaring success, at least as far as Jolicia was concerned. Severus was not too sure.

Exams were in full swing and the students were running at a frenzied pace: last minute cramming, the stress that is always associated with exams, the elation when a test was well written, the self-doubt when one was not, the fear of failure, the excitement of impending vacation.

Jolicia had given her last exam and was almost finished grading the papers. For as much as she loved the students, she was most anxious for them to be on the train headed home for the summer. She wanted to hear the whistle of the Hogwarts Express as it pulled into the station in Hogsmeade. Not only would it mean that the children were leaving, but more importantly, that her family would be here. Her parents had decided that this was the best way for them to arrive, her mother being a Muggle and her brother a Squib. Robert's fiancée, Anne, was not coming. Even though she was aware of her future family's 'secret', she was not ready to participate in something as blatantly magical as a bonding ceremony. There would be plenty of time for her to discover the wizarding world. Anne had understood completely.

Severus sat at his desk in the front of his classroom, keeping a watchful eye on the Sixth years as they wrote their Potions final. It was Severus' last exam of the term. He would be glad when it was over; there were more important matters to tend to. His gaze fell on Harry many times during the afternoon. Jolicia's words kept replaying in his mind.

At precisely 3:00, Severus called, "Time is up. Put down your quills immediately and hand in your parchments."

Hermione and Draco were both smiling broadly. The couple had spent a lot of time reviewing the material and therefore was sure they had aced the exam. Potions was Draco's best subject and, well, Hermione was just plain good in everything. Harry and Ron did not have the same demeanor.

"That was fuckin' brutal!" said Ron. "I flunked for sure. What about you, Harry?"

"Whew, Ron, I'm not sure. There were too many things I wasn't sure of. Bloody hell!"

The two friends made their way slowly up to the front to hand in their papers.

"Another success, eh Weasley?" said Snape. He could see by the boy's face that he had not done well. "You too, Potter? Such a shame," he continued with mock concern.

A thought crossed his mind.

"Potter, a word, please."

Harry stopped and returned to the desk. Ron stood and waited for his friend.

"Weasley, did I ask you to stay?" barked Snape.

"N…no, sir." stammered Ron. "See you later Harry."

After Ron closed the door, Severus said, "Sit." He arose from his own desk and stood in front of the boy, staring. Harry began to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Was there something that you wanted, sir?"

"Tell me, Potter, are you adequately prepared for the ceremony?"

"Yes, sir. Professor Dumbledore explained it all to Draco and me. We both know what is expected of us, sir."  Snape grew silent once more.

Anxious to escape, Harry said, "If that's all, sir." He stood to leave.

"I have not dismissed you yet, Potter."  Harry sank quickly back down.

"I have something for you. It is something that has been in my possession for quite some time. I believe it should belong to you now."  Severus returned to his desk and pulled out a small square of paper from underneath a stack of books. He handed it to Harry.

Harry gasped when he saw what Snape had given him. It was a photograph. He looked down and saw his mother's young face smiling and laughing back up at him. There was an inscription – 'to my dearest friend Sev, love Lily'.

"You…you were friends with my mother?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, she was my best friend and I hers."  He did not mention that Lily had been his only friend.

"If you were so close, how come you weren't in my parents' wedding photos?"

"The situation became…complicated."  He hesitated before continuing," If you must know, I was in love with your mother." He saw Harry's eyes grow wide.

"I found it impossible to remain friends with her once I became aware she was in love with your father. Your father and I disliked one another immensely, as you witnessed in the Pensieve. Jealousy made me turn against her. I was very unkind, even when she tried to help me."

Harry sat there, dumbfounded. Snape in love with his mother! It boggled his mind.

Snape continued, "I hope you appreciate how difficult this has been for me to admit this to you, Potter. Jolicia loves you very much and I am making this effort here today on her behalf. It seems that you are destined to be in my life. I would like for our relationship to be civil."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

He studied the boy and continued, "I was wondering, Harry, if you would like to hear some stories about your mother?"

"That's the first time you've ever called my anything but Potter. Yes, sir, I'd like that very much."

Severus took a deep breath and began, "I first met your mother on the Hogwarts Express…"


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!

Chapter 38

It was a day of excitement. The school year was finally over and the students were returning home for their well deserved summer holidays. The level of activity of the castle could be likened to that of a beehive. Hogwarts was positively buzzing with the comings and goings of the children as they made a last ditched attempt to gather up all of their belongings and pack them away for the train ride home. This day was always a sad one for Harry, for it meant that he was returning once again to the Dursley's to spend another miserable summer with his only living relatives. He hated it but he had no choice. He understood why it was necessary for him to be there. He longed for the day when he was an adult and could live on his own. That day was not so very far away. This year Harry had a short reprieve from his family. He was staying one day longer at Hogwarts to attend the wedding. Even one day less with them was a welcome break. Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room watching his fellow house mates scurry about.

"I don't understand why you're not coming home with me," said Ginny Weasley.

Ron said, "Look Gin, I've explained it to you. Dumbledore asked some of us to stay back to help him with a special project. I don't even know what it is, so I can't tell you anything more. It's only for one day, so I'll be home soon. Okay?"

"I want to help too. Let me stay. Please Ron? Harry?"

"It's not up to us, Ginny. Come on, we'll give you a hand with your things," answered Harry. She pouted all the way to the station.

After the majority of students had left the school, Severus and Jolicia strolled leisurely down to the train station.

"You're awfully quiet this morning, Severus. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered curtly.

Jo said, "I can tell that something is bothering you. Come sit with me and tell me what it is." She pulled him over to a bench under a large oak tree and sat down.

"Why do you always make me tell you how I'm feeling? Can't a man have some private thoughts? I'm not used to this!"

"I know you're not, love, but when something is wrong with you, I need to know about it. Perhaps I can help."

Severus muttered something under his breath.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said I am worried about meeting your family. There, are you happy now? I've said it!" He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from her. "Why do you think I didn't go with you at Easter?"

Jolicia thought, "So that's why! He is so fragile in many ways, especially when it comes to his emotions." It never ceased to amaze her how he could be so strong and yet be so easily turned into a quivering mass of self doubt.

"My darling, they will love you, just as I do. You have nothing to worry about. Sev? Please look at me."

Turning he asked, "What have you told them about me?"

"I told them you are strong, handsome, brilliant, and sometimes a little too serious; also that you have a wicked sense of humor but don't show it very often. Oh, I almost forgot, sexy."

He looked aghast. "How could you say that to your parents?"

"Why wouldn't I say it?"

He just shook his head, not understanding this woman he was about to marry.

"Did you tell them about…about my other life?"

"No, Severus. That is between you and me. I only told them that we are keeping our wedding very low profile. I didn't tell them why." She saw him relax, just a little. "Come on, the train is pulling in." He felt like a lamb being led to slaughter.

When they realized she was on the platform, many of the students came up to Jo to say goodbye and to give her one last hug. She was going to miss them. In the midst of her goodbyes, she looked up towards the front of the train. She saw Hagrid extend his large hand and her mother stepped down onto the platform. She was quickly followed by her father, and then Robert bringing up the rear. She waved excitedly and ran to greet them.

"Jo, 'ere's yer folks," said Hagrid, obviously happy to have made their acquaintance. He watched them hug and said, "Ain't it loverly."

Just then the whistle blew and the Hogwarts train pulled away. There were shouts of bye, see you in September; take care; see you soon. It wasn't long before the only thing visible was the long column of smoke rising from the engine.

Jo said to her family, "Come on, there are lots of people I want you to meet."

She introduced them to Harry and Ron, who had come down to see Ginny off. Jo could tell that they were, especially her father, thrilled to meet Harry. His fame had spread throughout the wizarding world. She searched for Severus and found him lingering at the edge of the platform. She motioned for him to come over.

"Relax, love, relax," she thought, willing him to calm down. She suddenly found herself a little nervous.

"Maman, Daddy, Robert…this is Severus Snape, my fiancé."

Severus extended his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Medwin. Robert."

"Call me Alaisdair, son. Welcome to the family!" said Jo's father, shaking Severus' hand vigorously.

"And I am Éliane. I am so happy to finally meet you, Severus." She hugged him and kissed both cheeks.

Robert shook his hand as well and clapped him on the shoulder saying, "Nice to meet the man who turned my sister upside-down. We'll have to get together later. Do I have some stories to tell you!"

"Rob! Don't you dare!" He just smiled and winked at his future brother-in-law.

"Come on, let's all go up to the school," said Jo brightly.

She watched as Severus offered his arm to her mother and personally escorted her up the path. She could tell her mother was impressed by his good manners; so was Jolicia. Her heart swelled with pride.

It was a busy afternoon. Jolicia introduced her family to Dumbledore and the rest of her colleagues. Albus and Alaisdair hit it off right from the start. They had much in common to discuss. Albus was quite interested to see how the Ministry of Magic operated in Canada. Alaisdair was all too happy to provide him with the details. They took the grand tour of Hogwarts and were favorably impressed by its grandeur. They could see why Hogwarts was the foremost wizarding school in the world. Even L'Académie back home paled by comparison. Late in the afternoon, Jolicia settled her family into the guest rooms so that they could rest a little before supper. Jo went to join Severus in his rooms.

She greeted him with a kiss and said, "I told you they'd love you."

"Do they really?"

"Yes. My mother never stopped talking about you all afternoon!"

"I like them as well. They are very warm. They are everything my family wasn't." He suddenly grew very still. Jo realized he must be feeling sad that his mother could not be with him to share in his joy. She hugged him very tightly. They sat quietly in each others arms until suddenly Severus cried out in pain. He was being summoned by Voldemort!

"No, no! Not now! I can't leave you tonight," he hissed through his pain. "What if I'm not back by tomorrow afternoon, Jolicia? I don't want to go!"

Jo was terrified, as she always was when this happened. The timing of this summons was particularly frightening. What if Severus had been found out?

"I don't want you to go either, but you know you have to. It would be too dangerous for you not to answer the call. I'll make up an excuse for your absence. I'll be praying you'll be back quickly." She did not voice her fears to Severus.

"I love you. I'll do everything in my power to be back for the wedding tomorrow." He kissed her deeply and left.

"I love you too," called Jolicia. She knew very well that he could not control when he would return - that was in Voldemort's hands. She just prayed that he would return - period.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 39

Somewhere around 5:00 AM, an exhausted Severus returned to Hogwarts. He crept quietly into his room and found Jolicia in his bed.

"I knew she'd be here," he thought.

He removed his clothes and slid wearily in beside her. She awoke immediately.

Gathering her into his arms he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Glancing at the time she said, "I must have just dozed off. The last time I looked at the clock it was 4:45. Are you all right Sev?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Tired, but fine. You must be worn out, as well. You should have gone to sleep earlier, my love."

"I couldn't. I was too worried. Thank Merlin you're back."

It didn't take long for sleep to finally embrace them. They remained in each other's arms until 9:00, which was much later than Severus usually slept. They lay together and discussed events past and yet to come.

"What excuse did you give for my absence, Jo?"

"I told them you were called away to St. Mungo's for a medical emergency and that only you could help them brew a curative potion for a rare malady. I had no idea what disease to tell them, so I just said that you didn't say what it was. Does that sound plausible?"

"Yes, I believe so. As to what disease, I think that it was malady of unknown origin and that we tried several potions until we found one that worked. Good enough?"

"Good enough," she agreed.

After a short pause, she asked, "Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"What do you mean, about what?" she asked excitedly. "About the weather! The wedding, man, the wedding! You do remember we are being bonded this afternoon?"

He smirked and said, "Oh, that!" He was enjoying seeing her freak out.

"Don't get so excited," she said sarcastically. "What is wrong with you? Can you manage at least a little enthusiasm? You should be nervous. The groom is supposed to be nervous."

He laughed and said, "I think you have that covered for both of us, love!"

She suddenly realized that he was teasing her and she calmed down.

"That was not a nice thing to do!"

"I couldn't help myself, Jolicia. You make a very easy target. You did not disappoint me."

She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled over so that her back was towards him. She was grinning to herself, the words 'taste of your own medicine' ringing in her mind.

"Jo?" No answer.

"Love?"

Still no answer.

He snuggled up to her and asked, "You're not angry are you? I was just teasing. Please answer me." She remained silent.

"I'll tell you why I'm not nervous at all," he whispered in her ear. "It's because I know it's the right thing we're about to do. I have no doubts - none whatsoever."

"Really?"

"Really."

She turned to face him and said, "I don't have any doubts, either." She kissed him and then added, "I'm still nervous, though. I think we should get this day going or else I am going to explode!" Jolicia bounded out of bed and pulled him with her into the shower.

After they dressed, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were pleasantly surprised to find family and friends there waiting for them. Everyone had already eaten and had spent the rest of the time engaged in lively conversation. Severus and Jolicia were welcomed by applause initiated by Robert. It wasn't long before all present joined in. The happy couple looked a little embarrassed by all the attention.

After she had seen that their plates were filled, Éliane asked, "We missed you at supper last night, Severus. I trust everything went well with your mission of mercy?"

"Yes, thank you. The boy will be fine." He and Jo glanced at one another. The excuse was accepted, no further questions asked.

Harry sat and observed the people around him. On one side there was the Medwin family. He could see how much they all loved one another. Jo's parents looked at her with such pride! Her brother Robert never stopped teasing her good-naturedly. Harry was wistful. This was the type of family life he was missing out on; maybe he would even have had a brother or sister. He would never know, thanks to Voldemort. His family was gone, never to return.

On the other side of him were Hermione and Draco. Draco was sitting as close as he dared to Hermione. They still had not told anyone else about their relationship, so they could not be openly affectionate. Harry of course was aware of how they felt about one another. He knew how hard it must be for them to act as friends only. There sat Ron, happily oblivious to much of what was going on around him. Ron was the best friend anyone could wish for. He was that brother Harry would never have. He wondered how his best mate would react when he found out at last about their other best pal and a certain Slytherin. Somehow, Harry was not looking forward to that moment.

There were his teachers, enjoying the happy occasion: Dumbledore and McGonagall – his greatest supporters; Hagrid, his first friend of the wizarding world; Sprout, Flitwick and all the rest. He owed them so much.

Then there was Snape: Snape who had made Harry's life a misery; Snape who had always been snarky and cruel; Snape who had at long last been kind to him and had told him stories of his mother; Snape who loved Jolicia; Snape who was about to be married. He now saw the Potions Master in a different light. The man was more complex than Harry had ever imagined. He had once thought that he had been incapable of love: he now knew just the opposite was true. Snape must love Jolicia very much to be taking this risk.

Finally, there was his friend Jolicia: he had never met someone who had so much joy and love in her that it overflowed and caught you up in it. He had learned so much from her. She had helped him so many ways, ways that he didn't even realize. He tried to imagine his life without her in it, but he couldn't do it. He was proud to be part of the happiest day of her life. She and Severus looked right together, almost as if they had always been that way. Harry hoped that he would find someone that made him as happy as Jo made Severus.

The hour grew late and everyone adjourned to their rooms to get ready for the ceremony. The instant that the Great Hall was empty, Dobby and the other house-elves moved in to clean and decorate the room. They were determined to do their best job ever – Professor Medwin was always so kind to them and she deserved nothing but the best.

Slowly the guests made their way back to the Great Hall. The time had come at last. They were met with a fantastic sight. Dobby and the other house-elves had truly outdone themselves. The Great Hall had been transformed into a garden. Every nook and cranny was filled with pink flowers of every shade imaginable. There were roses, carnations, poppies, lilac, tulips, lilies, peonies, and on and on. Those that were in bouquets were bound by dark green ribbons with silver accents – Slytherin colors, as a tribute to Severus. Trees seemed to be sprouting from the floor itself, their branches decorated with glowing fairies. The ceiling had been bewitched to resemble the twilight sky, just changing from pink to deep, dusky blue with the first hint of stars shining through. There was even a small stream running through the middle of the room, its gentle gurgling filling the air with a peaceful rhythm.

Everyone had dressed in their finest for the occasion. Molly Weasley fussed with Ron's dress robes and ran a hand threw his hair until she deemed him presentable.

"Geroff, Mum!" Ron said, pulling away from her. "I know how to dress myself, you know."

"Your mother just wants you to look your best, son," replied Arthur. "You know how she is." He gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Arthur. Oh, look. Here's Hermione. Don't you look lovely dear," cooed Molly. "Doesn't she look nice, Ron?"

He blushed and said, "Yeah, she does."

"Thanks. Have you seen…never mind. Here he is now." Hermione left the Weasleys to join Draco.

"Wow! You look bloody marvelous, Babe."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Very handsome indeed."

Across the room, Molly said to Ron, "Don't they make a nice couple!"

"Huh?" replied Ron. He stared at Hermione and Draco – they seemed to be standing quite close to one another.

"Nah, can't be," he decided. "They're just friends. 'Mione wouldn't go out with the ferret." He never gave them another thought.

Jolicia's family was the next to arrive. To say that they were impressed with the décor was an understatement! Éliane gasped when she beheld the garden where her daughter was to wed.

"This is perfection!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore and Severus arrived together. They were both heartily greeted by Jo's family. Alaisdair inquired whether Severus was nervous.

"No, sir. Not at all," was his reply. He had meant what he had said to Jo. Never before had anything felt so right to him.

He took his place beside Albus, Harry and Draco and awaited his bride's arrival. The rest of the congregation gathered round. The door to the Great Hall opened and there stood Jolicia, looking radiant. She was literally glowing with happiness. As she entered, she gazed into the eyes of each and every person present, smiling broadly and receiving their smiles back tenfold.

Those that were close enough, heard Severus' breath catch when he saw her. She was dressed in a white frock coat and pants made of the finest silk. It was exactly the same suit that Severus was wearing! The only difference was that his was black, of course! She had gone to Diagon Alley that last time and had pressed the sales-wizard at Madam Malkin's for the details and had then ordered the same outfit for herself. The cut of the coat accentuated her curves perfectly and the luxurious material moved gracefully with her as she made her way to her betrothed. She carried a small bouquet of blue flowers that matched the color of her sapphire eyes perfectly. Some of the same flowers were arranged in her hair. She truly was a vision.

As she passed by her family, Jo stopped and hugged each of them tightly. She was determined not to cry! After handing her flowers to Hermione, she took her place beside Severus. Albus began to speak.

"Welcome one and all. We have gathered here today to witness the joining of our dear friends and loved ones Jolicia and Severus. They have declared their love for one another and have come here to day not only to be married, but to be bonded. They take this step fully aware of the consequences of their actions. Each has decided that the other is their one true love, their soul mate, and this is the force that brings them here this day."

Albus paused and smiled. He said, "I am afraid that I have a confession to make."

Severus and Jolicia looked at one another and then at Albus. They waited for him to continue.

"When I went to Canada 10 months ago, I did not expect to find our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, let alone Severus' soul mate. I was quite surprised to find both."

Albus turned his attention to Jo and said, "My dear girl, from the very instant that I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you and Severus were meant to be together."

"I don't understand Albus," Jo said, thoroughly puzzled. "How could you know that?"

"When you and I shook hands that first time we met, I had a vision. It quite startled me by its clarity. I saw you, standing alone, staring at me. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the distance behind you. As it came closer and closer, I realized that it was Severus! He came up behind you, put his arms around you and kissed you on the cheek. You both smiled at me until the vision finally faded. The look that I had seen on your faces was one of such contentment and joy that, Jolicia, I knew at that moment that I had to bring you here to Hogwarts. I had to bring you here so that you could fulfill your destiny. How fortunate that you were exactly the teacher we were looking for. It did provide me a good excuse to get you to come to Hogwarts for Severus." Jo and Severus were shocked at his revelation.

Albus continued, "You must be asking yourselves why I didn't tell you both about my vision. Would you have believed me? No, I didn't think so. I had to let you discover the truth for yourselves. I must say that Minerva and I were beginning to think it was never going to happen. Yes, Minerva knew."

"Severus, you were a little more resistant than we had imagined," added McGonagall. "Ach, I thought you would never see the light! Thank Merlin you finally did." She beamed at Severus and Jolicia, obviously thrilled for them.

"Shall we proceed?" asked Albus. Severus nodded and took Jolicia's hands in his.

"This ceremony is a mere formality, for Severus and Jolicia have been joined for a long time, even if they didn't know it themselves. They truly are soul mates. In all of my many years, I have never seen two people who are so well suited to one another. In the name of Merlin, I call all here present this day to witness the joining of Severus and Jolicia, for they have declared their love and commitment to one another. They enter this union with their eyes, hearts and minds wide open. From this day forward, some even say until the end of time itself, these two souls will be as one. They will still be separate beings, and yet not separate. Each will live for the good of the other, cherishing, nurturing, respecting, and loving to the best of their abilities. Severus Snape, do you so desire to take this woman, Jolicia Medwin as your wife, your bonded soul mate?"

"I do so desire it," said Severus, smiling at Jo.

"Jolicia Medwin, do you so desire to take this man, Severus Snape, as your husband, your bonded soul mate?"

Jo's eyes were moist as she replied, "I do so desire it."

Albus smiled and asked, "Who holds the rings of joining?"

"I, Harry James Potter do."

"I, Draco Malfoy do."

They held out the rings on the palms of their hands before their Headmaster.

Albus continued, "Even the rings that Severus and Jolicia have chosen demonstrate that they are meant to be joined. Each ring is in fact two rings; one of gold, for Jolicia, and one of platinum, for Severus, each separate, but joined, intertwined around the other. The ring in of itself symbolizes eternity, a love that has no beginning or end."

Albus placed his hands over each of the rings in the boys' hands. A soft golden glow soon emanated from beneath his fingers. Harry and Draco looked at one another, amazed at the sensations they were now feeling. A deep sense of well-being and peace flooded them. When he had finished blessing the rings, Albus motioned for Harry and Draco to give them up to their rightful owners.

Severus took the ring offered to him by Draco, slipped it onto Jolicia's finger and said," I give you this ring as a token of my undying love and as a symbol of our union."

Jo smiled at Harry as she picked up the ring, kissed it and then slid it on Severus' finger saying, "I give you this ring as a token of my undying love and as a symbol of our union."

"Who gives witness that the truth has been spoken here today?"

"We do," replied Harry and Draco in unison.

"Who gives witness that each has participated of their own free will?"

"We do," replied Harry and Draco again.

Jolicia and Severus stood hands together, face to face. Albus joined hands with Harry and Draco and formed a triangle around them.

"We call on Merlin to bless this couple, to make them strong, to guide them safely on the path before them. Give them wisdom and peace. May they always be happy as they are on this day."

With that, the same warm glow that had come from their rings began to engulf Severus and Jolicia. It grew and grew until all five people were surrounded by a cloud of golden light. They stood there, eyes closed, concentrating on the blessing that Dumbledore had just spoken. It was a most curious sensation; it made your hair stand on end, but yet was pleasant. Jolicia tried to comprehend what was happening to her. She could swear she felt a current of electricity flowing from Severus' hands into hers and then back to him again. She became aware of him in a way that she had never experienced. She couldn't put the feeling into words – he was standing beside her, but it was much more than that. It was as if he was inside her body and her mind. It thrilled her! Their joining was complete. She and Severus were bonded. At that moment, Albus let go of Harry and Draco's hands and the luminosity disappeared. He smiled.

"And there you have it. Severus and Jolicia are now of one heart and one soul. Congratulations, my children."

All of the guests yelled congratulations as well, following Dumbledore's lead.

The newlyweds kissed and hugged one another tightly, their faces bright with joy. Molly and Éliane were of course crying. Alaisdair also wiped a tear or two from his face. He was so happy and proud of his beautiful daughter!

"Wonnerful, ain't it?" blubbered Hagrid. He pulled out a handkerchief the size of a small tablecloth and blew his nose loudly. Dabbing his eyes he said, "Loverly wedding, jes' loverly."

Everyone stepped forward to offer their personal good wishes. Severus had never been hugged so much in his entire life. It felt strange to him. He was more used to looks of contempt rather than looks of happiness. Yes, it felt unusual but it felt _good_. He was especially pleased at the welcome he received from his new in-laws. Éliane and Alaisdair really were pleased that he had married Jolicia. They accepted him into the family with open arms and open hearts. On this day he had acquired a family as well as a wife.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and tables suddenly appeared.

"I do believe it is time for the feast. Come everyone, let us celebrate this joyous occasion. Mr. and Mrs. Snape, if you would lead the way, please." Albus motioned for them to be seated. Jolicia smiled; it was the first time she had been called Mrs. Snape. She definitely liked the sound of it.

The evening was a tremendous success. Everyone ate and drank to their heart's content. Many toasts were made to the happy couple. Jo's family told stories of her childhood, some of which she would have preferred they had kept to themselves. Robert naturally was the one to tell the most embarrassing tales. After all, that was the role of a brother, wasn't it?

"Just wait until your wedding, Rob," laughed Jolicia. "I have a lot of stories to tell about you, too. I'll have my revenge then, just you wait."

Jo was glad she had thought to tell her family not to ask about Severus' family. She had not gone into too many details, but she had told them he had had a very unhappy childhood and in actual fact he had no family left. She had avoided what would have been a very embarrassing and painful moment for Severus. She watched her new husband as he listened to all of the stories that were being told about her. He was obviously enjoying learning more about her, especially if the story made her blush. It made her happy to see him interact with her family.

Jo corrected herself, "It's his family now." It would take a little getting used to on her part. "For Sev as well, I imagine."

The hour was growing late. Severus sought out Jo and whispered in her ear, "Shouldn't we be leaving soon? Italy is awaiting us, my love." She agreed whole-heartedly, anxious to be alone with her husband. She took his hand and pulled him to the center of the room and climbed up on the platform where they had been wed.

"May we have your attention, please?" she called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards them.

"Severus and I would like to thank you all for being here today to share our happiness." He did not speak, but nodded his agreement.

"It has meant so much to us to have our family and dearest friends join us. We love all of you very much." Jo's eyes shone brightly with tears.

"Having said that, I know that you'll all understand when I tell you that we have to leave." She laughed and continued, "After all, we have, um, things to do!"

"Jolicia!" exclaimed Severus. She always shocked him a little whenever she made references to their sex life in public.

She looked at him with feigned innocence. "Well, it's true isn't it? We do have things to do…like leave for Italy!" He knew very well that she had meant something else entirely.

"Tease," he whispered into her ear. "I can't wait to be alone with you, wife."

Jolicia felt herself blush. They made their way rather quickly around the room and gave their thank yous and goodbyes to all the guests. She wished her family a safe trip home. The Weasleys were taking the train back to London with the Medwins the following day. Jo was leaving them in good hands.

"Molly and Arthur will take care of you. I'll be in touch when we get back. Love you all."

Severus and Jo left to change and then made their way to the Portkey. Before they knew it, they were in their hotel in Rome. Severus had booked the honeymoon suite in the finest Wizarding hotel in the city. He held his hand over her eyes as he opened the door to their room.

"Oh, Severus!" she exclaimed. "It's wonderful!" She flew into the room and admired its luxurious décor. She went to the balcony and threw open the double doors. The view was breathtaking. There before them stood Rome, illuminated in all of its splendor.

"Thank you, my love. I can't believe we are actually here. This view is beautiful!"

Severus came up behind here and slipped his arms around her waist.

"The view is beautiful and I'm not talking about Rome. You are so beautiful, Jolicia. You took my breath away today, did you know that?"

She turned to face him, "Did I really?" He nodded.

"You took mine away as well. My handsome husband." She said softly, caressing his face. For once he did not comment.

He kissed her and then without saying a word, pulled her to the bed. He began to undress her.

"I believe you said we had things to do, Mrs. Snape?" he said bending to capture one of her nipples between his teeth.

"Mmm, yes, we do, Sev. My, my – you don't waste any time do you?" She quickly removed his last piece of clothing. "Oh, Merlin, I need you so much."

They made love many times that night. It was spectacular, as it always was. In the short time they had been together, they had learned very quickly what pleased them. They loved to please each other very often. It would have surprised many to know that the staid, severe Potions Master was in actual fact a very sensual, very sexual man. Jolicia complemented him perfectly. Albus had said that he had never seen two people so well suited to one anther – and that they definitely were. So on that first night of their marriage, the sex had been not only physically fulfilling, but emotionally as well. Their bonding had brought it up to a whole other level, one that could not be described in words. It was perfection, if that was at all possible. Jo felt sure that it was.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 40

The following day, Alaisdair, Éliane and Robert bid farewell to Dumbledore and the rest of the staff and made their way down to the train station. They were accompanied by Molly, Arthur, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione. It would be strange for them to have the train all to themselves. It was normally filled with noisy, boisterous students. Draco and Hermione were looking forward to having a little more time alone together. The young couple would be apart for the whole two months of summer vacation.

"I can't risk my father finding out, Hermione. It would be too dangerous," Draco had said.

Hermione understood. They both hated the thought of being apart for that long a period, but they knew it was necessary. Lucius Malfoy was not to be taken lightly. Hermione did not want either Draco or herself in danger.

The train pulled away and began its trip to London. Everyone was gathered together in the same compartment, reliving the wedding.

"It was simply lovely. I suppose the next wedding I'll be attending will be yours, Hermione," said Molly.

Hermione was taken aback. She looked at Draco and wondered if Mrs. Weasley had figured out their secret.

"Um, I don't think so Mrs. Weasley. I don't even have a steady boyfriend. Maybe Ginny will be next."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks when Hermione said she didn't have a boyfriend. They both knew she was lying to cover up. No comment was made. They wondered as well if Ron's Mum had seen something more than she should have.

"Heaven's no, Hermione! She's still a baby. I said you'd be next because you're the oldest girl here. I guess it'll be one of my sons marrying first. Eh, Ron?"

"Mum!" cried Ron, turning his usual shade of red. Everyone laughed.

After awhile, Draco excused himself, saying he was going to stretch his legs. Hermione waited for what she felt was an appropriate length of time before excusing herself as well. They met in the last car of the train and locked the door. They remained there for the rest of the trip. They talked; they held one another; they kissed. Hermione cried at the thought of being without him for the summer. Draco did his best to reassure her by saying the summer would fly by so fast they wouldn't even have time to miss one another. They both knew he was lying. They missed each other already.

When they realized they were pulling into London, they kissed one last time and Draco sent Hermione up ahead to join the others. She told them she had been reading the whole trip. Draco showed up a little while later, saying he had fallen asleep in back of the train. Hermione and Draco stood in the doorway of the train as it pulled into the station.

"Fuck! My parents are here. Hermione, I want you to go tell everyone to wait until we are gone before they get off the train. Okay?" The train came to a halt.

"I love you, Hermione," said Draco as he opened the door and stepped down. She ran back to warn the others, trying very hard to keep her tears from falling.

They stood in the doorway, waiting until it was safe for them to leave. Hermione saw Draco greet his father. He hugged his mother, looking back wistfully to Hermione. He raised two fingers to say goodbye and then they left.

"Malfoy's gone. We can go now, everyone," said Arthur.

Arthur knew full well how dangerous the man could be. He had explained to Alaisdair, Éliane and Robert about the elder Malfoy's views on racial purity. He had not told them about his connection to Voldemort, however. The Medwins seized the gravity of the situation nonetheless. Arthur was glad not to have to explain his presence on the Hogwarts Express to Malfoy. It would have led to too many questions. The last thing he wanted to do was to expose Severus by revealing he had just married a woman who was half Muggle. That would not have gone over well with his fellow Death Eater.

Everyone bid farewell to the Medwins and wished them a good trip back to Canada.

"Please come and visit us sometime soon. We'd love to have you, wouldn't we dear?" said Alaisdair.

"Yes, you are welcome any time," Éliane replied.

Molly said that they might just take them up on the offer.

"Wouldn't that be grand, Arthur?" she said. He agreed. Any opportunity to spend time with Muggles was good for him.

The three friends said goodbye as well, each wishing the others a great vacation.

"I hope you can come to the Burrow at the end of summer like usual, Harry," said Ron. "See ya, mate."

"Hope so too, Ron. See you soon," called Harry after his friend.

He hugged Hermione and said, "Don't be sad, 'Mione. You'll see him soon enough." He smiled at her, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, Harry," she said holding onto him tightly. "It's going to be a long summer."

"Yeah, for both of us. Let's go." They left Platform 9 ¾ and entered the Muggle part of the train station.

Hermione ran to meet her parents. She waved back at Harry and said goodbye one last time. Harry looked around and saw his uncle come lumbering towards him, puffing and red faced as usual.

"What's taking you so long boy?" he asked gruffly. "Get a move on."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," replied Harry, gathering up his belongings and following behind his uncle, trying to be as quick as he could.

"Yes, it's going to be a long summer," he thought wearily to himself.

The two weeks that Severus and Jolicia had set aside for their honeymoon went by very quickly, but they put the time to good use. They did indeed do 'the Muggle tourist thing' as Jo had put it. They saw everything there was to see. Severus had surprised his bride with his knowledge of art and history. It seemed no matter where they went, he was able to act as tour guide. They ate very well and enjoyed the finest wines Italy had to offer. Jo had even managed to get Severus into the Mediterranean! It had taken quite an effort on her part, but after much coaxing and a quick spell to cover the Dark mark on his arm, she got him into a pair of swim trunks. As it turned out, he loved it.

"I knew you would, Sev. When are you going to stop resisting me? Remember the skating? You didn't want to do that either and you liked it? Listen to your wife next time, will you?" she had said.

He smirked at her and said, "Perhaps." He stood up and pulled her into the surf with him.

They spent the last night in a gondola on the canals of Venice. They sipped wine and listened to the rich voice of the gondolier as he serenaded them with romantic Italian songs. It was a perfect way to end a perfect honeymoon.

The next day when they arrived in Hogsmeade, both felt an odd mixture of emotions. It felt good to be back home and yet there was a slight sadness leaving behind idyllic, romantic Italy.

As they made their way through the entrance of Hogwarts, they were greeted by Albus and Minerva, who came running down to meet them.

"Welcome back my children," said Albus enthusiastically. "The place hasn't been the same without you. I can see that you had a wonderful time."

"Yes, you two look fantastic! Italy certainly agreed with the both of you," exclaimed Minerva. She caught them both up in a hug.

They had never seen Severus like this – he was tanned! He also had a different air about him; he was relaxed. So far, marriage was agreeing with him.

"Thank you, it is good to be home. We did have a wonderful time, didn't we Jolicia?" answered Severus.

Jo put her arms about his waist and said, "That we did, love, that we did." She was beaming.

"Minerva and I have a little surprise for you," declared Albus. "Follow me, please."

Severus and Jo looked at Minerva for a clue, but none was given. They had no choice but to follow their friends. It soon became evident that they were headed towards their rooms. Jolicia was a most curious person and the suspense was killing her. She had little patience for surprises.

Albus stopped at the door to Severus' rooms, turned and said, "We hope you will like your surprise, but remember, if you don't, it can be undone with quick wave of my wand."

Curiosity got the better of Jo and she pushed her way passed the others and opened the door. She gasped. Severus stepped in behind her to see what had caused such a reaction.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed.

Both ventured further into the room, followed closely by Minerva and Albus.

"This is amazing!" cried Jo.

Their quarters had been completely transformed. The two separate sets of rooms had been combined into one! What had once been Jolicia's lodgings was now the living area, and what had belonged to Severus was now the private sleeping area. Their respective work spaces had been combined into one, each retaining its original furnishings and accoutrements, except now their desks were placed face to face in a large alcove. There was plenty of space for each teacher to work independently. The sitting area was huge and well appointed. Each still had their favorite chair in front of the fireplace, except now the chairs were side by side. The small dining room tables had been replaced by one large enough to seat a small army. All of Jo's and Sev's private knick knacks and doodads had been incorporated into the décor. Jo was quite surprised to see how well everything fit together.

The bathroom was essentially the same as it had been, except now there were his and hers sinks in the vanity. The room itself seemed to be slightly larger as well.

Moving into the sleeping area, they were surprised to find three bedrooms – the huge master bedroom as well as two much smaller ones.

"You never know when you'll have company. You'll need those rooms one day, I'm sure," replied Albus when Severus questioned the need for extra rooms. Albus' eyes were twinkling madly as he winked at Minerva. Neither Jo nor Severus saw the wink.

The master bedroom was spectacular – it now had a king -sized bed that seemed large enough to sleep that proverbial small army once they had finished eating! The room was tastefully decorated in earth tones that were neither too masculine nor too feminine. In other words, it was perfect for a couple.

"Well, what do you think? Shall I get my wand out?" inquired Albus.

Jo hastily replied, "No way! Leave things just as they are, Albus. We couldn't have done a better job if we had done it ourselves, could we, Severus?"

"No. This is so kind of you to have thought of this for us, Albus, Minerva. We can't thank you enough," answered Severus. He hugged both of his elders, as did Jo.

"Shall we have some tea to inaugurate our new home?" asked Jo. "While I see to that, why don't you find the presents we brought back for Albus and Minerva, Sev?"

Albus eyes lit up once again, "Oh goody, I love presents."

Minerva laughed and said, "You'd think he was still a child the way he carries on sometimes."

"You know very well, my dear, that under this old man's gear beats the heart of a ten year old boy," he said earnestly.

Just to prove the point, he squealed with delight at the assortment of Italian candies and sweets that was his gift. The way to Dumbledore's heart was through his sweet tooth, so no finer gift could be offered.

Minerva was just as pleased with her new set of robes bought from the finest shop in Milan. She couldn't wait to try them on. Four very contented friends enjoyed tea and cakes on a fine afternoon in July.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 41

The summer slipped away, the days growing shorter. Severus and Jolicia enjoyed the rest of their time alone together before the commencement of classes. They took long walks into the countryside, often taking a picnic to their favorite spot, the spot where it all really began for them. The weather had been exceptionally fine that summer and both of them remained tanned and looking fit.

"The students are not going to recognize you, my love," Jo had told him. He just scoffed.

They cherished the moments they spent indulging in quiet pastimes – reading, drawing, and relaxing. The only disruptions were the times when Severus was summoned by Voldemort. These times were of no regular schedule. Sometimes he was summoned several nights in a row; other times he went for what seemed like weeks without a call. Miraculously, he had not been summoned during the honeymoon, although they had both been prepared for such an eventuality. For that, they were both grateful. Each time before he left, Severus always made sure that he found Jolicia and told her how much he loved and adored her. Both knew, without it being said, that each time he said his goodbyes, it could very well be for the last time. The possibility of his death was frighteningly real. There was one last thing that Severus always did before he left – he bewitched his wedding ring. It was not wise for him to show up with a ring on his finger, so he caused it to grow large enough so that he could slip it over his wrist like a bracelet. He was able to keep the symbol of their love with him, even when he did the Dark Lord's bidding. He touched it often – somehow it seemed to give him strength and peace of mind. It was also a symbol of hope, the hope that one day very soon his ordeal would be finally over. He longed for that day when he was not obliged to leave his beloved.

The solitude finally came to an end. The students were arriving later that afternoon. Jolicia had decided that she would remain Professor Medwin, at least for the time being. Two Professors Snapes might be a little confusing for the children.

Harry had not been able to spend any time at the Burrow this year, much to his chagrin. He had not even been able to arrange a meeting with either Ron or Hermione at Diagon Alley. He had made the trip on his own this time. As he purchased his school supplies, he realized that this was the last time; he was entering his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He was quite sad at the thought. Hogwarts was the only place, aside from the Burrow, that he had been happy. As he sat at a street side table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, enjoying a humungous dish of strawberry- peanut butter- chocolate chip- caramel ice cream, he pondered his future. Harry was unsure of what career path he should follow. The thought of being an Auror was exciting, but then again, he often fancied the idea of playing Quidditch professionally. There most certainly were other options he had not even considered. Time was growing short – he would have to decide soon, but for moment, he was concentrating on enjoying his ice cream.

Uncle Vernon delivered Harry to the train station on September 1st, not even bothering to get out of the car. When Harry said goodbye, he grunted something unintelligible and sped off, not looking back. It was a happy day for uncle and nephew, both equally pleased to see the last of the other. Harry made his way through the station and finally onto Platform 9 ¾. He searched the crowds for his friends.

"Harry! Harry! Over here," called Hermione. She ran to greet him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Wow, Hermione. You've changed over the summer. You look smashing!" said Harry standing back to appreciate his friend.

She blushed and said, "Thanks. You too. It's so great to see you. I missed you lots."

He was about to reply when a voice cut through the din, "Harry, mate! Hermione!" It was Ron. He left his mother and Ginny behind and came running up to meet his friends, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh my god, Ron. You're huge!" cried Hermione.

"You must be six feet tall," exclaimed Harry. He was a little jealous of his friend's height. Harry was only 5' 8½".

"I'm 6' 2", to be exact. I feel like a ruddy giant!" said Ron. "I stick out like a sore thumb, with my hair and my height and all." Unfortunately, he was right.

The friends chattered away, trying to make up for lost time. Molly Weasley finally came over to greet them. They apologized for being rude.

"That's all right, my dears. I was young once. Hermione, congratulations on being made Head Girl. Well done!" said Molly. "I Understand Draco Malfoy was made Head Boy. I always said you two made a good pair."

At the mention of Draco's name, Hermione gave a little start. No one but Harry noticed.

He pulled her aside and asked, "Have you seen or heard from him at all?"

"Not one word, Harry. I knew I wouldn't, but I never figured it would be so hard. I am so nervous about seeing him again. What if he doesn't fancy me anymore? What if he found someone else over the summer?" Harry tried to reassure her. He hoped he was right.

The time came for the train to begin its journey. They all said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and climbed onboard. Hermione kept scanning for Draco, but so far, he was nowhere to be seen. The train pulled out and Hermione was quite dejected, positive that Draco had been left behind. She told her friends she would see them later and walked slowly to the front of the train, to the compartment reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. She thought perhaps she would find him waiting for her, but was again disappointed. Hermione threw herself down and stared out the window, bitter tears running down her cheeks. The train sped along, cutting through the countryside. It was a beautiful sunny day, but not for Hermione. It was as grey and somber as a late November deluge. Someone came into the compartment. Hermione did not turn to see who it was.

She kept staring out the window and said, "You're not allowed here. This is reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. Leave. Now."

"I know, Babe. I'm the Head Boy."

Hermione turned and there stood Draco, grinning at her. He, like Ron had grown taller during the summer. Whereas Ron still had that gangly, awkward teenage boy look, Draco's features had started to change. He was starting to look less of a boy and more of a man. Hermione was transfixed. She couldn't move or speak. It was as if the sight of him had somehow disconnected her brain from the rest of her body. It was only when he moved towards her that she came to life and flew into his arms. She melted under the heat of his kiss.

When they finally broke for some much needed air, Hermione asked, "Where have you been? I was imagining all kinds of horrible things."

He pulled her down on the seat beside him and answered, "I got here very early. My parents insisted that they see me off, so I made sure they were long gone before you got here. I was hiding out in the back until I was certain you were alone. I knew I couldn't keep my hands off." He held her tightly. "I missed you so much, Babe."

"I missed you too, Draco. More than you'll ever know."

For the remainder of the trip, they stayed in their private compartment and caught up on each other's news. It was only when the train pulled into Hogsmeade that they left in order to fulfill their duties as Head Boy and Girl. On the platform, Harry made eye contact with Hermione. He gave her a questioning look. She flashed him a 'thumbs up' just as Malfoy alighted. Harry understood and was pleased that everything was all right with his friend.

All of the students made the trek to the school. The first day was always steeped in ritual. Harry watched from his place at the Gryffindor table as the new first years entered for the sorting ceremony.

"Merlin," he thought. "Was I ever that small? Did I look as frightened as they do?"

Upon reflection, he found that the answer to both questions was yes. It made him smile as he remembered his own sorting- how he had pleaded with the Sorting Hat not to place him in Slytherin. Fortunately, the hat had listened. It was with great pride that he called himself a Gryffindor.

Dumbledore gave his usual welcoming speech. Nothing much had changed since last year. For the first time in Harry's memory, the students had the same DADA teacher for the second year in a row. He gazed up at the teachers' table and saw Jolicia, sitting next to Severus, just as she had done last year. It still amazed him when he thought of them being married! He watched them closely and, although he doubted that any of the others would have noticed, he saw that they looked happy, very happy indeed. Who would have or could have ever imagined Professor Snape a happily married man? None of them, not even in their nightmares was the answer. It proved that there is someone out there for everyone, even greasy gits and overgrown bats! Harry grinned to himself. He had to try to stop thinking of the Potions Master in those terms. After all, they had come to a certain level of understanding and he was the husband of a dear friend. Harry promised himself he'd try.

After the feast, when all of the students had been dismissed, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stayed back to greet Severus and Jolicia. Jo greeted them all with a hug and kiss; Severus with a nod. He might be married to a demonstrative woman, but he still had a lot of lessons to learn in that area. Jo invited them around for tea the next day, saying that she had some little gifts from Italy for them. Her invitation was most enthusiastically accepted by the four students. As they parted ways, Jolicia reminded them to still call her Professor Medwin.

"We're still trying to be discreet," added Severus.

On the way to Gryffindor Tower Ron said, "I don't know why Malfoy is still hanging around. Can't he meet with his godfather privately? He's getting to be a right pain in the arse."

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another. Harry mouthed to her, "Tell him." She knew that the time was right, she had to let Ron in on her secret.

She took a deep breath and said, "Ron, can we sit down for a minute? I've got something to tell you."

"Sure 'Mione. What is it? Nothing is wrong is it?" he said, sitting down on the steps beside Hermione. Harry continued on his way, not wanting to intrude.

She cleared her throat and began, "I have wanted to tell you this since last term, but I was afraid."

"Why were you afraid? We're friends, we can tell each other anything."

"I know it's silly, but once I tell you, you'll understand. Okay, here goes nothing. Ron, Draco is my boyfriend. We've been seeing each other since last March."

"Wh..what? You and Malfoy? Ferret boy? No, no way. Hermione, tell me this is a joke." His face was turning crimson.

"No, Ron, it isn't a joke."

"No fucking way. How could you? He's an evil Slytherin bastard." Ron was growing angrier by the second. He was also deeply hurt.

"You see, this was why I was afraid to tell you. I knew you'd react like this. Draco has changed, Ron. You've seen it yourself."

"No, I can't deal with this. Hermione, anyone but HIM!" Ron got up and left Hermione crying. He stormed through the Gryffindor common room and ran right up to bed. Harry followed him up and found him lying face down on his bed.

"Ron, mate. Wanna talk about it?"

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Ron, Draco really does love her and she loves him."

"You know?"

"Yes. She was afraid to tell you and I can see by your reaction, she was right to be afraid. Ron, you're like a brother to her. Can't you be happy for Hermione?"

"No. I'll never accept Malfoy. Fuck! This can't be happening."

"You better find a way to deal with this because it's not going to go away. If you don't, you're going to lose one of the best friends you'll ever have. Give Draco a chance – not only for Hermione's sake but for yours as well."

Harry went downstairs and left Ron alone with his thoughts. Ron had told Harry and Hermione that he had no secrets from them, that he told them everything. This was a lie. There was one secret that Ron had kept from them. He had kept it from the one person he should have told right from the beginning. That one person was Hermione Granger. Ron was in love with Hermione, and had been for quite some time. He could never bring himself to tell her. There were times when she got on his nerves but then there were the other times; the times when he felt all goofy and happy just to be with her; the times when he thought he would die if he didn't kiss her; the times when it excited him just to think about her. He also felt inferior to her in many ways - academically, financially, and emotionally, to name a few. These feelings had kept him from divulging the truth. Also, he had thought that she would always be there, loyal and faithful Hermione, waiting for him. How wrong he had been! The fact that he had lost her to Malfoy had just rubbed salt in the wound. He'd blown it big time!

"You're a stupid fucking git!" he yelled. He wasn't talking about Draco, but about himself.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. With regard to the swearing – you'll notice that the characters only swear _when there is a good reason for it_. I would never have them say the "F" word just for the sake of saying it or for shock value. I think Ron was upset enough about Hermione to use it, don't you?

Chapter 42

Ron decided that the best tactic for him was denial. He pretended very hard that he didn't know anything about Hermione and Draco and just carried on as if nothing had ever been said. Hermione had tried to bring up the subject several times, but Ron had always found an excuse to flee. Hermione had sought advice from Jolicia.

"The only thing I can say is to let him deal with it the best way he can. Men are notorious for not being able to handle emotions," she had said. "He'll come around, eventually."

"Are you speaking from experience, Jo?" asked Hermione.

She laughed and replied, "Oh, boy am I ever! Remind me to tell you the story when you're a little older."

Hermione nodded and took Jo up on her advice. Time would tell. Hermione tried to act as if nothing had happened, just like Ron.

It wasn't long before students and teachers alike had settled back into a daily routine. Everything was going along smoothly until one day late in September.

"Mr. Potter, aren't you supposed to be in class? Why are you wandering around the corridors?" asked Snape.

"Yes, sir, I am supposed to be class right now. That is the problem," answered Harry. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I, I mean we all have been waiting for half an hour. Jolicia hasn't shown up yet. I was going to see if she was still in your quarters. It's not like her not to be on time. I was getting worried."

A dagger of fear went through him, "You're right, it isn't like her." He turned and set off in the direction of their rooms. Harry followed as best as he could, unable to match Severus' pace.

They entered the living room and saw no one.

Severus called out, "Jo, are you here?" No answer came. He went into their bedroom to search for her.

Harry moved over to the fireplace and found Jo on the floor. She was lying with her head on some large pillows and was covered over by a quilt. She looked peaceful.

"Sir, she's in here," shouted Harry. Was she alive he wondered?

Severus came running. He stopped and stared at Jolicia. Why was she on the floor? He knelt down beside her. He held his breath as he stroked her hair. She moved! He suddenly realized that he would have known if something had been wrong with her. He would have felt it.

"Jolicia, wake up," he said.

"Just a few more minutes Sev," she mumbled.

"Darling, you have to get up now."

"Too tired, give me a few minutes." She tried to roll over and away from him.

"Jolicia, it's 10:30. You should have been up hours ago."

"Huh?" she asked, groggily. "That can't be the time. I only lay down a few minutes ago." She sat up, trying to focus. She spied Harry.

"We have been waiting for you in class, Jo" he said.

"What happened, Jolicia? Why are you on the floor?" asked Severus.

She rubbed her forehead and replied, "I…I couldn't stay awake. I've been feeling so tired these past few days. I stretched out here for a nap before class."

"A nap? You just woke up not too long ago," he said, trying to comprehend. "Here, let me help you up."

As Jo stood, the room started spinning. Her face went white and she quickly sat back down.

"Harry and I are going to take you to see Poppy. Something is wrong."

"I just got up too quickly; that's why I got dizzy. There's nothing wrong."

After a few moments, she attempted to stand once more and was fine, as she pointed out to Severus. He still insisted on going to the infirmary.

"Humor me," he said.

They set off, Harry and Severus each holding onto one of her arms. Once they had arrived, Severus sent Harry back to Jo's class to dismiss the rest of the students.

Poppy asked, "Not your head again, I hope."

Jo laughed and said, "Not this time. I'm afraid that Severus is being a bit of a mother hen."

She proceeded to tell the medi-witch what had happened. Severus did not hesitate to add in what he thought were pertinent details. Poppy took Jo aside to examine her. When she had completed her tests, the two women went back to join Severus. Poppy smiled at them.

"Congratulations. You are about three months pregnant."

"WHAT?" yelled Jolicia and Severus at the same time. They stared at one another, their faces turning pale.

"You must be mistaken," Jo finally managed to say.

"Yes. It is impossible," he added. "We always use a contraceptive spell. We've never forgotten once, have we, Jo?"

"Yes, that's right. We've never forgotten, so it has to be a mistake Poppy."

"You used extra precautions?"

"Extra precautions? No, just the usual spell. Why?" asked Jo warily.

Poppy shook her head and said, "I thought you both knew. Regular contraceptive spells are not effective for couples who are bonded. There are extra steps that you have to take in order to prevent pregnancy."

"WHAT?" yelled Jolicia and Severus, once again at the same time.

Poppy continued, "The conception of a child is part of the final step of your bonding. This magic is stronger than any ordinary spell thus necessitating the need for extra steps. Your bodies have carried out the mission they were destined for. It was inevitable. As a matter of fact, conception took place the first time you made love after your wedding."

"I wish someone would have told us. We haven't even discussed children. We would have at least known how to protect ourselves. Wait, I just thought of something. Does this mean I've been turned into a baby factory, having baby after baby?" asked Jo.

"No, no my dear. Once conception and delivery has taken place, everything returns to normal. Your bonding will be one hundred per cent complete at that time."

"Thank Merlin for that! I think I can speak for the both of us when I say we've just had the wind knocked out of us." Severus just nodded, finding himself at a loss for words.

"This is going to take some getting used to, come on love, let's go home," Jolicia said. They stood up to leave.

"Wait. I was going to tell you this later, but you might as well get used to the whole idea instead of half," said Poppy.

Severus and Jo stopped in their tracks, and turned to look at her, afraid of what she could possibly have to add.

She cleared her throat and said, "It's two. You're pregnant with twins, Jolicia."

Severus and Jolicia walked back to their rooms, not saying one word to each other. To say that they were in shock was the understatement of the century! Jo flopped down in her easy chair and stared off into space.

"I need a drink," sighed Severus as he poured himself a brandy.

Jo was about to say 'I'll have one too' when she remembered she shouldn't.

"Liquor isn't good for the baby, no, I mean babies," she thought. "Oh, Merlin, I don't believe this is happening." 

She watched Severus as he downed his brandy in one gulp. He stood there, glass in hand, staring at the decanter, contemplating taking another. He looked at the time.

Replacing the glass on the sideboard he said, "I have a class." He turned and left, not looking at his wife.

Jolicia was fortunate; she had no classes for the rest of the day. She had missed her only one earlier that morning. It left her plenty of time to consider what had just happened. She wondered how both she and Severus had not known about this extra precaution business. They were both intelligent, well informed, educated people. You'd figure that they would have heard or read about it somewhere over the years. She had a friend, Suzanne, back when she was first teaching who had been bonded. Suzanne had never mentioned this little bit of information to her. Jo suddenly remembered that Suzanne had become pregnant right away. Jo had always assumed that it had been her choice; now she knew better.

Doubts and fear began to fill her mind. What if Severus was angry at her?

"Surely he wouldn't blame me for this? Or would he?" she thought. "He is just as responsible as I am. After all, I didn't get this way all by myself."

"What if he doesn't want to be a father? He always says he doesn't like children. Merlin, what if he wants me to to…to get rid of them? No, no, I can't let that happen."

She began to cry, starting to lose control. She wept loudly for about five minutes and then suddenly stopped.

"Snap out of it, girl!" she admonished herself. "You are letting your imagination run wild. Get a grip!"

She wiped her eyes, blew her nose and decided that the best thing she could do was to go to sleep until Severus came back. And that is exactly what she did.

As it happens, he came back quite late. Severus had gone for a walk after his class to try to clear his head. The words, 'I can't believe it' kept running through his mind. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father, a father of two! This was the last thing he had ever expected. As Jo had told Poppy, they had never even discussed the possibility of having children. It was too late for discussion now – it was a fait accompli. He came back home, his head no clearer than when he had started out. He entered and found everything in darkness.  He lit the candles of the living room with his wand and then entered the bedroom. He was relieved to find Jolicia fast asleep on their big bed. He lit one of the candles so there was just enough light to see her. There lay his wife, his pregnant wife, the mother of his two children. A wave of emotion overtook him. It was something that he had never felt before; something that he couldn't begin to describe. All he knew was that he had to hold her in his arms. He removed his shoes, robes and coat and climbed up on the bed beside her, molding himself against her.

"You're back," she said sleepily.

"So it would seem," he replied. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know how I am, to tell you the truth," he said honestly.

"Severus, are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. I think flabbergasted would be the appropriate description of my emotional state. Why do you think I'm angry?"

"Well, you never said one word earlier, so I thought that perhaps you blamed me for this predicament we're in."

He smirked and said, "If I remember correctly, I _was_ present when conception took place. I'm the one who knocked you up, to use the vernacular. How could I be angry?"

Jo was greatly relieved by his answer. She screwed up her courage for her next question.

"How do you feel about being a father?"

He sighed, "I'm not too sure yet. As I said, I'm as stunned as you are. I think, perhaps, I might like it, given a chance. How do you feel about becoming a mother?"

She smiled, "I think I might like it too." 

They kissed and held each other tight. Severus lifted up the front of her blouse and ran his hand over her belly.

"Do you realize," he said, "that our two children are in there, right at this moment?"

"Uh huh, I haven't thought about much else since this morning. It feels strange to think someone is growing inside of you. I guess I should say someones."

She laughed and said, "Is that a word?"

"Sev?"

"Yes love?"

"Will you still love me when I'm as big as this school?"

"Most definitely, Jolicia, most definitely."

Severus did not sleep very well that night. Try as he might, it took him forever to finally doze off. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but no matter how he arranged himself in the bed, he couldn't find the right position. He tried to be still for Jo's sake, but could not. Left side, right side, on his stomach and then on his back – nothing worked. He lay there staring into the darkness, his mind still racing. Fortunately, his roaming didn't seem to matter to Jolicia; she had had no trouble sleeping even though she had slept all afternoon. She was gone as soon as her head hit the pillow.  Severus sighed loudly. Part of him hoped it would wake her up so they could talk some more, but alas, she never stirred. What little sleep he did manage was fitful and was ultimately broken by a nightmare. He sat bolt upright in bed, panting and sweating profusely. He looked around and realized that it had only been a dream and a horrible one to boot. He had dreamt that his children had grown up and were carbon copies of the Weasley twins, Fred and George. The only difference was that his progeny had black hair instead of red. The Snape twins had followed in their predecessors footsteps and had opened a joke shop. In his dream, Severus had been horrified at his children's lack of ambition and their lackadaisical attitude towards school. He had woken up as he was saying to them, "How can you not continue in school? Your mother and I are both teachers!"  Severus lay back down and remained awake for the remainder of the night, trying to shake off the dream.

Jolicia awoke refreshed and ready to face a new day; Severus got up crabby as hell. He did not share his dream with Jo. It was foolishness anyway, he reasoned. Potions was not the class to be in that day; no one could remember so many points being deducted before. Snape had even taken points from Slytherin! What ever was bothering him, it was serious. The students cleared off very quickly after the bell rang, no one daring to remain one second longer in his presence.

Jolicia had contacted her family almost at once. Her Maman cried when she heard the news and sent an owl back immediately. She was so proud and couldn't wait to be a 'grand-mère' (grandmother). She promised that she would come to Hogwarts when it was time to give Jolicia a hand. Jo was greatly relieved that her mother was willing to help out. Jo had very little experience with babies and was terrified at the thought. She didn't share her fears with Severus. He was nervous enough as it was, he didn't need to know that she was even more scared than him. Her Dad sent her a bunch of pink roses and all of his love. He had signed the card 'Grampa'. This of course made her cry. Robert and Anne sent her two pairs of white baby booties. This, too, made her cry. When Sev asked her why she was crying, she replied 'hormones'. Men couldn't understand such things.

After a couple weeks' time, once the news of their impending parenthood had sunk in, they decided that they would share the information with their colleagues. Severus had made the announcement at the end of a staff meeting. Of course, everyone was pleased.

Dumbledore was beaming as he said, "Congratulations, my child. This is wonderful news. Well done, Severus."

Why did Jolicia have the feeling that he already knew? She would not have been surprised; he always seemed to know everything about everybody, even before the concerned parties themselves knew.  Dumbledore certainly was a powerful wizard! She was sure that he had powers that no one knew about. She felt honored to be able to count him as a friend.

They had decided not to tell the whole school right away; there would be plenty of time for that. Jo would be able to delay the public announcement for quite awhile, robes being most forgiving. However, one day the truth would be obvious and the news would be divulged at that time.

Harry and Ron had starting bugging Jo about joining them for Quidditch. So far she had been able to come up with excuses, but she was rapidly running out of those too. She discussed it with Severus and decided that she would tell them. Jo invited the four students she counted as friends around for supper one Saturday evening.

She greeted them warmly and ushered them into the living room. She served them ice cold butterbeer and saw that each was comfortable. She remained standing to make her announcement.

"You must be wondering why I invited you here tonight. It's because I have secret to share with all of you." She watched as their eyes grew wide with curiosity.

She continued, "I'm afraid I won't be playing Quidditch with you this year."

Ron piped in, "Oh, no! You can't do that to us! We love it when you join in. Why not? You better have a pretty darn good excuse, Jo."

She laughed and said, "I think it is a good one. I'm pregnant with twins."

Hermione squealed with delight and ran to hug her favorite teacher and friend. The boys just looked surprised.

"Let me tell you all something right now, if in the future, any of you decide to get bonded to your mate, make sure you take extra contraceptive precautions or you'll end up with a little surprise like Severus and I did," said Jo with a laugh.

Hermione was shocked. "You mean to tell me you didn't know about that?"

Jo was dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me you already know? Did everyone in the whole world know except Severus and me? I don't believe this."

"Did I hear my name?" asked Severus as he entered the living room.

"Yes you did. Hermione knows about what it means to be bonded. It seems you and I are among the few uninformed," said Jo.

Severus looked at Hermione, smiled one of his cryptic smiles, and said, "Why am I not surprised that you would know, Miss Granger. The depth of your knowledge never fails to amaze me."

Hermione blushed profusely. This was very high praise indeed. Draco looked at her with obvious pride. He knew very well that his godfather did not idly hand out complements.

"Thank you, sir. That's very kind of you," replied Hermione. "Oh, by the way, congratulations. I think you'll make a smashing father, sir."

He looked at her somewhat askance. Her last statement took him by surprise. He was not so sure he agreed with her complement. Would he be a good father? That question had been plaguing right from the beginning.

"Dobby has just set the table. I believe dinner is served," he said, making no comment on Hermione's words. On the way to the table, the boys offered their congratulations to him as well. He said thank you and nothing more.

It turned out to be a pleasant evening. Snape had shown them yet another side of himself; that of a gracious host. He did make them all feel welcome. He had become quite an expert on Quidditch, undoubtedly due to Jo's influence. He led them in a heated discussion about which team was likely to win the British Cup. Only Hermione was left out, since she wasn't really a fan. She only followed the Hogwarts matches. She was just happy to be able to sit next to Draco on the sofa and hold his hand. This was an occasion for her to be 'out' with her boyfriend and she wasn't going to miss it.

Harry watched Ron as he watched Hermione and Draco. He saw him wince when the young lovers kissed. Thankfully, they only kissed the one time. Harry was sure that Ron would have bolted if they had started snogging openly. He was sad for his best friend; he still had not accepted reality. Harry was at a loss as how to help him.

Harry had become a good observer. It was something he enjoyed – people watching. It was obvious from the way they looked at one another that Hermione and Draco were deeply in love. He realized what a good job they did of concealing their feelings on a daily basis. No one would ever guess they were in love by watching them during school hours. They appeared to be friends and nothing more.

Jolicia had said she was sharing a secret with them. Harry knew full well that this particular secret had a time limit on it. It wouldn't be that long before everyone could see that she was pregnant and then the whole truth would have to come out. Harry hoped there would be no repercussions. There was an old Muggle expressions that seemed to fit - in for a penny, in for a pound. That was just what Jo and Severus were doing – they were married and starting a family. No one could ever accuse them of taking half measures! It was almost as if they were saying 'screw everyone; we're doing what we please'. Harry wasn't sure if this was wise, however.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Yeah! Love getting reviews. How cool to know that there are people from far away lands reading your work! I find it a little mind-blowing, I must admit.

To redlady27: If you are shocked at recent developments, imagine how Sev and Jo feel! … c_huckles__ to herself…_

Also please take note once again that this chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. So, if you are not 'legal', come back another day…

Chapter 43

September rolled into October. Although Jo couldn't play Quidditch, she never missed a practice. When some of the other students had asked her why she wasn't playing this year, she simply replied that she was getting too old. They seemed to accept this reason and soon no more questions were asked. She encouraged Harry and Ron to start up the pick-up games, just as she had done the previous year.

"You don't need me to play to continue with the games," she said.

The boys had their doubts, after all she had been the driving force behind the whole thing, but they finally agreed to start up again. As it turns out, she had been right. They did have fun, even without her. Naturally, Jo was there for each and every match. Severus admonished her often, trying to make her sit quietly and watch. This was an impossible task. She did as she had always done; she was on her feet cheering, jumping up and down, having a good time.

"Stop being a mother hen, Severus. I'm not made of glass you know," she said.

After awhile, he gave up trying.

Jo's pregnancy was going very well. She was fortunate and did not suffer any morning sickness. She was eating like a horse and had begun to put on weight. Poppy was monitoring her very carefully and so far everything was on schedule. At one visit, Poppy asked them if they would like to know the sex of the babies.

Severus and Jolicia looked at one another and said simultaneously, "No."

Jo added, "As curious as I am, this is one thing I am going to be patient about. I want a surprise." Severus agreed wholeheartedly.

Soon Halloween arrived. There was the usual excitement in the air. This was one feast that all looked forward to, student and teacher alike.

Jolicia couldn't help reflecting on where she was now as opposed to last year. She looked at Sev as they walked along together to the Great Hall. Last year on this night, they didn't even know they were in love. Life is funny sometimes.

"What are you smiling about, Jo?" Severus asked.

"Us, love," was her simple answer.

He gave her a quizzical glance. He thought it would be better not to ask. Instead, he pulled her close. His hand found its way to her stomach, which was starting to get quite round. He rubbed it slowly as he kissed her deeply.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked. It was his favorite question.

She always replied the same way, "You might have mentioned it once or twice. I never get tired of hearing it, if you'd like to say it again."

He laughed and said, "I love you. Let's go. I'm starved, as I am sure you are as well."

"You know I am, after all, I am eating for three!"

It was an outstanding feast. The decorations were especially spooky this year. In addition to the usual crop of bats, this year there were vampires and hobgoblins at every turn. The vampires were actually good friends of Dumbledore and had been hired by the old man to add a little spice to the festivities. The hobgoblins were not real for they were just too nasty to participate and could not be trusted. They had been conjured by Professor Flitwick. He had done a fine job too. Everyone thought they were real.

After the feast Draco and Hermione snuck off to their way to their room, just to have a little quiet time together. They had been spending more and more time hidden away, finding it difficult to be apart. Draco had jokingly said that they were making up for the time they had lost over the summer. Hermione did not disagree.

Neither felt like studying, after all, it was a holiday, so they cuddled up on the sofa. They talked and talked, never running out of subjects. Draco pulled her even closer and they began to embrace. It began as light delicate kisses, tentative and teasing but it quickly progressed to something more. Their tongues intertwined, dancing and thrusting into the other's mouth, searching.

When they finally broke, Draco breath was short of breath as he said, "We better go." He stood up to leave.

"No. I don't want to leave, Draco."

"But Babe, you don't understand, I have to leave now or else..."

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Don't you want to?" She was blushing as she said the words.

Draco ran his hand through his hair, realizing what she meant. He suddenly felt very nervous.

He swallowed hard and said, "I don't know what to say."

She stood up and hurried passed him saying, "I get the message. You don't want me. You've never wanted me." Her eyes were bright with tears.

Draco grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Whoa, why did you say that?"

"It's obvious isn't it? You don't fancy me enough to sleep with me. You'll shag anybody but me. Is it true that you've had almost all the Slytherin girls?"

He sheepishly shook his head.

"And a lot of the girls from other houses as well?"

Again he shook his head.

"So there's your answer. Let me go, Draco!"

"Wait, Hermione. Let me explain. Please?"

"I'm listening."

"You think I don't want you? Look." He took her hand and placed it over his erection. She pulled back as if she had been burned.

"You did that to me Hermione. I want you so much, I can't stand it. Those other girls, they never meant anything to me. It was sex, that's all. I want something more with you Hermione. I want to make love with you. I've never done that. I want to make love with the girl that I love."

"So why haven't you?"

"I was afraid to scare you off. I wanted to make sure you were ready. I know you've never done it before, so I wanted to be sure it is what you wanted too. Why do you think I always leave like that? I didn't want to get in so far I couldn't stop."

Hermione whispered, "I don't want you to stop, Draco."

He grabbed her face in his trembling hands and kissed her.

"I promise I won't hurt you. If you say stop, I'll stop, no matter what. Okay? You can trust me. I promise to make it good for you, love."

He kissed her forehead as he began to loosen her tie. He threw it across the room as he then pulled her jumper over her head. Looking deeply into her eyes he began to unbutton her blouse. He saw her tense.

"Relax, Babe," he whispered. As he slipped her blouse off her shoulders he groaned, "You are so beautiful." He ran his hands over her breasts. She shivered.

Draco knelt down to remove her shoes and knee socks, stopping to remove his own as well. Her skirt slipped to the floor. She stood before him, clad only in her bra and panties. Draco was on fire.

"Undress me now," he urged.

She followed the same pattern he had used on her, removing his tie, and jumper and then began to remove his shirt.

His arms were strong and well muscled. Quidditch had made his body into that of a god. She ran her hands over his smooth chest and leaned in to kiss his neck. He moaned appreciatively. It spurred her on. She undid his belt and slowly pulled down his fly. Her hand brushed his cock and again he moaned, this time louder. The pants fell away and left him standing in his boxers. Those too were soon discarded. They sat down on the bed.

Hermione had never seen a real live naked man before, let alone one fully aroused. His body fascinated her. It was so different from her own.

"Go ahead, Hermione, love. Touch me. I need you to touch me."

She very tentatively ran her fingers up his length. His breath hitched. It was amazing! It felt like velvet and yet was so hard. Feeling slightly bolder, she grabbed his cock and squeezed.

"Oh, yes. That is so-o-o good. Do it like this." He showed her how he liked to be touched. Hermione had always been a fast learner, and this was no exception.

Draco was so excited that he could no longer hold himself.

"Hermione. I'm coming. Hermione. Yes!!"

Again she watched in fascination as he came. She liked how he had called her name. He had tried to keep his eyes open but could not. She would have sworn that he was in pain as he reached his climax from the way his face contorted, but she knew just the opposite was true. He had loved it! And she was the one who had pleasured him! Her head was spinning.

When he finally opened his eyes, he grinned a most wicked grin and said, "That was bloody fantastic. Thanks Babe." He cleaned himself up with a wave of his wand and then turned to Hermione.

"Your turn now, love."

She blushed when he removed her last pieces of clothing. Draco groaned when he saw her. She was exquisite! He began to kiss her, running his hot lips from her own down her neck and onto her breasts. He sucked her nipples softly at first and then he pulled on them harder. She groaned. It felt so good!  It was difficult for her to master her embarrassment; after all, no one had ever seen her like this. The attention he was showering on her body was so delicious that she finally pushed the awkwardness aside and allowed herself to let go.

His hands explored every inch of her body. Her skin was like silk. She responded to every caress, every stroke. She gasped when his hand finally found its way between her legs. He knew exactly where to touch her to send her into ecstasy.

"Dr…Draco. Oh Merlin!"

"Is it good Hermione?" he asked silkily. He already knew her answer.

"Yes-s-s! So good."

He took delight in her pleasure. He coaxed her slowly, slowly to her peak. Finally, sensing that she was oh, so close he began to move his fingers faster and faster until she cried out. She arched her back and called his name.

"Draco! Yes!"

He held her until the wave subsided. She smiled at him shyly. It had been wonderful.

"I told you I'd make it good for you, Babe. When you're ready, we'll continue."

They held each other, neither one saying a word. Slowly Hermione began to kiss Draco, her hands exploring his body. She felt him harden anew. He once again began to tease her, to prepare her body to receive him. When he felt it was time, he positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked.

"Yes, don't stop now," she answered.

He took his time and entered her little by little. He then gave a quick thrust and sheathed himself fully inside her. She cried out in pain, a tear trickling down her cheek. He didn't move. How Draco had changed! He had taken many a girl's virginity and taken it roughly. He had always been concerned with his own pleasure, never stopping to consider the poor girl's pain or pleasure. This time it was different. He wanted desperately to make sure that Hermione would always remember her first time as something wonderful.

"It's over Hermione. It won't hurt anymore. Relax, love," he said kissing away her tear.

When he felt that she had grown accustomed to the feeling of him inside her, he began to move. His thrusting was a little painful at first but then she began to like the sensation. She told him so. He began to move faster. Suddenly, he stopped moving. His eyes were closed and he seemed to have stopped breathing. Hermione wondered if she had done something wrong, and asked him so, squirming beneath him as she spoke.

He looked at her through heavily lidded eyes and said, "Don't move, Hermione! I'm too close!" After he regained control he continued, "God no you haven't done anything wrong! Just the opposite; I am just trying to stop myself from coming. I want us to enjoy this for as long as we can."

Hermione nodded. She realized that there was a lot for her to learn about sex. There was much more to it than just the pure mechanics of it as she had read in the textbooks. All of the books in the world could never do it justice. It was more complex, more delicious than she had ever imagined.

Draco had begun to move inside her once again. He was murmuring words of love and encouragement in her ear, telling her how good it felt. He was rapidly reaching the point of no return once more.

"Are you close?" he panted.

"No, are you?"

"Merlin, yes. Ye-s-s-s!"  Draco came inside of her with a scream of delight.

He rolled off, cleaned them both up, and performed the contraceptive spell.

"Sorry you didn't come the second time, Babe. It was so-o-o good, I couldn't last another second."

"That's okay, I loved it anyway. It was amazing to feel you inside of me. Thanks for making it wonderful. I love you Draco.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Wait 'til next time. I promise it'll be even better. I love you too, Hermione.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 44

Hermione and Draco had finally taken their relationship to the next level. She had been so scared for so many months, so afraid of sex, so afraid that she would hate it; now she realized that those fears had been foolish. She lay in her bed reliving what she and Draco had just done and found herself excited. She couldn't wait for next time! He had promised her that it would be even better, something Hermione found hard to believe.

"How could it be any better than that?" she thought.

She soon found out. It seemed that every time they got together, it was better than the last, much to Hermione's amazement. Draco was a patient teacher; she an excellent student, as always. In spite of his past experiences, Draco was an exceptional lover; always giving, always seeing to her pleasure before his own. She blossomed under his tutelage.

Hermione had wanted to share her secret with Harry. She had wanted to tell him how happy she was, how much she really did love Draco and mostly she wanted to tell how great sex really was. She had come close to telling him on many occasions but somehow each time she couldn't find the words. Although she no longer felt shy with her lover, she was embarrassed to talk about it with her best friend. She secretly wished Harry would ask her one more time if she and Draco had done 'it' yet; somehow that would be easier.

Severus and Jolicia were tremendously happy. They idea of them becoming parents had indeed grown on them. They looked forward to the birth of their children with great joy and good dose of fear. The fear factor was natural, this being a new experience for both. Severus had finally confided his worries about being suitable father material to his wife. Jo did her best to reassure him. She had told him that his own father had given him the perfect example of _what not to_ _be_ in a father. She was positive that he was going to be just the opposite- loving, kind, gentle and caring.

"I know you are going to master fatherhood, Sev. It won't take you very long to add it to your list of expertise," she had said with all sincerity.

Two weeks after Halloween, Jo was in the middle of teaching the seventh years their lesson when it happened. She suddenly stopped talking, mid-sentence. The class looked at her, wondering why she had stopped talking and had started smiling broadly.

Hermione thrust her hand in the air and asked, "Are you all right, Professor?"

"Huh? What Hermione?" she asked. Hermione repeated the question.

"Yes, I am fine. Actually, I am more than fine, I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking," she replied, coming back to reality. "Now, as I was saying…"

Naturally, Hermione and the others stayed behind to ask again what had happened.

"I just felt the babies move for the first time," she gushed. "It was a most amazing sensation. Wait, they're moving again!"

She opened her robes to reveal her stomach. It was the first time any of them had seen evidence that she really was pregnant. She took Hermione's hand and pressed it to her abdomen and waited.

"Oh, Jo! That is so cool! I felt it! Draco, come feel."  It didn't take long for him to feel the movement as well.  Harry and Ron held their hands on her as well but the babies were no longer co-operating.

"Sorry, mates. You'll just have to wait 'til next time," she said. "I hope they wake up for their Dad."

She was most anxious to share this new development with Severus. Jo had wanted to burst in on him during class, but held herself back. She sat waiting impatiently for him to come home. The babies had begun to move again, just as Sev came through the door.

"Quick, come here," she commanded.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that something had gone amiss. She grabbed his hand.

"Is…is that what I think it is?"

Jo smiled and said, "Our babies have started moving. Isn't it wonderful?"

Severus was completely at a loss for words. A lump formed in his throat. He could only nod his head at Jo. He caressed the bulge and bent to kiss it. The words 'I love you' finally found their way past his lips.

Before any of them realized it, Christmas had arrived. Jolicia's parents had come for the holidays. Éliane had been aching to see her pregnant daughter and Christmas was the perfect excuse to indulge herself. It did not take much convincing on her part to get Alaisdair to agree to the trip. Although he had not said it, he was just as anxious as his wife to see his beloved Jolicia.

They had arrived on Christmas Eve day, positively laden with presents, most of which were for their grandchildren to be. They had not forgotten to include Severus and were most generous. This had touched the Potions Master deeply.

Éliane tried as hard as she might to get Severus and Jo to find out the sex of the babies. They remained steadfast in their decision to wait. 

"I know where I got my curious nature from!" Jo exclaimed. "You'll just have to wait like the rest of us, Maman."

Christmas day was lovely. The Medwins and the Snapes spent it with their extended Hogwarts family. Albus and Alaisdair picked up their friendship where they had left off after the wedding. They got along famously. Jo secretly wished that her parents would move to England so that they could be close to her and the children. She knew it was wishful thinking for she realized that her father was nowhere near ready to give up his career. When she had teased him that perhaps one day he would be the Minister of Magic, Alaisdair had laughed, but not too heartily. Jo had the sneaking suspicion that he had his eyes on the job. She hoped that his dream came true, even if it kept them apart.

Just before her parents left, Jo made her mother promise one more time that she would come for the birth. She needed that security blanket. She knew her Maman would make everything turn out all right. Nothing would keep Éliane from her daughter's side.

Jolicia's pregnancy was now quite obvious to everyone, the robes no longer hiding her ever growing stomach. When any of the students asked her about it, she told them the truth – she and Professor Snape were married and were expecting twins. The younger children didn't think too much about it; they were just plain happy for her. Some of the older students, however, did not share the same opinion. There were quite a few nasty comments made, especially about Severus. Those who voiced derogatory remarks were very, very careful not to make them within earshot of Jolicia. They still remembered vividly what she had done to Draco on her first day.

January rolled into February, winter still rearing its ugly head. Jo was into her eighth month and had been ordered by Poppy to stop teaching and rest as much as possible. Jo had experienced some cramping and a little spotting, thus causing Poppy's decision. She had also forbidden them from having sex until after the babies were born. Jo found this even harder to do than staying in bed. Some women lose interest in sex while pregnant; Jo had been the opposite, much to Severus' delight. She had been voracious all along, so this was torture!

Valentine's Day came next and the job of planning the second annual dance had fallen on the Head Boy and Girl, namely Draco and Hermione. They had done a wonderful job, with only a little help from Jo. She couldn't resist giving them a few small suggestions of her own. Jo had attended the dance with Severus, enjoying the festivities from the sidelines. She had permitted herself one slow dance with her husband. The logistics of the dance were a little tricky. Her belly had grown quite enormous so they had to dance sideways. Jo didn't care how they managed it; there was no way she was going to miss 'The Lady in Red' with Severus!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks for all of your kind words, especially to Felicia. They really do mean a lot to mean. I am afraid I have become a bit of a _review junkie_. Once you get a few good ones, you want more, more, more!

Chapter 45

Jolicia was finally into her ninth month. She could at last see the light at the end of the tunnel. She had no idea how she was going to make it through her last days; she was going stir crazy. She spent most of her time at home trying to keep busy. Jo felt as if she had read ever book ever written and couldn't stand to touch another one. She had been knitting up a storm and had created quite a pile of little items. She lost interest in that as well, figuring there are only so many pairs of booties you need. The students stopped by often, attempting to keep her spirits up by engaging her in conversation. This worked quite well. Ron knew he could always get her going about Quidditch – it was a sure-fire topic.

After class one morning, Severus went back home to check up on Jo. She was not there. He walked to the staff room, thinking perhaps she had gone for a cup of tea and some company. He spotted Minerva.

"Good morning, Minerva. Have you by any chance seen Jolicia?" he asked.

"Good morning. Yes, she's in the staff room. How can I say this, she's, um, not very happy. I think you better talk to her, Severus," she replied.

He said thanks and moved towards the door.

Minerva added, "If you dare."

Severus found her sitting alone by the fireplace. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. He then pulled up an ottoman and sat before her.

"Hello love."

"Hello yourself," she growled.

"Definitely not in a good mood, must tread cautiously," he thought.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong you ask? Look at me! Your wife is a whale – a big, fat ugly beached whale!"

He sighed, "You're not ugly, Jo. You are beautiful."

"Ha! You didn't say I wasn't fat!"

Severus sighed, "Don't twist my words. Jolicia Medwin Snape, you are nine months pregnant with twins. I believe that entitles you to be a little larger than usual." He ran his hands over her belly and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't touch me! That's another thing. I am so damned randy, I can't stand it!"

Sev smiled and said, "You know very well that Poppy said we can't make love for now. It could send you into labor. It's hard on me too, you know."

"At least you can take care of yourself. I can't even bloody well do that. And as far as going into labor, that sounds pretty damn good right about now. I WANT THESE BABIES OUT!" she yelled.

"You only have a few more weeks to go. Jo, you're a strong woman, you can do this."

Her eyes shot daggers. There is a Muggle expression 'if looks could kill'…Severus would have been stone cold dead by now. Nothing he said was right; each word seemed to be making matters worse.

"Next time, Severus," she said venomously, "You can be pregnant then you'll know what I'm talking about. I'll sit there and pat your hand saying, 'there, there' and see how you like it."

Jo burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't know what to do. He thought she might slap him if he touched her.

"Oh, Sev. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a bitch. My hormones are all out of whack. Do you forgive me?"

He put his arms around her and held her tight. He took a deep breath and weighed his next words very carefully.

"There's nothing to forgive, love. I understand that this is difficult for you. I wish there was more I could do. All I can say is that I'm here for you and that I love you."

For once, he managed to say just the right thing.

That same morning, Lucius Malfoy had just finished spending a good deal of time and money picking out a new wardrobe at Madam Malkin's. He prided himself on his appearance and always made sure he was dressed in the latest fashion, all tailor-made of course. He stopped for lunch in a small bistro, his favorite in Diagon Alley. Since his release from Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy made sure that he indulged in the finer things of life. Nothing he could do would ever erase the memory of that horrible place, but by Merlin's beard, he was going to try.

He had enjoyed a fine repast and was settling in with a coffee and the Daily Prophet when two witches sat down at the next table. It was quickly obvious to him that his tranquility had been permanently disrupted. The two women had not stopped chattering since they arrived. Lucius shot them his best scowl; the effort was wasted.

"Gossiping biddies! Why did they have to choose that table? Will they not shut their gobs!" he thought.

He signaled the serving witch for the check, anxious to make a hasty retreat. He was just about to leave when a snippet of their conversation caught his ear. He picked up the newspaper and feigned reading in order to hear more.

"…so I said to my Jonathan, you had better put your nose to the grindstone, my son. What will become of you if you fail Potions? Don't think that if you fail to graduate from Hogwarts that your father and I have enough Galleons to send you elsewhere."

"What did he say to that, Hester?"

"Nothing much, I'm afraid, Rowena. I owled Professor Snape inquiring about Jonathan's status. I received quite a nasty letter back telling me that if my son failed, it was because of his own laziness. Did you ever? He could have put it a little more politely."

Lucius smirked; it was obvious that neither of these cows knew Severus!

Rowena replied, "Speaking of Snape, have you heard?" Hester shook her head.

"Well, it seems that he has married one of the other teachers."

"No!" said Hester.

Rowena was obviously enjoying delivering the juicy gossip. She was practically drooling as she continued.

"That's not all, my dear. She is pregnant with twins!"

Both Hester and Lucius were shocked. He listened intently, not wanting to miss one syllable of what was being said.

Rowena continued, "Did you ever meet Professor Medwin? Yes? Well that is who he married. I must say that I rather liked her when I met her last spring. Merlin knows my Morag adores her. I remember her saying last year how wonderful she thought it was that someone who had a Muggle for a mother could be such an excellent DADA teacher. She went on and on."

Lucius tuned out the two women. What he had heard had stunned him; how could this story be true? Snape with a Mudblood? Something was very, very wrong.

"I must investigate this at once," he growled.

Lucius returned to Madam Malkin's, made another quick purchase and was off to Hogwarts in a flash.

Lucius strode through the main entrance of the school, and scanned the crowds for his son. Draco's pale blonde hair made him stand out from all the others so he was quickly spotted.

Draco was talking to Hermione, making plans for later on that evening, when he happened to glance over his shoulder.

He quickly said, "Bloody hell, Hermione. It's my father. Walk away. Now!"

"Father, this is a surprise," said Draco, trying to act nonchalant.

"Who was that?" asked Lucius.

"No one."

"I was shopping this morning and I saw this at Madam Malkin's. I thought you would like it. Here," he said, pushing the bag into his son's hand.

Draco eyed his father suspiciously. It was not like him to show up with gifts. He opened the bag and found a black leather jacket.

"Thank you Father," said Draco, trying on the jacket. It fit him perfectly. "This is brilliant!"

"Hmm. Yes. Do you know where I might find your godfather?"

"He should be in his office."

Lucius turned and said as he walked away, "Enjoy the coat."

Severus was indeed in his office. He was quite surprised to see Malfoy senior standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Lucius, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

"My dear Severus," he replied with a smarmy grin, "I brought something for Draco so I thought I would just say hello. Is everything all right?"

Severus replied warily, "Yes of course. Why wouldn't I be all right?"

"No reason. Just being polite. I must dash. See you at our next 'meeting'?"

"Yes."

With that, Malfoy was gone. He had left Severus with a sinking feeling that he was up to something. Unfortunately, he had no idea what that something might be.

"He is wearing a wedding ring," thought Lucius. "This is not good."

As he was leaving, he saw something that further confirmed the story he had overheard. He was careful to remain out of sight, but from his hiding place he saw Potter with a woman, a very pregnant woman.

"I must inform our Master immediately," said Malfoy to himself.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Goody, goody! 5 reviews in one day! My best yet! Thank you…thank you... thank you. To Jayne: Wow! That was a lot of reading to do in one sitting. I tried to do it myself and couldn't. I am impressed. Thanks. I know this is a very short chapter, but what the heck. I can't bring it all out at once, can I?

Chapter 46

"My Lord, I apologize for the interruption, but this is something that requires your immediate attention," said Malfoy, on his knees before Voldemort.

"What is it, Lucius?" growled the Dark Lord.

"I found out something most interesting about our friend Snape. It seems that he has taken himself a wife, Lord."

"You disturb me for this?"

"Please my Lord, there is more," cowered Malfoy. "His wife is with child; they are expecting two brats. The most interesting part of this tale is that his wife is also a Mudblood." He said the word and spat on the floor.

"Surely you are mistaken. Severus has always been one of my loyal followers."

"No my Lord, it is the truth. I verified it myself. What he has done goes contrary to all of our beliefs. I am disgusted. It makes me wonder if he is really as loyal as he would have us believe."

"This is indeed disturbing news that you bring me. I think that perhaps a test of faith is in order. Severus will live to regret it if he fails our little test, Lucius. He will regret it!" Voldemort seethed with rage, his red eyes narrowing into snakelike slits.

That evening, the Death Eaters were convened. They knelt before their Lord, listening closely to his every word. Voldemort laid before them an elaborate plan, one that would mean the death of Arthur Weasley. The murder was to take place right in front of the Ministry of Magic, just as Arthur left work for the day. The boldness of the attack was designed to strike fear into the very heart of the Wizarding community.

"Pity to spill the blood of a pure blood wizard, but this will be a message to all who still do not believe in my power. Where better for this to take place than the Ministry itself!" cackled Voldemort. "Smithson, Dougherty, Willoughby, and Kingsford – the task is yours."

"Yes Lord," they replied, eager to do his bidding.

"The rest of you may go."

The following evening, Lucius Malfoy hid himself across the street from the Ministry entrance. He knew very well that Arthur Weasley always left the building by the front door, between 5:05 and 5:15 pm – never later. Malfoy stood guard until 6:00 pm. There was no sign of Weasley. He entered the Ministry and inquired as to Arthur's whereabouts. He was informed that he was long gone. Malfoy's lip curled into an evil grin.

There of course had been no attack planned. It was a ruse, a ruse to see if Severus would pass the information along to Arthur.

Malfoy knelt before Voldemort once again. He took great pleasure in the task he was about to perform.

"My Lord, out little test is complete. I regret to inform you, Lord, that our friend did not pass. Weasley did not appear. He took an alternate route. Snape had obviously enlightened him. He is an informant, Lord."

"Unfortunate. Snape has served me well these many years, or so I thought."

"Shall I handle his removal, Lord? I promise it will exquisitely painful."

"No, Lucius. I have a plan – one that will hurt him far more than any curse you could possibly inflict on him. It will require patience, but I promise you, it will be worth it! I also promise you that you will be present when the time comes."

"Thank you, my Lord. You are most wise, as always," groveled Malfoy.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, as always. Thanks to 'anonymous' who wrote such nice things about my work. Wow! As to the length of the chapters: I have been combining chapters as I originally wrote them to make them into longer ones for the purposes of posting on FFN. I am - sob- almost at the end of the story. I can't combine any now or it will ruin the suspense. I also don't want to end this journey any faster than I have to. I have had so much fun with this, it's obscene!

Chapter 47

It was the first day of spring. The sky was a vibrant blue and there was nary a cloud to be seen on the horizon. There was only the slightest hint of a chill in the air. It seemed that the winter had been never ending, so such a day lifted the spirits of teacher and student alike.

Jolicia sat staring out the window. It was ajar, letting in a refreshing, sweet breeze. To say that she was fed up was a gross understatement of the truth. A mere two weeks remained in her pregnancy, but it felt as if it was two years. When she had first discovered that she was pregnant, she had been terrified. It had given her some comfort to know that it was a long time before the birth. The further away it was, the better. Now, having endured the sore back, the swollen ankles, the mood swings, the weight gain, the inactivity, she was ready to give birth, right that second if she could. She wanted to be able to say to someone, all right, let's get this show on the road and over with. Unfortunately, no one could do that for her. Jo had even attempted to get Poppy to give her a potion to induce labor. Poppy had naturally declined.

"Come back and ask me again, after your due date, my girl," Poppy replied. "I know you're just joking, Jolicia."

Jo had been deadly serious.

"This is ridiculous," she said, hoisting herself up with great difficulty. "I gotta get out of here, even if it's only for an hour."

As fate would have it, she crossed paths with Severus.

"Where are you going, Jo?" he inquired.

"It is so nice out, I'm going for a walk into Hogsmeade."

"No, I don't think so," he said sternly.

She shot him one of her 'killer' looks and said, "YES, I am. I'll see you later." She walked away.

Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, he said, "At least wait until my class is over and we'll go together."

"No, I am going now."

"Jolicia, PLEASE!"

She just waved bye-bye to him.

Severus strode to his class, muttering, "Bloody infernal woman! Won't listen to sense. Damned pig - headed…"

"Is something wrong, sir?" asked Harry, after Snape almost knocked him down.

"My wife, my _stubborn_ wife, insists on going into Hogsmeade alone. She refuses to wait for me."

"I'm finished for the day. Would you like me to go with her, sir?"

Severus looked at Harry with surprise, "You wouldn't mind? I don't want her to be alone."

"My pleasure! I better go catch up with her."

"Thanks…Harry," called Severus.

Jolicia's waddling gait slowed her down considerably so Harry met her easily.

"Want some company, Jo?"

She smirked, "He sent you, didn't he?"  Harry nodded. "You sure you want to be seen with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked honestly.

"Okay then, if you're sure."

She hooked her arm through his and off they set. They stopped at the bench under the oak tree for a little rest.

"Are you sure you're able to walk all the way there, Jo?"

"Yes I am," she snapped.

Suddenly aware of how she had answered him she said, "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm just so tired of everyone mollycoddling me. I'm bored, fed up and tired. Do you forgive me for being such a bitch?"

Harry gave her a hug and said, "Of course I do. I think you are entitled to be a little bitchy. I think I would be too, if I was carrying around not one but two babies inside of me."

Jo smiled and said, "You are going to make one hell of a husband one day, Mr. Potter."

Suddenly clutching her side, she said, "Ow, there they go again. I swear they're playing Quidditch in there and both of them are Beaters."

She took Harry's hand and pressed it to her abdomen. He had felt the babies move many times before, but it never ceased to amaze him.  The kicks were stronger than he had ever felt.

"I think they want out Jo," laughed Harry.

"Believe me, I would love to oblige them!"

After she recovered, they strolled leisurely into Hogsmeade. They talked about many things, including Harry's future. He had not made his final decision yet, but he was leaning very heavily towards being an Auror. He had worked very, very hard to bring up his grades so that it could be possible, if he so chose. Time was running out, so the decision would have to come very soon.

Jo squeezed his hand and said, "Look into your heart, Harry; it will tell you which path to take. Do what is going to make you happy. Anyway, whatever you choose, I know you're going to be brilliant!"

Harry was grateful for her love and support. Not having any real family of his own, Harry had built himself one out of the friends he most cherished – Dumbledore, Ron and all the Weasleys, Hermione. Jolicia had been added to the list. She was like a beloved aunt or perhaps an older sister. Severus had told him that Jo wanted him in her life even after he left school. The feeling was mutual.

They ambled their way down the main street of Hogsmeade, stopping to look in the brightly decorated shop windows. Honeydukes was Harry's first stop. He loaded up on his favorite goodies, not forgetting his friends back at school. He even bought some Ice Mice for Draco. He was really trying to accept the Slytherin as Hermione's boyfriend.

Jo suggested they stop for tea at Madam Puddifoot's. Harry agreed, although he would have preferred they go elsewhere. The tiny tea room held some unpleasant memories and therefore was not his favorite place, but for an hour or so, he was willing to endure the frilly décor to please Jo. Harry held the door open and then followed her in, sitting himself down opposite her at a small table by the window.

Neither Jo nor Harry had seen him. He had been following closely behind them, but not so close as to be caught. He stood in the doorway of a shop across the street from Madam Puddifoot's and watched them briefly – they were ordering. Good. He had time. The cloaked figure made his way behind the store and after ensuring there was no one to observe his actions, he disapparated with a loud bang.

He arrived at a large mansion. It was unkempt and dilapidated, as if it had been uninhabited for many years. He stood at the doorway and recited many spells and incantations. Finally, all of the wards and charms lifted briefly to allow him access. The door sealed tightly immediately after the visitor crossed the threshold. He was swiftly escorted to the innermost chamber.

Dropping to his knees and averting his gaze he spoke, "I have good news, Lord. The day has arrived. Snape's sow is in Hogsmeade at this very moment."

"You left her there?" growled Voldemort.

"Yes, Lord. Do not fear, she is occupied and will be so for some time. She is having tea with a young friend."

The Dark Lord's anger rose and he spat, "Why do you bother me with such details? I care not what she does."

The figure cowered and replied with a shaky voice, "That is the best part, my Lord. The young friend I mentioned – it is Harry Potter."

Voldemort's temper abated. He began to laugh, a bone - chilling evil laugh. It sent shivers down the spine of the spy.

Clapping his hands together in glee, he cried, "This is delicious! Not only will I have Snape's bitch, but I will have Potter as well. How kind the hand of fate is to us today. You have done well Kingsford. Take Smithson and go. You know what to do."

"Thank you, my Lord. I am honored to serve any way I can."  Kingsford backed out of the room, scraping and bowing as he went.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: My deepest gratitude as always for taking the time out to review.

_Kisses_ & _Hugs to you all_

There are only 9 chapters left after this one. Oh no!

Chapter 48

McGonagall knocked on the door of the Arithmancy classroom and entered.

"Sorry for the interruption. Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you outside please."

She exited the room with Draco following closely behind.

"Mr. Malfoy, your father just contacted the school. He needs you to come home immediately."

"Is something wrong, Professor?  Is it my mother?" asked Draco, deep concern showing in his voice.

"He didn't give a reason as to why he wants you to come home, although it did sound urgent. Follow me; you can Floo home from my office."

Draco wasted no time and arrived in the living room of Malfoy manor. He stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot from his clothes.

"Father. Why have you called me home? Is there something wrong?" inquired Draco.

"No, not at all, son. I have called you out of school so that you can join me on this auspicious day," answered Lucius. Draco scrutinized his father closely. He had no clue what he was talking about.

"I don't understand, Father."

"The day has come for you to take the next step. I had always planned to wait until you graduated from Hogwarts, but today you will join our Lord as he triumphs over those who hold him down."

Draco felt a wave of nausea overtake him. This was the day he had been dreading – his father wanted him to take the Dark Mark. He began to tremble and grabbed the back of a chair to steady himself. For quite some time Draco had been unsure about taking this path. Now, as it loomed above his head like a guillotine, he knew that it was the last thing he wanted. He had the overwhelming urge to turn and Floo back to the safety of the school, but he quickly realized that it would do him no good. He had to face his father.

Draco stammered, "B-b-but Father, I don't think that I want to…"

He didn't have the chance to finish his confession. Lucius' eyes grew cold and menacing. He grabbed his son by the collar and pushed him roughly against the wall. His nose practically touched Draco's. There was the stink of Firewhisky on his breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear what you were about to say. No son of mine is going to be a coward. YOU WILL ACCOMPANY ME, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he screamed.

"Y-yes, Father."

Lucius stared into the eyes of his son for a brief moment and was quite pleased with the look of fear he found. He tightened his grip around Draco's neck, not to harm him, but just for emphasis. He had made his point; he knew he could still control the boy and make him do his bidding.

Finally letting go of his hold he said, "Come, we must leave immediately."

Lucius smirked as he put his arm around Draco and disapparated.

Jolicia and Harry finished their afternoon tea and started the journey back to Hogwarts. Gladrags Wizardwear was the last stop on Jo's itinerary. She pulled Harry into the shop and headed for the children's section. They carried so many nice items, especially for babies. Jo had a difficult time making her selection, but with Harry's help she finally picked out two little sleeper sets. He had been the one to find them, tucked neatly under a large pile.

Jo exclaimed when he held them up, "Oh Harry, those are the most adorable things I've ever seen! Leave it to you to find them."

Harry had found Quidditch themed pajamas! How could Jo resist? She happily paid for them, all the while cooing over the design. What could be better for the children of a Quidditch fanatic?

Jo took his arm once again and thanked him for spending a truly wonderful afternoon with her. The outing had lifted her spirits immensely, so much so that she found herself thinking that she wasn't going to mind those last two weeks after all.

They had just left outskirts of Hogsmeade and were heading up the path towards the school. Jo had just finished asking Harry if he minded if they stopped under the oak tree for a little break. Harry never had the chance to answer.

All of a sudden, Harry and Jolicia were grabbed from behind! A deep voice cried 'Silencio' so that neither could scream. They started to struggle against their captors, trying desperately to break free.

Jo felt the tip of a wand press into her neck as the same voice said, "Don't move or we will kill you right here."

Suddenly both she and Harry were bound by Magical Ropes! They were tied so tightly that neither was able to prevent their wand from being confiscated. Harry managed to glance at Jo and saw the terror in her eyes. They were pleading with him –please, do something! Harry was just as powerless as she and just as terrified. Kingsford and Smithson each held on to one of the 'prizes' and disapparated out of sight.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 49

Severus was in class, teaching the fourth years a Wit-Sharpening Potion when he suddenly jumped to his feet.

"I must leave. You will continue reading until the end of class. Miss Wormwood, you are in charge." He left the room so quickly that none of the students were really sure what happened.

He ran to Dumbledore's office as fast as his legs would carry him.

"No. This can't be true. It can't be, dear Merlin, NO!" he muttered as he ran. Arriving at the gargoyle he shouted 'Peppermint Patty' and bolted up the moving staircase.

He burst into the office and cried, "Albus, it's Jolicia. Something has happened. Something is wrong – I can't feel her anymore!"

"Calm down, Severus. Tell me what happened."

He paced back and forth and answered, "I was in the middle of a class when all of a sudden it happened. Our connection has been severed. I am no longer aware of her. Albus, what if…if she's…" he choked on the words, unable to voice them.

"She's not here at school?" asked Albus, trying not to show his own fear.

"No, she and Harry went into Hogsmeade for the afternoon. I asked her not to go, but she wouldn't listen." Severus ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think straight. He felt as if he was going mad.

"Come, my son. You and I will go into Hogsmeade and see if we can find out anything," said Albus. "Go to your quarters and fetch a picture of Jo."

Severus ran all the way home and took one of their wedding pictures out of its frame and stuffed it in his pocket. It was a picture of Jo with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. It was one of Jo's favorites and it occupied a special place on her desk. He quickly caught up to the Headmaster and each man silently hurried down the path to the village.

They entered all of the shops and showed around the picture. Some remembered seeing the pair; others did not. The serving wizard at Madam Puddifoot's confirmed that they had indeed been there that afternoon.

"They had tea and were here for about an hour, I would say," he replied.

They continued on, stopping at Gladrags Wizardwear. Severus showed the picture to the witch behind the counter and asked, "Have you seen this woman and that boy today? The woman is very pregnant."

She replied, "Oh my yes! They were here earlier today. Such a lovely girl! She bought two of these." She held out a little pair of pajamas, just the same as Jo had bought. Severus tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

The woman continued, "I heard her say to the young man that she was tired and that she wanted to head back to Hogwarts. Is something wrong? Nothing has happened to her, has it?"

"That is what we are trying to determine," said Albus. "Thank you for your help."

They stopped many people in the street on the outside chance that they might have seen Jo and Harry, grasping desperately for clues. Their search had been fruitless. So far, they had determined that the pair had indeed been in Hogsmeade but that was all. They had disappeared without a trace somewhere between the town and the school.

Albus asked, "You are still unaware of her?"

Severus nodded solemnly, "There has been no change."

"We'll return to my office and decide what the next step should be. Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Wait, Albus! What's that?" said Severus.

A brightly colored object caught his eye. He crouched down to see what it was. There were two paper bags lying in the grass by the side of the path. Severus picked up the first – it was from Honeyduke's. Peering inside he found an assortment of sweets. He gasped when he picked up the second bag, his hands beginning to tremble. Embossed in gold letters on the front of it was the name 'Gladrags Wizardwear'. He glanced up at Albus as if seeking permission to open it. Albus put his hand on Severus' shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Opening the bag gingerly he whispered, "Oh Merlin! Albus, look."

He showed the old man its contents – Quidditch pajamas, just like the shop witch had shown them. These had been Harry and Jolicia's purchases.

Severus straightened himself up and clutching the last thing Jo had touched tightly to his chest said, "They have been kidnapped. That can be the only explanation, Albus. They have been captured by Voldemort." Albus shook his head in agreement; sadly, there was indeed no other explanation.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well

Chapter 50

They materialized at the door of a large house. Glancing around her, Jo tried to make some sense out of the place. Nothing looked familiar; there was not one thing that she could say she had seen before. She had no clue to their whereabouts and no idea how far they had traveled. The shorter of their two captors stood at the door with his wand out.

"It is certainly taking him a long time to open it," thought Jo. "This place is highly protected. I wonder who…"

She stopped mid-thought. The realization came to her in a flash. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound issued from her lips. Terror gripped her as she thought his name – Voldemort! Her head was spinning and she felt as if she would faint. The words 'this can't be happening' kept repeating over and over in her mind. She fought the irrational urge to try and run. The other man stood behind them, his wand pointed at their backs. She knew that if she made one step, her life would be over and she would take her babies with her into oblivion.

She spoke to herself, "Get control of yourself. Stay calm. You and Harry are helpless. You can't do anything now. You are bound and have no wands. You have to stay calm and wait for the right time. Keep your wits about you. Pay attention to everything; it might come in handy later. Relax."

Her pep talk worked and she was able to push her panic aside. Jo listened very closely, trying to hear the spells that the man was reciting. He was speaking too softly for her to comprehend. At last, the door creaked open and Harry and Jo were pushed into the house. The door slammed shut with a loud bang and they were cut off from the outside world.

Jolicia gasped. The instant the door shut, Severus was gone. He was no longer in her consciousness. She knew that the house with all of its spells, wards and protections had severed their bond. She had never felt so completely alone.

"He must feel it as well," she thought. "He'll know something is wrong. He'll save us, somehow." The notion gave her a glimmer of hope.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus was frantic. He had gone to the last place he had seen Voldemort and had found no one there. The house had been deserted and naturally there was no indication of the former occupant's whereabouts. There was no way for him to trace his wife's kidnapper. Snape paced the room manically, only half hearing what Albus was saying.

"I told you not to go, Severus. What would have happened if you had found Voldemort? All five of you would have been killed. We need to have a plan," said Albus.

"Oh Merlin, the five of us," thought Snape. "The babies… what is going to happen to my children?"

It was not that he had forgotten about them, it was just that Albus' statement hit him hard. He was on the verge of losing the only happiness he had ever known and he was powerless to stop it.

Minerva burst into the office. She had not yet been told of the day's events however, she was obviously upset by something. She held a letter in her hand.

"Severus, this just came for you," she said, extending the envelope in her shaky hand.

Severus took it from her and saw what had upset the woman. On the front of the envelope was written one word – Snape. It was written in blood. He tore it open and extracted a piece of parchment. His face went ghostly white. He gave the letter to Albus. The message was short and to the point; it was also written in blood.

Albus read aloud, "Traitor. You will pay for your misdeeds."

"It would seem that our suspicions were correct, Albus. I have been found out and now Jolicia, the babies and Harry are to pay for my indiscretion. MERLIN, HELP US!" he wailed as he broke down.

The man whom everyone thought was cold, callous and had no emotions, the man who was thought to be evil, the man whom everyone thought was a selfish bastard, did something he hadn't done since he was a very small child; he wept openly. He sank down in a chair, held his head his hands and sobbed, great tears of fear, frustration and anger pouring down his face. Minerva sat beside him, cradled him in her arms and held him as he cried. She cried silently with him, not knowing what to say. She looked towards Albus hoping to see something, anything that might indicate that all was not lost. Alas, looking into the old man's blue eyes, she saw only despair and tears.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 51

Jolicia and Harry were taken to a large room. The ropes that bound them were removed, but the spell that prevented them from speaking was still in place. There was a semi - circle of masked men standing around a chair, silently waiting. She quickly realized that these were Death Eaters. This is what Severus had been doing for years. She wished that he was here now, disguised, waiting to jump out when the time was right and rescue them. A thought crossed her mind – were they here because Voldemort had captured Harry and she just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time or was it the other way around? Had Severus' double life been discovered? Was she the target of Voldemort's wrath? Had she been brought there as a punishment for her husband? She prayed that the former scenario was correct. If it was, Severus might be in the room. She heard someone coming down the hallway. Harry grimaced in pain. Voldemort was coming! She would have the answers to her questions very soon.

The Death Eaters all dropped to their knees and hung their heads. Jo turned to face the doorway and was roughly forced to her knees.

"Avert your eyes, bitch," she was commanded by the Death Eater who had pushed her down. She surreptitiously glanced over at Harry; he was on his knees as well. His gaze met hers; he blinked slowly at her, as if saying 'remain calm'.

Voldemort sat on his throne and surveyed the sight before him. He had him at last! Harry Potter was his to do as he pleased. Sweet victory!

He began to speak, "Well, well. How kind of you to join me, Mr. Potter. And you bring a friend with you as well. Mrs. Snape, I believe."

Harry stared at him defiantly, still unable to speak. He steeled himself and showed himself to be confident, even under such dire circumstances. He sneered.

Jolicia allowed herself to look at Voldemort for the first time. It was a hideous sight! She wanted to look away, to never see that monster again. But, she, like Harry, forced herself to look into those red snake-eyes and appear unmoved. She held herself tall.

"Allow her to speak," he commanded.

"Finite Incantatum," said Kingsford.

"My Lord," said Jolicia, bowing her head. She had decided to play along since she still did not know why she was there.

"Interesting," purred Voldemort. "You refer to me as your Lord."

"My husband is your faithful servant. You are his Lord and therefore mine as well." She dropped her head as a sign of her obedience and respect.

Voldemort mocked, "How touching. Here we have before us is the perfect example of the obedient little wife." He began to laugh and the Death Eaters all joined in, taking their lead from him.

The smile faded from Voldemort's thin lips. There was no time for this ridiculous charade.

"Silence, sow!" he cried. "Your husband is a faithful servant to Dumbledore!"

"Fuck!" thought Jolicia. "I know why I am here. It is _me_ that he was after."

"Please, my Lord," she continued. "My husband is your servant, not Dumbledore's. He speaks to me often of his service to you. It is his greatest pride that is allowed to be your humble servant."

"I told you to be silent!" he sneered. "Lucius!"

Malfoy walked over to Jolicia. He did not need instruction; he knew what was expected of him. He raised his hand in the air and brought it down across her face. She did not cry out. He raised it again and this time backhanded her. He thrilled as she moaned ever so slightly. This was what he wanted to hear. He could have used his wand to silence her but somehow the physical violence was far more satisfying. Confident that he had succeeded, he once again took his place in the circle.

Both Harry and Draco reacted when Malfoy struck Jolicia. Draco's face was hidden behind the mask so that no one could see the sickened look that appeared. He cursed his father silently. He cursed himself for standing by and watching, letting it happen.

All in the room saw Harry's reaction. He was silently screaming. He tried to move forward, but was held back, struggling, by several Death Eaters.

"You didn't enjoy our little demonstration, Mr. Potter? Pity. There is plenty more to come," said Voldemort. "Let him speak."

The spell was lifted and Harry cried, "Let her go. You have me now. I'll do whatever you want but just let her and her babies go."

"Harry, no!" cried Jolicia. She could not accept his sacrifice even if it meant saving her own life.

"How noble, Mr. Potter. I am afraid I can't let her go. There is a debt that must be paid." He turned to Jolicia and said, "Surely you know of your husband's treason?" Jolicia shook her head. "No? Let me see. Legilimens!"

Voldemort began to probe Jo's mind, searching for the evidence against Severus. Jolicia held fast, letting him see only what she wanted him to see. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. His mind had such power!

At last Voldemort said, "It seems that Severus lied to both of us."

Harry gave thanks; Jolicia was able to keep the evil bastard out. He also prayed that he would not be the next target. He was not so sure he could be as strong as Jo. Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered.

"And what about you, Mr. Potter? Perhaps you can provide me with the information I seek. Legilimens!"

Harry summoned every ounce of strength that he had and channeled it into his mind. He had to keep Voldemort out! This was no time for weakness; weakness equaled betrayal, the betrayal of his friends. He struggled to keep his terror hidden as well. He would never let Voldemort see that.

Behind his shield Harry was thinking, "Please let me do this! Let this be over!"  He repeated the words over and over until it happened – Voldemort pulled away! Harry had done it!

Voldemort continued, "It seems that you are ignorant of the facts as well, Potter. Unfortunate."  He turned his attention to Jolicia once more. "This does not change your fate, my dear. There are so many things I could do to a Mudblood like you! I have not quite decided what will be the best way to punish your traitorous husband. I grow weary. I will retire for a short period while I ponder your fate. However, before I go, here is a little something to remember me by. Crucio! " 

Jo fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Never had she felt anything like this; it was excruciating. She screamed out. Harry screamed as well, begging for Voldemort to stop. Voldemort stopped, not because Harry had asked but because he had just wanted to give her a taste of what was to come. He didn't want her to die just yet. He had plans for her. Jo lay on the floor, panting, semi-conscious.

Turning towards Harry, he said, "Your fate, Potter, has been decided for a long time now. I have been waiting for so long. After you witness her slow, painful death, you shall die as well, by my hand. I promise you, it will be just as torturous. In the mean time, I will leave you in good company. Lucius, I give them to you as I promised. You may do what you will with them, just make sure than no one dies. I reserve that pleasure for myself."

Lucius bowed deeply and said, "Thank you my Lord. You are most kind."

Voldemort and the other Death Eaters withdrew, leaving Harry and Jolicia alone with father and son. Lucius removed his mask and smiled cruelly at his captives.

"Harry, we meet again."

Turning his attention to Jo he said, "And you my dear, allow me to introduce my self, Lucius Malfoy, at your service. I believe you know my son. Draco, come here."

Both Harry and Jolicia watched in horror as Draco stepped forward and removed his mask. He stood silently, scowling at both of them. He appeared as he thought was expected of him, cold and cruel, giving no sign of recognition to either of his friends.

Harry looked at Draco, spat, and said," You fucking bastard. How could you? Traitor!"

Draco smirked and replied, "Had you fooled, didn't I Potter? Gullible git! Did you really think I could be friends with either of you Mudbloods?" He said it with such venom, such disgust, as if poison had crossed his lips.

Jolicia sat on the floor, not believing what she was hearing.

"This can't be Draco talking, can it? He has made too much progress to revert to his old self," she thought. "Or has he?" She didn't want to believe her ears.

She shook her head, trying to shake of the effects of the curse. It had not been on her for long, only a matter of seconds, but it had taken its toll. Jo felt weak and was experiencing a cramping feeling in her belly. She rubbed her stomach, wondering what effect the spell had had on the babies. She prayed that they were unharmed.

Lucius walked over to Harry and slapped him across the face, just as he had done to Jolicia. The impact sent Harry's glasses flying across the room. He continued hitting him until blood began to pour from his nose. Lucius suddenly stopped and moved back into the center of the room. Without his glasses, everything was blurry, but Harry could still see what was happening.

"That was for Dobby," he growled. "I have been waiting a long time for that. This is just for the fun of it. Crucio!"

The curse hit Harry and he screamed out. He did not want to scream, but the pain was too intense; he could not keep it in. Jolicia could only watch in horror. She dared not incur Malfoy's wrath. Another attack might kill her children, even if it didn't kill her. She could not take that risk, as much as she wanted to spare Harry the pain she had suffered. Malfoy sneered as he held Harry in the curse. He would have enjoyed leaving him that way until his life force departed, but he had received his orders; he was not to let either of them die. Harry dropped to the floor as the curse was lifted, still feeling its effects. Every nerve in his body was on fire.

"Harry! Are you okay? HARRY!" called Jo.

He could hear her calling him, but he could not focus his mind sufficiently to answer. The best he could mange was a low moan. Leaving him to recover, Lucius turned his attention to Jolicia. He walked very slowly to where she was kneeling and circled around her, his eyes exploring every inch of her body. He stopped in front of her and caressed her cheek. He let his hand slide down her neck and then to her breast. He ripped the front of her robe exposing her flesh. Jolicia jerked away from him, trying as best as she could to cover herself. Her obvious repulsion earned her another slap.

"How dare you move away, bitch!" He grabbed her chin in his hand and squeezed. "It's a shame that you are so pregnant. You are an attractive woman and I would have much liked to fuck you; fuck you the way Snape does. Did he ever tell you what we do at our little meetings? Did he ever tell you what we do to little Mudbloods such as yourself? Too bad you can not participate; my brothers and I would have enjoyed fucking Snape's whore."

"Don't touch her," came a weak voice.

"Back with us, Potter? Just in time. Stand up!" commanded Malfoy. Seeing that Harry was struggling, he reached over and roughly pulled him up and pushed him back against the wall for support.

"Accio glasses!" Malfoy cried. "Here put these on. I want you to see everything."

He continued, "I have been selfish. I believe that it is time Draco had a turn. Come here, son."

Draco came forward and stood beside his father. He had not said one word.

"This is your chance Draco. Potter is at your mercy. Have a little fun with him before he dies."

Draco looked at his father and then at Harry. He moved towards him, his wand extended. He stood there, not moving, staring into Harry's green eyes. Lucius came forward and positioned himself beside Harry, egging the boy on.

"Go on, son. Do what you have always wanted to do."  When Lucius saw that Draco was hesitating, he growled, "Do as I say! NOW!"

Draco swallowed hard, raised his wand once again and cast his spell, just as his father had commanded.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 52

Dobby appeared in the Gryffindor common room, his large eyes searching the crowd of noisy students. He had a message to deliver, one of the utmost seriousness. He hurried over to the sofa by the fireside and bowed.

"Miss Hermione, Mr. Ron, Dobby brings you a message from the Headmaster. Your presence is required in his office immediately."

They looked at one another – why would Dumbledore be calling for them? To the best of their knowledge, they had done nothing wrong.

"Dobby, do you know why Professor Dumbledore wants to see us?" asked Hermione.

"No, Miss. Sent me, he did, to get you. That is all."

"Are you certain? You don't look right, Dobby. Are you ill?"

"No, Miss. Dobby is fine. You are most kind to inquire."

Ron shrugged his shoulders at Hermione and the three set off. Hermione studied the little house-elf as they marched along.

"Something is definitely wrong with him," she thought. "I wonder what he's hiding."

Dobby escorted them right into the office, bowed and left. He did not want to hear what Dumbledore had to say – once was enough. He pulled out a large handkerchief, dabbed his eyes and blew his nose loudly.

Professors Snape and McGonagall were sitting together in the corner of the room. Both of them were ghostly pale and each had such a sad countenance. The older woman had her hand on the Potion Master's arm. Hermione and Ron looked at one another once again and then looked towards the Headmaster. His face was just as grim as his colleagues'. The two students realized that something was very, very wrong.

"Sir, please tell us what's wrong. Dobby wouldn't say a word," asked Ron.

"I don't really know how to tell you both this. Something terrible has happened to Harry and Jolicia. I am afraid they have been captured by Voldemort," said Dumbledore gravely, his voice almost in a whisper.

Hermione and Ron both gasped and stared in disbelief. The look on Severus' face convinced that this was the truth and not some cruel joke.

"B-but sir, how can that be possible? I don't understand how this could happen," asked Hermione.

Albus answered, "We don't know exactly what transpired, but it seems that they were taken on their way back from Hogsmeade. Professor Snape received this note shortly afterwards. The kidnapping is undoubtedly meant to be a punishment. Severus' and Jolicia's bond has been broken but we don't know if…" He stopped and looked at his friend.

He continued, "I'm sorry to say this, Severus. We don't know if the bond has been severed because they have been taken to a highly guarded location or if it is because Jolicia has… has died."   Albus stumbled on the words.

Hermione and Ron hugged tightly and began crying as they had never done before. How could this be happening to their dearest friends? Each wished that this was a nightmare that would be over as soon as they woke up.

Ron asked, "Surely there is something we can do! Can't we look for them?"

"That is another problem I'm afraid, son. We don't know where to look. Voldemort is untraceable. Our hands are tied. All we can do is wait," replied Dumbledore. "You are both welcome to stay here with us. Hermione, there is one more thing you should know."

Hermione stared at him and wondered what more there could be to this horrible story.

"Draco's father called him home this afternoon. It seemed to be something of great urgency. I am afraid that Lucius has taken his son to be part of whatever is planned for Harry and Jolicia."

She collapsed in Ron's arms crying, "Merlin NO! This can't be happening. Please!"

He held her as closely as he could and rocked her back and forth saying, "There, there 'Mione. Don't cry. Everything will be okay, you'll see. Shhh. The three of them will be back before you know it. Draco will be all right. Don't cry. Shhh."

Ron knew in his heart of hearts that he was lying, but he held onto that tiny spark of hope just as tightly as Hermione did.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 53

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Lucius Malfoy fell to the floor with a loud thud. He had been turned to stone!

Draco rushed forward and grabbing Harry by the arms said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, see to Jolicia." Draco helped Harry over to her side and then fixed her torn robe with his wand. She grabbed Draco in a tight hug and kissed him, and then Harry in turn.

"I knew you were acting, Draco. Thank Merlin you were here. Harry, what are we going to do now? We have to have a plan. Help me up."

As she stood, she felt something curious. There was a trickle of liquid pouring down her legs. The bottom of her robe was soaking wet. Harry and Draco looked at one another, not understanding the implication. Unfortunately, Jo understood. She had been afraid to accept what was happening, hoping that if she didn't acknowledge it, it would go away.

She shook her head, "No, not now. This can't happen now!"

Draco asked, "What's wrong?"

"I've been having pains ever since the Crucio. I have been hoping that it was just false labor but my water just broke so that means it's the real thing. The babies are going to be born sometime soon."

Draco took Jo's hand and said, "Don't worry; we'll get you out of here. It's obvious what has to be done. Voldemort has to die. When he comes back, we'll wait for the right moment and one of us will get him." He made it sound so easy, as if they were planning to kill a fly.

Harry said, "No."

"What?? Do you mean we shouldn't kill him? Are you balmy?" asked Draco.

"No, he has to die, all right. It has to be me. I have to be the one to kill him."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" asked Jo.

"I have to fulfill my destiny. It was prophesied many years ago. One of us will kill the other. Hopefully, I will be the one to survive."

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" queried Draco.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me at the end of my fifth year. Voldemort was trying to steal the prophecy from the Ministry of Magic but was unsuccessful. It was during the confrontation that Sirius died, Jo. Now you understand why I couldn't really talk about it. No one is supposed to know what happened that day. Dumbledore knew what was predicted because he was there the day it was made. So you see, it has to be me."

"Harry it is then," said Jolicia. "You'll need a wand. Draco, could you get your father's wand for Harry, please?"

Draco managed to extricate the wand from his father's petrified body and handed it to Harry.

"We can't risk waking your father, Draco. We'll have to hide him for now. Move him to the back of the room and make him invisible. Can you do that? Good."

Once the elder Malfoy was safely out of the way, Jo continued, "You have to be prepared to speak to Voldemort and continue your act. Can you –ow. Damn!"

A pain caught Jo mid-sentence. She grabbed Draco's arm to steady herself. She closed her eyes and tried to ride it out the best she could. The boys could see her relax once it had subsided.

"I know what I have to do, Jo. Wait! I hear someone coming! This could be it," whispered Draco. He replaced his mask and assumed the stance of a guard. The footsteps grew closer and closer. Draco's heart was pounding so fast that he could barely hear above the sound of blood crashing in his ear. He steeled himself.

Voldemort made his appearance. Draco immediately sprang into action. He forced Jo and Harry to their knees and then joined them before the evil Lord.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "You are not Lucius."

"No, my Lord. I am Draco, his son. How may I serve you my Lord?"

"Where is your father, boy?"

"He left the room briefly, my Lord. I have been guarding the prisoners most carefully."

"Remove your mask." Draco complied.

"I find it unusual that your father would leave you alone," said Voldemort warily.

"Please my Lord, I begged him to leave me. I have been waiting for this moment since I was a small child. My father always speaks of how great it is to serve you my Lord. I begged him to let me have my chance to serve you today; on this day of your greatest triumph when you finally bring Potter down." Draco said Harry's name with such venom, that Jo had to remind herself that it was only an act. He was good!

"Very well. You may stay." Draco bowed in obeisance. Voldemort turned his attention to Jolicia.

"As for you my dear, I have decided your fate. It is quite an ingenious plan; one that will rid our world of three more Mudbloods, as well as punishing your husband. It had been suggested that Severus be killed outright, after a little torture, of course. What would be the use? His suffering would be all too brief. My way, it will be anything but brief; it will be everlasting!"

Jolicia stared at him, eyes wide with terror. She prayed silently to herself, "Please let our moment come soon, please let it come soon."  Pain gripped her once again; she held herself steadfast.

 "Are you curious, my dear, as to what is to be your end?" asked Voldemort gleefully. Jolicia kept silent.

He spat, "Your two half-breed children are to be cut from your body and killed before your eyes." He watched Jo's horrified reaction, obviously pleased he had instilled such revulsion and terror.

Voldemort said cruelly, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you live to see it. Once that has been done, your left hand is to be severed very slowly from your body. It will be sent, along with the bodies of your brats, to Severus. An original way to give back your wedding ring, don't you think? Ha, ha! Can you imagine the horror? He will have to live with that image for the rest of his life and with the knowledge that it was because of his treason that you died. An excellent plan, no?  Snape's mental suffering will be more excruciating than any physical torture that I could inflict upon him. It will also be a lesson to others who might think to betray me. All of this is to be witnessed by you, Potter, just as I promised."

Jolicia cried and begged, "Please my Lord, spare my children. They are about to be born. Let them live. You have me; I'll do anything you want. Kill me as you planned, let me be the punishment for Severus. They are innocent. Set them free, my Lord. Please!"

Voldemort smiled at her, but there was no warmth in it. It was a cold, evil smile, one that could send a shiver down the spine of Merlin himself.

"No, bitch! Your fates are sealed. Enough of this, the time has come." Voldemort stood and turned his attention towards the door. "Where is Lucius? He should have returned by now!" The moment had come.

Harry withdrew the wand he had been concealing, pointed it and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand flew from his hand and across the room towards Draco. The look of shock on his face was replaced by a smile. The boy would give back his wand!

Draco bent and picked it up. He walked over to Harry, looked at Voldemort and handed over the prize - to Harry. Harry tossed Lucius' wand to Jolicia. Voldemort's jaw dropped as he saw three wands pointed directly at him.

"Little fools! Do you think that a Mudblood woman and two children will be able to defeat the great Lord Voldemort? I have powers even without my wand."

The three captives cried in one voice, "Impedimenta!"

Voldemort froze, unable to move under the force of the three combined spells. It was difficult for them to hold the spell; they could feel Voldemort trying to break free. It was especially difficult for Jolicia, having been weakened by the Crucio.

She panted, "Quickly, Harry. We don't have much time. I can't hold on much longer. Do it NOW!"

Harry nodded and prepared himself. He stared into the eyes of Voldemort and for the first time saw fear. It spurred him on and gave him the extra dose of courage he needed.

"I am ready," he said to Draco and Jolicia. They would lower their wands in order not to be caught up in Harry's spell. The instant they moved, he would begin.

Draco and Jolicia looked at one another and pulled out. Voldemort would remain still only for a fleeting moment.

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort's heart and said, "This is for everyone you've hurt; this is for everyone you've killed; this is for Cedric Diggory; THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a loud whooshing noise and suddenly it seemed as if the fabric of time itself had been ripped open and the universe was leaking out causing a great wind. Voldemort was enveloped in a blinding green light. His eyes grew wide and he looked towards Harry for pity. There was no pity to be found in the green orbs – within those eyes Voldemort saw only satisfaction.

Voldemort reached out towards them and cried, "NOOOooo!"

Suddenly the room went silent as the green light disappeared. Voldemort was gone – dead – destroyed. Harry had fulfilled his destiny in accordance with the prophecy. He had killed Voldemort, with Voldemort's own wand, the wand that was the twin of his own. Harry just stood there, with his arm still outstretched, not believing it was finally over.

Draco walked over to him and whispered, "Harry, you can put your wand down now, mate. It's over. He's dead." Harry just nodded and did as he had been told.

Jo sat down on the floor, no longer able to stand as another contraction began. Suddenly, a scream broke the silence; then another and another! They were screams of extreme pain and suffering. The house seemed to be alive with the howling.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"Could it be the Death Eaters feeling Voldemort's death?" wondered Jo.

Draco ran to his father and made him visible once more. Even though he was stilled petrified, his face was contorted as if in agony. It was a gruesome sight but it confirmed Jo's theory.

Jolicia closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for Severus – please Merlin, let him be all right.

The screaming abated and was replaced by the sounds of people rustling and scrambling. Gradually, the house went quiet once again. Harry and Draco stood guard at the door fully expecting retaliation for what they had done. None came. Harry stayed with Jo while Draco ventured out into the house to see what had occurred. Harry had wanted to go as well, but Draco persuaded him that Jo should not be left alone.

"I can take care of myself, you take care of her, okay?" said Draco as he left.

Harry sat next to Jolicia and put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Neither one spoke, the shock of the day's events weighing heavily on them both.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 54

Time had never gone by so slowly - each minute seemed like an hour; each hour seemed like a day. No one spoke much; there was nothing to be said. The only thing that they could do was wait, and that they did.

Dobby had attempted to get everyone to eat but his efforts were futile. Food was the last thing on their minds. Even Ron refused the plate Dobby had prepared for him. He made sure that the teapot was always full, tea being the only thing anyone in Dumbledore's office took.

Suddenly, Severus was on the floor writhing in pain, clutching his forearm. He felt as if he had been set on fire.

"Severus, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" asked Albus, bending over Snape.  He could not answer. The only sounds from his lips were screams of agony.

Minerva went to Ron and Hermione and gathered them to her bosom saying, "There, there, don't look. It will be over soon." She shielded their eyes from the horrific sight before them. She herself closed her eyes, not wanting to see her dear friend suffer so horribly.

As quickly as it had begun, it ended. Severus stopped screaming and lay panting, exhausted on the floor. Everyone gathered round, hoping that he was unharmed by whatever had just occurred. He rested briefly and then struggled to rise. Ron knelt beside his Potions Master and helped him sit up. He kept his hand on Severus' shoulder for extra support.

"Are you all right, my boy?" asked Albus.

Severus nodded. They waited for him to speak. Without saying a word, he began to roll up the sleeve on his left arm. The four friends looked to one another, their eyes questioning his actions.

Severus gasped and extended his arm, "Look, Albus. It is gone. The Dark Mark is no more!"

Albus took the arm and inspected it closely. The skin was unblemished, no trace of the tattoo to be found.

"This can only mean one thing," whispered Albus.

"Yes," replied Severus. "It's Voldemort. He is DEAD!"

Dumbledore continued, "Harry has met his destiny. He has triumphed. This is a day that will be remembered for time immemorial."

Minerva added, "Thank Merlin!"

"Severus, what about Jolicia? Can you feel her?" asked Albus.

"No. It has not changed. She is still not there," said Severus. It should have been a moment of celebration - his freedom from the enslavement of Voldemort. He could not rejoice; his beloved wife was still missing.

                                                            …..

Draco returned to his friends. He did not have good news to report.

"The house is empty. Everyone must have fled in fear once they realized what had happened," said Draco.

Harry replied, "That's good isn't it? At least we don't have to worry about being attacked."

"That _is_ good but it leaves us with a bigger problem."  Harry and Jo looked at Draco inquisitively.

"We can't get out of the house. The wards are still in place and without knowing the proper incantations to make them drop, we have no way of getting out of this house. We're trapped."

"Are you sure Draco?" asked Jo.

"Yes. I've tried every possible exit and they are all blocked. I used every spell I know but nothing worked. The house is sealed."

Another contraction took hold and Jolicia said through her pain, "I d-don't …ow…want my children born here. Ooo, Merlin it hurts! We have to get out of here."  She began panting, trying to ease the grip it had on her.

Harry had an idea. "Draco, your father must know how to get out. Maybe we should unpetrify him."

"I don't think we have much choice. I'll bring him over."

Draco floated the statue-like form of his father to the middle of the room and set him upright.

"Just to be safe," said Draco. Ropes sprang from the tip of his wand and wound them selves tightly around Lucius. "Finite Incantatum."

Lucius' body resumed its usual state. He stood there with his eyes closed assessing the situation. He was bound and could not move. Something was wrong! Something was missing! He slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco standing before him, his wand outstretched.

"Draco, what's the meaning of this? What has happened?"

"Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him."

"I see. With your help, no doubt?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes. I couldn't let you go on. I couldn't stand by and watch what you were going to do to Jolicia and to Harry. You had to be stopped; he had to be stopped."

Lucius was furious. He strained at his bindings. He had been betrayed by his own son!

"You don't realize what you have done. The Dark Lord was our salvation. What is to become of us purebloods now that he has been destroyed? How could you do this? I didn't bring you up to associate with these Mudbloods; I brought you up to know better, Draco. You must be under a spell; that can be the only explanation." Lucius was trying desperately to make some sense of what had happened.

"No Father. I have done this of my own free will. Do you hear me? My will, not yours or anyone else's. For so many years I couldn't wait to follow in your footsteps, but I have found that it is the last thing I want. I have chosen a different path for myself."

Lucius stared cruelly at Draco and then spat in his face saying, "From this day forward, I have no son."

Draco very calmly wiped his cheek on his sleeve and said, "So be it. Remember, this is your decision, not mine."  Draco raised his wand and Harry joined in. "We need to get out of this house. You will tell us how, now."

Lucius looked first at Draco and then at Harry and began to laugh. "Surely you jest? I would rather die than tell you how to get out of here! Nothing will make me talk. It will be the last service that I give to my Lord - letting you all rot here!"

Draco began to curse his father but Harry held him back, saying, "Don't Draco. It's not worth it. He'll not talk." Draco agreed and petrified his father once more.

Jolicia cried out in pain. Her labor was progressing very quickly, the time between contractions growing ever shorter. Harry knelt beside her to try to be of some comfort.

"It looks like you've got no choice Jo. I don't think we're going to be able to get out of here on time, so you're stuck with Draco and me. I hope you know what to do because we sure as hell don't!"

He was trying to lighten her mood which was a daunting task when you figure that she was about to give birth, trapped in the former hideout of Lord Voldemort with only a couple of teenage boys to assist! Not exactly an ideal situation!

"I know what to do; I just hope I can remember when the time comes. I'm sorry you boys are going to have to do this, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather have with me in a crisis than you two. I'm in good hands." Jo smiled at them. "I have one request – can we get out of this room?"

Draco said, "There is a room down the hall that has a bed. Would that suit? Yes? I'll go fix it up then."

"Scourgify!" he cried. When the room was cleaned to his satisfaction, he went back and helped Harry bring Jo to the bed. The soft mattress was a great improvement over the cold hard floor where she had spent the last few hours. The three settled in and tried to prepare themselves for yet another ordeal to come.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Thanks for your kind words. You have no idea how much they mean to me. Cheers!

Chapter 55

In spite of the day's traumatic events, Jolicia managed to keep her wits about her and explained childbirth to Harry and Draco. She made sure they knew what to expect and what was expected of them. She wanted to be sure that they could continue if something should happen to her. Jo also made them promise, that if something, Merlin forbid, did happen to her, that they would find a way to get the children back to their father. They promised they would, and made it clear that nothing bad was going to happen. Everything was going to turn out just fine.

Harry joked, "I think we've had enough bad shit today, Jo. Don't you?" Jo concurred with Harry's assessment of the situation wholeheartedly.

The hours passed and they tried to make Jo as comfortable as possible. They held her hand, rubbed her back and feet, gave her cold compresses for her forehead. It was quite disconcerting for them to see her in so much pain. They felt helpless during those moments when a contraction grabbed her and took her away, for there was nothing that either of them could do to ease their passage.

After many hours, Jo was exhausted. She began to cry, unable to keep her tears in for any longer.

"This is not how it is supposed to happen!" she wailed. "My mother is supposed to be here with me. Severus should be here!" She sobbed uncontrollably. Draco hugged her around the shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. It was the last thing they needed for her to lose it.

Not long after, Jo felt the need to push. It seemed to be taking forever. This was undoubtedly the hardest thing Jo had ever done.

"I can't do this, Harry. I have no strength left," she cried.

"Yes you can, Jo. Come on, you have to do it."

"I...I can't. This is too much. I can't take anymore."

Harry looked to Draco – his eyes said it all - HELP!

Draco bent down and whispered to Jolicia, "Jo, listen to me. You have no choice, you _have_ to do this. Neither Harry nor I can do this for you. It shouldn't be much longer now." He added in a firm voice, "Y_ou can do this_."

Harry chimed in, "What would Severus say to you right about now?"

Jo sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes, "Blast and damnation woman, what's taking you so long?"

"Now that sounds like my godfather," said Draco with a grin.

She pushed as hard as she could. "OOww…Bloody hell! I feel like I'm giving birth to Hagrid!"

Draco laughed and said, "At least you've still got your sense of humor. Push!"

"Severus is not going to touch me ever again!" Jo screamed. "Arrrgh! Never want to …ahhh…go through this again!"

"There's the head!" cried Harry. "Keep going. Push!"

Jo gave it all she had and it was out. The first baby was born!

"It's a boy! Jo, you have a son." Harry did as Jo had instructed and the baby began to cry. Draco cut the cord with his wand and Harry placed the wailing infant on her stomach.

"Look at him. He's beautiful…my beautiful son!"

"He sure is, Jo. This is amazing!" said Harry.

Draco agreed. Another contraction came. Draco took the baby from Jolicia, cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket that he conjured.

"You're not finished yet. Here we go again."

It wasn't too much longer before baby number two was born as well.

"Congratulations. Mummy, here's your daughter." The second baby's cord was cut and she was wrapped up in a blanket just as her brother had been. After everything was finished, Harry cleaned Jolicia with his wand and she lay back in the bed with a bundle cradled in each arm.

Jo's eyes were bright with tears as she looked at Harry and Draco. "I don't know how to thank both of you. You were wonderful. I am so proud of both of you." She beckoned them closer and kissed each in turn.

"You did all the work. We just helped out a little, didn't we Harry." Draco had tears in his eyes as well.

"Yeah, you're amazing Jo. Those are the most beautiful babies I've ever seen."

"I agree, but then, I'm a little bit prejudiced," she laughed.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

A/N: Wow! Thanks for your amazing comments. I feel very humble.

To NorikuKitsune – your praise was way too much. I don't deserve it, but I'll take it anyway…grins…

As to where I came up with the idea for Jolicia – I knew that if I was going to create a love interest for dear old Sev, she would have to be one tough lady in order to be able to stand up to him. How many women do you think could endure one of his glaring looks and not melt away from fear? (I know if it were me, I'd not only melt, I'd evaporate.) Hence, one kick-ass character by the name of Jolicia Medwin. I gave her my curiosity and I guess I have to admit my stubbornness too. The rest is all her. Maybe she is the woman I wish I was, especially if I could have Snape to boot! Oh well, so much for my fantasies…

Harry and Draco were so calm during the birth because they had to be for Jo's sake. They are pretty good at rising to the occasion, no matter what. Which do you think was worse for them – killing Voldemort or delivering the babies? I'm not too sure! LOL.

Chapter 56

Harry decided to explore the house for himself. Perhaps he would be able to find a way out, one that Draco had overlooked. He stood up and gazed upon his friends. Jo was fast asleep; her two tiny babies snuggled close by her side. She was exhausted after her long ordeal. She deserved some rest. Draco had dozed off as well, his head lolling to one side and his long legs propped up on a table. He had really come through for them. Any doubts that Harry had had about the Slytherin were gone. Draco had proved himself a loyal and true friend by turning against his father and Voldemort. If it hadn't been for him…Harry shuddered; he didn't want to think of the possibilities.

Harry made a thorough tour, looking in every nook and cranny for something that could be of assistance, testing every door and window and any other possible exit. He used every spell he could think of, but nothing seemed to work. They were well and truly trapped. He had even tried Fire-Talking but that attempt was a miserable failure, just as all the others had been. Whoever had erected the wards knew what he was doing. The only good thing that had come out of his investigation was that he had discovered his and Jo's wands hidden in a drawer. Harry stashed Voldemort's wand in the pocket of his robes. Dejected, Harry threw himself down in an easy chair and was immediately enveloped in a cloud of dust.

"This place is a pig sty," he thought, coughing loudly. "How the bloody hell are we going to get out of here? Don't even know where we are. We could be half way around the world. If only Malfoy would talk."

"Yuck, GROSS!" he said aloud. Harry saw a large rat scurry across the room.

"This place is worse than I thought." He stared at the animal in disgust, unable to look away. Something was flashing in the candle light as it moved.

"That's bizarre, what is that? Holy shit! " Harry withdrew his wand and cried, "Stupefy!" The rat froze in its tracks.

He arose and went to the fireplace and inspected the stunned beast, all the while keeping his wand pointed in its direction. Harry quickly saw that his instincts had been right, it was him. The rat's right front paw was gleaming silver! It was Wormtail!

Indeed, it was no ordinary rat. It was the Animagus Peter Pettigrew, the servant of Voldemort; the betrayer of Lily and James Potter.

"I've got you now, you little bastard!" said. "It's just like you isn't it, Wormtail – too cowardly to run away with the others. Let's go."

Harry levitated the rat/man and returned to the room where his friends lay sleeping. He hated to wake them, but this was important. It might even be their way out.

"Explain this to me again," said Draco rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"This rat isn't a rat but a man –I use that word loosely. His real name is Peter Pettigrew and he is an unregistered Animagus. He used to be friends with my father, Sirius, and Remus. He was my parents' Secret-Keeper but he betrayed them to Voldemort. It is because of him that my parents died. He was the one who helped Voldemort come back to life after the Triwizard Tournament by cutting off his right hand."

Draco grimaced. "D'ya think he could get us out of here?"

"That's what I'm hoping."

Jolicia said, "I think three wands might be able to convince him. Whenever you're ready, Harry."

"Finite Incantatum." The rat began to scurry once again.

"I wouldn't if I were you," yelled Harry. "Show yourself, Pettigrew, or I'll kill you right here and now, just like I killed Voldemort." Harry wanted to make sure that the man knew he was deadly serious.

The rat stopped in its tracks and turned to face Harry. All of a sudden it began to grow larger. It was a most curious sight; seeing the form of a man sprout from such a tiny body. Before they knew it, Pettigrew stood before them, cowering in the corner.

"P-please, d-don't hurt me," he begged.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," growled Harry.

He did not answer, but asked a question of his own. "Did you really kill my Lord?"

"Yes. You mean you didn't know?"

"No. I was on a mission and when I returned, I found only you here." He sunk to the floor, a look of bewilderment crossing his face. "So it's true." He looked lost.

"Yes, and I think it's time for you to join your Lord. It's only fitting since you were his faithful servant. Now comes the time for you to pay for what you did to my parents. Avad…"

Pettigrew threw himself to the floor and prostrated himself before Harry. "Mercy! I beg of you, have mercy. Harry, dear boy, have pity on an old friend." Seeing that he was making no progress, he turned his attentions to Jo and Draco. "Please, kind Madam, have pity, have pity on a poor misguided soul. Surely young Master can see that I mean no harm." He had groveled his way to Draco's feet.

Draco pushed him away with his foot. "Get away from me, vermin!" he spat. Harry raised his wand once again.

"Wait!" cried Jo. "Perhaps he could be of some use to us."

"Oh yes, Madam. I could be of great use! It would be an honor to serve you all." He crawled on his knees to the side of the bed and begged. "Please spare me. Let me be your servant."

Harry smirked to himself, "Good, he bought our act."

"PETTIGREW!" yelled Harry. The man flew to his feet. "How do I know we can trust you?"

"Oh, you can, Master Harry. Anything, I'll do anything for you."

"If I spare your life, will you get us out of this house?"

"Yes, yes, anytime you like," Pettigrew said quickly with a deep bow.

"No tricks, remember there are three of us ready to kill you at the first sign of trouble. Just until we're ready to go, Petrificus Totalus." The small man fell to the floor, hard as stone.

"Well played, Harry," exclaimed Jo. "I can't believe it, we are getting out of this horrid place. Help me up."

"Are you able to walk Jo?" asked Draco, grabbing onto her other arm.

"Hell yes! I'm getting out of here even if I have to crawl. Draco, will you take one of the babies? I think we should have our wands drawn at all times."

She handed her daughter to Draco. "Shhh, little baby, don't cry," he said rocking the tiny infant until she quieted.

Taking up her son, Jo said, "Ready? Let's go!"

Harry levitated Pettigrew and Draco did the same for his father. When they reached the door, Harry released Pettigrew and said, "Keep your promise. Open the door."

With three wands aimed at his back, he began to recite the complicated spells and incantations he knew would open the door, just as Harry had demanded. After what seemed to be an eternity, the door finally sprang open, admitting a welcome rush of fresh, sweet air. Freedom at last! They made their way quickly outside and the door sealed itself immediately once the last person had crossed the threshold.

"You see Master Harry, just as I promised. You see, I am reliable," offered Pettigrew. He bowed deeply and began slowly backing away.

"Going somewhere?" asked Draco. By the time the question had crossed his lips, Pettigrew was tightly bound by ropes. Draco held tightly onto the free end so that no escape was possible.

"N-no sir! I was…was just moving out of the way. The ropes are not necessary," answered Pettigrew meekly. "I thought we agreed I could go free once I helped you get out of the house."

"Nice try, but we made no such bargain. I agreed not to kill you; I never said anything about letting you go. Sorry, but you're coming back to Hogwarts with us," said Harry. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Jo sat down on the stone wall in front of the house. What little strength she had recovered by her nap was gone. It was all she could do to hold onto the baby.

"Look for something we can use as a Portkey. I can't stand much longer lads," whispered Jolicia.

Harry searched under the bushes and found an old, rusty watering can. "Will this do, Jo?"

"Perfect. Bring it here and gather round." She pointed her wand at the can and said, "Portus!" It emitted a deep blue glow and seemed to shiver for a brief moment before resuming its original appearance.

Harry took hold of the ropes binding Lucius and Pettigrew, while Draco and Jo tightly held the babies. Each had one hand free to grab onto the Portkey at the right moment.

Jo exclaimed, "Are we ready? Here goes – Dumbledore's office – Hogwarts!"

……

"Albus, I'm going out for a walk and a little fresh air. I need to clear my head," said Severus.

The old man looked at him questioningly and replied, "All right my son. You won't do anything foolish now, will you?"

"I wish I could think of something foolish to do, Albus. At least it would feel like I was doing something. I'll be back shortly." Dumbledore nodded.

Severus walked quickly out into the cool evening air. He had said that he wanted to clear his head, but that was impossible. His mind was filled with the most terrifying images, ones that nothing short of a memory charm would erase. He knew first hand what horrors Voldemort and his followers were capable of. He had participated in many such scenarios himself. The thought of Jo at their mercy made him shudder. What had happened to her? Had the Dark Lord been successful before he met his demise? Too many questions that had no answers!

Severus was almost to the edge of the lake when it happened. It took his breath away and made him shiver. He dropped to his knees on the damp earth and hugged himself tightly, drinking in the sensation. He drew a ragged breath and turned his face to the sky.

He cried, "I can feel her! Thank Merlin! I…CAN…FEEL…HER!" He rose up and began running back to the school so fast that his feet barely touched the ground.

Jolicia too had felt it; the very second she stepped foot outside the door, Severus was once again with her. She closed her eyes and gave silent thanks. She whispered to herself, "I'm coming home, my love. I'm coming home!"

Severus burst into Dumbledore's office, "She's alive, Albus! Everyone, she's alive!"

Albus, Minerva, Ron and Hermione were crowded around the sofa in the sitting area. Albus turned to look at Severus, the others soon following suit. They slowly stepped away from the sofa to reveal what they had been looking at – it was Jolicia! There she was, sitting with her back propped up by pillows, covered by a fuzzy purple blanket.

Severus stood there, not moving, not saying a word, his mouth hung open.

Jo extended her arms toward him and cried, "Severus!"

He moved to the sofa and knelt down. He reached for her but hesitated, afraid it was only a dream and that she would disappear if he touched her.

"It's really me, love," she whispered.

He took her hand and then fell into her arms, kissing her desperately. He saw that her face was bruised and swollen.

"Are you all right, Jo? D…did they…hurt you?"

"I'll be fine now that I'm home." She began to cry, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I you, love. Shh, don't cry. It's over. You're safe. Shh." He cradled her in his arms, and held her as his own tears fell. There were tears in the eyes of all present as well. After a few moments, Harry came forward.

"There's someone here who would like to meet you, sir," said Harry.

Severus looked questioningly at Jo and then turned to face Harry. Severus' jaw dropped – he was holding…he was holding…

"Your son wants to meet you, sir," said Harry, gently placing the babe in his father's arms.

He looked down into the tiny face and then looked at Jo and all he managed to say was, "My son?" She wiped away her tears, beamed at him and nodded.

Draco approached and said, "Your daughter would like to see you as well, Severus."

Severus handed his boy to Jolicia and then took his little girl from the smiling Draco. It was one of the few times that the Potions Master was utterly and completely speechless.

Draco stood back and basked in the joy he could feel emanating from his godfather. Hermione came to his side and he slipped an arm around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead and then gazed deeply into her eyes. He wanted to feel the same joy with her. She was everything to him. It had never been clearer to him than it was at that moment. He kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Draco."


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except the one I created myself. All others belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have only borrowed them for my amusement and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 57

Severus had wanted to take Jolicia and the babies to the infirmary straight away but Jo refused. She wanted to stay and hear Harry recount their adventure to Dumbledore and the others.

"A few more minutes won't matter. We're fine. Go on, Harry. Tell the Headmaster what happened," said Jo. Severus sat close by her side.

Harry nodded and began to tell the whole story, starting with their abduction in Hogsmeade. Everyone listened in rapt silence; the only sounds anyone made were gasps of horror. When he learned of the beating Jolicia had received and what had been planned for her, Severus sprung to his feet with his wand drawn and moved towards the still petrified form of Lucius Malfoy. He had fully intended to curse him into oblivion but was held back by Ron and Dumbledore.

"Don't do it Severus," warned Albus. "He will get his just rewards. Don't put yourself in trouble." Severus reluctantly sat back down.

Hermione beamed at Draco when she realized what a key part he had played in their escape. Her heart swelled!

When the tale had been told, Dumbledore stood and said, "This is a day that will go down in history. You all will go down in history as the brave souls who defeated Voldemort. Well done! I do think that this will mean The Order of Merlin for all of you!" Dumbledore had never been more proud as he was at that moment.

"I almost forgot, sir. This is for you," said Harry. He reached into his robes and pulled out Voldemort's wand and laid it on the desk.

"Ah, yes Harry. A piece of history as well; I daresay that this will end up in the National Wizards' Museum in London. If you all will excuse me, I think I should notify Cornelius Fudge of today's events." He moved over to the fireplace to contact the Minister.

When Albus returned, he continued, "Now to matters at hand. If you would be so kind as to revive our 'guests', I should like a word with them."

Peter Pettigrew came back to life and realized immediately where he was. He stood with his head hung in shame and did not utter a word. Malfoy, on the other hand, was as arrogant as he always was, even though he was obviously not in a position to be so.

"Dumbledore, I demand that you untie me," he spat.

Albus looked at him with a bemused grin and said, "I think not, Lucius. I do believe that you are going to be 'tied up' for quite some time to come. The Aurors and Fudge should be arriving at any moment. Both of you should be in Azkaban for a good while."

"You do not frighten me, Dumbledore. I won't be there for very long," said Lucius smugly.

Severus strode quickly to face Malfoy.

Lucius seethed, "Get out of my face, traitor!"

Severus pulled back and punched him squarely in the jaw. "That is for what you did to my wife." He punched him again. "That is for what you were going to do to her. I would much rather have used my wand on you, but I'll not be the one to go to Azkaban in your place. You forget 'old friend' that I witnessed your crimes. I will make sure that you are sent away for the rest of your life."

Severus' harsh words reduced Pettigrew to a sobbing, quivering mass. He knew that the same fate awaited him.

Malfoy screamed, "This is a school of fucking traitors! There is the other one – standing there with his Mudblood whore! "

Draco stared defiantly at his father and pulled Hermione closer. "Shut up!"

"What's the matter? Can't stand to hear the truth about that little bitch? You betrayed your own father for the likes of her?" Lucius taunted.

"What would you know about her? You've never loved anyone! All you ever cared about was your power! You said you've got no son? Well, I say I've got no father! I'm ashamed that my name is Malfoy," cried Draco. "Silencio!"

Draco wanted to hear no more of the venomous remarks. It was at that moment that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, stepped out of the fireplace.

He walked right up to Harry and shaking his hand said, "Is it true? Did you really kill You-Know-Who?"

"Yes, I killed Voldemort. You can say his name now. He's gone and can't hurt anyone anymore."

"My dear boy!" he gushed. "You must tell me the whole story and don't leave out any of the details."

Jolicia decided she had had enough and finally agreed to go to the infirmary and have Poppy check over the babies and herself. Severus carried her all the way there while Minerva had the honor to bring both of the 'wee bairns' as she called them.

Harry and Draco told their story one more time that evening. When they had done, Fudge could only shake his head in amazement. The reign of terror that had been inflicted on the land by the evil Lord Voldemort was finally over. He stood up, said he would be in touch, and taking Malfoy and Pettigrew into custody, left.

Hermione hugged Draco tightly. She realized that in spite of what had been said by father and son, she knew it was difficult for Draco – to see his father once again on the way to Azkaban, more than likely for good.

"I'm sorry, Draco," she whispered.

"Thanks Babe," he whispered back. He knew she understood how he felt.

After a few moments, Ron said, "Draco?"

"Yes?"

"S-sorry about that, mate. You were very brave today." Ron shook his hand and then gave Draco an awkward hug.

"Thanks, thanks a lot, Ron. That means a lot to me."

Hermione hugged Ron and said, "It means a lot to me, too."

……

Poppy made quite a fuss over Jo and the babies. She was amazed how well the three of them were, considering the circumstances.

She kept muttering to herself, "Imagine that – delivered by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

Poppy made thorough examinations and finally declared them all fit. She insisted that they all stay in the infirmary for a few days, just to be sure. Jolicia knew that she was going to be fussed over and catered to for the next little while and she was looking forward to it immensely! As much as she had hated being doted on before she gave birth, now all she wanted was to lay back and let things be done for her. She was so tired. She wanted to sleep for days and not lift a finger. Before she could sleep now, she had to feed the babies.

Poppy settled Jolicia nicely in bed and put a pillow under each arm. She then nestled each baby on a pillow and in that way Jo was able to breastfeed them both at the same time. Severus pulled up the rocking chair beside the bed and sat quietly with his hand on Jo's leg and watched her. Neither said a word; they listened to the sound that the babies made as they suckled. When both infants had had their fill, Poppy came and tucked them in their cots.

"Sleep well. Call me if you need anything," smiled Poppy. Much to their surprise, the medi-witch came over and kissed first Jo and then Severus on the cheek. She smiled once again and left the little family alone. Severus sat next to Jo on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair.

"I'm so-o-o tired, Sev."

"I know, love. Go to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be right here by your side." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled and replied the same way as always, "You might have mentioned it once or twice. I never get tired of hearing it, if you'd like to say it again."

"I love you, Jolicia." He kissed her softly on the forehead and caressed her cheek ever so gently. The bruises had already begun to fade, thanks to Poppy's expert care.

"I love you too, Severus." She drifted off to sleep with the smile still on her lips.

Severus sat in quiet reflection of the day's events. It was overwhelming, no matter what way you looked at it. He had a son and a daughter – the perfect family. His wife had given birth in the house of Voldemort, assisted by mere boys. Voldemort was dead! Severus was finally free. It was what he had been dreaming of for so long and now his dreams had come true.

He sat and watched his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully. He had come so close to losing her! He could not imagine how he could have continued without her. He had never known it was possible to love someone so utterly and completely. Severus cherished Jolicia with every fiber of his being, of that he was certain. If he had been able to take her place before Voldemort, he would have done it without even a second of reflection on his part. He would gladly have sacrificed himself for her, given up his life for hers. He would have done _anything_ to ensure her safety. Indeed, that had been the greatest source of frustration to Severus during the whole ordeal – he had been unable to do anything to help her. He had been forced to stand idly by and _wait_. That waiting had been torture - more painful and horrific than anything Voldemort could possibly have done to his body.

As he gazed upon her, it still amazed him that she loved him just as much as he loved her. He never in his wildest dreams thought someone could or would love him. He had always considered himself as a most unlovable and unworthy creature. Jolicia had changed all that. With her, he could let that part of himself he had kept under lock and key for so long shine through. She had brought so many things to his life! Before her, there had been only violence, hatred, self-loathing, secrecy and lies. Now Severus knew the good things that life had to offer – joy, unbounded love, contentment. Voldemort's demise would at long last enable him to be at peace. Severus was going to relish the simplest pleasures of daily life and make the most of each and every moment, especially when it came to his family. Merlin, he loved the sound of those words – _my family_!

Severus stood and went to where his children lay. They were the perfect combination of the two of them – they had his black hair and Jolicia's deep blue eyes. They were gorgeous.

"Thankfully, neither of you has your father's nose," he whispered. He smiled down upon them. How was it possible for him to be this happy?

There was his son, Sebastian Harry; in the other cot lay his daughter, Jacinda Draca. The children had been named after their godfathers. It was only fitting, since neither would ever have been born if it had not been for Harry and Draco. The boys had stopped by on their way to bed, just to make sure that Poppy had given them all a clean bill of health. They had been thrilled to be chosen as godfathers and even more thrilled that the children bore their names.

The soft cry of a baby shook Severus from his reverie. It was Jacinda; she had started to fuss in her cot. Severus stood over her and hesitated. He looked towards Jo. He couldn't bear to wake her just yet. He thought briefly of fetching Poppy but changed his mind. He very tentatively picked up his daughter and carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down. He handled her somewhat gingerly at first, as if she were made of the finest porcelain and would break at the slightest touch. The little bundle was anything but still; she wriggled and squirmed until he found just the right spot in the crook of his arm. He soon held her as if he had been doing so for a long, long time.

"This is my daughter," he thought in amazement as he gently rocked the babe.

"Shhh little one," he cooed. "I'm your father, don't cry. Shh. You're safe with me."

As if she had understood what he had said, Jacinda drifted off into the land of dreams once more. The girl was but a few hours old and already she had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

This was the first day of Severus Snape's life. His life, his _real life_, was just beginning.

The End 

I have been toying with the idea of perhaps continuing this story, taking it into the future to see where everyone is. Would anybody be interested? Let me know if you'd like more. 

I would like to extend my gratitude to all those who have read and enjoyed my story. Even more goes out to those who took the time to send me a review. This experience has made me keenly aware of how important those reviews are. I think I am safe in saying that all of us 'authors' wait impatiently to hear from you all. I know I sure did. I now make the effort to comment on any story that I enjoy. 

Thanks especially to redlady 27- you were my most faithful reviewer and I just wanted to let you know that it meant a lot to me. ..big hug… 

Sevfan 


End file.
